Multi-Roled Brother
by Persona-Dee
Summary: atau sebuah kisah di mana seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang berusia empat belas tahun harus mengambil berbagai peran demi adik-adiknya sekaligus menyelesaikan berbagai permasalahan meski ia sendiri pun masih seorang remaja labil.
1. Prologue: How It Starts, Their Stories

Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning: Real! Akashi, OOC, typo, alur kecepetan kayaknya, DLDR!

* * *

Prologue: How It Starts, Their Stories

* * *

"Jangan berlari di koridor, Shintarou!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya pada anaknya yang baru saja meletakkan sepatunya ke dalam rak sepatu di depan pintu masuk. Anak itu –Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou—yang baru saja melompat dan bersiap untuk berlari ke ruang tengah langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baik, Bu." Dengan tenang tapi tergesa, Shintarou berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemennya yang menyambungkan ruang tengah dan pintu masuk.

Ibu Shintarou yang baru berhasil melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi yang tadi dipakainya cepat-cepat menyamakan langkah dengan Shintarou. Dua plastik putih besar berisi belanjaan ia bawa di kedua tangannya.

_Ayah pasti sedang membaca koran atau menonton berita di ruang tengah sekarang_, pikir Shintarou. Anak berumur tiga tahun tersebut benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera bertemu ayahnya dan saling bertukar cerita dengannya.

Ayah Shintarou seorang dokter ternama. Jadi tentu saja ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama putra semata wayangnya. Meski akhir-akhir ini Shintarou merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka sering terdengar membicarakan sesuatu saat mereka mengira Shintarou sedang tak ada di sana. Sesuatu tentang 'dokter' dan 'mal praktek' dan lain sebagainya yang tak dimengerti Shintarou yang baru berusia tiga tahun.

Kaki kecil Shintarou yang berbalutkan kaus kaki putih selutut itu terhenti begitu ia sampai di ruang tengah rumahnya yang hanya disinari cahaya yang menyusup dari luar. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menahan napasnya.

Tidak. Ia tidak berhenti karena matanya belum terbiasa dengan absennya cahaya. Tapi ia berhenti karena melihat sosok seorang pria berjubah putih yang lehernya terhubung ke langit-langit melalui seutas tali.

Sesosok pria berkacamata dengan rambut hijau yang identik dengan rambut Shintarou.

Semuanya menjadi kabur di mata Shintarou dan semua suara seakan ditahan sehingga tak masuk ke telinganya. Ia terlalu shock untuk bisa menyadari kalau ibunya telah berteriak dan kini bahkan telah hilang akal ketika melihat jasad ayahnya tergantung di ruang tengah.

Setelah itu semuanya terasa samar-samar. Shintarou tak benar-benar ingat apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat adalah ibunya membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya ke ruang tengah beserta sebuah ember, kemudian setelah menuang benda di tangannya ke dalam ember, ibunya terjatuh. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, beberapa orang yang berpakaian seperti tim medis merangsek masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Shintarou membuka matanya keesokan harinya untuk menemukan langit-langit putih di atasnya dan ingatan yang samar-samar atas kejadian semalam.

"Kau Midorima Shintarou, benar? Putra dari dokter Midorima?"

Shintarou menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan mata heterokrom tengah menatapnya dari sisi ranjang tempatnya kini berbaring.

Shintarou mengangguk lemah.

"Paman benar-benar menyesal mengatakan ini padamu, tapi kedua orang tuamu meninggal semalam karena satu-dua hal yang tak perlu kau ketahui sekarang," jeda sejenak. Pria itu menarik napas dalam dan terus menatap mata Shintarou dengan tatapan tenang tapi di saat bersamaan tatapannya seolah meneriakkan seruan untuk mematuhinya, "tapi jangan khawatir, mulai hari ini Paman mengangkatmu menjadi putra Paman. Karena ayahmu adalah teman baik Paman..."

Shintarou yang masih belia tak begitu mengerti. Satu yang ia tahu adalah orang tuanya sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali jadi sekarang ia akan diurus oleh pria bernama Akashi Seijiro. Jadi ia menurut saja ketika Paman –maksudnya 'Ayah'nya—mengajaknya pulang ke rumah barunya.

Dan satu lagi yang ia mengerti, menurut cerita Ayah barunya di perjalanan menuju ke rumah, adalah ia akan punya 'kakak'.

* * *

Tiga tahun kemudian.

* * *

Hanya warna merah dan oranye yang terpantul di mata Murasakibara Atsushi ketika televisi di rumahnya menyela acara kesayangnnya –acara masak-memasak—untuk menayangkan sebuah acara yang menurut Atsushi –yang kala itu baru berusia lima tahun—kalah menarik dibandingkan demo masak; _breaking news_.

"Sebuah toko kue habis dilalap api siang ini. Penyebab kebakaran diduga adalah akibat kecerobohan manusia. Terdapat dua korban dalam peristiwa kali ini. Korban tersebut bernama—"

Telinga Atsushi tak lagi benar-benar berfungsi. Yang ia tahu sekarang ini adalah telah terjadi kebakaran dan yang terbakar adalah toko kue milik keluarganya. Atsushi memang tak sepintar anak seumurannya hingga ia tak bisa hapal alamat toko kue keluarganya sendiri. Tapi Atsushi dapat melihat jelas papan nama toko kuenya yang dilalap si jago merah di siaran berita di hadapannya.

Entah sejak kapan Atsushi telah berhenti mengunyah keripik kentang yang bungkusnya kini duduk manis di pangkuannya. Alis Atsushi berkerut. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bingung harus merasa seperti apa sekarang ini.

_Ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada..._

Ia ingin menangis tapi di saat yang sama ia bingung, takut, dan marah. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan akan pergi selama satu jam saja? Nyatanya mereka tak akan pernah kembali...

_Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya meniggalkannya sendirian di rumah..._

Dua hari setelah toko kuenya dibumihanguskan api beserta dengan kedua orang tuanya, ada seorang wanita datang ke rumahnya, mengatakan kalau ia adalah petugas dari pemerintahan yang akan menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke panti asuhan.

Belum satu hari di panti, Atsushi sudah tidak menyukainya. Tempat itu penuh dengan anak-anak. Dari yang lebih tua hingga yang lebih muda dari Atsushi sendiri. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tidak menyukai panti asuhan.

Itu adalah karena ia harus berbagi segalanya dengan semua anak. Mulai dari mainan, ibu pemilik panti yang baik, dan yang terpenting; makanan. Anak-anak kecil di panti asuhan itu juga berisik dan suka sekali mengganggu Atsushi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting seperti "Kenapa tubuhmu begitu tinggi?"

Ah, dan anak-anak yang lebih tua di panti asuhan tidak kalah menyebalkan. Mereka sering menjahili dan meledek Atsushi karena tinggi Atsushi yang tak seperti anak-anak seusianya. Bahkan terkadang mereka menjadikan tubuh Atsushi sebagai tiang untuk dipanjat.

Tapi Atsushi tak itu tak harus berlama-lama mengalami hal tersebut, karena setelah dua hari berada di panti, tiba-tiba saja ia dipanggil oleh salah seorang ibu yang mengurus anak-anak di panti.

"Ada seorang pria yang ingin bertemu dengan Atsushi. Bersikap baiklah dengannya." Begitulah katanya sembari merapikan baju yang dipakai Atsushi dan membersihkan remah-remah roti yang menempel di wajah anak lelaki berambut ungu tersebut.

Di tengah ruangan sempit di mana hanya terdapat tiga kursi yang berhadapan –satu kursi di satu sisi dan dua kursi di sisi lainnya—dan dibatasi meja kayu kecil, telah duduk seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tatapan tajam, penuh kuasa tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga lembut.

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Namanya Akashi Seijiro dan ia mengaku akan mengadopsi Atsushi jika Atsushi setuju.

Tentu saja Atsushi tanpa pikir panjang segera mengiyakan penawaran pria tersebut.

Selama ia bisa keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini...

* * *

Tiga tahun kemudian

* * *

"Kenapa Aominecchi selalu bisa menang melawanku? Padahal aku lebih tua-ssu..." kata Kise Ryouta sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia masih tak bisa menerima hasil pertandingan one-on-one mereka di lapangan basket di taman.

Di sebelahnya berdiri Aomine Daiki, anak lelaki berusia lima tahun yang tengah memantulkan bola basket di tangannya sembari terus berjalan.

"Itu karena kau memang payah, Kise." Aomine tersenyum lebar disusul dengan tawanya yang pecah ketika melihat anak yang setahun lebih tua di sampingnya itu semakin mengerutkan otot-otot wajahnya dalam bentuk cemberut.

Ryouta mendesis tapi tak menjawab kata-kata Daiki. Ia justru mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ anak lelaki di sampingnya sambil ikut tersenyum lebar. "Kau ini menyebalkan-ssu."

"Hei, hentikan itu!"

Mengacuhkan protes Daiki, Ryouta tetap mengacak-acak rambut anak TK tersebut sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kalau dalam hal ini aku tak akan kalah!"

Dan Ryouta melesat cepat meninggalkan Daiki yang terdiam melihatnya tiba-tiba berlari kencang meninggalkan dirinya. Setelah beberapa detik hanya melihat punggung Ryouta yang kian menjauh, Daiki memeluk bola basket yang dibawanya dengan satu tangan kemudian ikut berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Ryouta.

"Tunggu aku! Kau curaaaang!"

Ryouta tertawa lepas mendengar teriakan Daiki di belakangnya. Ia bahkan masih tertawa lepas ketika ia berpisah dengan Daiki di depan rumah dan memutar kenop pintu yang anehnya tak terkunci.

"Aku pulaaaang-ssu!" seru Ryouta dengan cukup keras sembari melepas sepatunya dan menendangnya ke sembarang arah sebelum melompat-lompat menyusuri lorong rumahnya.

Satu pun keanehan di rumahnya tak ada yang ia sadari. Mulai dari pintu depan yang tak terkunci –padahal orang tuanya selalu menekankan untuk mengunci pintu setiap saat—dan keadaan rumah yang terlalu sepi.

_Tak biasanya Ibu tak menyambutku pulang_, pikir Ryouta. Sebelah alisnya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya –pirang—terangkat. Kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya berkeliling rumah selagi mulutnya terus berusaha memanggil ibunya, "Ibuuu?"

Kaki kecil Ryouta membawanya menuju ke dapur. Tempat di mana ibunya biasa berada pada jam-jam sekarang ini.

"Ibu?" panggil Ryouta sembari menjulurkan lehernya ke dapur.

Ryouta memang menemukan ibunya. Tapi bukannya senyum hangat dan suara lembut ibunya yang menyambut kepulangannya hari ini, justru sosok ibunya yang tergeletak di lantai berlumuran darah lah yang menyambutnya.

Tak jauh dari sosok ibunya terdapat sosok lainnya yang berpakaian serba hitam. Mulai dari kaus kaki hingga kaus yang dipakainya hitam. Bahkan topeng ski yang dipakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya pun berwarna hitam.

Mata sosok itu melebar begitu matanya menangkap sosok Ryouta. Sesuatu di tangan sosok –yang diyakini Ryouta adalah pelaku kekacauan ini—terdapat benda yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dari jendela ke mata _hazel_ Ryouta; pisau.

Sadar aksinya dilihat oleh orang lain, sosok serba hitam itu panik, menjatuhkan pisau di tangannya, membanting pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman samping dan menghilang begitu saja. Sepertinya ia melompati pagar menuju rumah Daiki di sebelah.

Napas Ryouta memburu. Kepalanya serasa berputar. Ia benar-benar linglung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Ibu terkapar... beritahu Ayah... Ambulans, aku harus menelepon ambulans! Tapi Ibu... Ah, bagaimana dengan Aominecchi? Orang tadi pergi ke rumah Aominecchi... Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

Pikirannya berkecamuk bagai badai di tengah laut. Pada akhirnya ia hanya terduduk lemas di pintu dapur dan menangis meratapi ibunya yang sudah melayang ke dunia lain.

Keesokan harinya rumahnya dan rumah Daiki ramai dikunjungi kerabat dan kenalan orang tua mereka. Mereka semua memakai pakaian hitam dan semuanya terlihat sedih. Terlihat bersimpati. Semua orang yang datang terus memeluk Ryouta dan berkata "Ryouta harus kuat". Hal yang sama juga mereka lakukan pada ayahnya.

Ketika semua orang sudah pulang, ayah Ryouta menggandeng tangannya dan sambil tersenyum sedih berkata, "Mari kita ke rumah Daiki dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada mereka. Kedua orang tua Daiki juga meninggal."

Ayahnya menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang terjadi dengan orang tua Daiki.

Orang yang kemarin dilihat Ryouta ternyata adalah perampok. Orang itu berusaha menggasak rumah mereka namun ia salah masuk ruangan dan justru memasuki dapur. Ketika ia akan keluar, ibu Ryouta datang. Perampok itu panik, langsung mengambil pisau dapur di dekatnya, dan menusuk ibu Ryouta.

Setelah Ryouta pulang dan sekali lagi aksinya terlihat oleh orang lain, ia kembali panik. Refleks, ia menjatuhkan pisau di tangannya dan kabur ke rumah sebelah, rumah Daiki. Dan yang terjadi setelah kurang lebih sama. Hanya saja di rumah Daiki jatuh dua orang korban.

Ayah Ryouta mengadopsi Daiki dan membiarkannya tinggal di rumah mereka. Mereka hidup dengan cukup bahagia dan peristiwa mengenaskan waktu itu telah hampir terlupakan sepenuhnya dari benak Ryouta dan Daiki.

Hingga suatu hari, dua bulan setelah peristiwa mengenaskan itu terjadi, Ryouta mengajak Daiki pergi ke bandara menjemput ayah mereka yang akan segera selesai jam kerjanya. Ayah Ryouta berprofesi sebagai seorang pilot yang bekerja dengan cakupan nasional. Jadi suudah merupakan kebiasaan bagi Ryouta untuk bolak-balik dari rumah ke bandara untuk menjemput ayahnya ketika sore menjelang.

Tapi sejujurnya, Daiki memiliki firasat buruk hari itu. Anak lelaki itu berusaha untuk mengacuhkan firasat tersebut dan terus berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Ryouta menuju jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan landasan pacu pesawat.

"Itu dia! Pesawat Ayah! Lihat, Daikicchi!" seru Ryouta dengan cukup keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebuah pesawat yang tengah bersiap mendarat.

Daiki mengusap telinganya yang agak berdenging karena suara Ryouta yang terlalu keras. "Kau berisik, Ryouta. Iya, aku tahu."

Ryouta tertawa dan melihat wajah cerah Ryouta saat itu membuat Daiki jadi tak tega mengatakan pada Ryouta kalau ia merasakan firasat buruk dan mungkin mereka sebaiknya pergi dari sana. Diam menjadi keputusan Daiki saat itu.

Tepat saat Daiki kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke pesawat yang tadi ditunjuk Ryouta, Ryouta kembali berkicau.

"Ini aneh-ssu..."

"Apanya?" tanya Daiki tanpa menoleh ke arah kakak angkatnya.

"Roda pesawatnya..." Ryouta mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela kaca di depannya hingga ujung hidungnya menempel di kaca. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar, "roda pesawatnya belum dikeluarkan! Padahal jarak pesawat dengan tanah sudah—"

Sebelum Ryouta sempat menjelaskan hingga akhir, bagian lambung pesawat sudah bergesekan dengan aspal landasan pacu. Percik-percik api dapat terlihat di bagian di mana pesawat dan aspal bergesekan.

Daiki terkejut. Tanpa sadar ia menempelkan tangannya di kaca di hadapannya dan wajahnya mendekat.

Dan suara ledakan pun terdengar.

Daiki berpikir, seharusnya ia memberitahu Ryouta mengenai firasatnya dan mengajaknya segera menjauh dari sana agar kakak angkatnya itu tak harus menyaksikan kecelakaan tragis pesawat yang memuat ayah mereka di dalamnya.

Daiki sama sekali tak berpikir kalau ia akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman dua kali berturut-turut dalam dua bulan. Ralat, ia sama sekali tak berpikir kalau mereka akan mengalami hal tersebut dalam dua bulan.

Lagi-lagi mereka harus berpakaian serba hitam, dikelilingi orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam pula dengan berbagai ucapan dan pelukan turut berduka dihujankan pada mereka. Sebuah kotak kayu hitam yang di sekitarnya dihiasi bunga serta foto seorang anggota keluarga mereka kembali menghiasi rumah.

Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Setelah upacara pemakaman kali ini, ada seorang paman paruh baya berambut hitam dengan iris yang berbeda warna yang tetap tinggal di rumah mereka bahkan saat yang lainnya sudah mohon izin untuk pulang.

"Nama Paman Akashi Seijiro. Mulai hari ini kalian adalah anak angkat Paman."

Itulah yang dikatakan paman itu sebelum ia membawa mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah rumah besar dan memperkenalkan mereka pada seorang anak berambut merah yang identik auranya dengan paman meski usianya baru dua belas tahun. Anak itu bagaikan paman versi lebih muda.

Paman itu berkata, anak berambut merah itu adalah kakak mereka mulai hari ini.

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, kala itu berusia empat belas tahun, dengan langkah berderap menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang tak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Matanya memindai sekitar. Mencari ruangan dengan pelat 311 menempel di pintunya.

Ruangan di mana ayahnya dirawat setelah mengalami kecelakaan parah.

Seijuurou menelan ludah. Di luar ia mungkin terlihat sangat tenang. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia hampir tak bisa berpikir lurus sejak ada telepon dari pihak kepolisian yang mengabarkan telah terjadi kecelakaan dan ayahnya menjadi salah seorang korban.

Ia bahkan sempat hampir langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah dan hampir membanting gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula jika saja Shintarou tidak di sana dan mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kepalanya agar tetap dingin dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya dulu di kamar.

_Ayah..._

Setelah menitipkan pesan kepada Shintarou –adiknya yang paling tua; yang berumur sebelas tahun—untuk menjaga rumah dan menjaga ketiga adiknya yang lain, Seijuurou segera memanggil salah seorang supir pribadi keluarga Akashi dan pergi begitu saja. Pakaian sekolah bahkan masih melekat di tubuhnya. Lengkap dengan dasi dan ikat pinggangnya.

Seijuurou sama sekali tak mengira kalau ia justru akan bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit dan bukannya dipertemukan dengan –lagi-lagi—anggota keluarga baru yang ayahnya bilang akan ia bawa ke rumah hari ini.

Mata merah Seijuurou bergerak liar ke segala arah. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan tempat ayahnya ditangani. Mengacuhkan nasihat Shintarou padanya tadi, Seijuurou masuk dengan –bisa dibilang—membanting terbuka pintu di hadapannya.

Akashi Seijiro menoleh ke arah pintu dan terkejut ketika melihat anak kandungnya telah berdiri di sana dengan tampang berantakan. Melenceng jauh dari yang selama ini selalu ia tekankan pada pewaris sah keluarga Akashi tersebut.

"Seijuurou..." panggil ayahnya lirih. Kepalanya dililit perban berbercak merah dan oranye dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat –pergelangan tangan dan semacamnya—juga dibalut perban. Dari luar lukanya tak terlihat begitu parah.

"Ayah..." Seijuurou mengatur napasnya yang agak memburu setelah berderap menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dari area parkir. Seijuurou menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur sang ayah.

Apa perasaannya saja atau memang mata ayahnya terlihat berair?

"Seijuurou, maafkan Ayah... Ayah benar-benar—"

Mengejutkan bagi Seijuurou, ayahnya yang selama ini selalu bersikap dingin dan tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan apa pun padanya kini secara terang-terangan menangis. Tersedu-sedu malah.

Sebelah tangan ayahnya terangkat, mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Seijuurou tapi ia tak kuasa mengangkatnya. Mengerti maksud ayahnya, kedua tangan Seijuurou segera menyambut tangan ayahnya yang mulai berkerut dan menyentuhkannya dengan pipinya yang masih terasa hangat setelah berlari.

Seijuurou menutup matanya, menikmati saat-saat yang sangat jarang terjadi ini, dan berkata, "Kenapa minta maaf? Ayah tidak salah apa-apa padaku."

"Maaf, Ayah tidak pernah punya waktu untukmu. Ayah tak pernah memanjakanmu, bahkan untuk sekadar memujimu saat dapat nilai sempurna di sekolah. Padahal Ayah satu-satunya orang tuamu setelah Ibumu meninggal ketika melahirkanmu... Ayah sungguh—" Ayahnya memejamkan mata dan terus menangis. Menyesali semua yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu.

Seijuurou mengakui kalau ayahnya memang bukan ayah terbaik di dunia. Tapi harus ia akui dirinya yang sekarang, yang pintar di segala bidang baik akademis mau pun non-akademis, yang memiliki perilaku dan sopan santun yang sama sekali tak tercela, dan baik serta berbakat memimpin, semua itu bisa terbentuk berkat ayahnya.

Seijuurou menekankan pipinya ke telapak tangan ayahnya. "Tak apa. Aku yang sekarang ini ada berkat Ayah. Lagi pula Ayah selalu bisa memperbaiki itu nan—"

"Tidak bisa!" ayahnya menggenggam erat-erat seprai yang membalut tubuhnya. "Luka Ayah terlalu parah. Tulang rusuk Ayah patah dan itu banyak memengaruhi paru-paru Ayah yang dokter bilang—intinya, Ayah bisa bicara sekarang denganmu saja sudah keajaiban—"

Seijuurou tak bisa menyangkal kalau sebenarnya sejak ia menerima telepon di rumah, ia sudah merasa kalau inilah yang 'terakhir'. Tapi ia tetap diam dan membiarkan Ayahnya terus berbicara.

"Seijuurou?"

"Ya?" Seijuurou membuka matanya dan menatap ayahnya lurus-lurus.

Ayahnya terdiam, sedang mencoba menghentikan luapan perasaannya. "Ayah minta maaf. Tapi Ayah berjanji ini yang terakhir. Ayah mohon, jagalah adik-adikmu dengan baik. Meski mereka bukan adik kandungmu. Termasuk adikmu yang paling muda; yang rencananya akan Ayah perkenalkan pada kalian di rumah hari ini."

Mulut Ayahnya membuka dan menutup. Napasnya tersengal. Seakan saluran pernapasannya tengah dijepit sesuatu hingga oksigen saja susah melaluinya. Bagai ikan dibawa ke daratan. Seperti itulah nampaknya Akashi Seijiro kini.

Tangan Ayahnya mulai terasa dingin. Seijuurou tahu inilah saatnya.

"Tentu, Ayah. Tentu," Seijuurou memiliki firasat kalau ayahnya sudah tak kuat lagi bicara. Mungkin luka dalamnya semakin parah akibat banyaknya jumlah kata yang ia lontarkan tadi pada Seijuurou. Jadi ketika ayahnya melemparkan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah padanya ia berkata, "Aku seorang Akashi, Ayah. Ayah tak perlu khawatir. Istirahat saja dengan tenang..."

Sebutir air mata mengalir dari sisi mata berbeda warna ayahnya hingga akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata tersebut tertutup sempurna. Tangan yang Seijuurou tempelkan di pipinya berubah lemas dan dingin, sedingin es.

Seijuurou tak mengatakan apa pun setelahnya. Tidak juga sepatah-dua patah kata selamat tinggal. Ia hanya memanggil dokter dan setelah bertukar beberapa kata dengan sang dokter ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ke ruangan rumah sakit yang lain untuk menjemput 'adik baru'nya.

Ia berjalan membelah lorong rumah sakit dengan kontrol diri yang sempurna. Kontras dengan dirinya saat baru datang ke rumah sakit.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak boleh menangis. Ralat, tidak bisa menangis. Tidak di saat seperti ini; di saat keempat , tidak, kelima orang adiknya membutuhkan dirinya sebagai sandaran di saat-saat kehilangan anggota keluarga penting seperti ini.

Dengan langkah pasti, Seijuurou menjejaki lantai rumah sakit menuju kamar di mana adik barunya berada.

* * *

Haloooo ketemu lagi dengan saya! Dee-chan desu! Yang pernah baca fic pertamaku di fandom ini pasti kenal aku, hehe

btw, ini fic yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan Akashi yang harus ngambil berbagai peran demi adik-adiknya sekaligus padahal dia baru empat belas tahun, remaja yang emosinya masih labil dan baru kehilangan ayahnya. Daaaan, di usianya yang masih muda dan pengalaman yang belom banyak, Akashi juga harus ngadepin berbagai masalah yang berhubungan sama adiknya! XD

Ini baru prolognya jadi masalahnya baru bakal muncul chapter depan! Mohon tunggu dengan sabar! Mungkin fic ini bakal update seminggu sekali. Tergantung aku sibuk atau nggak hehe

Review di fic aku yang KA bakal aku balas seccepatnya! Gomen ne baru bisa mulai bales sekarang.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1: As Brother, Problem Starts

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Cerita ini hanya milik saya seorang.

Warning: AU, Real! Akashi, brotherly love! a lot of them I think, cuteness ahead(?), OOC, typo, DLDR!

* * *

Tipikal upacara pemakaman lainnya, upacara pemakaman seorang Akashi Seijiro pun berlangsung dengan suasana suram dan kelam yang menggelayuti. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tak menangis di pemakaman tersebut hanyalah Akashi Seijuurou, putra sulung sekaligus satu-satunya putra kandung Akashi Seijiro.

Kelima adik Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki, dan Tetsuya –anak berusia tiga tahun—yang baru menjadi anggota keluarga mereka, menangis saat itu dan tak mau jauh-jauh dari Seijuurou sama sekali. Bagai semut mengerubungi gula.

Tetsuya, sebagai yang paling kecil dan anggota baru keluarga mereka, digendong Seijuurou dengan tangan kanannya, dagu anak itu bertumpu pada bahu Seijuurou dan tangan kecilnya melingkari leher Seijuurou. Ia terlihat tenang, mungkin ia sudah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Daiki berdiri di samping kanan Seijuurou, tangannya menjumput sebagian kecil celana panjang hitam yang Seijuurou kenakan dan meski pun anak itu berusaha menahan isak tangis sebisanya karena ia pikir ia sudah mengalami ini dua kali sebelumhya, tetap saja Seijuurou bisa mendengarnya.

Ryouta berdiri di samping kiri Seijuurou, anak itu menangis terisak-isak secara terbuka dan sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang tak ia gunakan untuk menopang berat Tetsuya ia gunakan untuk mengelus puncak kepala kuning Ryouta. Tangan anak itu memeluk erat kaki kiri Seijuurou.

Atsushi membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Seijuurou, sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu dari belakang, dan meski ia yang terlihat paling tenang, ia pun ikut menangis secara diam-diam. Terbukti dari bagian bahu jas hitam Seijuurou yang terasa basah dan bahunya yang berguncang.

Midorima terus-terusan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Tapi sesekali bahunya berguncang dan terdengar isakan yang tertahan. Bintik-bintik air mata juga bisa terlihat menggenang di lantai di bawahnya. Sebelah tangan Midorima sama seperti Daiki, menjumput sebagian kecil jasnya di bagian belakang.

Mereka berlima seakan takut jika Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki satu langkah saja dari mereka, maka Seijuurou juga akan pergi selamanya seperti anggota keluarga mereka yang terus-terusan pergi. Tapi tak akan pernah kembali.

Beberapa kenalan dekat Akashi Seijiro menghampiri Seijuurou dan kelima adiknya untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa mereka. Beberapa bahkan menuturkan betapa baiknya seorang Akashi Seijiro pada kelima anak tersebut. Seijuurou hanya menganggukkan kepala di beberapa bagian yang menurutnya pas dan sesekali memberikan kalimat penenang pada mereka yang menangisi kepergian ayahnya.

Begitu upacara pemakaman selesai dan orang-orang mulai mengosongkan rumah mereka, paman Seijuurou dari pihak ibu, Kiyoshi Teppei, dan istrinya, Kiyoshi Riko, terlihat tengah berjalan tergesa mendatangi mereka berlima. "Seijuurou..."

Langkah kaki Teppei melambat hingga berubah menjadi berhenti ketika ia telah sampai di hadapan Seijuurou dan kelima adiknya. Sekilas, tatapan iba memancar dari mata Teppei dan Riko melihat Seijuurou –dengan wajah tenangnya, tanpa ada tanda kalau ia sedih sedikit pun—tengah dikelilingi adik-adiknya.

Tapi pancaran iba itu segera menghilang, tergantikan binaran ceria-cenderung-bodoh yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh sang paman. "Adik-adik Kak Seijuurou yang manis, boleh Paman pinjam kakaknya sebentar?"

Awalnya mereka semua enggan. Ryouta mengeluarkan'eeeeeh?' panjang dan Tetsuya tak mau turun dari gendongan Seijuurou; ia baru sehari tinggal di rumah itu dan Seijuurou lah yang paling ia kenal. Tapi dengan lembut, Seijuurou akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan adik-adiknya dengan mengatakan 'Kakak akan kembali' dan 'sebentar saja. Kakak janji'.

Setelah menitipkan adik-adiknya pada Riko dan berpesan macam-macam pada sang bibi mengenai adik-adiknya, sang anak yang masih berusia empat belas tahun mengikuti pamannya menuju kamarnya. Tempat di mana mereka bisa berbicara berdua saja tanpa ada seorang pun mendengarkan.

"Seijuurou, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kalian ikut dengan Paman?" tanya Teppei lembut setelah mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang di kamar tersebut. Di sebelahnya telah duduk Seijuurou dengan sikap sempurna.

Anak berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari Teppei. Kelihatannya sedang menimang-nimang antara menyetujui ajakan Teppei dengan menolaknya dan memutuskan tetap tinggal bersama kelima adiknya di rumah mereka itu.

Ini pilihan sulit bagi Seijuurou. Tinggal di rumah pamannya tentu akan mempermudah berbagai hal untuknya. Tapi pamannya sudah memiliki seorang anak angkat yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun dari Seijuurou dan mengurus anak remaja yang mulai memasuki masa pemberontakan pasti sulit. Apa lagi jika harus ditambah dengan lima anak lagi.

Tidak mungkin Seijuurou menambah beban paman dan bibinya.

Sesaat kemudian Seijuurou nampak menutup mata dan menghela napas dengan sangat perlahan. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat sudah mengambil keputusan berat. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak, Paman. Aku rasa lebih baik aku dan adikku tetap tinggal di sini."

"Tapi kalian masih muda, Seijuurou. Tinggallah dengan kami, paling tidak hingga kau cukup umur—"

Seijuurou menggeleng. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi tersebut tersenyum simpul, "Tidak, Paman. Lagi pula Paman sudah punya Junpei. Akan sangat menyusahkan jika kami ikut Paman. Aku bisa mengurus mereka semua. Lagi pula ada banyak yang _maid_ di rumah ini yang akan membantuku mengurus mereka. Paman tidak usah khawatir—"

"—Aku seorang Akashi."

Alis Teppei berkerut dan mulutnya terbuka, tampak siap untuk membantah kata-kata Seijuurou. Tapi ia tahu lebih baik tidak membantah kata-kata Seijuurou ketika ia sudah mengatakan 'aku seorang Akashi' karena tak akan ada gunanya. Anak itu tak akan mengubah pikirannya. Tak peduli sekeras apa pun Teppei membujuknya.

Seijuurou terkekeh melihat pamannya yang gusar melihat keponakan satu-satunya yang sudah tak bisa lagi dibantah.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau perlu sesuatu, jangan segan menelepon Paman atau Bibi. Mengerti?" Teppei menghela napas dan mengacak-acak rambut Seijuurou dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seijuurou menutup matanya dan menikmati sepotong kecil bentuk kasih sayang pamannya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, Paman, aku ingin minta tolong. Bisakah?"

Teppei menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Seijuurou dan berkata, "Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Jadilah wali kami, dan tolong datanglah saat pembacaan surat wasiat Ayah."

* * *

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu, Seijuurou," Riko memindahkan Tetsuya di gendongannya pada Seijuurou. Si sulung Akashi menerimanya dan menyesuaikan posisi Tetsuya yang kelihatannya sudah mengantuk di gendongannya. Terbukti dari kepalanya yang berkali-kali bertemu dengan dadanya sendiri dan sebelah tangannya yang terus menggosok mata, "Jangan segan untuk menelepon kami kalau butuh sesuatu."

"Baik, Bibi." Seijuurou tersenyum.

Bibinya memang benar-benar orang baik yang tak bisa berhenti khawatir.

Riko memasuki mobil yang di kursi pengemudinya telah duduk Teppei. Di kursi penumpang belakang mereka terdapat putra tunggal mereka, Junpei, yang tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang jatuh ke satu sisi dan mulut terbuka lebar.

Riko dan Teppei menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan yang seakan memertanyakan keputusan Seijuurou. Si anak berambut merah tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka. Dengan mantap ia mengangguk, seakan mengerti pertanyaan kedua orang tersebut tanpa mereka perlu menyuarakannya.

Sepasang suami istri tersebut saling pandang melihat keponakan mereka yang benar-benar keras kepala. Persis sekali dengan ayahnya. Yah, walau bagaimana pun, orang-orang memang bilang anak lelaki mirip dengan ayah mereka bukan?

"Jaga dirimu, Seijuurou. Besok Paman akan datang lagi. Sekitar jam tujuh malam bukan?"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Paman," kata Seijuurou sambil mengangguk sekali. Pandangannya beralih ke adiknya, diciumnya pipi Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersentak bangun. Beberapa kali ia berkedip untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang bergantung di matanya. Mereka bertemu pandang.

Seijuurou berbisik tepat di samping telinga Tetsuya. Sesaat kemudian anak berambut biru langit tersebut menatap Paman dan Bibi barunya dengan mata yang siap tertutup kapan saja.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Paman, Bibi," kata Tetsuya lirih. Kuapan mengikuti kata-katanya dan sebelah tangannya lagi-lagi ia gunakan untuk menggosok mata kanannya.

Seijuurou terkekeh. Si sulung kemudian mengambil sebelah tangan adiknya dan melambaikannya pada dua orang dalam mobil tersebut.

Alhasil, dua dari tiga orang dalam mobil tersebut tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua si kakak-beradik angkat. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekali lagi pada kedua saudara angkat tersebut, Teppei menginjak pedal gas dan melaju pulang.

Mungkin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja dalam kendali Seijuurou.

* * *

Seijuurou melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Tetsuya yang kepalanya terjatuh-jatuh karena kantuk. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang bebas, melingkarkan diri di sekeliling Tetsuya. Menjaga agar anak tersebut tak terjatuh jika ia benar-benar tertidur nantinya.

"Yang lain mana, Tetsuya?"

"Mmh, sudah tidur," jawab Tetsuya dengan sebelah tangan menggosok mata kirinya. Lucu sekali.

"Di?" tanya Seijuurou lagi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia akan maklum jika ia menemukan keempat adiknya yang lain tengah tergeletak seperti mayat di atas kasur-kasur yang digelar sembarangan di kamar Seijuurou yang luas.

Walau bagaimana pun, mereka baru saja kehilangan seorang anggota keluarga penting setelah mereka semua kehilangan orang tua mereka dengan cara yang cukup tragis; orang yang notabene terpenting dalam hidup seorang anak.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka menjadikan si sulung sebagai tumpuan mereka kini. Sejak kemarin, mereka sama sekali enggan berpisah jauh-jauh dari Seijuurou. Bahkan kemarin malam pesta menginap dadakan diadakan di kamar Seijuurou dengan keenam bersaudara tersebut tidur di lantai dengan kasur-kasur lipat.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan.

"Di kamar masing-masing, katanya."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan menggumam pelan. Sesaat kemudian ia seakan teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, Tetsuya berani tidur sendiri?"

Mata biru muda Tetsuya sontak terbuka lebar begitu telinganya menangkap kata-kata kakaknya. Anak itu menggigit bibirnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak berani atau segan. Tapi ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang ditendang keluar oleh majikannya dan itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sampai usia Tetsuya lima tahun, atau paling tidak sampai Tetsuya berani tidur sendiri, Tetsuya akan tidur dengan Kakak. Jadi jangan pasang wajah seperti itu." Seijuurou tertawa pelan melihat wajah adik bungsunya –yang baru berusia tiga tahun—yang langsung berbinar. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou mencubit pipi Tetsuya gemas.

Meski sebenarnya wajah anak itu tak jauh berbeda dengan biasanya. Sekilas terlihat tetap datar.

Perbincangan kedua kakak-beradik tersebut berlanjut. Si sulung menanyakan bagaimana kesan si bungsu tentang Bibi Riko, Paman Teppei, Junpei –yang usianya setahun lebih tua dibandingkan Seijuurou—yang tadi sempat bermain sedikit dengan si bungsu dan adik Seijuurou lainnya, tentang apa yang mereka mainkan tadi, dan apakah Tetsuya menikmatinya.

Langkah kaki Seijuurou akhirnya membawa mereka ke depan pintu kamar si sulung. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou ia gunakan untuk memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Setelah beberapa saat meraba-raba sisi dinding untuk mencari saklar, Seijuurou akhirnya menemukannya dan menekannya.

Kosong. Lantai kamar Seijuurou yang luas ternyata bersih dari segala macam kasur lipat dan empat buah kepala berbeda warna. Benar apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya.

Dengan lembut, didudukkannya Tetsuya di sisi ranjang selagi si sulung mencari baju piyama untuk dirinya sendiri. Baju piyama Tetsuya sudah disiapkan oleh kepala pengurus rumah mereka, Araki Masako, di atas ranjang Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum sendiri mengingat kepala rumah tangga yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri, dilihat dari bagaimana wanita itu mengerti Seijuurou luar dalam hingga tahu kalau si sulung Akashi akan membiarkan adik bungsunya tidur bersamanya hingga satu pasang piyama lengkap sudah terlipat rapi siap digunakan di atas ranjangnya.

"Ayo, ke mari, Tetsuya. Kita ganti baju dan sikat gigi dulu."

Tetsuya melompat turun dari kasur dan berjalan santai ke arah Seijuurou yang telah selesai berganti baju dan hanya tinggal mengacingkan beberapa buah baju teratas. Setelah selesai berkutat dengan piyamanya, ia berbalik dan mengambil piyama biru langit milik Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya sudah bisa ganti baju sendiri?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Belum terlalu pandai."

Seijuurou tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Daiki ketika anak berambut biru tua itu baru menjadi anggota keluarga Akashi. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Tetsuya saat ini. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Atsushi juga sama. Hingga usia anak berambut ungu itu enam tahun, ia tak bisa memakai baju sendiri hingga Seijuurou harus selalu membantunya.

Daiki masuk ke keluarga kecil mereka ketika berusia lima tahun dan ia masih salah memasukkan kancing bajunya. Pada akhirnya setiap malam, Seijuurou membantunya mengganti ke dalam piyama. Hingga akhirnya suatu hari Ryouta meledeknya dengan berkata 'sudah lima tahun belum pandai pakai piyama sendiri' dengan lidah terjulur dan Daiki panas mendengarnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Daiki meminta Seijuurou mengajarinya memasang kancing dengan benar dan kini ia sudah bisa berganti baju sendiri.

Di luar dugaan Seijuurou, Tetsuya sudah pandai memakai celananya sendiri. Jadi Seijuurou hanya perlu memasangkan piyama Tetsuya saja.

Dengan cekatan, kedua tangan Seijuurou bergerak membuka jas hitam yang dipakai Tetsuya, membuka kemeja putih di baliknya sebelum melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupu di leher Tetsuya dan melepasnya.

Terlihatlah tubuh kecil Tetsuya yang... di luar dugaan ternyata sangat kurus. Tulang-tulang rusuknya tercetak jelas di sisi tubuh kecil anak usia tiga tahun tersebut. Dan... apa itu memar yang dilihat Seijuurou berserakan di sekujur tubuhnya?

Seijuurou berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan reaksi lain selain mata yang melebar sedikit agar adik bungsunya tak merasa risih. Dengan cepat, tangan Seijuurou meraih piyama Tetsuya dan membuka kancingnya satu per satu sebelum membantu Tetsuya memasukkan tangannya.

Sepertinya, sama seperti keempat adiknya yang lain, Tetsuya pun punya kisahnya sendiri sebelum ia masuk menjadi keluarga Akashi.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tak menanyakan perihal luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Tetsuya. Si sulung yakin luka-luka itu membawa kenangan buruk di setiap buahnya. Mungkin orang tua Tetsuya bukanlah orang tua terbaik yang ada di dunia. Mungkin memang tidak keduanya, tapi salah satunya mungkin bukanlah orang tua yang baik.

Maka dari itu, Seijuurou akan menunggu Tetsuya yang mengatakannya sendiri. Mengatakan tentang apa yang dialaminya selama ia ada dalam pengasuhan orangtua biologisnya. Atau paling tidak, ia akan bertanya jika Tetsuya sudah lebih besar.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan piyama, Seijuurou membimbing Tetsuya untuk menyikat gigi. Lagi-lagi di luar dugaan Seijuurou, anak berusia tiga tahun tersebut sudah pintar menyikat giginya sendiri.

Anak itu bisa terbilang mandiri untuk anak seusianya yang biasanya masih melakukan berbagai macam hal dengan dibantu orang dewasa.

"Menurut Tetsuya, bagaimana Kakak-Kakak Tetsuya yang lain?" tanya Seijuurou begitu mereka keluar dari kamar mandi –yang menyambung dengan salah satu sudut kamar Seijuurou—dengan Tetsuya dalam gendongannya.

"Mmh, baik." Tetsuya menunduk saat menjawabnya.

Entah kenapa sejak membawanya pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin, Seijuurou selalu merasa kalau Tetsuya seakan menahan diri di sekelilingnya dan adik-adik Seijuurou yang lain. Mungkin ini juga ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan Tetsuya sebelum ia menjadi seorang Akashi.

Seijuurou merebahkan Tetsuya di salah satu sisi tempat tidur dan membalutnya dengan selimut hangat sebelum ia mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan ranjang setelah berjalan dengan hati-hati, ia merebahkan diri ke atas ranjang di sisi lainnya.

"Tetsuya biasanya melakukan apa supaya bisa tidur?" tanya Seijuurou lembut. Sebelah tangannya menjangkau lampu meja di sampingnya dan menyalakannya. Memberikan mereka ruang penglihatan yang lebih luas dalam gelapnya kamar Seijuurou tersebut.

Seijuurou berbalik menghadap Tetsuya. Mata merahnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru langit besar Tetsuya dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala merahnya. Tangan si sulung yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala bersurai biru milik Tetsuya serta mengesampingkan beberapa surai biru yang mungkin menghalangi pandangan anak itu.

"Tidak ada. Ibu tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk menidurkan Tetsuya." Jawaban jujur nan polos dari Tetsuya membuat hati Seijuurou seakan tertusuk. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. Orang tua biologis Tetsuya memang bukan orangtua yang baik.

Dalam hati si sulung berjanji akan memberikan perhatian dan segala bentuk kasih sayang yang ia bisa untuk Tetsuya. Tidak, bukan hanya untuk Tetsuya, tapi juga keempat adiknya yang lain. Karena mereka semua memiliki masa lalu yang tak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama tragis.

"Hmm, begitu..." Seijuurou meneruskan kegiatannya mengelus kepala Tetsuya.

Keheningan mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Seijuurou masih memerhatikan si bungsu dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Tapi pikiran si sulung tak tertuju untuk menidurkan sang adik semata. Otaknya berputar untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengurus semua hal di rumah ke depannya.

Walau bagaimana pun, kini Seijuurou sudah menjadi kepala keluarga Akashi. Dan besok hal itu akan disahkan. Tepat ketika wasiat ayahnya dibacakan.

"Kakak?" panggil Tetsuya, membuyarkan segala macam hal yang berkelebat di pikiran Seijuurou. Si sulung berjengit.

"Hm?" gumam Seijuurou. Ia tadi benar-benar berpikir adiknya itu sudah tertidur. Entah sejak kapan, tangan Seijuurou sudah berhenti mengelus kepala adiknya. Cepat-cepat ia gerakkan tangannya lagi. "Apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kakak... tidak benci pada Tetsuya?" tanya Tetsuya. Kesedihan memancar dari kedua matanya yang besar. Pandangan kedua permata biru itu jatuh ke atas selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh mungil Tetsuya.

Seijuurou terdiam. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Mencerna maksud kata-kata Tetsuya.

"Maksud Tetsuya?" alis Seijuurou mengerut dalam. Si sulung meraa ia bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan adik bungsunya.

Tetsuya mencengkeram ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke bagian dada dan memain-mainkannya. Mata birunya yang cantik tak berani ia pertemukan dengan mata merah lembut Seijuurou.

Seijuurou setia menunggu kata-kata Tetsuya dalam diam.

"Maksud Tetsuya, yang membuat ayah Kakak –Maaf, maksud Tetsuya, Ayah—pergi selamanya itu... Tetsuya..." alis Tetsuya berkerut sedih. Suaranya sedikit bergetar tanda ia tengah berusaha menahan tangis.

"Kenapa Tetsuya berkata begitu?" tangan Seijuurou yang sejak tadi sibuk mengelus puncak kepala Tetsuya kontan berhenti.

"Soalnya... soalnya kalau saja Ayah tidak datang menjemput Tetsuya waktu itu, Ayah pasti masih bersama Kakak sekarang. Kak Shintarou, Kak Atsushi, Kak Daiki, dan Kak Ryouta juga tidak perlu bersedih seperti tadi." suara Tetsuya semakin lama semakin mengecil dalam hal volume. Jika saja pendengaran Seijuurou tidak tajam, ia pasti akan melewatkannya.

"Mungkin Ibu memang benar..." Pandangan Tetsuya tak lagi fokus pada selimut di bawahnya, tapi juga tak ia fokuskan pada Seijuurou. "... kalau Tetsuya anak pembawa sial—"

Telunjuk Seijuurou sudah membuat kontak dengan bibir Tetsuya. Menghentikan kata-kata anak itu sebelum kata-katanya semakin rancu. Lagi pula, hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut adik bungsunya yang masih begitu muda membuat kepala Seijuurou berdenyut.

"Shh, jangan bilang begitu. Tetsuya bukan pembawa sial."

"Tapi buktinya—"

"Bukti apa? Ayah meninggal karena memang sudah takdir."

"Tapi, karena Tetsuya Ayah—"

"Kalau memang ingin menyalahkan seseorang, Tetsuya, maka menurut Kakak yang paling cocok untuk disalahkan adalah orang yang menabrak kalian." Seijuurou menatap mata Tetsuya yang seakan ingin protes.

Detik di mana pihak kepolisian mengabarkan padanya perihal kecelakaan itu kembali berputar dalam benak Seijuurou. Masih segar dalam ingatannya akan kronologi kecelakaan yang diceritakan pihak kepolisian padanya. Bahkan mungkin jika ia harus mengulangi kronologinya dari awal hingga akhir secara detail, ia bisa melakukannya.

Dan ia masih ingat betul bagaimana perasaannya waktu itu. Panik, sedih, marah, bingung, dan banyak lagi emosi lainnya. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu hingga Seijuurou tak bisa lagi membedakan emosi-emosi tersebut.

Kepala Seijuurou yang awalnya ia topang dengan sebelah tangan kini rebahkan di atas bantal dan pandangannya ia arahkan ke langit-langit. Sekali lihat dan Tetsuya bisa tahu kalau pandangan kakaknya adalah padangan menerawang.

"Kakak yakin, waktu itu Tetsuya pasti sedang duduk di kursi belakang. Ayah bersama Pak Supir yang duduk di depan, bukan? Dan Kakak yakin Tetsuya duduk diam tanpa mengganggu Pak Supir hingga bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan." suara Seijuurou lirih. Sangat lirih hingga membuat Tetsuya terkejut karena Seijuurou belum pernah bicara selirih itu sebelumnya.

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya dan tergambar semua adegan tersebut di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Benarkan jika kata-kata Kakak ada yang salah."

Tetsuya terdiam dan itu cukup bagi Seijuurou untuk dijadikan jawaban.

Seijuurou berbaring dengan bertumpu dengan bagian sisinya dan menghadap Tetsuya. "Tetsuya jangan pernah berkata begitu. Anak sebaik Tetsuya tidak mungkin pembawa sial. Kakak justru sangat senang punya adik seperti Tetsuya."

"Tapi hal bagus tak pernah terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitar Tetsuya. Ibu yang bilang begitu..."

"Kalau begitu Ibu Tetsuya salah. Tetsuya bukan anak yang seperti itu. Kalau Tetsuya terus berkata begitu, nanti Kakak marah, lho," tegas Seijuurou. Sejujurnya ia tidak bermaksud mengancam adiknya.

Tapi adik bungsunya satu itu memang harus berhenti berpikir kalau ia adalah pembawa sial.

"Tidak ada satu pun anak di dunia ini yang terlahir sebagai pembawa sial. Orang-orang saja yang menyalahkan kelahiran seorang anak atas masalah yang mereka buat sendiri," lanjut Seijuurou. Nada geram jelas terdengar di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah bunyi 'tap' terdengar ketika kedua tangan mungil Tetsuya membekap mulut kecilnya sendiri. Dengan suara yang teredam rapatnya kedua tangan, anak berambut biru muda itu berkata, "Tetsuya tidak mau Kakak marah..."

"Bagus. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi," Seijuurou mengelus kepala Tetsuya penuh sayang dan si bungsu pun terlihat menikmati sebentuk kasih sayang yang Seijuurou curahkan padanya. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau Tetsuya dititipkan ke _daycare_?"

"_Daycare_?" ulang Tetsuya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Rasa kantuknya benar-benar hilang setelah beberapa kali bertukar kata dengan kakak angkatnya.

"Ya. Sebuah tempat di mana Tetsuya bisa bermain sekaligus belajar dengan anak-anak seusia Tetsuya dari pagi hingga siang. Bagaimana menurut Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou.

Membiarkan adiknya bersosialisasi sedikit dengan anak-anak seusianya tak akan menyakitkan bukan? Lagi pula, Tetsuya mungkin butuh teman untuk bermain bersama agar ia bisa melupakan masa lalunya.

Tetsuya terdiam. Sesaat kemudian alisnya berkerut dan lagi-lagi wajahnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru ditendang pemiliknya ke luar rumah.

"Kakak tidak suka Tetsuya di rumah?" tanya Tetsuya dengan suara yang seperti ingin menangis. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Anak itu berpikir, jangan-jangan sebenarnya kakaknya tak suka padanya. Tapi karena kakaknya orang yang baik, terlalu baik, jadi ia tak tega untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Tetsuya.

"Bukan begitu, Tetsuya. Kakak dan yang lainnya tak akan ada di rumah sampai siang atau sore. Memangnya Tetsuya mau sendirian di rumah? Yah, paling tidak Tetsuya di rumah dengan Masako-_san_." Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk tubuh Tetsuya yang tertutup selimut tebal, berusaha menenangkan adiknya sebelum ia benar-benar menangis.

"O-oh, begitu." Tetsuya menghela napas lega. Untuk sesaat tadi ia benar-benar mengira kakaknya membencinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seijuurou sekali lagi. Sebelah tangannya masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk Tetsuya lembut.

"Tapi nanti anak-anak lain tidak suka pada Tetsuya," lirih Tetsuya berkata. Kedua jemari mungilnya memain-mainkan ujung selimut sekali lagi. Gugup menguasai tubuh kecil anak tersebut.

Sikap orang tua biologis Tetsuya lah yang mungkin menjadi penyebab anak ini sedikit ragu dan takut untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang luar. Dan sudah menjadi tugas seorang kakak mengubah hal semacam itu.

Dan karena inilah Seijuurou menyarankan hal semacam itu pada Tetsuya.

"Anak-anak di sana pasti akan menyukai Tetsuya. Bukankah sudah Kakak bilang Tetsuya anak baik?" kata Seijuurou lembut.

Benak Tetsuya menimang-nimang sesaat. Tapi pada akhirnya Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata kakak sulungnya tersebut dengan sedikit ragu.

Seijuurou tersenyum, mengacak surai biru muda itu penuh kasih sayang sebelum menepikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi kening Tetsuya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Tidurlah. Sudah larut. Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

"Mmhm, malam, Kak."

Seijuurou menjulurkan tangannya ke sisi ranjang dan mematikan lampu meja di samping tempat tidur dan sekali lagi merebahkan diri dan mencari posisi ternyaman sebelum ia kembali menepuk-nepuk tubuh Tetsuya.

Mata biru langit si bungsu bergerak menutup. Ia sedikit kesulitan tidur ketika memikirkan kalau ia sebentar lagi akan masuk _daycare_ dan bertemu beberapa orang yang bisa dijadikannya teman.

Seperti apa _daycare_ itu? Akan menyenangkankah? Atau justru sama sekali tak menyenangkan? Apa anak-anak di sana ramah dan menyenangkan? Atau justru menyebalkan? Apa ia akan bisa membuat banyak teman nantinya?

Pikiran-pikiran tersebut terus berputar dalam benak Tetsuya.

Namun, pikiran-pikiran tersebut terputus ketika semakin lama Tetsuya semakin kehilangan kesadarannya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Sekolah itu menyebalkan. Shintarou selalu berpikir seperti itu. Sejak ia masuk taman kanak-kanak hingga ia masuk sekolah dasar, pemikiran itu selalu terpatri dalam benaknya. Bagai tulisan yang sudah permanen terukir dalam kepalanya.

Bukan. Bukan karena guru-guru di sekolah semuanya garang. Bukan juga karena pelajaran sekolah sangat rumit hingga Shintarou tidak mengerti. Justru pelajaran sekolah sama saja mudahnya dengan menembakkan bola basket ke dalam keranjangnya bagi anak berambut hijau lumut tersebut. Lagi pula, jika ia memang punya kesulitan ketika menghadapi pelajaran sekolah, kakaknya, Seijuurou, akan selalu ada untuk memberinya pelajaran khusus.

Jadi kenapa anak bersurai hijau lumut itu sangat tidak menyukai sekolah?

Jawabannya sederhana. Karena tak ada satu pun anak yang bersedia menjadi temannya.

Setiap kali ada pembagian kelompok dalam pembelajaran, tak ada yang mau lebih dulu mengajaknya untuk membentuk satu kelompok bersama. Terkadang malah sampai seorang guru harus membantunya mencari anak yang mau sekelompok dengannya.

Semua itu berkat mulut Shintarou yang tajam. Semua anak di kelas jadi takut mendekatinya.

Seperti halnya saat ini. Saat jam makan siang ini, Shintarou duduk sendiri di mejanya bertemankan kotak bekal sementara anak-anak lainnya berkumpul dan makan bekal bersama atau sekedar berbincang bersama. Sayang sekali, adik-adik Shintarou sedang tak bisa ikut makan bersamanya hari ini.

Shintarou memasukkan sepotong telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah dengan khidmat. Pandangannya yang sendu ia arahkan ke kotak bekalnya yang masih setengah penuh.

Sekolah benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan itu absolut.

Sayang seribu sayang, Shintarou masih harus menjalani sekolah yang seperti itu untuk setahun ke depan sebelum ia lulus dan masuk SMP.

* * *

Seijuurou mengetuk-ngetukkan pena merah di tagannya ke dagu. Pandangannya memang lurus ke depan dan sebuah buku terbentang di meja di hadapannya tapi pikirannya sama sekali tak terfokus ke sana.

"Akashi-_kun_," sapa sebuah suara feminin dari deret kursi tepat di belakangnya.

Seijuurou tersentak dari lamunannya. Ketika ia sekali lagi memfokuskan pandangannya ke papan tulis, di sana justru tertulis 'guru rapat. Belajar sendiri' besar-besar dengan kapur putih. Dan jika dilihat ke sekelilingnya, teman-teman sekelasnya sudah pergi berjamaah ke –kemungkinan besar—kantin.

Astaga, ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau guru matematika –pelajarannya sekarang ini—hanya masuk untuk memberikan pesan tersebut pada seisi kelas sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan anak-anak asuhnya untuk belajar sendiri.

"Ah," Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap sosok gadis bermahkota merah muda lembut bernama Momoi Satsuki, _manager_ klub basket sekolahnya, tengah terkekeh geli melihat Seijuurou yang kehilangan fokus.

Karena walau bagaimana pun, melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tak fokus di kelas adalah hal yang amat sangat langka.

"Akashi-_kun_ sedang memikirkan apa hingga tak fokus pada kelas begitu?" tanya Momoi dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik. Tubuhnya condong sedikit ke depan dan jemarinya bertautan di atas meja.

Seijuurou mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping agar bisa menatap lawan bicaranya lebih jelas. Pena merahnya masih bertengger di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Tidak ada."

Sebuah pemikiran menghantamnya. Kepala bersurai merah Seijuurou cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Momoi. Mata merahnya memindai sosok Momoi dengan seksama hingga yang dipandang merasa gugup, "Ah ya, Momoi. Bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Bisakah kau mencari tahu _daycare_ yang bagus di sekitar rumahku?" tanya Seijuurou dengan mimik lembut namun serius. Ia baru teringat kalau gadis yang duduk di belakangnya itu sangat mahir dalam mengumpulkan informasi.

"Boleh. Untuk adik Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Momoi. Dengan segera gadis itu berbalik dan merogoh tasnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah papan jalan berwarna kuning beserta sebuah pena. Dengan cepat, ia menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas yang dijepit di papan jalan tersebut.

Sebuah pengingat agar gadis tersebut tidak terlupa.

"Ya." Akashi melihat gadis itu mencatat apa yang perli ia lakukan, "Ah, kau tahu rumahku bukan?"

Momoi mengangguk dan berseru ceria, "Tentu saja!"

"Terima kasih, Momoi. Tapi kalau ini memberatkanmu, kau tak perlu mengerjakannya."

Momoi meletakkan papannya kembali ke dalam tas sebelum menggeleng. Rambutnya yang diikat satu di belakang kepala bergoyang-goyang lucu, "Sama sekali tidak, Akashi-_kun_. Aku malah senang bisa membantu."

Seijuurou mendengus dan tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu. Aku mengharapkan hasil yang bagus darimu, _manager_."

"_Aye aye_!"

* * *

Seijuurou baru saja tiba di rumah ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Derap langkah kaki yang mengarah ke pintu depan terdengar jelas dari dalam ketika si sulung tengah membungkuk dan melepas sepatunya.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang. Paman Teppei dan seseorang lagi sudah menunggu di ruang baca," sambut Shintarou. Ia membantu si sulung melepaskan _blazer_ sekolahnya dan mengambil tasnya dari tangan sang kakak. Seijuurou kemudian berjalan sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya sedikit.

"Begitukah?"Seijuurou berjalan dengan Shintarou mengikuti di belakangnya. "Oh ya, di mana Tetsuya?"

Alis Shintarou berkedut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Seijuurou. Tapi sepertinya Seijuurou tidak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin menyadarinya, hanya saja mengabaikannya.

Baru beberapa langkah Seijuurou berjalan, derap langkah kaki lainnya datang dari arah depan Seijuurou. Dari kerasnya bunyi derap langkah tersebut, Seijuurou sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Sesaat kemudian sosok berambut biru tua dan kuning muncul.

Mereka berdua seakan tengah berpacu satu sama lain ke tempat Seijuurou berada. Atau mungkin mereka memang tengah berlomba dengan satu sama lain.

"Kak Sei, Kak Sei! Lihat! Gigiku mau tanggal!" sosok yang lebih muda, yang berambut biru tua berkata dengan suara keras pada kakaknya begitu ia sampai pada si lelaki yang lebih tua. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan sebelah tangannya menggoyangkan gigi depannya yang memang bergoyang.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat binar polos di kedua mata adiknya yang masing-masing masih duduk di kelas dua dan tiga sekolah dasar. Badan bagian atas si sulung dibungkukkan sedikit dan ia memerhatikan gigi Daiki yang goyang dengan mata disipitkan.

"Wah, benar. Mungkin besok giginya sudah tanggal." Sebelah tangan Seijuurou menyentuh gigi depan Daiki.

"Atau, atau, aku bisa meninjunya hingga giginya lepas-ssu!" seru Ryouta. Bersemangat seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya membulat membentuk tinju di depan dadanya. Seakan siap memberikan salah satunya kapan pun si sulung Akashi memberikan izin.

Seijuurou menoleh dan mendorong dahi Ryouta dengan telunjuknya. "Tidak boleh begitu."

Ryouta tertawa riang sambil berkata dengan suara keras, "Bercanda, bercanda-ssu!"

Shintarou yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang menghela napas dan berdeham keras-keras. Sukses membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya yang tengah membicarakan 'peri gigi' dan 'lima ratus _yen_' dengan semangat jadi terdiam seketika mendengarnya.

"Kakak." Shintarou berkata dengan nada mengingatkan. Kedua alis mata Shintarou berkerut. Tampak tak suka dengan sikap kakaknya yang terkesan mengulur waktu justru ketika ada orang yang tengah menunggunya.

Seijuurou membalikkan badannya menghadap Shintarou, "Ah, ya. Soal itu Shintarou. Aku ingin kau juga ikut denganku. Aku ingin kau jadi saksi kami." Seijuurou memberikan isyarat pada Shintarou dengan telunjuknya untuk ikut dengannya.

Meski banyak pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepala berambut hijau lumut Shintarou, ia sama sekali tak bertanya dan ikut saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam duluan? Nanti Kakak menyusul," bujuk Seijuurou. Kedua tangannya mendorong punggung adiknya yang bersurai biru tua dan kuning dengan lembut ke arah ruang makan.

Serempak keduanya mengatakan 'baiiiiik' dan melesatlah mereka menuju ruang makan.

"Hei, apa yang kubilang soal lari-lari di lorong?" seru Seijuurou.

Kontan kedua anak yang tadinya tengah berlomba lari berhenti dan melangkah kembali dengan langkah yang lebih lambat. Namun cara berjalan mereka jadi aneh. Mereka berjalan berjinjit. Seakan takut menimbulkan suara keras dan terdengar oleh kakaknya.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua adiknya yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.

_Dasar anak-anak. Ada-ada saja tingkahnya._

Begitu sampai di depan ruang baca, tangan Seijuurou meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya terbuka. Di dalamnya telah duduk dua orang pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiskusi tentang sesuatu yang tak diketahui Shintarou dan Seijuurou.

"Mari mulai pembacaan wasiatnya."

* * *

Setelah notaris ayahnya pamit undur diri dan Shintarou pergi meninggalkan ruang baca tersebut untuk memantau adik-adik mereka yang lain sebelum mereka melakukan perang makanan di meja makan, pembicaraan serius antara Seijuurou dan Teppei pun barulah dimulai.

Seijuurou menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Teppei yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, pandangan Teppei penuh dengan rasa tidak setuju. Tidak setuju atas apa pun yang merupakan pilihan Seijuurou, "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang terpejam. Seakan ia sudah tahu akan pertanyaan pamannya tersebut dan sudah menyiapkan jawabannya dengan matang.

"Tentu, Paman," Seijuurou bergerak memosisikan dirinya ke dalam posisi duduk yang menurutnya paling nyaman, "sekarang ini aku ingin membicarakan tentang itu."

Seijuurou menautkan kedua jemari tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas lututnya yang telah tersilang. "Maksudku tadi, Paman, adalah Paman dan Bibi Riko yang akan mengepalai perusahaan keluarga hingga aku berusia delapan belas atau dua puluh tahun.

"Selama itu, aku akan tetap bekerja di perusahaan. Sebagai asisten pribadi Paman. Hanya saja paruh waktu." Teppei sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan keberatannya atas pernyataan Seijuurou. Hanya saja sebelah tangan si sulung sudah terangkat untuk menahan apa pun yang Teppei ingin katakan. "Soal gaji Paman tidak usah khawatir, Paman bisa mengambil gaji Paman sebagai kepala perusahaan."

Yang dimaksud Seijuurou di sini adalah bagian di mana notaris sang ayah mengatakan kalau semua harta benda keluarga Akashi akan dibagi rata antara keenam saudara angkat tersebut kecuali perusahaan keluarga yang akan jatuh ke tangan Seijuurou saja sebagai putra kandung keluarga Akashi.

Oleh karena itu, kini Seijuurou memegang kendali penuh atas kepemimpinan perusahaan tersebut. Namun jika Seijuurou berkehendak untuk menunjuk orang lain untuk mengepalai perusahaan tersebut, maka hal itu diperbolehkan selama itu memang keinginan Seijuurou sendiri dan bukan merupakan paksaan mau pun tipuan dari orang lain.

Seijuurou mempertemukan matanya dengan mata coklat Teppei. Kepala bermahkota merahnya ia miringkan. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis bersamaan dengan matanya yang berbinar lembut. Ia seakan mengatakan 'bagaimana?'

"Tapi, Seijuurou, ini perusahaan keluargamu. Kau sangat bisa mengambil alihnya meski usiamu baru empat belas tahun." Teppei berartgumen. Seijuurou memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa kecewa. Buru-buru Teppei mengangkat tangan di depan dada, "jangan salah sangka, Seijuurou. Bukannya Paman tidak mau menolongmu. Hanya saja..."

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan penuh keanggunan dan wibawa. Seakan yang dihadapi Teppei saat ini bukanlah anak lelaki berusia empat belas tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya, tapi pria karir berusia dua puluh tahunan.

"Aku mengerti, Paman. Tapi hukum di Jepang tak membolehkan aku menangani perusahaan ini sendiri sebelum aku melewati upacara kedewasaan. Itu artinya sebelum aku berumur dua puluh tahun, aku tak bisa memegang kendali perusahaan ini sendiri.

"Karena itulah, aku minta Paman dan Bibi yang mengurusnya, dan aku akan belajar dari Paman sebagai pekerja paruh waktu yaitu asisten pribadi Paman. Yah, bisa dikatakan aku magang di perusahaanku sendiri."

Tepat ketika itu pintu ruang baca terbuka dan sosok Araki Masako masuk dengan nampan dan sepasang cangkir di tangan. Setelah meletakkan kedua cangkir itu di depan Seijuurou dan Teppei, dan setelah mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasih dari si sulung Akashi, wanita itu segera undur diri.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou meraih cangkir yang tersedia di meja di hadapannya, menghirup wanginya, dan menyesap teh di dalamnya. Kontras dengan Seijuurou yang terlihat santai, Teppei di hadapannya justru tampak tengah berpikir keras menimang-nimang tawaran Seijuurou.

Walau bagaimana pun tidak benar rasanya mengambil alih perusahaan milik kakak iparnya seperti ini ketika sang pewaris sah masih segar bugar dan tengah menikmati secangkir teh dengan kaki tersilang di hadapannya dan tak kurang suatu apa pun.

Tapi ia sudah berkata pada Seijuurou untuk tidak segan-segan meminta bantuan padanya...

Teppei menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan. Kepalanya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat tertunduk kini kembali tegak.

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Jadi, misalnya, Atsushi memiliki enam buah kue," kata Seijuurou. Kedua tangannya memindahkan enam buah _muffin_ ke atas meja di hadapannya.

Di seberang Seijuurou telah duduk Daiki dengan alis berkerut dan mata yang memerhatikan enam buah kue di atas meja dengan seksama bergantian seakan jika ia memalingkan perhatiannya sedetik saja, maka kue-kue tersebut akan menghilang.

Tak jauh dari sana, Atsushi, yang kuenya dipakai dalam demonstrasi yang dilakukan Seijuurou, tengah merengut karena kuenya diambil begitu saja hanya untuk jadi alat peraga operasi matematika. Tapi tangannya tetap sibuk mengaduk-aduk bungkus keripik kentang di pangkuannya.

"Lalu dari keenam kue tersebut, Atsushi ingin mengelompokkannya masing-masing dua dalam satu kelompok." Seijuurou bergerak mengelompokkan keenam _muffin_ di atas meja masing-masing dua.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang tak ia gunakan untuk memindahkan _muffin _ia gunakan untuk menjaga Tetsuya yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk di pangkuannya. Setelah selesai mengelompokkannya, Seijuurou berkata, "jadi, ada berapa kelompok kue?"

Seijuurou mengangkat Tetsuya sedikit dan membetulkan posisinya di pangkuan si sulung, menghasilkan erangan pelan dari sang anak berambut biru. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou mengambil gelas plastik biru muda kosong –yang tadinya berisi penuh _vanilla shake_ pemberian Daiki—dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum mengelus-elus puncak kepala anak tersebut.

Daiki menggeram sembari mengacak-acak rambut biru tuanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak memerhatikan _muffin-muffin_ yang berada di atas meja. Ryouta tertawa renyah melihat Daiki yang tengah kesusahan sedangkan Shintarou menonton televisi di samping si anak berambut pirang.

Sesekali mata hijau lumut milik Shintarou akan melirik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya di pangkuan si sulung.

"Nnnngggghh, jadi... tiga?" jawab Daiki ragu-ragu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan kepalanya tertunduk. Agak takut jika jawabannya salah dan ia akan mendapat omelan dari kakak sulungnya.

"Tepat sekali! Daiki pintar," puji Seijuurou. Sebelah tangannya meraih puncak kepala Daiki dan mengusapnya lembut.

Daiki yang awalnya terkejut, langsung memasang cengiran terbaiknya. "Tentu saja!"

Pelajaran singkat mengenai pembagian terus berlanjut. Tapi setelah tiga kali soal pembagian diberikan, Daiki sudah mulai menguap di sana-sini dan kepalanya mulai terjatuh. Jawaban yang diberikan anak itu juga mulai salah-salah. Pada akhirnya, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pelajaran sampai di situ saja.

"Ayo cepat sikat gigi lalu tidur." Seijuurou menurunkan _muffin-muffin_ yang dipinjamnya dari Atsushi dan mengembalikannya ke adiknya yang berambut ungu tersebut. Setelahnya ia menggendong Tetsuya dan membimbing Daiki serta Ryouta ke kamar masing-masing.

"Oh ya, Atsushi tidak ada tugas hari ini?" Seijuurou berbalik menghadap adiknya yang gemar makan tersebut sebelum ia benar-benar melewati ambang pintu sedangkan ketiga adiknya yang termuda sibuk berbincang tentang _vanilla shake_ dan menu makanan di restoran cepat saji Maji Burger. Karena dari kelima adiknya, adiknya yang bersurai ungu tersebut lah yang paling sering melupakan tugasnya.

Atsushi memutar mata tanda berpikir. Sesaat kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak, Kak Sei-chin."

Seijuurou, Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Ryouta berjalan meninggalkan Shintarou dan Atsushi di ruang keluarga. Mereka sepertinya masih ingin menonton televisi sebentar lagi.

Setelah menemani adiknya menyikat gigi dan mengganti baju sekaligus mengawasi ketiga adiknya untuk tak tertidur ketika melakukannya, Seijuurou membimbing Daiki dan Ryouta yang memang sekamar untuk masuk ke dalam selimut. Barulah setelah keduanya tertidur, ia menidurkan Tetsuya.

Hanya karena ia sudah selesai menidurkan ketiga adiknya yang paling kecil, lantas bukan berarti Seijuurou bisa bersantai dan merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang nyaman nan hangat –dan ide itu terdengar sangat menggoda—setelah seharian lelah bersekolah dan berlatih basket di klubnya.

Mengambil beberapa peran sekaligus memang bukanlah perkara mudah. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa mudah jika di usiamu yang baru empat belas tahun kau sudah harus menjadi figur ayah, ibu, kakak, sekaligus kepala keluarga di rumah untuk kelima adikmu?

Tapi Seijuurou tidak akan mengeluh. Karena ia seorang Akashi.

Seijuurou berjalan lagi mengelilingi rumah untuk memastikan kalau-kalau Shintarou dan Atsushi sudah beranjak tidur. Sesampainya ia di ruang keluarga, yang ditangkap penglihatan Seijuurou justru hanya sosok Shintarou yang duduk di sofa tiga orang dan sedang mengganti saluran televisi dengan _remote control_ di tangannya. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada tangan yang bersandar pada lengan sofa dan matanya terlihat bosan.

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut.

Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia berbincang berdua saja dengan Shintarou. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang baik untuk melakukan kembali kebiasaan lama tersebut.

Maka berjalanlah Seijuurou ke arah Shintarou dan duduk tepat di sebelah Shintarou. Setelah beberapa kali berganti-ganti saluran televisi, akhirnya Shintarou memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan pilihannya pada saluran Oha-Asa.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu, Shintarou?" tanya Seijuurou. Mata merahnya yang tadi bertatapan dengan layar televisi di hadapannya kini kini sudah beralih melirik Shintarou dari ujung matanya.

Shintarou tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia justru membungkukkan badan dan mencari-cari sesuatu di kolong meja rendah di hadapannya. Setelah meraba-raba beberapa saat, Shintarou akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya dan mengangkatnya sejajar dada.

"_Shogi_?" tawar Shintarou. Seijuurou tersenyum. Inilah cara mereka untuk bisa mengobrol panjang lebar tentang apa pun.

Dengan bermain _shogi_ bersama.

Seijuurou mendongak melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. Memastikan jam berapa sekarang ini. Jarum panjangnya berada di angka dua belas dan jarum pendeknya di jam sembilan. Sudah cukup larut. Sudah waktunya bagi Shintarou untuk tidur. Karena walau bagaimana pun, ia masih kelas enam sekolah dasar.

"Satu ronde saja. Setelah itu kau pergi tidur." Seijuurou berkata dengan nada absolut. Satu telunjuknya terangkat.

Shintarou mengangguk.

Dan mulai lah kedua saudara angkat itu bermain _shogi_ bersama. Sembari berbincang tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari sekolah Shintarou, klub basket Seijuurou, pelajaran Daiki, dan kehebohan Ryouta tentang gigi Daiki yang sebentar lagi akan tanggal.

"Ah ya, aku ingin memasukkan Tetsuya ke sebuah _daycare_. Bagaimana menurutmu, Shintarou?" tanya Seijuurou. Sebelah tangannya menggerakkan sebuah biji _shogi_.

Mata Shintarou menyipit, salah satu sudutnya berkedut, dan bibirnya merapat membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Tentu saja hal sekecil itu tak luput dari perhatian si sulung. Mata merahnya mengawasi pergerakan Shintarou seakan adiknya itu adalah mangsa yang tak boleh lepas dari penglihatannya.

Sebelah tangan Shintarou meraih biji _shogi_ –benteng—dan menggerakkannya.

"Hmm, terserah."

Seijuurou melirik Shintarou meski kepalanya tetap menuduk ke arah papan _shogi_-nya.

Jelas ada yang salah dengan adiknya ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu adiknya dan tak mau ia katakan.

Hal ini justru membuat si sulung merasa ingin menekannya sedikit lagi agar adiknya bersedia bercerita.

Seijuurou mengangkat pion menterinya, "Aku berpikir tidak ada salahnya memasukkannya ke sebuah _daycare_. Maksudku, kita berlima tidak ada di rumah dari pagi sampai siang –aku dari pagi hingga sore—jadi akan lebih baik jika selama itu ia bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya."

Pion menteri di tangan Seijuurou ia letakkan tak jauh dari pion raja Shintarou. Menghasilkan bunyi 'klak' yang khas.

"Hee," lirih Shintarou berkata. Tapi jelas tertulis di wajahnya kalau ia tidak suka dengan sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya, dengan topik pembicaraan mereka yang bercampur ke dalam permainan _shogi_ mereka saat ini.

Shintarou berpikir sesaat.

_Tangan kanan Shintarou yang berada di atas pahanya membulat membentuk tinju yang terlalu erat. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang mengapit pion menteri juga menekan pion lebih keras dari yang seharusnya..._

Seijuurou menghela napas. Shintarou benar-benar adiknya yang paling keras kepala. Meski sudah didesak seperti ini ia masih juga menolak keras untuk bicara. Mungkin satu dorongan lagi diperlukan untuk membuat Shintarou keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Baiklah, satu langkah lagi.

"Shintarou."

"Hm?" Pada saat ini, wajah Shintarou terlihat seperti ketertarikannya akan apa pun yang akan Seijuurou katakan sudah menguap seluruhnya.

"Kenapa setiap kali membicarakan Tetsuya kau selalu terlihat aneh?" Seijuurou meletakkan pionnya.

_Check mate_. Baik Shintarou mau pun permainan _shogi_-nya sama-sama sudah berada dalam posisi _check mate_. Terlalu terpojok hingga tak bisa lagi ke mana-mana.

Alis Shintarou berkedut dan matanya menyipit. Sebuah reaksi yang selalu anak berambut hijau lumut itu buat setiap kali ia kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun. Meski begitu, ia menolak mempertemukan pandangan matanya dengan pandangan mata Seijuurou.

Sedetik kemudian, tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Shintarou berdiri dan berderap meninggalkan Seijuurou yang terdiam sendiri menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Papan _shogi_ yang barusan mereka mainkan terlupakan sama sekali.

Oke, mungkin Seijuurou sudah menekannya terlalu jauh tadi.

Tapi paling tidak, kini satu hal sudah pasti. Shintarou _memang_ sedikit sentimen dengan tambahan terbaru anggota keluarga mereka, Tetsuya.

* * *

Shintarou menangkup sejumlah air dengan telapak tangannya sebelum memasukkannya dalam mulut dan berkumur-kumur. Keran air yang masih menyala menjadi pengiring musik setia di kamar mandi Shintarou yang sepi.

Mata hijau lumutnya bertemu dengan mata yang senada dengannya di balik cermin.

Puas berkumur-kumur, Shintarou membuang air dalam mulutnya ke atas wastafel dan menutup keran.

Matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata refleksinya di cermin.

Ah, kenapa tadi ia langsung pergi begitu saja saat kakaknya bertanya seperti itu? Bodohnya ia, sekarang pasti akan jelas di mata kakaknya kalau ia tak menyukai Tetsuya.

Dan dilihat dari kedekatan kakaknya dengan si bungsu, Shintarou yakin pasti besok ia akan kena marah sang kakak.

_Karena Kakak sangat sayang pada si adik baru._

Terbayang di benak Shintarou muda kata-kata yang akan kakaknya lontarkan ketika memarahinya esok pagi-pagi sebelum mereka semua berangkat ke sekolah bahkan sikap kakaknya saat memarahinya besok bisa terbayang jelas. Atau mungkin kakaknya akan sangat marah padanya hingga sama sekali tak mau bicara?

Shintarou merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati. Matanya memandang sayu ke arah cermin dan refleksi dirinya balas memandangnya dengan pandangan serupa.

_Menyedihkan. Kau menyedihkan, Shintarou. Kau adik Kak Seijuurou yang paling tua, seharusnya kau bersikap dewasa dan bukannya melakukan hal tanpa alasan seperti ini..._

Shintarou menepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali. Mungkin ia harus minta maaf pada kakaknya besok pagi ketika kakaknya pergi membangunkannya. Tidak. Mungkin harus lebih pagi dari itu. Tepatnya ketika kakaknya baru bangun tidur dan bersiap-siap melakukan lari rutinnya setiap pagi.

Ya, kalau egonya yang besar tak menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

* * *

Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar mandi kamarnya dan penglihatannya langsung disambut dengan kondisi penerangan kamarnya yang remang-remang. Sumber penerangan kamar itu hanya rembesan cahaya lampu kamar mandi yang belum dimatikan dan dua lampu meja di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou menjangkau saklar dan mematikan lampu kamar mandi sebelum menutup pintunya dengan gerakan pelan. Berusaha untuk tak membangunkan adik bungsunya yang tertidur lelap berbalutkan selimut hangat.

Kaki jenjang Seijuurou melangkah hati-hati menuju ke sisi tempat tidur di mana Tetsuya terbaring. Badannya membungkuk sedikit dan sebelah tangannya menarik tali lampu tersebut. Lampu pun seketika padam.

Seijuurou berjalan memutar menuju sisi tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut dan sebuah desahan senang keluar dari sela bibirnya ketika akhirnya tubuhnya yang letih di sana-sini bisa berjumpa kembali dengan kasurnya yang begitu nyaman.

Namun matanya tak langsung menutup. Justru sepasang manik merah itu menangkap sosok Tetsuya yang tampak lebih polos dari biasanya.

Pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian di ruang keluarga tadi dengan Shintarou.

_Adiknya yang tertua justru membenci adiknya yang termuda._

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tuhan, saat ia berpikir ia akan sanggup mengurus seisi rumah sendiri, ia tak pernah berpikir kalau ia pun harus mengurus masalah-masalah semacam ini.

Ralat. Ia bahkan tak terpikir kalau masalah internal semacam ini akan terjadi dalam keluarga mereka. Tak pernah sekali pun hal itu terlintas dalam benaknya. Maka dari itu, wajar jika sekarang Seijuurou benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

Karena walau bagaimana pun, sesulit apa pun Shintarou bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, ia selalu bisa menerima adik-adik mereka yang lain dengan cukup baik. Tanpa ada komplain apa pun. Inilah pertama kalinya Shintarou tak menyukai adiknya sendiri.

Tapi bukankah pepatah selalu bilang 'selalu ada yang pertama'?

Sekarang kejadian ini sudah terjadi. Jadi yang paling bisa dilakukan Seijuurou lakukan saat ini adalah menerimanya dan mulai menyelesaikannya.

Ponsel merah Seijuurou yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur bergetar. Membuat pemiliknya tersentak kaget karenanya. Segera diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan ia sentak terbuka _flip_-nya. Satu pesan masuk tertulis di layarnya. Pengirimnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Momoi Satsuki.

Seijuurou membuka pesan tersebut.

_From: Momoi Satsuki_

_Sebelumnya, maaf mengganggu malam-malam, Akashi-_kun_. Ini soal _daycare_ itu._

_Aku berhasil menemukan satu yang bagus dan kebetulan itu milik kenalanku! Kalau Akashi-_kun_ bersedia, aku akan mengatakannya pada kenalanku sekarang juga dan mulai besok adikmu sudah bisa ke sana! Aku akan mengirimkanmu alamatnya jika kau setuju._

Seijuurou meneliti isinya sesaat baru ia mulai mengetikkan balasannya dengan jari-jari yang telah terlatih. Jika Tetsuya bisa secepatnya masuk, kenapa tidak?

Setelah menekan tombol _send_, ponsel tersebut ia tutup _flip_-nya. Ponsel merah tersebut ia putar-putar dengan sebelah tangan. Menunggu balasan pesan Momoi yang akan berisikan alamat _daycare_ tersebut.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ponsel Seijuurou kembali bergetar.

_From: Momoi Satsuki_

_Ini dia alamatnya, Akashi-_kun_. Jalan XX No XX. Dekat bukan? Besok aku juga akan ke sana untuk memperkenalkan Akashi-_kun_ dengan kenalanku itu. Jika tidak keberatan tentu saja._

Seijuurou kembali mengetikkan balasannya yang berisi persetujuan dan ucapan terima kasihnya pada _manager_ berambut merah muda tersebut. Setelah lagi-lagi menekan tombol hijau pertanda kirim, Seijuurou meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas.

Mulut Seijuurou terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan panjang sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak matanya.

Satu masalah selesai. Kini tinggal satu masalah lagi...

* * *

Makasiiiiih banget buat yang udah review, fav, dan alert! Aku bener-bener tersanjung! Jadi sebagai hadiah buat kalian(?) aku update ini lebih cepet dari yang kurencanain! Ayeeeeeey(?) XDD

Di sini sayangnya gak akan ada yang namanya harem haha, kalo harem di mana adek-adeknya Akashi agak kurang suka berbagi kakaknya sama orang luar yaa bakal ada tapi itu cuma brotherly love, bukan romantic love. Tapi itu pun masih lama banget adanya haha

Hayoo, siapa yang bisa nebak alasan kenapa Midorima kurang suka sama Kuroko? Alasannya gak sesederhana kayak yang disebutkan di atas lo. Di prolog dan chapter ini udah aku kasih hint hehe. Yang bisa nebak nanti boleh request satu prompt untuk dijadiin bahan bonus chapter yang bakal ada abis masalah Midorin ini selesai :3

**umur mereka masing-masing:**

**Seijuurou = 14 tahun**

**Shintarou = 11 tahun**

**Atsushi = 10 tahun**

**Ryouta = 8 tahun**

**Daiki = 7 tahun**

**Tetsuya = 3 tahun**

Special thanks to: **Hyori Sagi**, **Letty-Chan 19**, **hancf**, **Shirohana Yukina**, **elfarizy**, **Replushy**, dan **Homura Kage**

Review?


	3. Chapter 2: As Brother, Investigating

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Cerita ini hanya milik saya seorang.

Warning: AU, Real&Nice! Akashi, brotherly love! a lot of them I think, cuteness ahead(?), alur kecepetan, OOC, typo, DLDR!

pengingat:

**Seijuurou = 14 tahun**

**Shintarou = 11 tahun**

**Atsushi = 10 tahun**

**Ryouta = 8 tahun**

**Daiki = 7 tahun**

**Tetsuya = 3 tahun**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: As Brother, Investigating

Shintarou menggigit setangkup roti berbalut mentega yang dihidangkan di hadapannya dan mulai mengunyah. Keributan yang kerap terjadi di atas meja makan ia acuhkan begitu saja. Bahkan ketika Daiki dan Ryouta mulai bertengkar ketika memilih bekal makan siang untuk dibawa hari itu, Shintarou diam saja.

Pikirannya terus melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika ia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamar Seijuurou dengan tangan terangkat tapi tak benar-benar punya keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Justru ketika kakaknya yang bersurai merah keluar dari kamar dengan memakai sepotong kaus dan celana olahraga, ia malah berlari dan sembunyi di balik dinding terdekat dengan napas tersengal dan jantung berdebar bagai seorang pencuri yang nyaris ketahuan masuk rumah orang. Pada akhirnya, rencananya untuk meminta maaf pada kakaknya pagi itu gagal.

Anak berambut hijau itu kembali ke kamarnya dan sekali lagi bergelung dalam selimut. Rencananya kali ini adalah berpura-pura tidur dan menunggu kakaknya melakukan kebiasaan barunya setiap pagi; membangunkan adik-adiknya secara pribadi.

Terima kasih kepada ego Shintarou yang ukurannya melebihi tubuhnya yang kecil, ia lagi-lagi batal meminta maaf pada Seijuurou dan justru bersikap yang sebaliknya.

Awalnya, ketika Seijuurou berseru membangunkan Shintarou sembari membuka pintu, Shintarou berpura-pura masih tidur dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tapi ketika Seijuurou berada di sisi tempat tidur dan baru akan mengguncangkan tubuh Shintarou, tangan Shintarou justru menepis kasar tangan kakaknya.

Pikiran berteriak 'ini salah! Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Kakak! Bukannya bersikap buruk seperti ini. Tolong mengerti aku, Kak. Maaf', tapi tubuhnya justru seakan berkata 'menjauhlah dariku! Aku benci Kakak karena Kakak sangat menyayangi Tetsuya! Kakak yang terburuk!'

Ah, mengingat itu saja membuat Shintarou ingin menepukkan tangannya ke wajah dan merutuki dirinya sendiri berkali-kali. Bahkan jika bisa ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke atas meja.

"Ayo, cepat, habiskan makanannya! Sudah jam tujuh tiga puluh. Nanti kalian terlambat." Shintarou menoleh ke arah kepala meja dan melihat Seijuurou sudah berdiri sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Daiki dan Ryouta buru-buru melahap roti panggang dan menenggak susu mereka dalam sekali teguk. Atsushi menghabiskan beberapa daging yang tersisa di atas meja sedangkan Tetsuya sibuk sendiri dengan susu _vanilla_-nya.

Shintarou sendiri meminum susunya hingga tak bersisa dan segera berdiri. Tak ada yang bersisa dari makanannya dan anak berambut hijau lumut tersebut yakin tak ada barangnya yang terlupa. Boneka beruang yang menjadi _lucky item_-nya hari ini pun sudah duduk rapi dalam tas sekolahnya.

_Ah, lagi-lagi sekolah..._

Seijuurou mengangkat Tetsuya dan menggendongnya sembari memeriksa tas jikalau ada barang yang tertinggal. Sebelah tangan si sulung mengambil sapu tangan dan menyeka sekitar mulut Tetsuya dan Atsushi yang masih ada remah roti panggang yang menempel.

"Cepat, cepat," gumam Seijuurou pada Daiki sembari meluruskan beberapa kerutan yang ada di baju Ryouta sebelum membuka tas si anak berambut pirang dan memasukkan kotak bekal berisi _onigiri_ ke dalam tas kuning anak tersebut.

Sayang sekali, saat suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membawa bekal _hamburger_ hari ini, Ryouta kalah. Dengan berat hati anak itu menerima _onigiri_ yang diberikan padanya dengan asal oleh Atsushi.

"Daiki sudah masukkan buku tugas dalam tas?" Seijuurou berkata dengan nada mengingatkan.

Sudah beberapa hari ini anak tertua keluarga Akashi tersebut mengambil peran seorang ibu sekaligus seorang ayah setiap pagi. Peran di mana ia mengatur jadwal bangun adik-adiknya, membangunkan mereka, menegaskan peraturan rumah pada mereka kemudian mengingatkan mereka untuk cepat selagi mengingatkan jikalau ada barang yang terlupa.

Kata 'sudaaaah' panjang keluar dari mulut Daiki. Si anak yang bersangkutan sudah memanggul tas punggungnya dengan asal di satu bahu.

Setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada yang terlupa, Seijuurou segera membimbing adik-adiknya masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergilah mereka satu per satu ke sekolah dengan Seijuurou yang akan menjadi yang terakhir diantar ke sekolah.

* * *

Seijuurou membuka _flip_ ponselnya dan sekali lagi memeriksa alamat _daycare_ yang Momoi katakan padanya. Sejurus kemudian, kepalanya terangkat dan memeriksa nomor dan pelat nama sebuah bangunan di hadapannya.

Nomornya tepat dan namanya juga pas seperti yang diberitahu Momoi, pikir Seijuurou. Inilah tempatnya.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari menggendong Tetsuya –yang sepertinya sangat gugup karena akan bertemu banyak orang hingga lemas saja sejak tadi atau mungkin ia tertidur?—Seijuurou mendorong terbuka pintu pagar besi di hadapannya dan manik merahnya segera memindai halaman bangunan tersebut untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sebaya dengannya.

Halaman _daycare_ tersebut cukup luas. Berbagai instrumen permainan berserakan di dalamnya. Mulai dari jungkat-jungkit, seluncuran, bahkan kotak pasir pun ada. Cukup untuk media bermain anak-anak sebaya Tetsuya yang memang biasanya sangat aktif dalam bergerak.

Dan karena ini masih bulan Februari, pohon-pohon –yang diduga Seijuurou adalah pohon _sakura_ dan beberapa pohon _maple_ serta _momiji_—rata-rata masih gundul. Kecuali untuk pohon _momiji_ yang mulai terlihat pucuk-pucuk daunnya.

"Akashi-_kun_!"

Mendengar nama keluarganya dipanggil, sontak kedua bersaudara Akashi tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda lembut menyapa indra penglihatan mereka. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka dengan tangan melambai-lambai untuk menarik perhatian keduanya –atau mungkin perhatian si sulung Akashi saja.

Gadis tersebut mengenakan baju seragam SMP Teikou yang berupa baju kemeja biru yang tertutupi rompi putih dan rok hitam bergaris putih di bagian bawahnya. Pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakai di bulan Februari yang bisa dibilang masih cukup dingin ini.

"Momoi," gumam Seijuurou yang kini telah berbalik menghadap Momoi. Gadis yang rambutnya diikat satu di belakang tersebut melambatkan langkahnya hingga ia berhenti sempurna di hadapan kedua bersaudara Akashi tersebut.

Mata biru besar Tetsuya memerhatikan sosok gadis itu dalam diam. Bertanya-tanya siapa gadis bernama 'Momoi' yang kini tengah menumpukan kedua tangan di lutut dan mengatur napas yang tersengal setelah berlari. Kenapa dia yang justru menyambut mereka di sini? Mungkinkah ia salah satu staf di sini? Tapi kelihatannya ia seumuran dengan Kak Seijuurou...

Setelah napasnya kembali teratur dan detak jantungnya kembali normal, Momoi kembali berdiri tegak dan mempertemukan kedua matanya dengan dua pasang mata lelaki di hadapannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Momoi. Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu. Aku berhutang padamu," kata Seijuurou sopan seraya membetulkan posisi Tetsuya di lengannya.

Momoi Satsuki menggeleng pelan. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tersebut ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Mmhmm, tidak perlu, Akashi-_kun_," keduanya berjengit ketika Momoi tanpa sadar memanggil nama mereka berdua."Aku sangat senang bisa membantu kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, inikah adik Akashi-_kun_ itu? Manis sekaliiiii!"

Seijuurou mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut. Iris merahnya melirik Tetsuya yang memerah sedikit pipinya karena malu-malu. Disentakkannya Tetsuya yang berada dalam gendongannya sedikit. "Ayo beri salam padanya, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou ragu. Matanya seakan bertanya pada kakaknya apa ia memang harus melakukannya. Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Mm," Momoi berhenti menjeritkan kata 'manisnyaaa' dan menunggu kata-kata Tetsuya selanjutnya, "Te-Tetsuya. Akashi Tetsuya. Tiga tahun. Salam... kenal?"

"Manisnyaaaa!" pipi Momoi memerah, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi, dan ia sekali lagi memulai ritual yang biasa dilakukan para _fangirl_; menjerit senang. "Namaku Momoi Satsuki! Empat belas tahun! Salam kenal Tetsu-_kun_! Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Tetsuya tersenyum malu-malu melihat Momoi yang kini tengah pura-pura memberi hormat padanya tapi ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan komplain atas nama panggilan barunya. Binar senang terpancar dari kedua jendela hatinya yang sewarna langit. Seijuurou tersenyum.

Syukurlah orang luar yang pertama ditemuinya adalah Momoi Satsuki yang tingkat keceriaannya sebelas-dua belas dengan Ryouta. Jika tidak, Tetsuya mungkin akan lebih lama terbiasa dengan orang luar dan justru berubah jadi makin tertutup.

Astaga, semoga saja hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Cukup satu saja orang tertutup di rumah mereka –Shintarou. Ya ampun, mengurus satu orang seperti itu di rumah saja sudah sulit. Apalagi jika bertambah satu lagi?

Baru membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat kepala Seijuurou berdenyut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-_kun_, mari kuantar ke tempat kenalanku itu," Momoi yang tadinya sibuk berbincang dengan Tetsuya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seijuurou. Senyum lembut masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Baiklah."

Berjalanlah mereka berdua ke arah ruang staf pengajar. Kebetulan sekali pemilik _daycare_ ini adalah kenalan yang Momoi sebutkan pada Seijuurou. Menurut kata-kata Momoi, pemiliknya adalah orang yang sangat sayang pada anak-anak meski sedikit aneh.

Pintu dengan pelat emas bertuliskan 'kepala staf' menempel didorong terbuka oleh Seijuurou dan ditahannya terbuka untuk Momoi. Ucapan 'permisi' mengiringi masuknya mereka ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi paling tidak cukup untuk sebuah meja kerja lengkap beserta kursi, satu lemari dokumen, dan satu set sofa dengan meja kopinya.

Tengah duduk di seberang ruangan adalah kepala staf itu sendiri. Seorang wanita paruh baya –kata Momoi, tapi fisiknya sama sekali tak melambangkan umurnya. Ia terlihat seperti wanita usia dua puluhan bukan tiga puluh—duduk di sana dengan seorang anak lelaki berdiri tak jauh darinya. Usia anak itu sepertinya empat tahun lebih muda dari Seijuurou dan Momoi.

Dengan kata lain, seumuran dengan Atsushi.

'Alexandra Garcia' tertulis di papan nama yang duduk manis di atas mejanya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang mungkin terurai hingga ke pinggangnya –terima kasih pada meja kerja di hadapannya yang menjadi penghalang penglihatan—, matanya sewarna _emerald_ cantik dan dibingkai kacamata berlensa persegi berwarna merah muda, beberapa tingkat lebih tua warnanya dari surai merah muda Momoi.

Anak lelaki tersebut memiliki garis wajah yang terkesan lembut. Sebelah matanya ditutupi poni dan matanya yang bebas dari surai hitam miliknya memancarkan kelembutan. Bintik hitam menghiasi salah satu sudut bawah matanya.

Anak lelaki yang berdiri di samping Alex menoleh ke arah mereka. Begitu pun dengan Alex. Air muka Alex yang awalnya terkejut, langsung berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi keceriaan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah wanita itu hingga wajahnya terlihat bodoh.

_Sepertinya ia memiliki kepribadian yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Paman Teppei_, pikir Seijuurou.

Dalam hati, si sulung Akashi sama sekali tak merasa heran kenapa wajah wanita tersebut bisa terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda. Senyum lebar yang sepertinya selalu terpasang –atau mungkin memang sudah nyaris permanen?—di wajahnya itulah yang menjadi kuncinya.

"Halo, Satsuki! Lama tidak bertemu! Inikah anak yang kau maksud semalam?" katanya dengan ceria dan sedikit lebih keras dari yang disukai Seijuurou.

Mungkin ia juga memiliki kesamaan dengan Ryouta. Sama-sama senang bicara keras.

Alex berjalan memutari mejanya ke arah mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar seakan siap merengkuh mereka berdua –bertiga, dengan Tetsuya dalam gendongan Seijuurou—ke dalam pelukannya yang kelihatannya akan sangat erat.

"Alex, berhenti memeluk orang seperti itu. Ini di Jepang, bukan Amerika," tegur si anak berambut hitam yang kini tengah mendesah melihat tingkah kepala staf pengajar yang seperti anak-anak.

Alex berhenti sebelum berhasil benar-benar memeluk mereka bertiga dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya merengut, bibirnya dikerucutkan, dan ia merajuk, "Tapi Tatsuya, mereka sangat imut! Aku jadi ingin memeluk mereka!"

Sekali lagi anak itu –Tatsuya—mendesah panjang sebelum berkata, "Maaf atas kelakuannya tadi. Mungkin tadi dia membuat Kakak merasa tidak nyaman, tapi tolong dimaklumi. Ah ya, namaku Himuro Tatsuya, anak angkatnya."

Seijuurou mengamati anak itu dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Anak yang cukup baik kelihatannya. Dan lembut.

"Dan dia adalah kepala staf di sini sekaligus pemilik tempat ini, Alexandra Garcia," jelas Himuro seraya menunjuk Alex dengan tangannya. Senyuman lembut tak berhenti menempel di wajahnya. "Salam kenal."

"Ah, namaku Akashi Seijuurou, dan ini adikku, Akashi Tetsuya. Kami di sini karena aku ingin menitipkannya dalam pengawasan kalian," jelas Seijuurou memperkenalkan dirinya dan Tetsuya. Tetsuya menatap Alex dan Himuro seraya berkata 'Halo' dan mengangguk sekali.

"Salam kenal, Tetsuya, Seijuurou!" kata Alex dengan semangat. "Oh ya, untuk Seijuurou, silahkan selesaikan administrasinya denganku."

* * *

Awalnya Tetsuya takut-takut untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana anak-anak dititipkan. Ada banyak sekali anak di sana dan hal itu membuat Tetsuya menjadi gugup. Anak berambut biru langit itu memang tak benar-benar menunjukkannya dengan wajahnya. Tapi tangan mungilnya tak henti-hentinya mencengkeram baju Seijuurou.

Seakan anak itu sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan sang kakak.

Kalimat seperti 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja', 'percayalah pada Kakak', dan 'Tetsuya pasti bisa berteman dengan semuanya' terus Seijuurou bisikkan di telinga adiknya hingga kalimat-kalimat tersebut jadi lebih mirip mantra dari pada kalimat penenang karena terlalu seringnya diulang.

Setelah Seijuurou berkata kalau ia harus pergi sekolah, Tetsuya baru mau melepaskan kakaknya tersebut. Meski dengan berat hati. Terbukti dari caranya mengendurkan tarikannya pada _blazer_ sang kakak yang terlihat mau tak mau.

Meski Tetsuya sudah melepaskannya, tapi Seijuurou masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih untuk sebentar lagi mengawasi adiknya hingga paling tidak ia merasa kalau adiknya itu benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

Tetsuya pun digandeng masuk oleh Alex. Kebetulan ruangan di mana Tetsuya ditempatkan diawasi langsung oleh Alex jadi kekhawatiran Seijuurou bisa sedikit berkurang. Mata Tetsuya tak henti-hentinya melirik sekelilingnya dengan gelisah.

Ruangan tersebut cukup luas. Ada beberapa meja bundar dengan beberapa tiga atau empat kursi mengelilinginya ditempatkan di bagian yang tengah ruangan. Di sisi kanan ruangan terdapat beberapa rak untuk menyimpan tas bagi anak-anak TK yang masih menunggu dijemput orangtuanya. Tepat di atas rak tersebut terdapat berbagai instrumen pembelajaran seperti kertas, pensil warna, krayon, dan lain sebagainya.

Berbagai macam warna menodai hampir segala benda di dalam ruangan. Mulai dari meja, kursi, lantai, dan dinding. Dan termasuk baju beberapa anak yang sudah ternodai krayon dan cat air.

Untungnya anak-anak saat itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing dan ribut hingga tak begitu memerhatikan Tetsuya dan Alex yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Alex bertepuk tangan dua kali hingga anak-anak tersebut diam dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke depan.

"Halo, anak-anak, kita dapat teman baru! Namanya Akashi Tetsuya!" seru Alex dengan ceria. Alex memberikan satu dorongan pelan di bahu Tetsuya untuk menarik perhatian anak tersebut dan berbisik, "ayo, perkenalkan diri Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memain-mainkan ujung bajunya. Seijuurou dan Momoi yang memerhatikan dari balik jendela ruangan tersebut tersenyum melihatnya. Adik Seijuurou yang paling kecil itu memang sangat manis.

"Halo," Tetsuya mulai angkat bicara, dari ekspresinya ia sama sekali tak nampak gugup, tapi bahasa tubuhnya meneriakkan itu. "Aku Tetsuya. Akashi... Tetsuya. Salam kenal..."

Semua anak di ruangan tersebut menatapnya dengan mata mereka yang lebar. Tapi ada satu pun anak yang membuka suaranya. Sepertinya mereka semua sibuk memerhatikan warna rambut Tetsuya yang lain dari pada yang lain.

Sesaat kemudian, pandangan hampir semua anak beralih ke meja bundar yang berada di paling belakang. Di mana ada anak berambut merah api yang menolak untuk menurut pada gravitasi. Anak tersebut terlalu sibuk menggoreskan krayon berwarna oranye di tangannya ke atas kertas.

Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam gambarnya yang ternyata berupa potret seorang anak –atau _stickman_?—berambut merah dan seorang anak berambut hitam yang tengah bermain basket bersama. Tak jauh dari kedua anak tersebut, ada satu lagi gambar seorang perempuan –karena rambutnya yang kuning panjang—tengah melihat dari pinggiran.

"Warna rambut anak itu seperti Kagami! Sama-sama beda dengan yang lainnya!" seru seorang anak berambut coklat gelap dengan bentuk mulut seperti kucing yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya. Jari telunjuknya teracung dan menunjuk rambut Tetsuya.

"Eh?" gumam Tetsuya dan Alex bersamaan di depan kelas.

Kemudian semua anak ikut menyerukan hal yang sama. Mereka mulai menggumamkan 'rambut mereka aneh, tapi keren!' dan semacamnya. Sejujurnya, Tetsuya sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika menerima reaksi seperti itu.

"Ah, Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau Tetsuya duduk di sebelah anak berambut merah itu?" Alex membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan menepuk bahu Tetsuya. Telunjuknya ia arahkan untuk menunjuk si anak berambut merah yang tadi ditunjuk anak dengan mulut kucing.

Tetsuya mengangguk dalam diam dan berjalan ke arah si anak yang duduk di meja bundar paling belakang. Selain anak berambut merah tersebut, ada dua orang anak lainnya yang duduk di sana. Yang satu tak lain tak bukan adalah anak berambut coklat dan bermulut kucing, yang satunya lagi adalah anak berambut hitam dan apa sepertinya ada sebutir nasi di pipinya?

Tetsuya duduk di kursi kosong tepat di sebelah si anak berambut merah. Ketika si bungsu Akashi menjatuhkan diri di kursi di sebelahnya, barulah ia mengangkat kepalanya. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata biru langit Tetsuya.

"Hei, namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro! Salam kenal!" si anak dengan nasi di pipinya berkata dengan riang setelah menepuk bahunya dengan sedikit kuat. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hei, hei, namaku Koganei Shinji! Empat tahun! Salam kenal ya!" seru si anak bermulut kucing berseru tak kalah keras dengan Ogiwara. Empat jemarinya terangkat, melambangkan jumlah usianya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mencolek punggung Tetsuya untuk menarik perhatian anak tersebut.

Tetsuya entah kenapa jadi merasa mungkin di dunia ada banyak orang yang mirip dengan kakak angkatnya, Ryouta dan Daiki. Sama-sama berisik dan punya tingkat keceriaan yang sangat tinggi.

"Yo, aku Kagami, Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal."

Untuk selanjutnya, keempat anak tersebut mulai berbicara mengenai berbagai hal, tapi rata-rata mengenai basket jalanan. Mereka bahkan sudah sepakat untuk main basket dengan bola mini milik Kagami saat istirahat nanti.

Seijuurou yang mengintip dari balik kaca jendela tersenyum lembut melihat adiknya yang terlihat berbinar dengan binar kesenangan. Topeng datar si bungsu akhirnya retak dan runtuh di hadapan teman-teman barunya. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar pada apa pun yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Mungkin ia memang tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan.

* * *

Shintarou sama sekali lupa kalau hari ini adalah Hari Karir. Ia baru sadar akan hal itu justru ketika seorang lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat bijaksana memasuki ruang kelasnya diikuti wali kelasnya di belakang. Lelaki itu mengaku bernama Shirogane Kouzou dan ia adalah seorang psikolog.

"Seorang psikolog, bisa melihat hati seseorang hanya dari perilakunya. Tidak. Bahkan dari apa pun yang ia lakukan mau pun tidak ia lakukan." Shirogane berjalan hingga ke belakang kelas, ke tempat di mana Shintarou duduk.

Mata Shirogane menatap satu per satu mata anak-anak di kelas. Shintarou bukanlah pengecualian. Entah kenapa, tatapan lembut tapi tajam Shirogane membuat Shintarou gugup dengan hanya berada di bawah tatapannya. Pria tua tersebut terasa seperti tengah menggali ke dalam jiwanya untuk mencari hal yang tersembunyi di dalam.

Shirogane berputar dan berjalan kembali ke depan kelas. Tangannya terpaut di belakang punggungnya. "Kami bisa melihat hampir semua orang. Orang-orang terasa seperti buku yang terbuka lebar untuk kami."

Anak-anak mulai berbisik-bisik. Telinga Shirogane, meski sudah tak lagi muda, masih bisa menangkap beberapa kalimat yang anak-anak lontarkan. Salah satunya adalah 'tidak mungkin, ia pasti bohong'.

Tiba-tiba saja Shirogane membuat putaran tajam dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Matanya menajam. Sukses membuat anak-anak yang tadi sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka sendiri kontan terdiam dan kembali memerhatikan.

Setelah puas melihat ekspresi terkejut anak-anak satu per satu, Shirogane tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "kalian tidak percaya? Aku bisa membuktikannya pada kalian. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian keluarkan kertas, pensil, dan alat gambar lainnya?"

Beberapa anak langsung memiringkan kepala tanda heran. Untuk apa mereka mengeluarkan itu? Memangnya mereka akan menggambar? Bukankah hari ini mereka seharusnya hanya mendengarkan penjelasan orang-orang dewasa mengenai profesi mereka?

Shintarou hanya diam memerhatikan dari belakang kelas. Ia pun sama dengan yang lainnya. Tidak mengerti maksud Shirogane sekaligus penasaran.

"Keluarkan saja dulu." Shirogane berkata dengan nada setengah membujuk setengah tak ingin dibantah. Anak-anak segera merogoh tas masing-masing. Beruntung bagi Shintarou, ia masih membawa _lucky item_-nya kemarin, sekotak pensil warna.

"Nah, sekarang, coba kalian gambar keluarga kalian di kertas," kata Shirogane lagi dengan jari telunjuk yang terangkat.

Shintarou benar-benar terdiam. Menggambar keluarga? Memangnya mereka anak kelas satu? Mereka sudah kelas lima! Kenapa dari begitu banyak objek yang bisa digambar di dunia ini pria tua itu justru menyuruh mereka menggambar keluarga?

"Ayo, cepat ikuti kata-kata Tuan Shirogane dan gambarlah keluarga kalian," kata wali kelas mereka dengan tangan yang ditepuk-tepukkan beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan perhatian anak-anak kelas lima sekolah dasar tersebut.

Semua anak mulai bekerja, meraih pensil dan pena mereka dan mulai menggambar sebagus yang mereka bisa. Ada yang menggambar kakak mereka beserta ayah dan ibu. Ada yang menggambar ibu saja dan ada yang menggambar ayah saja.

Shintarou sendiri tengah kebingungan. Keluarganya adalah keluarga besar dan lagi, ia punya dua keluarga. Keluarga biologis dan keluarga angkatnya. Yang mana yang sebaiknya ia gambar?

"Pak, kalau kami punya keluarga baru bagaimana?" tanya seorang anak dengan sebelah tangan terangkat yang kalau Shintarou tidak salah ingat juga sama seperti dirinya. Sama-sama anak yatim yang diadopsi oleh keluarga lain.

"Gambar saja keduanya."

"Kalau ayah dan ibu kandungku sudah meninggal bagaimana?" sahut seorang anak yang lain.

"Gambar saja. Tidak apa. Kalian boleh menggambar sesuka kalian. Dengan imajinasi kalian. Asalkan gambarnya tetap gambar keluarga kalian sendiri dengan kalian juga tentunya," jawab Shirogane. Ia kembali mondar-mandir dari satu ujung ke ujung yang lain kelas tersebut.

Shintarou meraih pensilnya, meski kemampuan menggambarnya tak lebih baik dari kebanyakan anak. Malah cenderung kurang bagus. Tapi sebelum pensilnya bersentuhan dengan kertas, ia terdiam .Siapa yang harus ia gambar terlebih dahulu? Kakaknya Seijuurou? Atau ayahnya?

Shintarou mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di tangannya ke dagunya. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya ia berhasil memutuskan dan mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas putih.

"Wah, gambarmu bagus, Nak! Apa itu kau?" tanya Shirogane ketika melihat gambar seorang anak dengan rambut yang membelah di bagian tengah. Badannya ia condongkan ke arah meja anak tersebut dan tangannya menunjuk kertas si anak.

"Yap!" kata anak itu ceria. Ia menunjukkan gambarnya dengan bangga dan mulai menjelaskan siapa-siapa saja yang ada dalam gambarnya. Shirogane mengangguk-angguk takzim.

"Nah, sekarang biar kutebak, kau pasti dekat dengan ayahmu, bukan?" tebak Shirogane dengan tangan menunjuk si anak dan matanya berbinar dengan jenaka.

Si anak terkejut. Benar-benar tak menyangka kata-kata Shirogane. "Hebat! Jawaban Bapak benar! Aku memang dekat dengan Ayahku!"

Seisi kelas berkoor 'wooow' melihat aksi Shirogane. Shintarou sama sekali tak memerhatikan. Pikirannya terlalu tertuang dalam gambarnya hingga tak menyadari kalau Shirogane sudah berjalan dari meja anak tadi dan mulai menebak-nebak hubungan anak-anak lainnya dengan anggota keluarga mereka.

Hingga akhirnya pria tua tersebut sampai ke meja Shintarou.

Shirogane terdiam. Matanya fokus memindai gambar Shintarou. Sesaat kemudian matanya melebar tapi cepat-cepat ia kembalikan ke ukuran semula sebelum Shintarou menyadarinya.

Tak lama kemudian Shintarou meletakkan pensilnya dan mengangkat gambarnya untuk diteliti sekali lagi. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan sosok Shirogane sudah menyambutnya.

"Halo," sapa Shirogane ramah. Untungnya anak-anak yang lain sudah kembali sibuk menggambar hingga mengacuhkan interaksi kedua orang tersebut.

Shintarou mengangguk ragu-ragu membalas salam Shirogane dan berkata, "Halo."

"Gambarmu bagus. Aku suka. Banyak cerita di dalamnya," kata Shirogane singkat dan ia melontarkan senyuman terlembutnya pada Shintarou sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke depan kelas karena waktunya di Hari Karir sudah selesai. Meski Shintarou sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pria itu, ia tetap mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Semua anak disuruh mengumpulkan semua gambar mereka pada Shirogane. Sebagai kenangan katanya. Awalnya anak-anak ragu, tapi setelah Shirogane menjanjikan pada mereka untuk tak membocorkan apa pun yang bisa ia tebak dari gambar tersebut pada orang lain, anak-anak akhirnya setuju.

Semua anak termasuk Shintarou berjalan ke depan kelas dan mengumpulkan gambar mereka masing-masing. Sekilas ia sempat melihat Shirogane berbisik pada wali kelasnya sembari menunjuk dirinya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria tua itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana hari Tetsuya? Menyenangkan? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman barunya?" tanya Seijuurou ketika si bungsu menyambutnya di pintu depan tepat ketika ia memasuki pintu depan rumah mereka. Diangkatnya si bungsu dan ia gendong di lengannya.

"Menyenangkan! Kami tadi main basket bersama. Ogiwara-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_ sangat pandaaaaai bermain basket!" seru Tetsuya senang, lengan kecilnya bergerak membentuk lingkaran besar ketika ia mengatakan 'sangat pandaaaaai'. "Tapi, tapi tentu saja, Kakak lebih pandai!"

Lantas, sebuah bersin kecil menyambung kata-kata Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tertawa ketika mendengar celotehan adiknya yang lebih banyak dari pada biasanya sekaligus bersin Tetsuya yang terdengar lucu. Meski ia sama sekali tak tahu siapa itu Ogiwara-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_.

Mendengar adiknya berceloteh senang mengenai harinya tadi membuat Seijuurou berpikir, mungkin keputusannya untuk memasukkan Tetsuya ke dalam _daycare_ tersebut memang keputusan yang tepat.

Seijuurou membuat catatan mental, ia akan berterima kasih pada Momoi lagi setelah ini.

Langkah panjang Seijuurou membimbing mereka berdua ke ruang makan di mana adik-adik Seijuurou yang lainnya sudah berkumpul. Dan seperti biasa, meja makan tersebut tak pernah absen dari yang namanya keributan.

Atsushi sudah mulai makan, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, Daiki tengah bercerita pada kakaknya yang berambut kuning tentang polisi yang masuk ke kelasnya untuk Hari Karir sedangkan Ryouta balas bercerita tentang seorang pilot keren yang masuk ke kelasnya siang ini.

Shintarou... hanya diam. Sebuah buku terbuka di hadapannya dan tatapannya ia fokuskan pada buku itu. Seakan keributan di sekitarnya –ya, Daiki dan Ryouta mulai adu mulut lagi tentang siapa yang lebih keren, polisi atau pilot—hanyalah sebuah angin lalu.

Seijuurou menghela napas dalam hati melihat Shintarou yang masih acuh tak acuh dengannya. Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan anak itu? Seijuurou baru berusia empat belas tahun dan masih perjaka tapi entah kenapa ia kini justru merasa seperti pria usia tiga puluhan yang harus mengurus anak tertuanya yang mulai sulit diurus.

Lagi pula bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan anak yang pendiam dan tertutup seperti Shintarou? Terlebih lagi, Shintarou tak pernah benar-benar bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Saat kematian ayah mereka saja Shintarou menolak mengakui kalau ia menangis di upacara pemakaman.

Lagi pula bagaimana Shintarou bisa tidak suka pada Tetsuya? Apa karena Seijuurou terlihat seperti mencurahkan perhatian lebih pada Tetsuya? Tidak mungkin. Jika seperti itu perkaranya, maka ketika Ryouta datang ke rumah, Shintarou juga pasti akan marah dengan anak itu.

Karena mencari perhatian kakak-kakaknya –perhatian Seijuurou terutama—sudah seakan menjadi pekerjaan Ryouta dan anak berambut kuning tersebut tak akan segan untuk menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

Seijuurou menurunkan Tetsuya dari gendongannya dan mendudukkannya di kursi di samping kursi Seijuurou. Ketika melihat kedatangan kakak sulung mereka, keempat anak yang lainnya memulai ritual makan malam mereka.

Daiki berdiri untuk menjangkau _hamburger_ di seberang meja. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit ia arahkan pada _hamburger_ tersebut dan ia jepit di antaranya. Setelah berhasil menjepit potongan yang terbesar, Daiki kembali duduk di kursinya.

Tepat ketika ia akan menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke kakaknya di ujung meja. Sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu. Buru-buru ia telan sisa makanan yang tadi masih ia kunyah.

"Kak Sei, Kak Sei!" panggil Daiki. Ketika Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya dari piring makanannya dengan alis terangkat dan 'hm?' pelan, ia melanjutkan, "gigiku tadi tanggal!"

Daiki membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang memang sudah berkurang satu jumlahnya. Lebih tepatnya, satu dari dua gigi depannya telah copot. Dengan bangga ia menunjuk rongga di mana seharusnya giginya berada.

Hal itu sukses menarik perhatian sisa anak di meja. Seijuurou mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke arah Daiki dan berkata, "Daiki tidak lupa membawa pulang giginya, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Daiki memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. "Aku menyimpannya di kamarku! Hei, Kak, peri gigi akan datang lagi malam ini bukan?"

Seijuurou menyuap sepotong selada ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah sebelum menjawab Daiki, "tentu saja ia akan datang. Besok pagi ketika Daiki bangun, Daiki pasti akan menemukan koin lima ratus _yen_ di bawah bantal."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. Meski tubuhnya lelah, tapi sepertinya ia harus tidur lebih larut malam ini –atau bangun di tengah malam—untuk meletakkan sekeping koin lima ratus _yen_ di bawah bantal adiknya. Sesuatu yang selalu dilakukan Seijuurou sejak Shintarou pertama kali kehilangan gigi susunya.

Ada kesenangan tersendiri setiap kali adik-adik Seijuurou yang baru kehilangan giginya berlari ke kamarnya pagi-pagi sekali dan berkicau panjang lebar tentang peri gigi yang benar-benar datang atau bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan sekeping koin itu di bawah bantal mereka atau tentang bagaimana mereka akan menghabiskan uang tersebut.

"Uangnya untukku saja ya, Daikicchi?" rayu Ryouta. Refleks, Daiki yang duduk di sebelah Ryouta langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya menjauh dari anak berambut pirang tersebut. Wajah anak berkulit hitam tersebut merengut.

"Tidak mau! Enak saja! Kalau mau dapat uang dari peri gigi juga, gunakan gigimu sendiri!" seru Daiki. Kini gantian Ryouta yang merengut atas penolakan Daiki.

Kali ini Shintarou melerai mereka dengan mengatakan 'sudah, sudah' dan acara makan mereka pun kembali damai seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

Suara bersin kecil yang ditahan lagi-lagi menggema. Kali ini suara tersebut bersumber dari kamar Atsushi. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sesosok anak kecil berambut biru muda dengan mata besar.

Dengan tangannya Tetsuya menyeka hidungnya yang mulai terasa berair dengan tangan setidaknya hingga Seijuurou mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyeka hidung Tetsuya dengan sepotong kain tersebut. Kepala biru si bungsu terasa sedikit berdenyut.

"Tetsu-chin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Atsushi. Nada suaranya terdengar malas, seakan ia tak benar-benar menanyakannya pada si adik bungsu. Tapi tak perlu diragukan kalau sebenarnya ia benar-benar peduli pada adik bungsunya, "sejak tadi bersin-bersin terus..."

"Tetsuya baik-ba—"

"Aku rasa tidak," Seijuurou menyela jawaban Tetsuya. Sebelah tangan anak berambut merah tersebut menyeka sejumput rambut yang menutupi dahi si bungsu dan ditempelkannya dahinya sendiri dengan dahi anak itu, "Yap, kau demam, Tetsuya. Kau tentu tidak baik-baik saja."

Hidung Tetsuya kembali berair dan Seijuurou cepat-cepat menyeka hidungnya dengan tisu yang siap sedia di atas nakas sebelum ada cairan hidungnya yang menetes ke atas tempat tidur; karena sapu tangan si sulung sudah penuh dengan cairan hidung Tetsuya.

"Pergilah ke kamar duluan, ada yang ingin Kakak bicarakan dengan Atsushi sebentar," bujuk Seijuurou. Ia mengangkat Tetsuya dan menurunkan anak berusia tiga tahun tersebut dari atas tempat tidur Atsushi. Dberikannya punggung si bungsu sedikit dorongan agar anak tersebut beranjak dari sana.

Tetsuya mengangguk setelah menggumamkan 'hm' pelan dan kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya keluar dari kamar si anak ketiga keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou dan Atsushi menatap kepergian anak tersebut dengan helaan napas yang keluar dari bibir si sulung beberapa saat setelahnya.

Baru sehari keluar rumah sudah sakit flu? Mungkin daya tahan tubuh Tetsuya tidak sebagus ia dan adik-adiknya yang lain.

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya pada Atsushi yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas ranjang berbalutkan selimut hangat. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou terangkat dan mengelus rambut ungu sepanjang dagu milik Atsushi.

"Bagaimana di sekolah tadi? Kudengar kalian ada Hari Karir di sekolah hari ini," kata Seijuurou memulai sesi pengeratan hubungan antara kakak-adik tersebut di sela-sela kesibukannya hari itu; bersekolah, ikut kegiatan klub, dan bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaannya sendiri.

"Sekolah menyenangkan seperti biasa. Yang masuk ke kelasku tadi adalah seorang pembuat kue. Istilah pekerjaannya sulit sekali, aku jadi tidak ingat," aku Atsushi. Adik Seijuurou yang satu ini memang tak begitu pandai.

Dari pengamatan Seijuurou, Atsushi sepertinya adalah tipe orang yang sangat jenius di satu bidang dan sangat bodoh di bidang lainnya. Dan dari hasil pengamatan Seijuurou juga, Atsushi sepertinya pandai dalam dua bidang, fisika dan basket. Mungkin di ke depannya nanti keahliannya akan bertambah satu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan pesan Kakak tadi pagi?" tanya Seijuurou lagi. Tangan si sulung tak henti-hentinya mengelus kepala Atsushi.

Pesan yang dimaksud Seijuurou di sini adalah permintaan tolong sang kakak yang langsung disampaikan pada Atsushi ketika pagi tadi si sulung mengantarkan adik-adiknya ke sekolah. Permintaan untuk mengawasi perilaku Shintarou di sekolah.

"Tentu aku sudah mengerjakannya. Kak Shin-chin, dia bersikap biasa saja di sekolah. Dia makan siang bersamaku tadi. Dai-chin dan Ryou-chin tidak ikut kami karena ingin makan dengan teman-teman mereka katanya," jelas Atsushi dengan tangan yang menjangkau nakas dan baru akan menarik laci paling atas –tempat ia menyimpan kudapannya—jika saja Seijuurou tak tepat waktu menepis tangannya menjauh.

"Jangan makan lagi kalau sudah sikat gigi, Atsushi." Seijuurou memeringatkan. Atsushi kembali menarik tangannya dan ia merengut. Tapi tak lama, karena anak itu segera mengembalikan ekspresinya ke semula.

"Tapi, Kak Sei-chin, sepertinya Kak Shin-chin tidak punya teman..." kata Atsushi lirih. Kedua tangannya memain-mainkan ujung selimut dengan iseng.

Tangan Seijuurou berhenti mengelus kepala Atsushi. Kedua alisnya terangkat tanda terkejut atas kata-kata Atsushi ini. Buru-buru ia kembalikan postur tenangnya. Ini benar-benar informasi baru baginya.

"Tidak punya teman? Maksud Atsushi? Atsushi tahu dari mana?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada penuh perhatian sekaligus penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya, seperti kataku tadi. Kak Shin-chin sepertinya tidak punya teman. Soalnya dia selalu mengajakku, Dai-chin, dan Ryou-chin makan siang sama-sama. Dia juga tidak pernah terlihat sedang bicara dengan siapa pun selain kami."

Seijuurou terdiam. Biasanya tak pernah ada hal yang luput dari pengamatan tajam seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi kata-kata adiknya tadi benar-benar membuat Seijuurou terkejut. Karena setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Shintarou memang... tidak pernah terlihat tengah bersama dengan anak lain yang bisa ia sebut sebagai 'teman'.

Dengan informasi yang baru diterimanya, ia sedikit banyak bisa menduga alasan di balik sikap permusuhan Shintarou terhadap Tetsuya. Tapi ia tak begitu yakin. Ia harus menemukan satu keping informasi lagi untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"Hmm, begitukah..." gumam Seijuurou. "Sudah, tidurlah. Sudah larut. Besok bisa-bisa Atsushi akan susah dibangunkan."

Seijuurou mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang sangat tinggi tersebut. Tinggi anak tersebut bahkan sebentar lagi akan segera menyaingi tinggi Seijuurou meski usia mereka berbeda empat tahun.

Atsushi merengut tapi ia tetap menuruti kata-kata kakaknya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kuapan. Tak lama setelahnya, matanya tertutup dan dengkuran halus bisa terdengar keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Seijuurou mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Atsushi dengan sayang. "Selamat malam, Atsushi. Mimpi indah."

* * *

Demam Tetsuya kian tinggi ketika malam kian matang. Suhu tubuh anak tersebut mungkin sebentar lagi akan mencapai empat puluh derajat celsius. Akan sangat gawat jika demamnya benar-benar mencapai suhu itu. Bisa-bisa ia akan mulai kejang-kejang.

Seijuurou meminta sebaskom air dan sebuah lap kecil pada Masako yang dengan patuh membawakannya untuk sang tuan muda.

"Biar aku saja yang mengompresnya, Tuan. Tuan tidur saja. Besok masih harus sekolah dan kerja bukan?" tawar Masako. Kedua tangannya menyerahkan baskom penuh dengan air dingin dan sepotong kain yang disampirkan di sisi baskom.

Seijuurou menerimanya, "Terima kasih. Tapi tidak. Masako-_san_ istirahat saja. Aku yang akan mengurus Tetsuya."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," tambah Seijuurou –yang berusaha menahan tawa—ketika Masako menyipitkan matanya dan memberinya tatapan protes. Seijuurou terkekeh kecil melihat kepala pengurus rumahnya tersebut merengut kesal.

Tapi Masako tahu lebih baik dari pada melawan kehendak tuannya yang tak akan bisa diubah sekali ia sudah memutuskan. Jadi, wanita paruh baya tersebut hanya menghela napas dan memeringati Seijuurou untuk mendapatkan sedikit tidur malam itu sebelum ia berlalu dari depan pintu kamar Seijuurou.

"Ya, terima kasih." Seijuurou berseru sedikit keras karena Masako sudah berjalan cukup jauh di lorong. Wanita tersebut hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Seijuurou berbalik dan menutup pintunya dengan sebelah kakinya; jika saja ayahnya melihatnya sekarang ini, ia pasti akan kena marah selama berjam-jam. Tapi apa mau dikata? Tangannya sudah penuh.

Seijuurou berjalan ke arah ranjang di mana Tetsuya berbaring di satu sisinya –di sisi yang biasa ditiduri Seijuurou—dan meletakkan baskom tersebut di atas nakas. Mata Tetsuya yang sebelumnya menutup langsung terbuka dan ia menoleh ke arah sosok kakaknya.

"Kak, Kakak tidur saja." Tetsuya menghirup udara dalam-dalam dengan cepat untuk mencegah cairan hidungnya menetes keluar.

Seijuurou mencelupkan sepotong kain tadi ke dalam baskom hingga basah kuyup. Tak lama, ia peras kain tersebut, melipatnya hingga cukup panjang dan meletakkannya di dahi Tetsuya. Tentu saja setelah menyeka beberapa rambut dari kening anak tersebut.

Tetsuya berjengit ketika sensasi dingin dari kain tersebut menjalar di dahinya yang terasa panas.

"Tidak. Tetsuya yang tidur saja," jawab Seijuurou dari sisi ranjang. "Oh ya, di _daycare_ tadi siang, apa ada anak yang sedang kena flu?"

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya tanda berpikir. Sebuah 'hmmm' panjang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ada, Mitobe-_kun_ tadi sedang flu. Dia tidak berhenti bersin-bersin," jawab Tetsuya polos.

Meski Seijuurou tidak tahu siapa itu 'Mitobe-_kun'_ tapi sedikit banyak Seijuurou jadi tahu kalau adik bungsunya mendapatkan virus flunya dari anak tersebut.

"Tetsuya bilang, tadi Tetsuya main basket dengan Ogiwara-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_ ya?" tanya Seijuurou yang sibuk mengangkat kain dari dahi Tetsuya. Kainnya sudah menghangat meski baru sebentar ditempatkan di atas dahi anak tersebut.

"Dengan Koganei-_kun_ juga!" seru Tetsuya sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

"Ya. Lalu apa Tetsuya mengeluarkan banyak keringat?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tetsuya tidak menyekanya? Atau Tetsuya langsung berdiri di depan kipas angin setelah main?"

Tetsuya menjawab kalau ia melakukan keduanya dan ia berkata kakaknya sangat hebat bisa menebak itu semua. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Apa kakaknya ini seorang detektif?

Terbayang kembali di benak Tetsuya ketika mereka berempat berlari masuk ke dalam _daycare_ dan cepat-cepat mencari kipas angin untuk mengeringkan keringat mereka dan menghilangkan rasa panas yang membayangi. Ia juga ingat bagian di mana mereka berempat bersuara bersamaan di depan kipas angin karena suara mereka jadi terdengar lucu.

Dasar anak-anak...

Seijuurou mendengus pelan. Pantas saja, pikir Seijuurou. Anak itu berkeringat dan tidak diseka, lantas langsung berdiri di depan kipas angin. Tentu saja saat itu tubuhnya masih panas setelah berlari ke sana ke mari kemudian sebelum tubuhnya sempat mendingin secara natural, ia sudah dihantam oleh angin dari kipas angin.

Tentu saja ia akan sakit jika seperti itu ceritanya.

"Lain kali, Tetsuya, seka keringatmu dengan tisu atau lap atau handuk kecil dan jangan berdiri di depan kipas angin untuk mengeringkannya. Itu akan membuat daya tahan tubuh Tetsuya berkurang dan bisa membuat Tetsuya masuk angin keesokan harinya. Terlebih lagi tadi ada anak yang sedang flu, Tetsuya jadi lebih mudah tertular," jelas Seijuurou sembari si sulung meletakkan kain yang sudah kembali basah oleh air dingin ke atas kening Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk patuh dan minta maaf atas kecerobohannya dan karena ia sudah merepotkan kakaknya. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Ekspresinya meremang. Ia terlihat benar-benar menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Tapi lain kali jangan diulangi." Seijuurou tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut adiknya yang ikut tersenyum, "Kalau Tetsuya mau cepat sembuh, cepatlah tidur."

"Mmhmm," gumam Tetsuya dengan mata tertutup. Manisnya adik bungsu Seijuurou itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika ia memejamkan mata dengan pipinya yang memerah berkat demam tinggi yang menyerangnya.

Sepanjang malam itu, Seijuurou berusaha untuk tetap terjaga dan tak hentinya-hentinya mengompres Tetsuya sampai demamnya pergi sekaligus mengawasi adik bungsunya tersebut jikalau keadaannya memburuk.

* * *

Hayo ngaku, siapa yang suka berdiri di depan kipas angin kayak Tetsuya di atas sambil ngomong-ngomong gak jelas cuma karena suaranya kedengeran lucu? haha kayaknya semua orang pernah gitu ya waktu masih kecil? Kecuali yang di rumahnya udah pake AC x3

Waktunya bales revie~w!

**Letty-Chan19**: eh, gak suka Kuroko? Why? OAO Mukkun beda setahun sama Midorin, jadi dia sekarang kelas lima SD. Soal pairing gimana kalo kita liat ke depannya aja? soalnya aku bikin tergantung mood sih hahaha tapi udah ada rencana kalo aku bakal masukin beberapa pair yaoi yang salah satu chara-nya kugenderbend, so... let's just see. Thanks untuk supportnya Letty-chan X3

**UchiHarunoKid**: haha sip! ini dia update-nya! tinggal 2 chapter lagi sampe masalah sama Shintarou selesai kok! Tunggu dengan sabar ya! Sebelum lebaran mungkin aku bakal update lagi tapi kalo setelah lebaran mungkin agak lama hehe. Thanks review-nya! XD

**Hyori Sagi**: Saya suka, saya suka /modeMeiMeion/ silakan diambil, paling nanti kakak-kakaknya Tetsuya marah wkwkwkwkwk iya niiih, susah banget ngilangin typo apalagi gara-gara aku ngetik ini selalu pas abis sahur, jadi mata masih merem melek(?). Maaf, karena chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, tapi chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang dari chap 2 ini kok! Btw, cerita Tetsuya bakal terungkap sepenuhnya di chapter depan! Jadi mohon tunggu dengan sabar dan thanks review-nya! X3

**nyan: **maaaaakaaaaasiih revieeewwnyaaaa~ /peluk nyan/ masih ada banyak kok di ke depannya, siap-siap kena diabetes aja ya /dikemplang/. Aku sendiri belom tahu sampe chap berapa, tapi yang pasti bakalan banyak. Mungkin 10 chap ke atas. Soalnya aku mau bikin semua adek Sei di sini punya masalah, ada yang barengan masalahnya sama yang lain tapi tetep semuanya kebagian. Meski pun bakal ada time skip tapi tetep aja rasanya bakal panjang. Di akhir nanti rencananya Sei juga bakal dapet masalahnya sendiri, tapiiii masih lama banget kayaknya itu mah hahaha

**special thanks to: ****Letty-Chan19, ****Hyori Sagi**, **nyan, Broken**Wings2602, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Kertas Bersih, PeenPenPonn, , UchiHarunoKid, , kazuharuna13, .5, VandQ, dan sheila-ela

kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat untuk lanjut ngetik cerita ini! Arigatou Gozaimasuuuu!

Review?


	4. Chapter 3: As Brother, Finding Out

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Cerita ini hanya milik saya seorang.

Warning: AU, Real&Nice! Akashi, brotherly love! a lot of them I think, cuteness ahead(?), alur kecepetan, OOC, typo, DLDR!

pengingat:

**Seijuurou = 14 tahun**

**Shintarou = 11 tahun**

**Atsushi = 10 tahun**

**Ryouta = 8 tahun**

**Daiki = 7 tahun**

**Tetsuya = 3 tahun**

Hadiah pertama lebaran buat kalian yang islam dan anggap aja hadiah buat yang non-muslim. Hadiah kedua nyusul. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: As Brother, Finding Out

Tetsuya membuka matanya tepat ketika bunyi 'biip' menggema di kamar tempatnya berada. Anak berambut biru langit tersebut bangkit dan duduk dengan sebelah tangan masih menggosok sebelah matanya untuk mengusir pergi rasa kantuk yang masih setia mengganggunya.

Tepat ketika ia duduk sempurna di atas tempat tidur, sebuah kain yang cukup lembab jatuh dari kening ke pangkuannya. Ingatan mengenai hal yang terjadi semalam kembali mengalir ke dalam benaknya.

Ia yang mulai demam dan kakaknya yang bilang akan menjaganya dan mengompresnya semalaman penuh jika memang perlu. Sebelah tangan Tetsuya terangkat dan ia menempelkannya ke keningnya sendiri. Mencoba mengatur suhu tubuhnya.

Demamnya sudah turun, hidungnya terasa lebih lega, dan tubuhnya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik meski tenggorokannya masih agak sakit. Dan itu semua berkat kerja keras kakaknya yang mungkin tak henti-hentinya mengompresnya sepanjang malam hingga demamnya turun.

Tangan kecil Tetsuya meraih jam weker di atas nakas di sampingnya dan mematikan alarm tersebut. Jamnya masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu cepat untuk bangun dan bersiap memulai aktivitas.

Detik itu juga Tetsuya baru sadar kalau ada sesosok remaja lelaki yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan tangan tersilang di atas tempat tidur sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya yang dipenuhi rambut berwarna merah.

"Kakak," gumam Tetsuya. Sesaat kemudian Tetsuya sudah menekan-nekan pipi kakaknya. Berusaha untuk membangunkannya karena biasanya di jam segini, kakaknya sudah bangun dan bersiap pergi berolahraga sebentar.

Ketika telunjuk Tetsuya membuat kontak dengan pipi Seijuurou, si bungsu bisa merasakan dengan rasa panas yang menjalar dari pipi kakaknya tersebut. Sebuah erangan keluar dari sela bibir si sulung yang matanya masih terpejam rapat.

Tetsuya berjengit kaget. Suhu tubuh kakaknya terlalu panas untuk ukuran normal. Tak percaya dengan indranya sendiri, Tetsuya kembali menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi serta leher Seijuurou.

Panas. Seijuurou memang demam.

Tetsuya buru-buru menarik tangannya dan mendesis ketika rasa panas menjalar di telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat namun hati-hati agar tak sampai membangunkan sang kakak, Tetsuya beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan kakaknya untuk tetap tertidur.

Tetsuya melirik sosok Seijuurou yang masih tertidur dengan posisi yang sama.

Tetsuya rasa ia harus memberitahukan ini pada Masako-_san_ dan Shintarou.

* * *

Mata Seijuurou bergerak membuka ketika cahaya matahari menusuk matanya hingga ke balik kelopak. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan mata untuk dapat menyesuaikan matanya dengan tingkat penerangan kamarnya yang tiba-tiba naik drastis.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan persendiannya berderit setiap kali ia membuat gerakan, sekecil apa pun gerakan itu. Seijuurou tak bisa tak berjengit sekaligus meringis ketika ia mencoba untuk meluruskan punggungnya yang terus berada dalam posisi membungkuk sepanjang malam.

Ketika ia berhasil membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna, sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang tengah merengut padanya di sisi lain tempat tidur, tepat di depan jendela yang telah disibak lebar-lebar tirainya. Kedua tangan sosok tersebut terhubung dengan pinggangnya.

"Saya memang menyuruh Tuan untuk dapat sedikit tidur sebelum malam berakhir, tapi maksud saya bukan tidur dengan posisi seperti itu," omel sosok tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kepala pengurus rumahnya, Araki Masako.

"Ah, Masako-_san_," gumam Seijuurou. Masih sedikit tak fokus karena baru terbangun dari tidur. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk menghubungkan berbagai hal dalam kepalanya hingga ia ingat kenapa tubuhnya bisa terasa tak enak seperti ini.

"Kalau Tuan sakit seperti ini, Tuan juga yang repot bukan?" lanjut Masako. Masih melanjutkan omelannya.

Wanita itu berjalan memutari tempat tidur hingga berada di sisi Seijuurou. Dengan sigap ia mencengkeram lengan atas Seijuurou dan menariknya hingga berdiri. Begitu kedua kakinya lurus kembali, Seijuurou berjengit. Dunia serasa berputar di sekelilingnya dan kakinya kesemutan tidak karuan.

Seijuurou meringis. Dengan bantuan Masako, akhirnya ia bisa duduk dengan benar di sisi ranjangnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Seijuurou sebari menahan kuapan yang terancam lepas dari mulutnya. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya kenapa jam weker di atas nakas samping ranjangnya tak berbunyi seperti biasa.

"Sebentar lagi jam delapan pagi," jawab Masako.

_Shintarou dan yang lainnya pasti sudah pergi sekolah sekarang ini_, pikir Seijuurou. Siapa yang membangunkan mereka tadi? Apa mereka sudah membawa bekal mereka? Siapa yang mengingatkan mereka akan barang-barang mereka pagi ini? Seijuurou tak bisa tak khawatir pada adik-adiknya.

"Tetsuya yang tadi memberitahuku kalau Tuan sakit. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku untuk mengatakannya." Masako menarik keluar sebuah termometer dari dalam saku rok seragam _maid_-nya. Seijuurou membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu memasukkan termometer ke dalamnya.

Terjawab sudah tanda tanya besar dalam benak Seijuurou mengenai kenapa jam weker di atas nakasnya tidak berbunyi pagi ini. Pasti tadi Tetsuya yang mematikannya.

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu pengecekan dengan termometer pun Seijuurou sudah tahu kalau demam memang telah menggelayuti tubuhnya. Terbukti dari dahinya yang terasa basah karena keringat, pipinya yang terasa panas, udara sekitar yang terasa beberapa derajat lebih dingin meski AC tak menyala, dan sepasang telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

Setelah kira-kira tiga menit, Masako menarik termometer tersebut dan melihat angka yang tertera di layar. Kerutan di alisnya bertambah dalam dan embusan napas keras keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya terhadap tuan mudanya itu.

"Tiga puluh delapan koma lima derajat. Nol koma empat derajat lagi dan aku akan menyeretmu ke dokter," ancam Masako, ia kembali berkacak pinggang sembari memasukkan termometer tersebut kembali ke saku roknya. "Istirahatlah. Hari ini tidak usah sekolah saja."

Sayup-sayup Seijuurou bisa mendengar Masako menggumam pelan tentang 'setelah sekolah, ikut klub, kerja' dan 'masih nekat bergadang lagi'. Dan tak lama setelah gumaman tersebut, terdengar sang kepala _maid_ menghela napas pelan.

Seijuurou tertawa. Tawa yang menyedihkan karena sejujurnya, kepalanya serasa dihantam batu besar berkali-kali sekarang ini. Meski ia tak ingin tak pergi ke sekolah, tapi ia tahu lebih baik tak menyanggah kata-kata wanita paruh baya yang telah bekerja pada keluarganya sejak Seijuurou baru lahir.

Karena ia pasti akan marah dan marahnya wanita itu mengerikan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," satu dua suara batuk tertahan terdengar. "Oh ya, Masako-_san_?"

Masako menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hampir menutup sempurna pintu kamar Seijuurou. Kedua alis hitamnya terangkat.

"Tolong jangan biarkan adik-adikku selain Shintarou dan Atsushi masuk ke kamar. Ah, terutama Tetsuya," jelas Seijuurou. Si sulung berpikir, tindakan pencegahan harus dilakukan segera jika ia tak ingin adik-adiknya yang lain ikut tertular sakitnya. "Pesankan pada Shintarou kalau malam ini Tetsuya akan menginap semalam di kamarnya."

Menyedihkan sekali. Baru kemarin ia berpikir daya tahan tubuh Tetsuya sangat lemah dan sekarang justru ia yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang setelah sukses tertular demam anak itu. Apa ini yang orang-orang sering sebut dengan karma?

Masako mengatakan 'baik' sebelum berpesan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Seijuurou dan mengancam anak remaja tersebut kalau ia berani melangkahkan kakinya sedikit saja keluar kamar itu, maka Masako akan memberinya pelajaran habis-habisan.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan di atas ranjangnya. Setelah semalaman tidur dengan posisi duduk, bisa merasakan sensasi lembut kasur bertemu dengan punggungnya terasa begitu... _heavenly_. Tanpa sadar, desahan senang keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Rasa sakit yang menusuk kepalanya terasa sedikit terobati ketika kepala bersurai merah miliknya dipertemukan dengan bantal. Semakin nyaman ia merasa ketika ia memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berbaring di atas perutnya.

Mungkin ia memang terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk menjaga Tetsuya tadi malam. Walau bagaimana pun, kemarin adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan.

Terlebih lagi ia harus bersekolah dari jam sembilan hingga jam empat sore dan ikut klub hingga jam lima. Langsung diteruskan tanpa istirahat sama sekali dengan tancap gas ke perusahaan keluarganya dan bekerja sedikit hingga pukul tujuh malam.

Setelah tubuhnya diforsir seperti itu, ia sama sekali tak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tidur sejenak –tidur yang sebenar-benarnya tidur dengan posisi yang nyaman—di waktu malam. Tubuhnya yang belum terbiasa dengan jadwal kegiatannya yang baru tentu saja akan langsung _drop_.

Semua masalah yang berputar di sekelilingnya membuatnya lupa sejenak kalau ia hanyalah seorang anak usia empat belas tahun biasa dan bukannya seorang _superman_ yang bisa melakukan segalanya dan masih terlihat sehat tanpa kurang suatu apa pun.

Ponsel _flip_ merah Seijuurou bergetar. Awalnya Seijuurou mengira kalau yang masuk hanyalah sebuah pesan, tapi ketika ponsel merah tersebut bergetar untuk yang kedua kalinya, dengan enggan –karena sakit kepalanya bertambah parah mendengar 'drrrt drrt' ponsel bergetar di atas nakas—Seijuurou menjawab telepon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"Halo?" sapa Seijuurou dengan suara yang masih agak serak karena belum mendapat asupan cairan sejak tadi malam. Alisnya berkerut dan matanya tertutup dalam usaha meredam hantaman keras di kepalanya yang diakibatkan oleh sakit kepala. Butuh usaha yang besar agar pemuda itu tak mendesis menahan sakit.

Astaga, mungkin ia butuh aspirin. Beberapa butir aspirin lebih tepatnya.

"Seijuurou, Paman dengar kau sakit. Benarkah?" suara lembut di ujung telepon membuat mata Seijuurou langsung terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya. Ah, ternyata pamannya.

"Ya, Paman. Aku kurang enak badan. Tapi ini cuma akibat kelelahan, kurasa," jawab Seijuurou. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berbaring di atas punggungnya. Mata Seijuurou kembali menutup secara perlahan tapi pasti dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghalangi cahaya yang menembus kelopak matanya. "Aku ingin minta izin tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini."

Pamannya di seberang telepon tertawa renyah. "Aneh rasanya mendengar seorang pemilik perusahaan meminta izin pada orang lain untuk tak masuk kantornya sendiri."

Seijuurou nyaris mengerang ketika tiba-tiba saja denyutan di kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Untung saja ia sempat menyadari kalau ia tengah berada di tengah pembicaraan dengan pamannya dan mengerang ketika bicara dengan seseorang di telepon bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan.

"Kalau begitu Paman akan perlu menyesuaikan diri? Karena selama enam tahun ke depan aku akan melakukan hal itu jika aku tak bisa datang ke kantor," kata Seijuurou. Nada main-main terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Setelah berusaha matian-matian, akhirnya ia berhasil menelurkan sebuah lelucon ringan. Ia terkekeh meski kekehannya justru terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Teppei.

"Tawamu terdengar seperti orang sesak napas, Seijuurou. Lebih baik istirahat penuh dulu hari ini. Jangan melakukan apa pun! Berbaring saja di tempat tidur." Teppei berpesan. Nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Ketika ia sadar pamannya tak akan bisa melihat anggukannya barulah ia berkata 'baik'. Ia menitipkan pesan pada pamannya untuk menyampaikan pesan pada wali kelasnya kalau ia tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Karena walau bagaimana pun, Teppei adalah walinya. Meski hanya nama saja.

Teppei mengiyakan. Setelah sekali lagi memesankan Seijuurou untuk istirahat penuh di rumah dan tidak ke mana-mana hari itu, bahkan sampai menyarankannya untuk pergi ke dokter jika demamnya bertambah parah, Teppei memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Seijuurou menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, akhirnya ia bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Dengan malas, Seijuurou menarik selimut putih hingga menutupi hampir seluruh kepala Seijuurou. Dengan sekali lagi helaan napas lega, Seijuurou mulai kembali ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Telepon yang dipasang secara paralel di atas nakas di kamar Seijuurou berdering. Sebuah novel yang tengah Seijuurou baca di pangkuannya ia letakkan di sampingnya dan ia bergeser sedikit ke sisi tempat tidur. Pemuda tersebut berdeham beberapa kali untuk mengatur suaranya yang sedikit serak sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Halo? Keluarga Akashi di sini," kata Seijuurou dengan nada profesional yang terdengar seperti ia sudah sangat terbiasa melakukannya. Seakan bersuara seperti seorang profesional merupakan bagian dari kesehariannya.

"Ah, halo. Saya wali kelas Akashi Shintarou, Nakatani Masaaki," kata orang di seberang telepon. Mata Seijuurou melebar. Apa Shintarou bersikap nakal di sekolah hingga wali kelasnya harus menelepon rumah? Oke, ini benar-benar sesuatu yang... tidak biasa. "Bisa saya bicara dengan walinya?"

Seijuurou tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia masih merasa sedikit terguncang dengan sepotong informasi baru ini. Meski pikirannya berusaha mengingatkannya untuk tak berprasangka yang buruk terhadap adiknya yang tertua. Walau bagaimana pun, tidak semua panggilan wali kelas berarti hal buruk bukan?

"Ah, wali kami sedang tidak ada di tempat dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, bicara dengan saya saja," jawab Seijuurou sedikit menaburkan kebohongan dalam kalimatnya. Pemuda itu berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin meski di satu sisi otaknya tengah membuat skenario tentang perilaku buruk apa yang mungkin dilakukan seorang Shintarou hingga cukup untuk membuat walinya mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari wali kelasnya.

"Dan siapa Anda?" tanya Nakatani dengan nada curiga.

Seijuurou buru-buru menjawab, sama sekali lupa kalau ia belum sempat memperkenalkan dirinya. Si sulung Akashi itu merutuk dalam hati, betapa tak sopannya ia, "saya Akashi Seijuurou. Kepala keluarga Akashi sekaligus kakak dari Shintarou."

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, saya sangat mohon pada Nak Seijuurou untuk bisa datang ke sekolah Shintarou hari ini. Sekitar jam..." nada suara di seberang telepon semakin lama semakin kecil. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya tengah mencari-cari jam untuk menkalkulasi jam kedatangan Seijuurou. Hal yang sama tengah dilakukan si anak berambut merah.

Kedua manik matanya terfokus pada jam meja sekaligus weker di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jam dua belas? Saat istirahat makan siang."

Mata Seijuurou yang sempat melirik gagang telepon di samping telinganya kembali melirik jam sekali lagi. Baru jam sepuluh. Masih ada dua jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Kepalanya dianggukkan sembari berkata, "Tentu, tentu. Saya akan datang."

Diam sejenak. Seijuurou tengah menimang-nimang. Sebaiknya ia menanyakannya pada wali kelas Shintarou atau tidak? Di satu sisi ia merasa lebih baik menunggu hingga waktu makan siang saja. Tapi di sisi lainnya, mulutnya sudah gatal ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

Akhirnya Seijuurou memilih sisi yang kedua dan menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Jika boleh tahu, apa yang dilakukan Shintarou hingga walinya mendapat panggilan seperti ini?"

Tanpa sadar, si sulung keluarga Akashi tersebut mengerutkan kedua alis merahnya dan matanya jadi terlihat beberapa tingkat lebih tajam. Kedua maniknya melihat ke sana ke mari, mencari objek untuk dilihat meski pikirannya tak benar-benar fokus dengan benda yang akan ditatapnya.

"Hmmm..." Nakatani terdengar ragu. Seijuurou berani bertaruh kalau pria –yang ia asumsikan tengah berada di usia empat puluhan dari suaranya—itu pasti tengah memejamkan matanya dan berpikir sambil mengusap-usap dagu. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Nakatani akhirnya menarik napas dalam melalui mulutnya hingga timbul suara seperti suara mendesis, "sebaiknya kita bicarakan nanti saja. Tenang saja, ia tidak dipanggil karena sudah berperilaku buruk. Ini... tentang hal lain."

Seijuurou menghela napas lega. Ternyata Shintarou memang _masih_ memegang predikat sebagai adiknya dengan sikap yang paling baik. Tapi sekarang rasa keingintahuannya justru kembali disinggung. Bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Dengan susah payah Seijuurou menelan kembali keinginannya untuk mengatakan 'lantas?' dan akhirnya setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nakatani karena sudah mengurus adiknya selama hampir satu tahun, ia memutus sambungan dengan menaruh gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya.

Jadi, sekarang, bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Masako agar ia diperbolehkan pergi ke sekolah Shintarou?

* * *

Jujur, Shintarou sangat terkejut ketika pagi tadi ia mendapati Tetsuya yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya dan bukannya Seijuurou. Tangan kecil anak berusia tiga tahun tersebut mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Shintarou hingga anak berambut hijau lumut tersebut terbangun.

Dan jujur, Shintarou juga terkejut ketika Tetsuya berkata dengan polosnya kalau kakak mereka yang tertua jatuh sakit. Badannya terserang demam yang cukup tinggi dan sekarang sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Anak berambut biru langit itu juga mengatakan pada Shintarou untuk membantunya membangunkan saudara-saudara mereka yang lain.

Itulah pertama kalinya Shintarou mengetahui apa yang harus dihadapai Seijuurou selama beberapa pagi terakhir. Singkat kata, Shintarou pagi itu mengambil alih semua tugas Seijuurou. Mulai dari membangunkan adik-adik mereka yang lain dengan dibantu Tetsuya –meski anak itu tak banyak membantu—, memastikan mereka semua mandi dengan benar tanpa tertidur lagi ketika melakukannya, termasuk mengingatkan tentang buku dan bekal-bekal mereka.

Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata tugas membangunkan saudara-saudara mereka –yang sekilas terdengar mudah—begitu sulit untuk dilakukan? Terutama membangunkan Atsushi dan Daiki. Perlu beberapa cipratan air dan sedikit kata-kata tegas hanya untuk membuat mereka bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Shintarou jadi makin merasa bersalah pada kakaknya satu itu. Bisa dibayangkan oleh Shintarou bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang harus mengurus kelima adiknya ketika ia baru masuk masa pubertas. Yah, meski hanya sebagian kecilnya saja yang bisa Shintarou bayangkan.

_Dan aku justru menambah bebannya dengan bersikap begini..._

Shintarou berjalan memutari lapangan sepak bola. Tepatnya ia berjalan menuju aula serba guna, tempat di mana ruang ganti berada. Pelajarannya setelah jam makan siang adalah pelajaran olahraga karena itulah ia harus cepat-cepat ganti baju. Satu stel baju olahraga lengkap telah tersampir di lengannya.

Meski ia berjalan dengan mata yang selintas terlihat fokus menatap jalan di depannya, sebenarnya pikirannya tak benar-benar berada di sana. Separuh jiwanya berada di rumah. Lebih tepatnya, ada bersama dengan kakaknya.

Apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan? Apa ia sudah makan siang? Atau jangan-jangan ia sedang tidur? Apa ia benar-benar istirahat? Jangan-jangan begitu Shintarou dan yang lainnya pergi tadi pagi, ia memaksakan pergi sekolah karena ia menolak untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dan berbaring seperti selayaknya orang sakit?

Yang sedang dibicarakan ini Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang 'itu'. Yang jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu, akan sulit membuatnya tak mengeksekusi keputusannya tersebut.

Ah, bagaimana kalau ternyata kakaknya sakit parah? Ada orang yang bilang kalau penyakit jantung itu tanda-tandanya sama seperti orang masuk angin biasa bukan? Awalnya demam, lalu mulai berkeringat dingin, lalu sesak napas, lalu—

Shintarou menggeleng pelan. Mencoba membersihkan pikirannya dari setiap pikiran buruk yang mendobrak masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ya ampun, sejak kapan Shintarou menjadi orang yang _paranoid_ seperti ini?

Kakaknya pasti akan baik-baik saja di rumah. Mungkin ia sekarang sedang membaca novel di atas tempat tidur. Atau main _shogi_ sendirian. Karena Masako pasti tak akan membiarkannya beranjak dari rumah begitu tahu kepala keluarganya sakit.

Kakaknya pasti cuma flu biasa yang diakibatkan kelelahan. Ya, pasti begitu. Ia juga berpikir yang aneh-aneh karena belum ada bicara dengan kakaknya sejak mereka main _shogi_ bersama malam itu. Pasti begitu.

Begitu... kan?

Shintarou menghela napas panjang. Mungkin Shintarou memang harus benar-benar minta maaf pada kakaknya agar rasa bersalah bisa benar-benar pergi dari pikirannya.

* * *

Seijuurou menggeser pintu ruang guru tersebut terbuka. Remaja itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap terlihat berwibawa meski sebenarnya kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing. Mata merahnya memindai seisi ruangan sedangkan mulutnya menggumamkan kata 'permisi'.

Ketika tak ada satu pun orang yang menyambutnya di sana, Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menghampiri salah satu guru lelaki yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di samping pria tersebut dan sebelah tangan Seijuurou terangkat.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu Anda," Seijuurou sukses menarik perhatian sang guru yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bekal makan siangnya. "tapi jika Anda tidak keberatan, bisa tolong Anda beritahu saya di mana guru yang bernama Nakatani Masaaki berada?"

Pria tersebut buru-buru mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Matanya melebar, seakan melihat sesosok hewan yang sangat langka tengah berdiri di depannya sekarang ini, "Saya sendiri. Apa kau Akashi-_san_?"

Seijuurou mengangguk mengiyakan. Dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat Nakatani terlihat begitu terkejut melihatnya? Ia rasa ia masih terlihat seperti manusia normal ketika terakhir kali melihat cermin.

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa lama hingga akhirnya Nakatani tersadar dari apa pun itu yang tengah dipikirkannya, mengambil sebuah kursi di dekatnya dan segera mempersilahkan Seijuurou untuk duduk.

Seijuurou mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan duduk dengan elegan. Ketika ia kembali melihat Nakatani, ia lagi-lagi menemukan Nakatani yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang entahlah, Seijuurou rasa pandangan itu merupakan pandangan campuran antara kagum dan terkejut.

"Ano, jika boleh tahu, kenapa Anda melihat saya seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan alis berkerut. Meski ia sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa risih yang mengisi hatinya, tapi wajahnya tetap menunjukkannya dengan cukup jelas.

"Eh? Ah," tiba-tiba saja Nakatani tertawa canggung. Sebelahnya tangannya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, "maaf, maaf. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kaulah Akashi-_san_ yang bicara denganku pagi ini."

Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebelah alis merah yang terangkat. Kebiasaan Seijuurou jika seseorang sudah membuatnya penasaran, "Kenapa?"

Nakatani terdiam. Pandangannya ia alihkan dari mata Seijuurou dan ia terlihat malu, "Aah, karena tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau kau adalah remaja usia sembilan belas atau dua puluhan. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kau –sepertinya—baru empat belas tahun. Kau tidak sedang membolos sekolah saat aku meneleponmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Saya tidak sekolah hari ini karena kurang enak badan. Tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam terlebih dahulu."

Nakatani menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Merasa canggung karena di bawah tatapan anak ini ia merasa begitu kecil dan mata merah itu seakan tengah menusuk langsung ke dalam jiwanya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak terasa seperti anak empat belas tahun pada umumnya.

Ketika ia melihat Seijuurou yang balas hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, ia justru jadi merasa malu sendiri. "Uh, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke inti pembicaraan?"

Nakatani meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja di sampingnya. Badannya ia condongkan sedikit ke arah Seijuurou, "Begini, sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-_san_. Tapi seorang psikolog yang datang ke sekolah ini kemarin saat Hari Karir."

Sekarang pertanyaan di benak Seijuurou bertambah satu. Kenapa seorang psikolog ingin bertemu dengan wali mereka hanya untuk membicarakan Shintarou? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan adiknya?

"Kebetulan ia sebentar lagi akan datang—" pintu ruang guru tersebut terbuka lagi. Kali ini menampakkan sosok seorang lelaki tua berjanggut dan berwajah lembut. Matanya menutup seiring dengan senyumnya yang terkembang. Auranya memancarkan kebaikan, keramahan, sekaligus kelembutan ke segala arah. Aura pria ini kurang lebih sama seperti Teppei.

Pria tua itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya berhasil menemukan mereka di antara banyaknya jumlah kepala di ruangan tersebut. Dengan senyum lebar menempel di bibirnya, pria tua itu berjalan ke arah Seijuurou dan Nakatani yang berhenti berbincang sejak munculnya ia di ambang pintu.

"Nah, itu dia orangnya," kata Nakatani seraya menunjuk psikolog yang tadi disebutkannya dengan dagunya.

Psikolog tersebut sampai di depan mereka berdua. Ia bertukar sapa dengan Nakatani sebentar sebelum menolehkan pandangannya pada Seijuurou. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan sesaat kemudian sebelah tangan pria tua itu terulur, meminta sebuah jabat tangan. Seijuurou berdiri dan mencengkeram telapak tangan pria itu erat.

"Apa kau yang bernama Akashi?" tanyanya ramah sembari menawarkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou, tak mau terlihat tak sopan, membalas senyumnya dengan senyum simpul. Mereka menggoyangkan tangan mereka yang erat satu kali.

"Ya, saya Akashi Seijuurou. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda." Seijuurou mengangguk sekali dengan mantap.

"Perkenalkan saya Shirogane Kouzou. Mungkin Nakatani-_san_ sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi mengenai diriku, tapi ya, salam kenal."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Shirogane-_sensei_ –begitu Seijuurou memutuskan untuk memanggilnya—bersama dengan Nakatani mengajaknya untuk pergi ke ruang bimbingan konseling. Karena walau bagaimana pun, tidak enak rasanya membicarakan suatu hal yang pribadi seperti ini di hadapan orang banyak bukan?

Nakatani yang memimpin jalannya ke sana sedangkan Shirogane dan Seijuurou mengikutinya di belakang. Pikiran Seijuurou terus berputar. Ia mencoba menggunakan kemampuan analisanya yang hebat untuk menyambungkan satu hal dengan yang lainnya yang mungkin bisa menjadi alasan panggilannya ke mari.

Tapi ia tetap tak bisa memperkirakan suatu apa pun yang mungkin telah dilakukan Shintarou hingga cukup membuatnya bisa menapaki koridor sekolah keempat adiknya sekarang ini.

Nakatani membukakan pintu ruang bimbingan konseling untuk Shirogane dan Seijuurou, mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk sebelum ia pamit undur diri dan menutup pintunya. Ruangan itu tidak cukup besar. Hanya cukup untuk sebuah sofa tiga orang, dua buah kursi yang diposisikan berhadapan beserta meja yang menjadi penghalangnya.

Shirogane duduk di kursi tersebut dan Seijuurou mengikuti duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang kami lakukan kemarin," kata Shirogane, memulai pembicaraan. Matanya ia pejamkan dan sebelah tangannya sudah merogoh saku dadanya.

"Kemarin aku masuk ke kelas Shintarou dan menyuruh semua anak menggambar keluarga mereka masing-masing. Termasuk orangtua mereka yang angkat mau pun anggota keluarga dekat yang sudah meninggal," Seijuurou menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ekspresi pemuda itu sangat serius dan telinganya dalam kondisi sangat siap mendengarkan. "Dan ketika itu, inilah yang ia gambar."

Shirogane menarik keluar selembar kertas dari saku dadanya. Kertas itu dilipat sedemikian rupa hingga bisa masuk ke dalam saku dada kemeja Shirogane. Kedua tangan Shirogane perlahan tapi pasti membuka lipatan gambar tersebut. Setelah kertasnya terbuka sempurna, Shirogane mendorong kertas tersebut ke arah Seijuurou.

Dan sebuah gambar yang cukup berantakan –mungkin karena tak ada banyak waktu untuk membuatnya—namun penuh dengan makna masuk dalam lingkup penglihatan Seijuurou.

Gambar itu sederhana, sungguh. Hanya sebuah potret keluarga Akashi beserta orangtua biologis Shintarou. Masing-masing digambar dengan warna rambut asli mereka. Shintarou dengan warna hijau lumut, Seijuurou dengan merah, Atsushi dengan ungu, Ryouta dengan kuning, Daiki dengan biru tua, dan terakhir, Tetsuya dengan warna biru muda. Di sana juga ada gambar orang tua biologis Shintarou dan ayah mereka.

Singkat kata, gambar itu digambarkan seperti ini. Ada empat orang anak berbeda warna berdiri bersisian. Beberapa bahkan bergandengan tangan. Dari ujung kanan ada Atsushi, kemudian Daiki, Ryouta, dan Shintarou sendiri. Semuanya digambar dengan wajah tersenyum kecuali gambar Shintarou yang mulutnya justru membentuk kurva ke bawah.

Di sebelah gambar figur Shintarou ada gambar sepertinya seorang anak berambut merah –yang badannya digambar paling tinggi dibandingkan mereka semua—namun tak begitu terlihat karena dicoret kasar. Seakan gambar itu adalah sebuah kesalahan tapi Shintarou tak mau repot-repot menghapusnya dengan benar.

Lalu tak jauh dari keempat anak tadi, ada sosok seorang anak berambut biru muda yang merupakan yang paling pendek di antara semua anak. Anak itu memiliki sepasang tanduk berwarna merah di kepalanya dan sebelah tangan anak itu menggandeng sosok anak berambut merah tadi yang digambar ulang. Juga ada gambar seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam dengan mata heterokrom. Di atas kepala laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut terdapat lingkaran kuning.

Di atas kepala ketujuh figur tadi terdapat sebuah awan, di mana ada dua orang berada di atasnya. Orang yang pertama laki-laki berambut hijau, Seijuurou asumsikan sebagai ayah kandung Shintarou, kemudian di sampingnya ada sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang, yang juga Seijuurou asumsikan sebagai ibu kandung Shintarou. Keduanya memiliki lingkaran berwarna kuning terang di atas kepala mereka, sama seperti sosok laki-laki yang berada di samping gambar anak berambut merah.

Sekilas mungkin ini hanya terlihat seperti gambar anak kelas lima SD biasa. Tapi jika diteliti lebih seksama, maka akan terlihat kalau ada kisah yang coba diceritakan oleh sang anak dalam goresan pensil warnanya. Ada di sana, meski hanya sepotong kecil, bagian dari perasaan Shintarou yang coba ia tuangkan.

"Nah, yang sangat menarik perhatianku—" Shirogane menjulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk sebuah bagian tertentu dalam gambar tersebut dan menggambar lingkaran imajiner dengan telunjuknya, "—adalah bagian ini. Di mana ada seorang anak berambut merah yang sosoknya dicoret kemudian digambar ulang dan gambar pria –yang sepertinya sudah meninggal?—di samping anak berambut biru muda."

Shirogane mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk kertas tersebut tepat di kepala anak berambut merah, "setelah melihatmu, kurasa ini adalah kau, Akashi-_san_?"

Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya setelah mengamati kertas itu cukup lama dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga jika pandangan bisa membuat benda terbakar, maka kertas di hadapan Seijuurou pasti sudah terbakar karenanya.

"Ah, ya. Saya rasa juga begitu," jawab Seijuurou dengan nada yang jelas mengindikasikan kalau pemuda dengan manik merah tersebut tidak terlalu memerhatikan. Kepalanya mengangguk lemah. Menguap sudah sosok Seijuurou yang tadi kelihatan begitu sempurna dalam hal pengendalian diri, "Umm, jika bisa, tolong jelaskan pada saya tentang gambar ini menurut sudut pandang Anda..."

Shirogane mengangkat jemarinya yang saling bertautan di depan mulutnya dan bergumam. "Ini hanya asumsiku saja sebenarnya. Tapi... sepertinya Shintarou tidak menyukai adiknya yang berambut biru muda ini?"

Sebelah tangan Shirogane menunjuk sosok anak berambut biru muda yang digambar dengan sepasang tanduk tadi. "Ah ya, Akashi-_san_, ini sudah menggangguku sejak kemarin. Jika boleh bertanya, kalian semua... anak angkat? Karena kulihat kalian semua memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda."

"Saya anak kandung keluarga Akashi. Tapi adik-adik saya yang lain," Seijuurou mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lima anak lainnya dalam gambar dan menggambar lingkaran khayal di sekeliling mereka, "diadopsi oleh Ayah saya sejak mereka masih kecil."

Seijuurou menunjuk sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan manik heterokrom tadi. Mengindikasikan kalau itulah ayah mereka. Pandangan Seijuurou untuk sesaat berubah sendu ketika bayang-bayang ayahnya mendobrak masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Hmm, begitukah... Lalu, menurutku, Shintarou ini merasa dekat denganmu dan ayahmu. Hanya saja..." Shirogane memberikan jeda. Entah ia tengah sengaja untuk membuat kesan misterius atau tidak. "ketika adik kalian yang berambut biru muda ini datang, ia jadi merasa... anak ini merebut kalian berdua darinya."

Shirogane menjelaskan dengan menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk beberapa bagian. Shirogane menghela napas pelan ketika ia telah menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang sangat panjang tersebut. Matanya kembali menatap Seijuurou.

Anak itu terlihat tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tengah memikirkan suatu masalah keluarga mereka mungkin? Atau ia sama sekali tak berpikir kalau adiknya akan berpikir seperti itu? Pikir Shirogane.

"Kalau bisa, Akashi-_san_, jangan terlalu menunjukkan perhatianmu secara terbuka ke satu adikmu saja. Karena bisa-bisa adikmu yang lain akan merasa iri dan ditinggalkan," Shirogane tersenyum lembut dan matanya menyipit hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis. "aku berkata begitu, karena aku yakin kau menyayangi mereka semua sama rata. Hanya saja kau tidak terlalu terbuka memperlihatkan kasih sayangmu pada beberapa adikmu."

Seijuurou mengangguk. Sekarang semuanya telah terbentuk menjadi potongan _puzzle_ utuh di kepalanya. Sekarang ia mengerti sepenuhnya kenapa Shintarou bersikap seperti itu. Namun, ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat Shintarou merasa ditinggalkan, sungguh.

Ia lebih terbuka dalam memberikan kasih sayangnya pada Tetsuya dan tanpa sadar menuangkan perhatian lebih pada si bungsu karena anak itu lebih membutuhkannya. Ia masih sangat muda. Orangtua kandungnya bersikap kurang baik padanya hingga meninggalkan luka permanen di hatinya, terbukti dari sikapnya ketika mereka baru menjadi keluarga. Dan yang terpenting, belum ada sehari ia menjadi anggota keluarga Akashi, ia sudah harus kehilangan ayahnya.

Dalam hati Seijuurou berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan ini. Dengan cara yang lebih baik.

"Baiklah. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada Anda karena sudah mau repot-repot memanggil saya ke mari untuk membicarakan hal ini. Sekarang saya jadi mengerti. Terima kasih banyak." Seijuurou membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat sempurna ke arah Shirogane.

Shirogane tertawa lirih dan berkata, "Tidak apa. Aku sangat senang bisa membantu kalian. Tapi aku juga melakukannya karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat ada anak yang begitu menuangkan perasaannya saat disuruh menggambar keluarganya, maka dari itu aku merasa begitu tertarik. Lagi pula ia kelihatan seperti sedang punya masalah waktu itu."

Setelah berterima kasih kembali dan bertanya jika Shirogane bersedia dibayar untuk kebaikannya tadi. Karena walau bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang psikolog aktif yang berada di sana semata-mata karena ia ikut berpartisipasi dalam Hari Karir dan bukannya seorang guru bimbingan konseling sekolah yang dibayar pihak sekolah langsung.

Dengan rendah hati, Shirogane menolak dengan mengatakan kalau membantu orang dalam masalah internal –internal di sini maksudnya masalah perasaan dan kejiwaan—memang merupakan bagian dari deskripsi pekerjaannya. Jadi Seijuurou tak perlu membayar sepeser pun uang padanya.

Setelah pamit undur diri pada Shirogane dan mengucapkan terima kasihnya juga pada Nakatani, Seijuurou cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah sebelum Masako merasa dirinya pergi terlalu lama dan datang sendiri ke sana menjemputnya.

* * *

Daiki berjalan di trotoar tersebut dengan kepala yang ditundukkan dan pikiran yang bercabang ke mana-mana. Sejujurnya, ia sangat kecewa ketika pagi ini kakaknya tidak bisa diajak berbagi cerita mengenai uang lima ratus _yen_ yang ia temukan di bawah bantalnya tepat ketika ia bangun tidur.

Batu-batu kerikil yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya ia jadikan pelampiasan kekecewaan. Ditendangnya batu tersebut hingga mendarat beberapa meter cukup jauh di depannya.

Anak berambut biru tua itu mengerti. Sangat mengerti malah kalau kakaknya sakit, jadi tak bisa membangunkannya seperti biasa. Walau pun ia tak begitu suka dengan metode yang dipakai Shintarou untuk membangunkannya pagi ini, ia tetap mengerti kalau kakak sulungnya memang tidak bisa.

Tapi tetap saja, ia ingin punya tempat untuk berbagi cerita 'peri gigi'nya. Bicara dengan Ryouta sudah pasti tidak mungkin; karena anak itu tak akan mendengarkan dan justru sibuk merasa iri karena Daiki dapat lima ratus _yen_ dari peri gigi. Bicara dengan Atsushi juga sama sekali bukan pilihan. Anak itu pasti tak akan tertarik. Yang ada dalam pikiran anak berambut ungu itu hanya makanan dan basket. Dua itu saja.

Kalau Shintarou... entahlah, kakaknya yang satu itu mungkin akan mendengarkannya, tapi tak akan benar-benar mengeluarkan reaksi ketika ia bercerita. Bercerita padanya sebelas-dua belas rasanya dengan bicara dengan dinding.

Daiki berbelok dan langkahnya membawanya masuk ke pekarangan sebuah _daycare_. Tepat sekali. _Daycare_ di mana adiknya, Tetsu, dititipkan.

Hari ini, ialah yang pulang paling cepat. Shintarou pulang masih cukup lama karena ia punya urusan sebagai perangkat kelas. Atsushi bilang ia ingin main basket sebentar dengan teman-temannya di lapangan sekolah. Sedangkan Ryouta, meski keberatan, harus mengerjakan tugas piketnya di sekolah.

Alhasil, di sinilah Daiki berada sekarang. Di depan pintu depan _daycare_ tersebut. Setelah mencari-cari sosok anak berumur tiga tahun dengan rambut biru muda di pekarangan dan tidak bisa menemukannya, Daiki berasumsi kalau adiknya mungkin sedang main di dalam.

Daiki membuat celah sedikit di pintu depan bangunan tersebut dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Halo, manis, sedang mencari siapa?" sapa suara seseorang yang kedengarannya, perempuan.

Daiki menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita muda –entahlah, ia sepertinya sudah tua, hanya fisiknya saja yang terlihat muda—tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Apron hijau tua, yang sewarna dengan matanya, menempel di tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sangat seksi.

Senyuman lembut menempel di bibirnya dan matanya berbinar ramah. Tak biasa berhadapan dengan perempuan, Daiki jadi gugup sendiri, "Ah, aku mencari adikku, Tetsu. Akashi Tetsuya."

Perempuan itu ber-ooh ria dan mengajak Daiki untuk masuk. Perempuan itu membimbingnya melewati beberapa ruangan yang ada dalam bangunan _daycare_ tersebut. Daiki mengikutinya dari belakang hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Perempuan itu memutar kenop pintu dan membukakannya untuk Daiki. Mata biru muda anak itu memindai seisi ruangan untuk mencari sosok adiknya.

"Ah, Tetsu!" panggil Daiki pada Tetsuya yang sedang sibuk bermain –sepertinya—_hanafuda_ dengan teman-temannya. Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dari barisan kartu di hadapannya. Mata biru muda anak itu terlihat makin cerah ketika melihat Daiki.

Si bungsu mengatakan sesuatu pada teman-temannya. Mungkin ucapan 'aku duluan' dan 'sampai besok' yang sederhana dengan beberapa lambaian tangan. Anak itu kemudian bangkit dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah Daiki. Daiki menyambut anak itu dengan cengiran lebar dan usapan di kepala.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada perempuan tadi karena sudah menjaga adiknya dengan baik sekaligus pamit, kedua anak tersebut berjalan bersisian di sisi trotoar dengan tangan yang bergandengan.

"Kak Seijuurou, sudah baikan belum ya?" gumam Tetsuya dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada kakinya kecilnya yang menapaki trotoar. Daiki menghela napas diam-diam. Mata biru tuanya tak hilang fokus pada jalan di depannya. Sebelah tangannya yang tak menggandeng Tetsuya ia masukkan dalam saku celananya.

Sejak dulu, Daiki selalu menjadi 'adik' dalam keluarga mereka. Jadi ketika Tetsuya datang dan ia harus menjadi 'adik' sekaligus 'kakak' ia jadi sedikit kesulitan. Tapi beberapa hal yang ia tahu tentang menjadi kakak adalah sudah tugas seorang kakak yang baik untuk membuat adiknya merasa lebih baik.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa Kakak pasti sudah membaik. Dia kan orang yang kuat!" kata Daiki seraya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya tak balas tersenyum padanya dan justru menggumam 'entahlah, tadi pagi Kakak panas sekali'.

"Hei, Tetsu, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke Maji Burger sebelum pulang?" tawar Daiki. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian adiknya. Satu hal lagi yang anak berusia tujuh tahun itu ketahui tentang menjadi kakak yang baik adalah menyenangkan adiknya sesering mungkin sebisanya.

Tetsuya suka _vanilla shake_. Jadi kalau Daiki mentraktirnya _vanilla shake_, adiknya itu pasti akan senang bukan kepalang.

Dan pasti pikiran tentang sakitnya kakak mereka akan terkesampingkan untuk sementara waktu.

Ekspresi Tetsuya menjadi cerah. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menjadi lesu dan mata birunya menatap Daiki dengan polosnya namun kekecewaan jelas tergambar di sana.

"Tapi Tetsuya tidak bawa uang," kata Tetsuya polos. Hingga anak berambut biru tua itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencubit pipi gembul adiknya.

"Aku baru dapat lima ratus _yen_ dari peri gigi. Karena gigiku tanggal. Lihat?" kata Daiki dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Dengan bangganya anak itu menunjukkan barisan gigi depannya yang tidak lengkap.

"Oooh," gumam Tetsuya dengan penuh kekaguman. Sepertinya baru pertama kali mendengar kisah peri gigi, "Jadi kalau gigi kita lepas, kita akan dapat uang dari peri gigi?"

"Yap!"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka –bahkan ketika mereka sempat mampir ke Maji Burger—pun diisi dengan perbincangan mengenai berbagai kisah-kisah menarik yang ada di dunia. Awalnya hanya peri gigi, namun lama-lama merambat ke kisah _Santa Claus_, _Jack Frost_, _Sand Man_, dan kelinci paskah.

Tetsuya cukup terhibur hingga mereka sampai di rumah mereka yang terdiri dari dua lantai dan sangat luas tersebut. Keduanya serentak mengatakan 'aku pulang' seraya Daiki melepas sepatunya dan membantu adiknya menjaga keseimbangan ketika menunduk dan melepas sepatunya sendiri.

"Mau lihat keadaan Kakak dulu tidak?" ajak Daiki dengan sebelah telunjuk teracung. "Supaya Tetsu tidak khawatir lagi."

Mata biru muda Tetsuya berbinar cerah karenanya. Sambil berderap kecil di sepanjang koridor rumah mereka. Seijuurou pasti akan marah jika tahu mereka berlari-lari kecil di lorong. Tapi sesekali melanggar peraturan rumah tak akan menyakitkan bukan?

"Sssh," desis Daiki dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Seijuurou. Mengisyaratkan Tetsuya untuk diam karena siapa tahu saja kakak mereka tengah tertidur di dalam. Tetsuya balas mencondongkan badannya ke depan beberapa derajat dan telunjuknya ditaruh di depan bibirnya. Ia pun balas mendesis pada Daiki.

Daiki memutar kenop pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya sebuah suara perempuan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping mereka. Daiki dan Tetsuya bahkan hingga berjengit kaget ketika ia angkat suara. Perempuan itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Araki Masako.

Tangan Masako sudah menumpuk di atas tangan Daiki yang bertengger di kenop pintu. Jika Daiki berusaha mendorong pintu itu terbuka, maka Masako justru mencoba menarik pintu itu tertutup.

"Kalian tidak boleh menemui Tuan Muda Seijuurou dulu," kata Masako dengan nada lembut tapi tetap tegas. Alis wanita itu berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Tangannya yang berada di kenop pintu berhasil menarik pintu itu untuk tertutup kembali.

"Eeeh, kenapa?" tanya Daiki dan Tetsuya bersamaan. Nada keberatan 'sangat' tertera jelas dalam kalimat mereka.

Masako membungkuk hingga wajahnya setara dengan kedua anak tersebut dan ia berkata, "Karena kakak kalian itu sedang sakit. Kalau kalian masuk sekarang, nanti kalian bisa ikut sakit juga."

Masako meraih kedua tangan anak tersebut dan membimbing mereka untuk menjauh dari pintu kamar si sulung. Memberikan waktu lebih bagi si sulung untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit sakit.

Kedua anak yang sama-sama berambut biru tersebut menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pintu kamar Seijuurou dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani menyuarakan kekecewaan mereka pada kepala pengurus rumah Akashi tersebut.

* * *

Ryouta menghela napas panjang. Tubuh anak berambut kuning itu terhampar lemas di atas sofa. Seluruh ruang yang ada pada sofa tersebut dipakai seluruhnya untuk menampung anak tersebut. Anak itu tak biasanya terlihat lesu.

"Kakak... masih belum sembuh, ya-ssu?" gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kita belum boleh bertemu dengannya-ssu..."

Shintarou yang tengah membantu Daiki mengerjakan tugas rumahnya menghela napas pelan. Ia mengerti sepenuhnya akan sikap anak berambut kuning tersebut. Walau bagaimana pun, anak itulah yang paling senang ketika diperhatikan kakak sulung mereka.

Wajar jika ketika kakak sulung mereka tumbang karena sakit, Ryouta lah yang paling uring-uringan karenanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kakak harus dapat istirahat yang cukup," Shintarou memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan, "kalau sekarang kita masuk menemuinya, kita pasti hanya akan mengganggunya. Lagi pula ia pasti tak mau kita tertular sakitnya. Makanya dari tadi Masako-_san_ terus-terusan mengusir kalian dari kamar Kak Seijuurou."

Secara bersamaan, ekspresi tiga adik Shintarou yang termuda berubah kelam. Seperti hari di mana matahari tak bisa menyinari bumi karena tertutup awan mendung.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian sekarang tidur saja? Besok pagi ketika kalian bangun, pasti wajah Tuan Muda Seijuurou lagi yang pertama kali kalian lihat," bujuk Masako yang malam itu terpaksa bergabung dengan majikan-majikan kecilnya melakukan ritual mereka setiap malam; berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Tangan wanita itu sibuk menggosokkan handuk pada rambut anggota keluarga Akashi yang paling bungsu. Tepat sekali. Karena hari ini Seijuurou sakit, pekerjaan memandikan adik-adik Seijuurou –Tetsuya dan Atsushi—kembali menjadi tugas Masako.

Tetsuya mengerang pelan ketika Masako menggosokkan handuk dengan sedikit keras. Kata 'yosh' keluar dari mulut wanita itu setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut muda si bungsu yang kini jadi lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Masako berlanjut mengeringkan rambut Atsushi yang sedikit sulit dikeringkan karena lebih panjang. Sama seperti Tetsuya, anak itu juga mengerang pelan ketika Masako menggosokkan permukaan handuk yang agak kasar dengan kulit kepalanya.

Jika boleh memilih, mereka berdua lebih suka kakaknya yang mengeringkan rambut mereka. Karena kakak mereka lebih lembut dalam melakukannya.

Shintarou, Daiki, dan Ryouta bangkit dari duduk mereka dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan ketika tiba-tiba saja Masako berkata, "Ah ya, aku lupa. Tuan Muda Seijuurou tadi bilang, malam ini saja, Tetsuya akan menumpang tidur denganmu, Shintarou."

Masako menarik handuk yang ia gunakan tadi dari atas kepala Atsushi dan menyampirkannya di bahunya dengan gaya bak seorang preman. Mata biru tuanya yang berbeda beberapa tingkat dari Daiki ia pertemukan dengan mata hijau Shintarou yang berhenti berjalan tepat ketika Masako menyebutkan namanya.

Masako membungkukkan badannya hingga bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga Tetsuya. Ketika napasnya yang hangat mengenai telinga si bungsu, anak itu menjauhkan telinganya sedikit dari si wanita sebelum sekali lagi mendekat.

Entah apa yang dibisikkan wanita itu, tapi apa pun itu membuat Tetsuya melompat turun dari sofa dua orang yang tadi didudukinya bersama dengan Atsushi. Langkah kaki kecilnya membawanya menuju ke samping Shintarou.

Matanya yang besar dan polos menatap Shintarou lamat-lamat. Seakan menunggu Shintarou melakukan sesuatu padanya. Shintarou sebenarnya mengerti apa yang tengah ditunggu adiknya satu itu, tapi ia ragu melakukannya.

Jemari tangan kanan Shintarou berjengit. Tangannya sempat terangkat sedikit, sebelum kembali turun. Terangkat lagi, lalu kembali turun. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya Shintarou frustrasi sendiri dan memaksakan dirinya meraih tangan mungil Tetsuya dan membungkusnya dalam tangannya sendiri.

"Ayo... Tetsuya."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sesuatu ditepuk. Shintarou dan Tetsuya kontan berbalik dan melihat kepaa pengurus rumah mereka tengah menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Aah, aku sama sekali lupa untuk memakaikan piyama langsung pada Tetsuya."

Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya sendiri langsung melirik ke bawah. Tepatnya ke baju yang dipakai Tetsuya. Selembar kaus dan celana pendek. Baju untuk di rumah memang. Tapi tetap bukan baju yang seharusnya dipakai untuk tidur.

"Aku tak bisa mengganti bajunya sekarang. Aku juga harus mengurus Atsushi. Bisa tolong kau yang melakukannya, Shintarou?" Masako bertanya pada Shintarou dengan nada setengah memohon. Sulit rasanya bagi Shintarou menolak permintaan wanita itu.

Shintarou mungkin memang anak yang sering bersikap dingin terhadap orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak punya hati bukan?

Dengan berat hati akhirnya anak berambut hijau lumut tersebut mengiyakan permintaan Masako.

"Aku akan mengantarkan bajunya ke kamarmu," seru wanita tersebut ketika ia sudah beranjak mengantarkan Atsushi ke kamarnya sedangkan Shintarou dan Tetsuya berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kamar Shintarou.

* * *

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa bisa-bisanya kakaknya melakukan ini? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau ia tidak begitu menyukai adik bungsunya? Kakaknya nekat atau apa?

Pikiran Shintarou berputar selagi tangannya mengancingkan buah bajunya satu per satu. Sesekali manik hijaunya melirik Tetsuya yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang Shintarou dengan kaki yang ia goyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang sembari menunggu Shintarou selesai berganti pakaian. Sebuah senandung keluar dari mulut anak tersebut.

Jelas sekali kalau anak itu sama sekali tak sadar kalau Shintarou sebenarnya tak begitu menyukainya. Yah, lagi pula Shintarou tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkannya di depan anak itu. Anak berambut hijau lumut itu hanya menunjukkannya di depan Seijuurou saja.

Setelah selesai mengancingkan bajunya satu per satu, Shintarou berbalik dan mengambil bagian atas piyama tersebut. Agak heran ia ketika ia tak menemukan bagian bawah piyama tersebut dan ketika ia melirik Tetsuya ternyata celana itu sudah terpasang dengan rapi.

Tangan Shintarou kembali bekerja membuka kancing baju tersebut satu per satu. Setelah terbuka semua, diletakkannya piyama tersebut di atas ranjang. Tetsuya melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri persis di depan Shintarou. Shintarou berlutut di depan Tetsuya dan mulai bekerja.

Dengan lihai, mungkin karena Shintarou juga sudah cukup terbiasa mengurus ketiga adiknya yang lain ketika Seijuurou berhalangan, membuka baju Tetsuya dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari kepala biru anak tersebut.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu yang sama, dua orang dibuat terkejut ketika tubuh kecil Tetsuya masuk dalam ruang penglihatan mereka. Meski sudah diberi asupan makanan yang bergizi di rumah keluarga Akashi, tetap saja tubuh kecil tersebut tak bisa langsung berubah menjadi lebih gemuk.

Tulang-tulang rusuk Tetsuya masih bisa terlihat jelas. Memar yang sebagian besar sudah menghitam masih berserakan di sekujur tubuhnya dan jika dilihat lebih teliti, beberapa titik kecil bekas luka bakar bisa dilihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya; lebih banyak di bagian sisi belakang sebenarnya.

Mata hijau Shintarou melebar. Ia memang tak sepandai Seijuurou dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaan. Maka dari itu, perasaannya ketika melihat tubuh Tetsuya langsung tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Bahkan karena tak memercayai penglihatannya, Shintarou sempat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun tentu saja, luka-luka tadi tetap ada di sana. Bersikeras untuk tak menghilang.

Sebelah tangan Shintarou mencengkeram lengan atas Tetsuya erat dan dengan sedikit kasar, membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya hingga anak itu kini berbalik memunggunginya. Mata hijau yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu sama sekali tak berubah dalam hal ukuran ketika melihat punggung Tetsuya.

Tak ubahnya tubuh bagian depan Tetsuya, punggungnya pun memiliki sejumlah hal yang sama. Bahkan lebih banyak.

Mulut Shintarou terkunci rapat. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti disumpal batu hingga sulit baginya hanya untuk sekadar menelan ludah dan dadanya terasa seperti diikat tali transparan dengan sangat erat hingga napasnya sesak.

Sebelah tangan anak itu terulur ke arah punggung Tetsuya yang dinodai sebuah memar besar, tapi menahan diri ketika ujung jarinya hampir menyentuh kulit Tetsuya. Takut membuat adik bungsunya kesakitan. Sesaat kemudian, jemarinya mengepal menjadi sebuah tinju.

_Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku..._

"Kakak?" Tetsuya menoleh melewati bahunya. Nada heran menggantung jelas dalam suaranya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Ah!" Shintarou cepat-cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dengan lebih lembut kali ini, anak berambut hijau lumut itu membalikkan tubuh anak itu hingga kembali berhadapan dengannya. Dibantunya Tetsuya memasukkan kedua tangan mungilnya sebelum mengancingkan seluruh buah baju tersebut.

Rasa bersalah sekaligus rasa penasaran membayangi mengapung seperti kabut dalam hati Shintarou. Bagaimana Tetsuya bisa mendapat luka itu? Dari kelihatannya, adiknya tidak mendapatkannya dari kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu yang melibatkannya beserta ayah mereka.

_Jika begitu ceritanya, maka..._

Shintarou tak bisa lagi menepis rasa penasarannya jauh-jauh. Jadi anak berambut hijau itu memutuskan untuk menerimanya saja dan menyuarakannya.

"Tetsuya..."

"Hm?" respon Tetsuya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Shintarou mengambil tangan Tetsuya dan menggandengnya naik ke tempat tidur. Alis Shintarou tak henti-hentinya berkerut, "Memar di badan Tetsuya itu... didapat dari mana?"

"Oh itu ya," kata Tetsuya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat piyamanya dan tanpa ada maksud apa pun, memperlihatkan sekali lagi pada Shintarou bagaimana memar-memar yang sama sekali tak pantas menghiasi kulit putih pucat adiknya tetap bersikeras berserakan di sana.

Shintarou meringis tanpa sadar begitu disuguhi pemandangan itu.

Tetsuya melepaskan ujung piyamanya dan Shintarou sangat bersyukur karena tak perlu lagi melihat luka-luka buruk tersebut. Dengan lucu, anak itu merangkak ke dalam selimut dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di dalamnya.

Shintarou menyusulnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Ibu Tetsuya yang membuatnya," kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan Shintarou yang sempat mengira mereka tak akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

Shintarou menoleh ke arah adik bungsunya. Sekali lagi malam itu, matanya melebar, "Bagaimana..."

"Ibu Tetsuya bilang, Tetsuya pembawa sial. Karena sejak Tetsuya lahir, tak ada hal baik yang terjadi pada Ayah dan Ibu," jelas Tetsuya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk menyadari kalau ia baru saja menohok hati kakaknya.

"Memangnya... hal buruk macam apa yang terjadi pada orangtua Tetsuya?" Shintarou bertanya dan anak itu sadar betul kalau suaranya terdengar seperti orang tersedak makanan.

Tetsuya mengetukkan jemarinya di dagu. Mengingat-ingat sejenak, mungkin, "Ayah pergi dan tidak pernah kembali saat Tetsuya masih dua tahun. Orang-orang bilang Ayah pergi mengunjungi Tuhan. Sejak itu Ibu berubah. Ibu jadi sering marah-marah. Katanya hidup jadi terasa sulit sejak ada Tetsuya. Karena itu Tetsuya pembawa sial. Dia juga bilang harusnya Tetsuya ikut Ayah saja mengunjungi Tuhan dan tak usah kembali pada Ibu."

Hati Shintarou kembali tertohok. Hatinya yang tadinya tak menyukai Tetsuya, kini memertanyakan kembali perasaannya. Masih bisakah ia membenci anak ini sekarang? Setelah ia mengatakan semua ini padanya?

"Lalu... apa yang terjadi pada ibu Tetsuya?" Suara Shintarou semakin tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan juga lirih.

"Ibu pergi malam-malam dan tidak pernah kembali. Tahu-tahu waktu Tetsuya bangun pagi-pagi Ibu sudah tidak di rumah. Ibu pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa," kata Tetsuya. Ia terlihat seakan-akan ia tengah menceritakan sebuah cerita pengantar tidur pada Shintarou. Seolah semua yang diceritakannya hanya sebuah cerita, yang tak pernah terjadi di dunia nyata.

Atau seperti sebuah mimpi buruk. Yang akan segera menguap begitu kau terbangun dari tidur.

"Tapi Tetsuya sendirian cuma sehari saja! Besoknya Ayah Kak Seijuurou datang dan berkata ia akan mengurus Tetsuya. Besoknya, besoknya, dan besoknya juga ia datang terus ke rumah. Memastikan keadaan Tetsuya katanya. Lalu, lalu, beberapa hari lalu ia bilang ia akan membawa Tetsuya ke rumahnya dan Tetsuya akan jadi anaknya—"

Sebuah kuapan menyusul sebelum Tetsuya sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya. Lagi pula, meski pun Tetsuya tak sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya, Shintarou sudah tahu bagaimana kisah itu akan berakhir.

Tetsuya menggosok sebelah matanya. Shintarou menghela napas, untuk sesaat tadi sesaknya terasa sedikit berkurang meski memang masih ada.

Ditepuk-tepuknya selimut yang menutupi badan Tetsuya. Persis seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya pada Daiki dan Ryouta atau bahkan Atsushi jika tengah menidurkan mereka. "Tidurlah."

Tetsuya menggumam sebagai jawaban dan menutup kedua matanya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Shintarou sudah bisa memastikan kalau si bungsu telah tertidur lelap. Terbukti dari ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat amat sangat tenang.

Shintarou memerhatikan wajah anak itu. Selama ini Shintarou selalu menduga kalau dari kelima anak angkat keluarga Akashi, Tetsuya lah yang memiliki masa lalu yang paling normal. Yah, Shintarou mengira paling-paling anak itu hanya ditinggal mati orangtuanya tanpa harus benar-benar melihat jasad orangtuanya atau bagaimana mereka bisa meninggal. Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata meski berbeda, Tetsuya juga menyimpan ceritanya sendiri?

Malam itu, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Akashi Shintarou –yang dulunya bernama Midorima Shintarou—mempertanyakan keputusannya dalam membenci adiknya, Akashi Tetsuya. Bisakah ia tetap membenci adiknya?

Tidak, lebih tepat jika dikatakan begini, masih benarkah baginya untuk membenci Tetsuya?

* * *

**OMG 11 REVIEW? WHAT SHOULD I SAY? MY TONGUE TIED. ONE THING FOR SURE I LOVE YOU GUYS. A LOT. CHAPTER PANJANG INI KUDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK PEMBACAKU YANG BEGITU... LOVELY! XDDD**

Saatnya bales revie~w

**Eqa Skylight: **haha di sini udah mulai keliatan, di chapter depan baru bakal bener-bener terbuka(?) tabirnya /korbaniklanG*rcia/ Bakao bakal muncul nanti, tenang aja X3 siip! thanks ya udah review! X3

**Letty-Chan19: **haha, aku memang mau menusuk kokoro-mu /ditabokletty/ di chapter depan penuh sama AkaMido kok, tenang aja, bukaaan, bukan AkaKuro kok haha, kan udah kubilang, adeknya Akashi gak akan suka dengan cara seperti 'itu' sama Akashi di sini. Posesif ya, tapi suka nggak. ini dia updatenya! Thanks reviewnya ya! X3

**elfarizy: **thanks! ini dia update-nya! thanks for review x3

**UchiHarunoKid: **wahaha aku juga kadang kayak gitu, kalo kepanasan banget tapi /ketauandeh/ silakaaan, paling nanti dikeroyok adek-adeknya Akashi wkwkwkwk X3 diusahain deh yaa tapi gak janji, soalnya aku mau mudik, jadi bingung gimana mau update pas mudik itu hehe, astaga Uchi bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri baca reviewnya hehe thanks reviewnya ya! X3

**yuukihanami.5:** sumpah demi apa, kemaren aku udah tulis nama yuuki-san di bagian special thanks, tapi ffn nyolot dan gak nongol deh namanya yuuki-san, maaf ya QAQ makasih, kalian bener-bener penyemangatku! Thanks reviewnya X3

**Just-Sky:** Terima kasih banyak Just-Sky-san! Aku juga pengen punya adek kayak Tetsu /digamparkakak-kakaknyaTetsu/ aww, aku tersanjung deh jadinya, malu sendiri hehehe thanks ya reviewnya dan ini dia chapter barunya X3

**Aka Shagatta: **haha gak apa koook, aku maklum, di sini baru kebongkar masa lalu tetsu, chapter depan baru fully masa lalu midorin hehe, chapter ini nyaris 9k loh, semoga cukup panjang ya hehe scene akakuro akan bertebaran tenang saja huaahaha thanks for review! X3

**Megumi:** gak apa kok, aku ngerti :D di sini terungkap sebenernya si Shirogane mau ngapain hehe satu chap lagi dan masalah midorin selesaaaiii, sei-chan ngucapin makasih tuh hehe yes, rencananya fic ini bakal sampe si Sei umur 28, berarti tetsu umurnya 17, dan yang lainnya yaaa udah pada gede hehe, tapi banyak time skipnyaaa ini dia lanjutannya, semoga suka dan thanks for review! X3

**shota nogami:** arigatou~ ini obat diabetesnya /lemparkeshota-san/ ini update-nya! Hint akakuro masih bertebaran hehe thanks for review! XD

**yaoiHunhan:** arigatooooou~~ aku tersanjung banget omg, aku mulai demam saking senengnya! Akashinya aku coba sesuaiin sama waktu dia sebelum dapet emperor eye, soalnya waktu itu dia lembut sangad /fangirlingan/ AoKi emang selalu rusuh, yang paling berisik sekeluarga wkwkwwk ini gak lama kan? hehe thanks ya udah review XD

**Hana Kijimuta:** Makasih banget! Aku bener-bener tersanjung! Thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**special thanks to:** **UchiHarunoKid, ********Letty-Chan19, .5, elfarizy, Just-Sky, Aka Shagatta, Megumi, shota nogami, yaoiHunhan, Eqa Skylight, denOden, Ayuni Yukinojo, Shiraume-Machida, yuukihanami5, Hana Kijimuta, aadivaazzahra, putrikeisukechan.**

Oke, mari kita buka-bukaan aja sekarang(?) aku sebenernya gak suka yaoi, meski gak bisa memungkiri kalo TakaMido itu epic, dan AoKi itu ngenes, yes, aku bukan fujo, jadi kalo pun ada pair yaoi di sini ya paling dengan genderbend pasangan mereka. Maaf buat yang kecewa yaaa, tapi aku pengen mereka ngejalanin hidup normal senormal-normalnya.

Satu lagi, demi apa ffn ngajak ribut, di chap kemaren sebenernya ada 3 nama lagi di special thanks yaitu aadivaazzahra, ShiraumeMachida**********,** sama yuukihanami.5 tapi ffn nyolot dan gak ke-save di bagian itu. what the banget kan? Sori di sini namanya kutulis gak pake titik, supaya gak ilang lagi soalnya Dx

**AND JUST WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MEH? AKU GAK BISA BERENTI NGETIK FF INI DAN GAK BISA GAK UPDATE LEBIH DARI 3 HARI?! KALIAN TELAH MERACUNI AKU, PLEASE TAKE RESPONSIBILITY.**

**Well, review?**


	5. Chapter 4: As Brother And Mom, Seeing

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Cerita ini hanya milik saya seorang.

Warning: AU, Real&Nice! Akashi, brotherly love! a lot of them I think, cuteness ahead(?), alur kecepetan, OOC, typo, DLDR!

pengingat:

**Seijuurou = 14 tahun**

**Shintarou = 11 tahun**

**Atsushi = 10 tahun**

**Ryouta = 8 tahun**

**Daiki = 7 tahun**

**Tetsuya = 3 tahun**

**Maaf! Aku sempet salah menkalkulasi kelasnya Shintarou sama Atsushi, harusnya anak itu kelas enam dan kelas lima hehe, jadi yaa kesalahannya udah kuperbaiki sih di chap-chap sebelumnya. Maaf ya, tapi tolong menyesuaikan diri.**

hadiah kedua! Dan selamat lebaran untuk yang merayakan!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: As Brother And Mom, Seeing

Jam meja di atas nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tiga puluh malam ketika pintu kamar Seijuurou diketuk dua kali. Si empunya kamar yang tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan membaca sebuah novel sontak terkejut dan kepalanya terangkat.

Sebelah alis merah Seijuurou terangkat dan matanya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan binar heran. Benak remaja itu bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang kira-kira mengunjunginya di jam segini dan untuk apa? Masako kah? Tidak mungkin adik-adiknya. Paling tidak, tidak pada jam segini. Karena mereka pasti sudah tidur. _Seharusnya_ mereka sudah tidur.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Kali ini beberapa tingkat lebih keras dari pada yang tadi. Terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari pelukan kasurnya yang hangat dan membukakan pintu untuk sang pengunjung, Seijuurou hanya menutup novel di tangannya, mengesampingkannya, dan berkata, "Masuk."

Manik merah kembar Seijuurou memerhatikan kenop pintu kamarnya berputar hingga pintu kayu tersebut didorong terbuka. Sosok pendek anak berambut biru muda muncul di sana. Tengah balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang... sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Sebuah bantal dicengkeramnya erat dengan sebelah tangan yang tak dipakainya untuk memegang kenop pintu. Setelah ia menutup kembali pintu coklat tersebut, langkah kaki mungilnya membawa si bungsu Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar si sulung.

Seijuurou meringis dalam hati.

Ah, seharusnya Tetsuya belum boleh masuk ke dalam kamar Seijuurou mengingat si sulung belum sembuh benar. Meski hanya tinggal demam, tapi tetap saja hitungannya masih belum sembuh. Bisa-bisa Tetsuya sakit lagi nanti. Tapi Seijuurou sudah terlanjur mengatakan 'masuk' tadi pada anak itu dan adiknya itu juga sudah terlanjur melangkah masuk. Jadi ya, apa boleh buat?

Lagi pula kalau Seijuurou menyuruhnya keluar sekarang, adiknya pasti akan menangis.

Tetsuya sampai di sisi ranjang Seijuurou. Dengan wajahnya yang terlihat _oh-so-cute_ itu, ia membalas tatapan Seijuurou. Apa ini perasaan Seijuurou saja atau memang Tetsuya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon?

"Kenapa Tetsuya belum tidur? Mana Shintarou?" tanya Seijuurou lembut. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tak menegur adiknya karena masih 'berkeliaran' jam segini dan bukannya tengah terlelap di pelukan ranjang. Dan ke mana perginya Shintarou hingga si bungsu bisa bebas berkeliaran begini?

Tetsuya, yang sepertinya sadar kalau ia salah dan sudah seharusnya dimarahi, menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ujung kakinya berubah jadi lebih menarik sekarang. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kedua tangannya memeluk bantal erat dan memain-mainkan sarungnya.

"Dia di kamar. Tetsuya tidak bisa tidur..." lirih Tetsuya menjawab. Dan entah kenapa Seijuurou bisa tahu apa yang akan dikatakan anak itu selanjutnya, "Boleh Tetsuya tidur di sini?"

Benar bukan? Benak Seijuurou sudah tahu kalau Tetsuya pasti akan minta tidur di sini bersamanya. Terbukti dari persiapan yang sudah ia bawa; bantal. Sepertinya anak itu sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya tanpa memikirkan kalau Seijuurou akan menolak.

Seijuurou menghela napas pelan. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke atas puncak kepala Tetsuya dan mengusapnya lembut. Menahan diri untuk tak langsung menegur anak yang sebenarnya berbuat salah ternyata bukan perkara mudah.

"Tidak bisa. Tetsuya masih belum boleh tidur dengan Kakak. Kakak belum sembuh betul. Nanti Tetsuya bisa tertular," jelas Seijuurou dengan nada lembut tapi jelas tidak mau dibantah. Dalam hati Seijuurou mulai bertanya-tanya, apa ia sudah terlalu memanjakan adik-adiknya?

"Memangnya Tetsuya mau sakit lagi?" sambung Seijuurou mencoba meyakinkan adiknya. Masih dengan kelembutan yang sama. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau Tetsuya pasti akan segera kembali ke kamar Shintarou dan terlelap di sana.

"Tidak apa! Asal Tetsuya bisa sama-sama Kakak malam ini. Tetsuya tidak masalah kalau harus sakit lagi!" seru Tetsuya dengan volume yang sedikit terlalu keras. Kepalanya kini sudah kembali terangkat dan mata birunya yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu kini seakan tengah menantang kakaknya. Matanya sangat ekspresif sekarang. Sepasang manik biru muda anak itu seakan tengah bicara. Mengatakan 'aku akan lakukan apa saja asal boleh tidur dengan kakak malam ini'.

Satu hal yang dilupakan Seijuurou mengenai anak-anak adalah, anak-anak bukan makhluk yang bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Dan Tetsuya bukanlah pengecualian.

Alis Seijuurou berkerut. Ia tidak marah. Sungguh. Ia hanya kurang suka saat adiknya tidak menurutinya. Terlebih jika ia sama sekali tak mengerti alasan di balik pemberontakan adiknya tersebut.

"Tetsuya, kalau tidak mau menurut, nanti Tetsuya akan Kakak hukum, lho," kata Seijuurou dengan nada mengingatkan namun di saat yang sama juga terdengar mengancam. Secara tak langsung Seijuurou tengah mencoba mengatakan 'kalau Tetsuya tidak menurut, nanti Kakak marah'.

Pandangan mata Tetsuya terlihat meragu sesaat. Air wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat begitu keras, sekarang mulai retak, "Ng, hukumannya apa?"

_Ternyata anak ini masih takut dihukum juga_, pikir Seijuurou. Dalam hati si sulung tertawa menyadari kelucuan adiknya. Baiklah, Seijuurou akan sedikit serius mengancamnya kali ini. Ini untuk kepentingan Tetsuya juga, jadi... tidak apa kan?

"Hukumannya tidak boleh minum _vanilla shake_ dua hari," kata Seijuurou dengan wajah serius bahkan kedua ujung alis merahnya bertemu. Dua jarinya terangkat untuk menekankan jumlah hari dalam hukuman Tetsuya. Seijuurou tahu betul kalau adiknya satu itu sangat suka _vanilla shake_. Bahkan bisa dibilang, dalam hidup Tetsuya, tiada hari tanpa _vanilla shake_. Baik yang buatan rumah mau pun yang dibeli di luar.

Dengan dipertaruhkannya _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya, Tetsuya pasti tak akan berani membantah kata-kata Seijuurou lagi sekarang.

Tetsuya mengeluarkan suara 'ugh'. Wajah keras anak itu yang tadi mulai retak, setelah mendengar hukuman Seijuurou, sekarang jadi runtuh sepenuhnya. Jelas terlihat kalau anak itu barusan menelan ludah. Gigi susunya sibuk menggigit-gigit bibir.

_Pertimbangkan lah Tetsuya. Lebih baik tidur denganku atau bisa minum_ vanilla shake_ dua hari?_

"Uuugh, tidak apa deh! Asal bisa tidur dengan Kakak malam ini!" seru Tetsuya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan konflik batin dalam dirinya. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal di sisi bantal yang ia cengkeram erat.

Jujur saja, Seijuurou terkejut. Dan dibuat _speechless_ oleh adik bungsunya. Kenapa anak ini begitu bersikeras ingin tidur dengan Seijuurou? Apa Seijuurou sebegitu berharganya untuk anak itu hingga ia rela tidak minum _vanilla shake_ kesayangannya dua hari demi tidur dengannya?

Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir sejenak. Ancaman sudah terbukti tidak berhasil. Apa ia harus memaksa Tetsuya tidur di kamar Shintarou? Entah kenapa, Seijuurou merasa itu juga akan sia-sia saja.

Bisa jadi, kalau Seijuurou melakukan itu, keesokan paginya ia akan tetap menemukan Tetsuya tengah meringkuk di sampingnya dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang begitu tenang.

Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Diam-diam Seijuurou menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," gumam Seijuurou, akhirnya menyerah di bawah kegigihan hati Tetsuya. Tetsuya berseru senang dengan kedua mata yang berbinar ekspresif. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Seijuurou kemudian bergumam pelan, "Tapi Tetsuya akan tetap kena hukum."

Anak itu berlari-lari kecil memutari tempat tidur dan melompat masuk ke sisi Seijuurou. Mulut mungilnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum lebar bahkan sesekali terkekeh geli. Tubuh kecilnya merapat hingga bersentuhan dengan Seijuurou. Kedua tangan mungilnya pun mulai merayap di sekeliling pinggang si sulung Akashi.

Seijuurou menghela napas tapi tetap tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah menggemaskan adiknya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mulai mengelus kepala bersurai biru langit tersebut.

_Dasar anak-anak..._

Novel yang tadi sempat terabaikan di sisi tempat tidur, Seijuurou ambil kembali. Namun, belum ada satu paragraf ia baca, pintu kamarnya sudah diketuk lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih keras dari pada ketukan yang dihasilkan Tetsuya tadi. Dan interval antar ketukannya lebih cepat.

_Siapa lagi ini?_ Gerutu Seijuurou dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya dan terlalu malas untuk menanggalkan perhatiannya dari novel di tangan, Seijuurou kembali berkata, "Masuk."

Kali ini pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok dua orang adiknya. Si anak cerewet berambut kuning, Ryouta, dan rival –mungkin—seumur hidupnya, Daiki. Kedua anak itu mengintip dari balik pintu untuk memastikan kalau kakaknya tidak terlihat marah pada mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Kak Seijuuroucchiiiiiiii, aku kaaaaangeeeeeeeen," seru Ryouta dengan ekspresi senang –hingga nyaris menangis—yang dibuat-buat sembari berlari –atau lebih tepatnya melompat-lompat—ke arah Seijuurou dan akan benar-benar melompat menerjang si sulung jika saja sebelah tangan Daiki tak menahan kerah piyamanya.

"Kak Sei harus istirahat, bodoh. Jadi jangan berisik," tegur Daiki yang justru terlihat seperti kakaknya Ryouta dan bukannya sebaliknya.

Ryouta merengut dengan bibir mengerucut dan mulai memberontak dari cengkeraman Daiki.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada menginterogasi. Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan 'bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah di tempat tidur jam segini?' tanpa harus benar-benar mengatakannya. Sukses mendiamkan kedua anak tersebut sebelum keduanya memulai kebiasaan mereka; adu mulut.

Ryouta dan Daiki bertukar pandang. Seakan keduanya tengah berkomunikasi lewat pikiran agar Seijuurou tak tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kakak sulung mereka.

"Kami di sini sama seperti Tetsu..." kata Daiki. Tangannya memain-mainkan ujung piyama bermotif bola basketnya, manik biru tuanya tak berani ia pertemukan lama-lama dengan sang kakak dan Ryouta di sampingnya mengangguk. Manik emas Ryouta melirik ke sana-ke mari, mencari objek yang lebih menarik untuk dilihat sepertinya.

Seijuurou lagi-lagi menghela napas. Apa ini artinya akan ada pesta menginap dadakan di kamarnya lagi?

"Kakak tidak boleh bilang tidak boleh-ssu! Tetsuyacchi saja boleh tidur dengan Kakak, masa kami tidak boleh?" protes Ryouta bahkan sebelum si sulung sempat buka mulut untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Kedua tangan Ryouta mengepal menjadi tinju di samping dadanya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Daiki. Anak berkulit hitam itu pun mulai mengangguk-angguk semangat sambil menggumam 'hm, hm!'

Mungkin anak itu sudah punya firasat kalau Seijuurou akan menolak. Yah, bukannya Seijuurou mau pilih kasih, hanya saja kalau pengunjung kamarnya bertambah, itu artinya orang yang mungkin akan tertular sakitnya juga akan bertambah, dan itu artinya –lagi—akan ada banyak pasien yang akan diurus Seijuurou nantinya.

"Ya, ya, boleh ya-ssuuu?" rayu Ryouta dengan kedua tangan kini terpaut di depan wajahnya. Ekspresi anak itu sendiri terlihat memelas sekali. Daiki di sampingnya juga mulai ikut-ikutan merayu Seijuurou, meski tidak sampai menautkan tangan di depan wajah.

Setelah apa yang dialaminya dengan adik bungsunya, Seijuurou mulai merasa, hal yang sama pasti akan terulang jika Seijuurou memilih untuk mengancam kedua anak tersebut kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Seijuurou tega menyuruh mereka kembali ke kamar setelah mereka memohon padanya dengan wajah seperti itu?

Oleh sebab itu, Seijuurou hanya memberikan jawaban dengan bergeser –ikut menggeser Tetsuya di tengah prosesnya—hingga si sulung duduk di tengah ranjang, dan mengangkat selimut di sampingnya untuk dua orang tersebut. Isyarat bagi si anak untuk ikut bergabung ke dalam selimut.

Keduanya bersorak senang dan cepat-cepat melompat masuk ke dalam ranjang. Ryouta dan Daiki sempat bertengkar tentang siapa yang akan tidur tepat di samping Seijuurou –di sisi yang kosong—hingga akhirnya Daiki mengalah dan membiarkan Ryouta tidur sambil memeluk Seijuurou sedangkan dirinya tidur di samping Tetsuya.

Setelah adik-adiknya merebahkan diri, bergelung dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur dan Seijuurou baru meraih novelnya yang –sekali lagi—terabaikan, lagi-lagi terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Seijuurou nyaris mengerang frustrasi. Kenapa banyak sekali tamu yang berkunjung ke kamarnya hari ini? Ralat, malam ini.

"Masuk," dan sosok anak tinggi berambut ungu dengan mata setengah tertutup masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Kali ini Seijuurou menyerah untuk bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan di sini?' jadi ia justru lebih memilih untuk menanyakan, "tidak bisa tidur?"

Atsushi mengangguk pelan. Rambut ungunya ikut bergoyang ketika ia mengangguk dan berjalan ke ranjang di mana saudara-saudaranya berada. Tanpa meminta persetujuan atau pun izin dari si sulung, bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan jurus apa pun untuk membuat kakaknya kasihan padanya dan membiarkan ia ikut pesta tidur mereka, Atsuhi sudah mengangkat selimut dan masuk ke dalamnya, tepat di samping Daiki.

Anak itu bahkan tak mau repot-repot menutup pintu...

Seijuurou menghela napas, tapi dalam keadaan diimpit adik-adiknya seperti ini, rasanya tidak mungkin juga ia turun dari tempat tidur sekarang dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Pokoknya kalau kalian besok sakit, aku tak mau tahu ya..." gumam si sulung Akashi pelan, tapi cukup bisa didengar. Suara kekehan dari keempat adiknya menjadi jawabannya.

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara langkah kaki masuk tiba-tiba dalam lingkup pendengaran Seijuurou. Kepala bersurai merahnya ia alihkan ke arah pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tidak ada siapa-siapa sepanjang yang Seijuurou bisa lihat.

"Shintarou," panggil Seijuurou. Dan benar firasat si sulung tadi. Anak berambut hijau lumut itu lantas memunculkan diri di depan pintu dengan wajah tertunduk. Persis seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah orangtuanya sedang makan kue tepat sebelum jam makan siang. Sebelah tangannya memegang kenop pintu. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, Seijuurou bisa tahu anak itu tengah ragu antara mau ikut masuk atau tidak.

"Kemarilah," tubuh Shintarou berjengit mendengar nada Seijuurou yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah dari pada ajakan.

Kali ini Seijuurou sudah tahu betul penyakit Shintarou yang mau tapi tidak mau mengaku. Kalau Seijuurou tidak salah ingat, dalam bahasa _otaku_, sifat Shintarou itu disebut _tsun_—_tsundere_? Jadi Seijuurou memastikan untuk mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu setiap kali ada hal yang berhubungan dengan adiknya satu itu.

"Kakak rindu bicara dengan Shintarou. Dan mungkin kita bisa tidur satu ranjang seperti dulu lagi malam ini?" tawar Seijuurou. Sebelah tangan si sulung terangkat dan dilambaikannya pada si anak kedua sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain menepuk ranjang yang didudukinya. Isyarat bagi si adik untuk mendekat.

Gambaran di mana ia dan Shintarou tidur bersama setiap malamnya kembali mendobrak masuk dalam benak si sulung. Mereka berdua sempat melakukan itu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut hingga Atsushi menjadi bagian anggota keluarga Akashi dan posisi Shintarou di sisi ranjang Seijuurou pun tergeser.

Ragu-ragu, Shintarou masuk dan menutup pintu. Dimatikannya lampu dan beranjaklah ia ke arah ranjang sembari mengira-ngira posisinya. Langkah kakinya yang begitu pelan seakan memberitahu Seijuurou kalau anak itu siap balik kanan dan lari kapan saja. Tapi untung saja anak itu sama sekali tak membalikkan badannya dan kabur dari sana.

Shintarou tiba di sisi ranjang dan Seijuurou mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ryouta, berbisik di telinga anak berambut kuning tersebut, "Bisa bergeser sedikit, Ryouta? Kakak ingin bicara sebentar dengan Shintarou malam ini, bisa?"

"Eeeh? Kok begitu-ssu?" protes Ryouta. Kepalanya yang awalnya terbaring nyaman di samping pinggang Seijuurou, langsung terangkat dan bibirnya langsung mengerucut tidak terima. Pelukannya di pinggang Seijuurou makin erat. Mengindikasikan rasa keberatan anak itu untuk menukar posisinya dengan Shintarou.

"Tolonglah, sekali ini saja," rayu Seijuurou. Sebelah telunjuknya terangkat, "besok bagaimana kalau Ryouta tidur dengan Kakak? Sebagai ganti malam ini..."

Setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak, akhirnya dengan berat hati, Ryouta meluluskan permintaan hati Seijuurou. Ryouta turun dari tempat tidur, membiarkan Shintarou naik lantas mendudukkan diri sebelum anak berambut kuning itu menyusul dan menjadikan tubuh Shintarou sebagai guling pribadinya.

Seijuurou menjulurkan tangannya ke nakas dan mematikan lampu tidur. Sekarang penerangan mereka hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menembus tirai kamar Seijuurou. Namun meski matanya kekurangan penerangan, Seijuurou masih bisa melihat wajah Shintarou yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya ditempeli ekspresi bersalah.

Seijuurou tak lantas merebahkan diri. Justru ia membalut mereka semua dengan selimut hangatnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Shintarou. Melemparkan pandangan penuh kelembutan pada adik pertamanya.

Diam mengisi atmosfir di sekeliling keenam bersaudara tersebut. Belum ada satu pun dari kedua bersaudara yang paling tua di sana yang bersedia membuka mulut. Mungkin masih menunggu situasi yang tepat.

Setelah memastikan adik-adiknya yang lain sudah terlelap, Seijuurou membuka mulut.

"Maaf, Kak..." gumam Shintarou lirih, mendahului apa pun yang ingin dikatakan Seijuurou. Sangat lirih anak itu bicara hingga nyaris tak terdengar Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang tadinya nyaris mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya, sontak mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menutup mulutnya.

Namun manik merahnya tak berhenti menatap lembut adiknya; yang masih menolak bertemu tatap dengan Seijuurou. Kedua lengan Shintarou bergerak memeluk lututnya yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah marah-marah pada Kakak tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa pun..." kata Shintarou lagi, tak kalah lirih dengan yang tadi. Bahkan kini kata-katanya terdengar kurang jelas karena wajahnya ia benamkan di antara lutut.

Seijuurou mendengus tapi sebuah senyum tipis tetap tercoreng di wajahnya. Tangan anak itu terangkat dan ia jatuhkan di kepala adiknya. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya sempat bingung saja waktu itu."

Jika ditanya apa Seijuurou mengerti bagaimana perasaan Shintarou sekarang ini, maka sejujurnya, tanpa ragu Seijuurou akan menjawab ya. Si sulung mengerti sepenuhnya alasan di balik kelakuan buruk Shintarou belakangan ini.

Shintarou pernah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Seijuurou sekali. Dan dari cerita itu, si sulung bisa menyimpulkan kalau Shintarou sangat dekat dengan ayah kandungnya. Sosok ayah bagi anak itu sama dengan sebuah panutan, sebuah idola. Dan cara pandang itu sama sekali tak berubah ketika ia masuk menjadi bagian keluarga Akashi. Ayah mereka pun ia pandang dengan cara yang sama.

Lalu, beberapa hari lalu ia kehilangan ayahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Figur yang paling dekat dengannya selain Seijuurou sendiri. Bahkan mungkin sosok ayah bagi anak itu lebih penting dari pada figur ibu. Tiba-tiba saja, Tetsuya datang. Kematian sang ayah dalam kecelakaan maut itu bagai harga yang harus mereka bayar demi kedatangan si bungsu.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Shintarou waktu itu –bahkan mungkin hingga saat ini.

Ketidakberadaan Seijuurou –sosok penting lainnya dalam hidup Shintarou—dan teman di samping Shintarou membuat keadaan semakin parah. Anak itu sama sekali tidak memiliki tempat untuk berbagi keluh kesah atau pun tempat dijadikan sandaran, dan akhirnya Tetsuya menjadi sasaran luapan emosinya.

Paling tidak, itulah spekulasi yang berhasil dibentuk Seijuurou setelah mendengar kesaksian beberapa orang; Atsushi dan Shirogane.

Baru setelah mendapat maaf tak langsung dari Seijuurou, Shintarou berani mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan mata hijau lumutnya dengan manik merah kembar si sulung Akashi. Tangan Seijuurou tak ia lepaskan dari puncak kepala adiknya dan justru dielusnya kepala adiknya satu itu dengan perlahan.

"Jadi, sudah lihat?" tanya Seijuurou. Pertanyaannya terkesan ambigu, tapi Shintarou berhasil menangkap maksud kakaknya dengan sangat baik.

Air muka anak itu kembali menggelap. Matanya kembali ia alihkan dari Seijuurou. Saat ini, wajah Seijuurou adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihat Shintarou.

"Sudah..."

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk mengerti. Senyum di wajah si sulung menguap.

"Aku mengerti kalau Shintarou masih tidak menyukai Tetsuya setelah melihatnya. Tapi aku punya satu hal yang ingin kuminta pada Shintarou—"

"Tidak! Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap kekanakan dengan membenci Tetsuya ketika Tetsuya sama sekali tidak salah apa-apa padaku," Shintarou mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya dan wajahnya kembali ia benamkan di sana. "Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana bisa aku membencinya cuma gara-gara ia ada di sana saat kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Seijuurou terdiam. Di saat Shintarou sedang punya _mood_ untuk bercerita, mendengarkannya hingga selesai tanpa menyelanya adalah opsi terbaik. Jika tidak, _mood_ anak itu untuk bercerita akan menguap dan ia tak akan mau mencurahkan isi hatinya lagi meski dipaksa.

Karena itulah, Seijuurou justru menawarkan elusan lembut di puncak kepala untuk adiknya sebagai tanda ia mendengarkan dan tanda bagi adiknya untuk melanjutkan.

"Waktu aku dengar Ayah kecelakaan saat menjemput Tetsuya, aku merasa sangat kesal, sangat marah. Aku mencari-cari orang untuk disalahkan atas terjadinya bencana itu. Lalu saat Kakak mengumumkan pada kami semua kalau Ayah meninggal dunia di rumah sakit dan memperkenalkan Tetsuya di gendongan Kakak, aku jadi kelepasan dan melampiaskan semuanya pada anak itu...

"Aku berpikir, kematian Ayah adalah salah Tetsuya. Seandainya Ayah tidak menjemput Tetsuya waktu itu, Ayah pasti masih hidup sekarang. Seandainya Ayah tidak mengenal Tetsuya, Ayah pasti tidak akan pergi menjemputnya. Ada banyak hal buruk yang kupikirkan yang tidak bisa aku katakan pada Kakak."

Jeda sejenak, Sepertinya Shintarou tengah berusaha menghirup napas yang habis setelah bercerita panjang lebar. Dan mungkin untuk menahan isak yang mengancam keluar dari tenggorokannya. Anak itu melanjutkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya atau bagaimana kondisi Tetsuya setelah kecelakaan itu. Lalu, setelah tadi menggantikan piyamanya, aku bertanya tentang luka-luka itu dan ia menjawab dengan polosnya kalau ibunya yang memberikan itu semua."

Seijuurou menyerap informasi baru ini beberapa detik lebih lama. Dugaan Seijuurou tepat seratus persen. Mungkin kemampuan menebaknya yang sangat bagus itu bisa menjadikannya seorang detektif handal.

Sebelah tangan si sulung tak henti-hentinya mengelus-elus kepala hijau lumut adiknya. Menawarkan sebentuk kecil perhatian dan penghiburan yang memang sedang sangat dibutuhkan oleh sang adik.

Dan dalam benak Shintarou, sebenarnya Shintarou bisa mengira kalau sebenarnya Masako tadi tak benar-benar 'lupa' memakaikan Tetsuya piyama. Mungkin wanita itu sengaja melakukannya atas perintah Seijuurou agar Shintarou bisa melihat luka Tetsuya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Agar si anak kedua Akashi bisa memikirkan ulang keputusannya membenci si bungsu.

Tapi saat ini, ia tak benar-benar bisa marah pada keduanya yang secara tak langsung, sudah menjebaknya. Ia justru merasa sedikit bersyukur karena sudah disadarkan.

"Seburuk-buruknya Ibuku dulu, meski ia pernah mencoba mengajakku ke alam sana bersama-sama untuk menyusul Ayah, tapi ia tak pernah memukulku dan mengatakan kalau aku pembawa sial atau meninggalkanku suatu malam dengan sengaja tanpa bilang apa-apa supaya aku hidup sendiri saat aku baru tiga tahun... Dari kami semua, mungkin orangtua Tetsuya lah yang terburuk."

Kembali terbayang di benak Shintarou detik-detik di mana ia dan ibunya menemukan jasad Tuan Midorima tengah menggantung di langit-langit ruang tengah apartemen mereka, jas dokter berwarna putih masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ibunya yang berteriak lantas menangis histeris.

Kemudian ibunya pergi ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan dua botol di tangannya beserta sebuah ember. Shintarou baru tahu bertahun-tahun kemudian kalau yang diambil ibunya waktu itu kemungkinan adalah pemutih dan pembersih toilet.

Terjawab sudah mengapa setelah ibunya mencampurkan keduanya, uap aneh berwarna kuning kehijauan keluar, hampir mengisi seluruh ruangan dan membuat ia dan ibunya terkapar di lantai dengan dada yang terasa seperti terbakar. Jika saja tetangga mereka waktu itu tidak memanggil tim medis setelah mendengar jeritan ibunya, mungkin Shintarou tak akan berada di samping Seijuurou saat ini. Namun sayangnya nyawa ibunya tak terselamatkan.

"Setelah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, ia harus langsung kehilangan ayah angkatnya di hari pertamanya menjadi keluarga Akashi. Kemudian aku malah menambahi beban perasaannya dengan berlaku buruk seperti itu. Baru tadi... aku benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya sekarang ini. Aku... memang benar-benar yang terburuk..."

Suara Shintarou di akhir kalimatnya terdengar pecah, seakan anak itu ingin menangis tapi berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Isak tangis lolos dari kurungan mulutnya dan hidung Shintarou juga sudah mulai berair.

Seijuurou menghentikan elusannya dan menjangkau laci paling atas nakas. Ia menarik laci tersebut dan mengeluarkan sekotak tisu dari dalam. Setelah menutupnya kembali, Seijuurou menempatkan tisu tersebut di atas pangkuannya dan menarik selembar tisu keluar.

"Shintarou," panggil Seijuurou lembut. Ketika Shintarou justru memalingkan wajahnya –yang dibenamkan di antara lutut—dari Seijuurou dan mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada lututnya, si sulung terpaksa menarik kedua tangan anak itu menjauh dari lututnya.

Shintarou mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dari lututnya hingga dagunya tak lagi bertemu dengan lutut dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Seijuurou. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou mengangkat dagu adiknya sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk menyeka cairan hidung Shintarou yang mulai meleleh ke mana-mana.

Erangan keluar dari mulut anak berambut hijau tersebut dan hal itu justru mengingatkan Seijuurou akan hari-hari mereka ketika mereka masih berumur enam dan tiga tahun. Saat itu, setiap kali anak itu menangis hingga hidungnya berair, pasti Seijuurou lah yang akan menyekanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar anak bodoh," gumam Seijuurou ketika ia selesai menyeka hidung Shintarou dan melemparkan tisu bekasnya ke tong sampah di samping nakas. _Bingo_, Seijuurou berhasil mencetak _three-point_.

Sebelah tangannya ia pertemukan dengan pipi Shintarou, menghapus air mata yang sempat membentuk aliran sungai di sana.

Shintarou berjengit dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap manik merah kakaknya dengan kedua manik hijau lumutnya yang masih basah. Kedua alisnya berkerut tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata kakaknya. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum misterius sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan tanpa suara dari adiknya.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou menyelinap ke belakang kepala Shintarou dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, kepala Shintarou sudah bersentuhan dengan dada Seijuurou.

"Dasar anak bodoh, kalau kau punya masalah, jangan segan menceritakannya padaku. Aku ini kakakmu, Shintarou. Kau selalu bisa bersandar padaku."

Kedua mata Shintarou melebar secara bersamaan. Anak itu tak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik dan sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia berpelukan –atau lebih tepatnya ada seseorang memeluknya—seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah memendamnya sendiri. Jangan, selama aku masih ada di sini," kata Seijuurou lembut. Sebelah tangannya merayap melingkari bahu Shintarou yang terasa kaku. "Dan lagi, kalau Shintarou memang merasa bersalah pada Tetsuya dan ingin minta maaf, bagaimana kalau Shintarou menunjukkannya dengan cara menjadi kakak yang lebih baik saja? Shintarou kesulitan mengekspresikan perasaan Shintarou dengan kata-kata kan?"

Setelah beberapa saat bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, kedua bahu Shintarou melemas. Akhirnya anak itu bisa melemaskan dirinya dalam pelukan sang tangan anak berambut hijau itu perlahan tapi pasti ikut merayap ke punggung Seijuurou dan mencengkeram bagian belakang piyama kakaknya. Erat. Kepala hijau anak itu benamkan lebih dalam ke dada kakaknya.

"...Mmmhm. Baik... Dan maaf sudah jadi adik yang bodoh..."

Seijuurou kembali mendengus. Bukan dengusan menghina, tapi dengusan senang. Sebuah ciuman lembut ia daratkan di puncak kepala bermahkota hijau adiknya.

"Oh ya, besok, Shintarou," panggil Seijuurou tanpa mengendurkan pelukannya pada adiknya. Justru tangannya kini sudah sibuk mengelus puncak kepala adiknya, "Jika ada seorang anak berambut hitam yang menghampiri Shintarou dan mengajak Shintarou mengobrol di sekolah, bersikaplah sedikit ramah padanya. Jangan lupa menanggapi kata-katanya."

Shintarou yang melepas pelukannya lebih dulu. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua manik hijaunya memancarkan kebingungan. Lagi-lagi, malam itu, Seijuurou hanya menyunggingkan senyum misterius untuk menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara adiknya.

"Besok di sekolah Shintarou akan tahu," Seijuurou mengangkat selimut, "bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tidur saja?"

* * *

"Hei, hei, kau yang kemarin berhasil menembak masuk lima kali berturut-turut dari area _three-point _saat olahraga kemarin kan?" seru seorang anak berambut hitam dengan poni yang dibelah tengah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat. Persis seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan diberi hadiah tapi tak diberitahu hadiahnya apa.

Shintarou mengangkat wajahnya dari kotak bekal di atas mejanya. Sepasang alis hijau anak itu terangkat, matanya melebar, dan mulutnya berhenti mengunyah sepotong kacang merah yang baru ia suap. Ia seakan bertanya 'siapa kau?' dalam diam.

Awalnya ia tengah makan siang sendiri di mejanya –karena ketiga saudaranya tengah punya urusan masing-masing—hingga tiba-tiba saja anak berambut hitam ini muncul entah dari mana dan menanyainya hal yang tak biasanya ditanyakan orang saat jam makan siang.

Tanpa minta izin terlebih dulu, anak itu duduk di kursi di hadapan Shintarou dan menaruh kotak bekalnya tepat di depan kotak bekal Shintarou. Bukannya Shintarou ingin protes karena anak itu seenaknya memutuskan untuk makan siang bersamanya, hanya saja ia bingung kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau hebat sekali kemarin itu, kau tahu! Aku benar-benar iri! Rasanya aku ingin mengalahkanmu, tapi kita satu kelas, jadi itu konyol. Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan menjadi _shooting guard_ yang sempurna! Kalau kita bentuk tim basket, kau akan jadi SG-nya sedangkan aku... aku rasa aku akan ambil posisi PG saja," celoteh anak itu sambil mengangkat bahu tanpa mengenalkan dirinya sama sekali pada Shintarou. Anak itu bahkan sudah berani mengacungkan sumpitnya pada Shintarou saat bicara.

"Ah ya, kau mungkin lupa siapa aku, tapi aku Takao Kazunari! Aku duduk di sana," kata anak itu –Takao Kazunari sembari menunjuk kursinya –lagi-lagi dengan sumpit di tangannya—yang ternyata hanya beda dua kursi lebih depan dari kursi Shintarou dan barisannya tepat di sebelah anak berambut hijau tersebut.

"Ah, aku—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, kau Akashi Shintarou. Anak angkat keluarga Akashi yang sangat kaya itu kan? Tidak ada orang di sekolah ini yang tidak tahu siapa kau." Anak itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan sibuk menyuapkan _kimchi_ ke dalam mulut.

"Sungguh?"

"Mmhm! Siapa yang tidak kenal orang yang sering bawa-bawa barang aneh ke sekolah?" anak itu tertawa geli setelah berhasil menelan _kimchi_-nya. Di benaknya kembali terbayang boneka katak –yang kalau tidak salah diberi nama Kerosuke oleh anak berambut hijau itu—yang tempo hari dibawa Shintarou ke sekolah, bahkan sampai dibawanya ke ruang olahraga.

"Diamlah, Takao," kata Shintarou. Kedua matanya lari dari wujud lawan bicaranya. Tapi anak berambut hijau itu sama sekali tak bisa memungkiri kalau wajahnya sekarang terasa panas karena kata-kata anak itu—Takao. Hingga Shintarou sama sekali lupa untuk bersikap sopan di depan lawan bicaranya. Lagi pula untuk apa bersikap sopan dan canggung di depan anak yang sepertinya nyaris tidak tahu malu begitu?

Percakapan mereka pun berlanjut. Mulai dari wali kelas mereka yang ternyata punya panggilan akrab –Mabo—hingga bagaimana kalau mereka buat klub basket dengan merekrut beberapa kakak kelas kenalan Takao dan adik-adik Shintarou.

Sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benak Shintarou kalau mungkin, yang dimaksud kakaknya tadi malam dengan 'anak berambut hitam yang menghampiri Shintarou dan mengajak Shintarou mengobrol' itu adalah anak ini.

Anak berambut hijau itu terlalu tenggelam dalam obrolannya –yang terkesan satu arah—bersama dengan teman barunya yang bernama Takao Kazunari.

* * *

"Aku pulang," seru Shintarou ketika ia membuka pintu depan rumah keluarganya dan mulai mencabut sepatunya. Di belakangnya ikut pula anak berambut hitam yang tak berhenti berceloteh mengagumi rumah besar keluarga Akashi.

"Uwaah, rumah orang kaya memang beda ya! Apa mungkin di rumah ini ada banyak barang anehnya? Soalnya Shin-_chan_ sering bawa-bawa barang aneh sih hihihi."

"Diamlah, Takao."

Suara langkah kaki bisa terdengar dari arah dalam. Dan sosok Seijuurou bisa terlihat muncul dari lorong yang menghubungkan pintu depan dengan bagian dalam rumah mereka. Si sulung masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, hanya saja kancing paling atas kemejanya terbuka dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan sedikit.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mata merah Seijuurou berbinar senang ketika melihat anak berambut hitam di belakang adiknya. Itu dia anak yang Seijuurou maksud beberapa hari yang lalu. Dugaannya memang selalu tepat.

"Siapa dia, Shintarou?"

"Aku temannya Shin-_chan_! Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal, Kak!" seru anak itu bersemangat dan langsung menghindar sebelum ia menerima sebuah sikutan cukup keras diarahkan ke bagian rusuknya oleh Shintarou. Anak itu tertawa geli meledek Shintarou yang sikutannya meleset. Tapi tentu saja ia tetap protes diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si anak berambut hijau lumut.

"Apa sih... Memangnya sejak kapan kita teman?" gerutu Shintarou. Tapi pipinya yang disepuh warna kemerahan justru mengatakan pada Seijuurou yang sebaliknya. Seijuurou tersenyum simpul.

Akhirnya adiknya berhasil membuat satu orang teman.

"Ah ya, Kak. Kami berdua mau main _one-on-one_ di lapangan samping rumah. Boleh?" tanya Shintarou. Salah satu ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk halaman samping rumah mereka yang luas. Kedua tas anak itu sudah diletakkan di samping kaki-kaki mereka.

Seijuurou mengangguk sekali. Anak-anak yang melihatnya langsung berbinar wajahnya dan Takao langsung tersenyum lebar. Kata 'yes!' keluar dari mulut anak berambut hitam tersebut.

"Tapi saat jam makan malam berhenti main ya," kata Seijuurou dengan nada mengingatkan. Kedua anak itu baru akan beranjak keluar lagi kalau saja Seijuurou tidak memanggil nama Takao, "dan Takao, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

Takao memberikan tanda hormat pada Seijuurou beserta kata 'ossu!' sebelum keduanya melesat keluar dari pintu depan rumah keluarga Akashi. Tas-tas kedua anak itu bahkan diletakkan begitu saja di depan pintu.

Seijuurou kembali mendengus senang hingga Daiki berjalan menghampirinya dari dalam rumah. Sebelah tangan anak itu menarik seragam kakaknya di bagian pinggang dan bertanya, "Kakak tidak masuk? Sedang apa di sini?"

Seijuurou membungkuk, menyelipkan tangannya di antara ketiak anak berkulit hitam tersebut dan mengangkat anak itu ke atas bahunya. Memberikan anak itu tumpangan gratis hingga ke ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mencoba rasanya jadi ibu saat melihat anaknya dapat teman pertama."

* * *

_Omake_

Niat awal Seijuurou setelah menemui Nakatani Masaaki adalah untuk pulang sebelum Masako turun tangan dan menjemputnya langsung ke sekolah. Tapi setelah sampai di sekolah adik-adiknya, si sulung justru jadi penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan adik-adiknya.

Akhirnya anak berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk mengambil tur keliling sekolah dasar itu sebentar. Ia hanya akan melihat-lihat kelas adiknya. Itu saja tak akan membuat sakitnya jadi makin parah bukan?

Kelas pertama yang dilewatinya adalah kelas Daiki. Dari jendela kelas, manik merah Seijuurou bisa menangkap sosok Daiki yang duduk di kursi paling belakang, tengah terlelap dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas meja. Sama sekali mengacuhkan guru di depan kelas.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya. Antara maklum dengan tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya satu itu.

Untungnya tak berapa lama berselang, guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas menyadari kelakuan buruk adik Seijuurou dan menegurnya dengan cara melemparkan kapur putih di tangannya ke kepala anak tersebut. Cukup keras.

Sukses membuat anak berkulit hitam itu tersentak terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Seijuurou terkekeh melihatnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini ia menyinggahi kelas Atsushi.

Anak itu... percaya atau tidak, tengah makan kudapan di tengah pelajaran. Istirahat makan siang baru berakhir, jadi mungkin kudapan itu adalah kudapan yang ia beli tadi di kantin saat jam makan siang.

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya pada guru di depan kelas. Meski guru itu terlihat kesal mendengar suara renyah kudapan dikunyah, tapi sepertinya guru itu sudah menyerah memperingatkan Atsushi akan larangan makan makanan di tengah jam pelajaran.

Seijuurou mendesah pelan. Adiknya satu itu memang sulit diatur.

Si sulung Akashi kembali melangkah. Kini ia menyambangi kelas Ryouta. Anak berambut pirang tersebut tengah sibuk menanggapi satu per satu kertas-kertas yang dilemparkan gadis-gadis di kelasnya ke arahnya.

Mereka sama sekali tak memerhatikan penjelasan guru –sepertinya guru bahasa Inggris—di depan kelas sana. Ya ampun, karena kesalnya guru itu dengan anak-anak di kelasnya, guru itu bahkan sampai menekan kapur di tangannya ke papan tulis hingga kapur tersebut mendecit cukup keras.

Seijuurou membuat catatan mental untuk memarahi Ryouta nanti di rumah.

Yang terakhir, kelas Shintarou. Kelas anak itu kosong. _Mungkin sedang pelajaran olahraga di gedung serba guna_, pikir Seijuurou. Anak berambut merah itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung sekolah dan menyeberangi lapangan sepakbola.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu gedung serba guna yang sedikit terbuka. Dan benar yang dipikirkannya. Kelas adiknya tengah melakukan pelajaran olahraga dan materinya hari ini adalah basket. Semua anak sepertinya diminta untuk memasukkan bola dari area _three-point_ sebanyak lima kali.

Kebetulan sekali sekarang adalah giliran Shintarou. Bukan lagi hal mengejutkan bagi Seijuurou ketika kelima tembakan Shintarou masuk dengan mulus ke dalam keranjang. Setelah adiknya selesai melakukan tugasnya, ia kembali duduk dengan anak-anak lainnya, hanya saja dengan sedikit jarak.

Figur anak itu terlihat kesepian.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok anak berambut hitam dengan poni yang dibelah tengah masuk ke dalam lingkup penglihatan Seijuurou. Anak itu tengah menatapi adiknya dengan pandangan berbinar. Seakan ia tengah melihat barang yang diidam-idamkannya kini hanya berjarak sejangkauan tangan darinya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Mungkin sebentar lagi adiknya tak akan duduk sendirian lagi setiap jam makan siang mau pun jam olahraga.

* * *

**AKU GAK TAU HARUS BILANG APA, MAKSUDKU, 21 REVIEW?! Jujur aja ya, waktu aku pertama ngecek ffn itu pas Jumat pagi, tau-tau udah ada 16 review dan mataku yang masih berkabut waktu itu karena baru bangun jadi langsung BERSIH. Langsung kebuka LEBAR.**

**ASTAGA, KATA-KATA AJA UDAH GAK CUKUP BUAT JELASIN BETAPA AKU CINTA KALIAN QAQ**

**dan satu lagi, pembersih toilet plus pemutih dicampur jadi racun itu kisah nyata lo kawan, jadi hati-hati ya.**

saatnya bales revie~w

**Freizicers:** Really? I'm so sorry /sheisn'tsorry,notatall/ Here is the continuation, hope you like it! Thank you for your review! XD

**Harpgirl:** wkwkwkwk Midorin mau make nama keluarga apa pun tetep aja tsun tsun /dilempatMidorimakering/ okeee, thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**Eqa Skylight:** /Peluk Eqa-chan/ cup cup jangan nangis, sekarang mereka udah ada di tangan yang lebih baik(?) ini dia masa lalu Midorin, gak sedih kan? :D ini dia lanjutannya! Hope you like it! Thanks reviewnya! XD

**Kyo Fuurime Tsuki:** Silakan diambil Tetchan-nya /serahinTetsu, digeplakkakaknya/ aww, aku tersanjung, makasih banget ya! jadi malu sendiri deh hehehe thanks ya reviewnya! XD

**yuukihanami.5:** abisnya kan aku harus berterima kasih sama kalian semua, tapi ffn malah gak menggampangkan(?) keinginan aku itu -,- jawabannya ada di chapter ini, silakan liat :D Hai! Ini dia update-nya, thanks ya reviewnya! XD

**Hana Kijimuta:** hehe, dia soalnya datang karena 'kecelakaan' makanya ortunya agak susah nerima gitu /digeplakortuTetsu/ ini dia next chappie-nya, thanks reviewnya ya! X3

**hancf:** abisan, ngeliat review kalian yang manis-manis bikin aku gak tahan untuk apdet lama-lama QAQ wkwkwkwk hancf anak sulung? sebenernya punya kakak juga gak selalu enak kok /duhketauadehsiauthoranakbungsu/, makanya han-san temenin shintaro dong, takao udah nongol tuh hehehe :3 ini udah kilat belom? hehe thanks ya reviewnya! X3

**Just-Sky:** aww, makasiiiih, Sei-chan jadi makin tegar(?) untuk ngadepin adek-adeknya tuh gara-gara kata-kata Just-Sky-san hehehe, ini dia chap barunya! Arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya! X3

**Hyori Sagi:** huahahahaha aku manusia yang lagi kerasukan pelangi bernama ide :D /digeplak/. Dirimu... psycho?! OAO hubungan mereka memang membaik tapi kalo sampe fluffy fluffy mah gimana yaa? Si midorin kan tsun tsun hehe. Ini udah kilat belom? X3 Thanks ya reviewnya! XD

**BluBubbleBoom:** sama sekali nggak kok, aku kalo lagi overemotional juga suka make caps hahahaha /ketauandeh/ Sei kan emang aslinya lembud sangad huehehehe /fangirlingmode/ wah, kalo langsung update mah kesannya kan gak asik /yagakasikbuatlu/ Thanks reviewnya ya!

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya:** Aamiiin XDD Arigatou gozaimasu! Thanks reviewnya ya! X3

**Letty-Chan19:** Panggil Dee-san aja biar pendek hehehe aku puas bisa menusuk kokoro-mu /evillaugh/ ada sih, tapi gak banyak dan emang gak difokusin ke situ. Baguslah dirimu sedang gak mood jadi fujo, soalnya aku juga lagi gak mood bayangin yang yaoi-yaoi hahaha /yaakuhalf-fujosebenernya/ Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya! XDD

**UchiHarunoKid:** sama-sama! Maaf ya chap ini gak panjang hehe, soalnya ideku yaa emang cuma segini, gak bisa dipanjangin. Salam kenal juga! Ini 3 hari kan? wkwkwkwkwk aku selalu apdet 3 hari sekali looo. Btw, makasih yaa, aku bakal hati-hati di jalan kok! Ini udah kilat belom? heheh thanks ya reviewnya! XD

**aadivaazzahra:** wkwkwkwk soalnya review reader yang manis-manis bikin aku gak tahan untuk update lama-lama X3 iyaa, betul! Itu semua dari rise of the guardians, gak tau kenapa pikiran aku nyampe aja ke sana pas ngetik bagian itu hahaha ini dia lanjutannya! Hope you like it, thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**midoaka:** waaah, makaaasiiiih /pelukpeluk/ wah gimana yaaa? dipertimbangkan dulu yaa wkwkwkwk thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**Haruko Hikari:** aaaw, maaf udah menusuk kokoro-mu /tapiakunggaknyesel/ makasih, ini dia kelanjutannya, thanks ya reviewnya! X3

**may:** heheh di sini terjawab sudah kan? review kalian manis semua, jadi aku gak tahan untuk gak apdet cepet-cepet lagian sekalian ngejar waktu sebelum aku mudik hehe, mungkin adaaa, tapi masih jauuuuuh di chapter depan wkwkwk btw, thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**Megumi:** sip siiip diusahain /thumbsup/ wkwkwkwk soal masa depan mereka, kita liat ke depannya aja /winkwink/ yap, bakal ada, habis di chapter depan udah time skip terus masuk masalah baru. Kalo masalah akashi bakal jadi yang terakhir pas semua adeknya udah punya masalahnya sendiri wkwkwkwk thanks reviewnya ya! X3

**Flow Love:** anda **SUGOI** OAO jujur aja itu yang aku pikir waktu baca review dari flow-san wkwkwkwk let's just see /sokrahasia/ wkwkwkwkwk gak apa kok, gak apa, toh orang kan gak harus suka sama suatu fic buat review, review dari flow-san malah bikin aku terpana(?) soalnya baru sekali ini liat orang kayak flow-san yang meski gak baca cerita tapi mau repot-repot review. gak apa kok! Aku suka gayamu! Hahaha thanks reviewnya XDD

**Shiraumemachida;** gak apa kok, maaf ya udah bikin dikau tertusuk hatinya kayak gini /tapigaknyeseldeng/ masa iya? awww, aku tersanjung banget sampe gak bisa berenti senyum sekarang ini! ini dia lanjutannya! Semoga suka ya dan thanks untuk reviewnya! XD

**scarletjacket:** gak apa kok, aku terima masukannya scarlet-san hehe bisa dipertimbangkan ituuu. Sudah cepatkah ini? wkwkwkwk thanks reviewnya ya!

Special Thanks to: **Freizicers, ****Harpgirl, ****Eqa Skylight, ****Kyo Fuurime Tsuki, ****yuukihanami.5, ****Hana Kijimuta, ****hancf, ****Just-Sky, ****BluBubbleBoom, ****KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, ****Letty-Chan19, ****UchiHarunoKid, ****aadivaazzahra, midoaka, Haruko Hikari, may, Megumi, Flow Love, Shiraumemachida, scarletjacket, Kieshi, zanzchi, mimijjwkrissy, Alung, Sachi d Readers, Airi The SoGa, **

sebenernya rencana apdet pas malem takbiran tapi entah kenapa punya feeling kalo malem nanti gak akan bisa apdet, akhirnya yaa dimajuin deh jadwalnya! Aku tepatin kata-kataku kaaaan? /nepokdadabangga/

setelah ini aku gak yakin bisa apdet lagi sampe tanggal 6 jadi bersabarlah yaa, chapter udah siap kok, cuma yang jadi masalah itu media yang dipake untuk apdetnya yang kemungkinan gak ada. Berdoa aja sama Tuhan lah ya biar aku bisa tetep apdet cepet hahahaha

Well, review please?


	6. Chapter 5: As Brother, Making Them Happy

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Cerita ini hanya milik saya seorang.

Warning: AU, Real&Nice! Akashi, brotherly love! a lot of them I think, cuteness ahead(?), alur kecepetan, OOC, typo, DLDR!

pengingat mulai dari chapter ini:

**Seijuurou = 16 tahun**

**Shintarou = 13 tahun**

**Atsushi = 12 tahun**

**Ryouta = 10 tahun**

**Daiki = 9 tahun**

**Tetsuya = 5 tahun**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: As Brother, Making Them Happy**

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian**

* * *

Kise Ryouta. Kini lebih dikenal sebagai Akashi Ryouta, adalah anak dengan rambut pirang dan mata sewarna madu dan kepribadian yang selalu ceria alias _happy-go-lucky_. Ia sangat pandai bermain basket hingga di usianya yang tahun ini baru menginjak sepuluh tahun, ia bisa bermain imbang dalam_ one-on-one_ dengan kakaknya, Atsushi yang kini sudah masuk SMP.

Namun, siapa yang sangka, di balik sifatnya yang selalu ceria, yang sepertinya tak peduli pada apa pun selain untuk menjadi seceria mungkin, sebenarnya seorang Akashi Ryouta menyimpan kegelisahan mendalam?

* * *

Ryouta berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang kini dipenuhi dengan guguran kelopak bunga _sakura_. Wajar saja jika di sekelilingnya dipadati oleh kelopak-kelopak tumbuhan berbunga merah muda dan putih tersebut, mengingat kalau sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan Mei.

Anak berambut pirang itu kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sebuah TK. Tepat sekali. Ia pergi untuk menjemput adik bungsunya, Akashi Tetsuya, yang kini sudah berusia lima tahun dan sudah dua bulan terakhir masuk TK. Tanpa terasa, mereka berenam sudah menjalani hidup tanpa orangtua selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

Ryouta menghela napas. Sebelah bahunya ia sentakkan untuk menaikkan kembali tas yang tadi sempat turun dari bahunya.

_Lagi-lagi bulan Mei..._

Ryouta benci bulan Mei. Tidak, ia tidak seperti anak-anak kebanyakan yang tak menyukai sesuatu –seperti sayuran—tanpa alasan khusus. Ada sesuatu di bulan Mei yang membuatnya begitu membenci bulan kelima dalam penanggalan Masehi tersebut.

Pekarangan TK tempat Tetsuya berada masuk dalam ruang lingkup penglihatan Ryouta. Beberapa anak terlihat sedang bermain di lapangan TK, sedangkan sepertinya sebagian besar sudah dijemput ibu-ibu atau kenalan mereka.

Maklum, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sudah satu jam sejak jam bubar anak-anak TK tersebut. Sembari mempercepat ayunan kakinya, dalam hati Ryouta berharap Tetsuya tidak marah karena dirinya yang terlalu lama datang menjemput.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah jadi peraturan kalau sekolah dasar di seluruh Jepang memang harus pulang satu jam lebih lambat dari jam pulang TK.

Ryouta memasuki pekarangan TK yang bisa dibilang cukup asri tersebut. Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke sana-ke mari demi mencari sosok anak kecil berambut biru muda seperti langit. Dan bingo! Anak itu sedang duduk berdua dengan anak berambut merah api di salah satu ayunan yang dihiasi warna-warna primer, sibuk sendiri mengulum sebatang es yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Tetsuyacchi!" seru Ryouta. Senyum lebar dan wajah cerah yang sudah menjadi ciri khas anak berambut kuning tersebut kembali ia tampilkan. Sebelah tangan anak itu terangkat dan dilambaikan untuk menarik perhatian sang adik. Kepala biru muda Tetsuya terangkat dan mereka berdua bertemu pandang.

"Ah, Kak Ryouta!" seru Tetsuya, hanya saja dengan suara lebih pelan. Ekspresi anak itu tak banyak berubah, hanya saja bagi orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya seperti Ryouta, Ryouta bisa tahu kalau anak itu tengah berbinar senang karena sudah dijemput.

Anak itu menoleh sebentar ke arah temannya yang berambut merah api tadi –kalau Ryouta tak salah ingat—namanya Kagami Taiga, melambai sebentar pada anak itu sebelum berlari ke arahnya dan menyambut tangan Ryouta yang terulur.

"Lama-ssu?" tanya Ryouta. Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Sebelah tangan anak itu yang tadinya digenggam Tetsuya, ia lepaskan sebentar demi mengelus kepala sang adik dengan penuh sayang.

"Mmhm," Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. Rambut biru langitnya ikut bergoyang menggemaskan bersamaan dengan ayunan kepalanya, "Ogiwara-_kun_ – tapi Ogiwara-_kun_ pulang duluan—dan Kagami-_kun_ tadi menemani, jadi tak terasa lama."

Sepasang ibu dan anak berjalan melewati sepasang kakak beradik tersebut. Keduanya sibuk membicarakan menu apa yang bagus untuk makan malam malam ini. Diam-diam Ryouta mencatat dalam hati kalau tatapan Tetsuya bertahan beberapa detik lebih lama dari yang seharusnya pada sepasang ibu dan anak tadi. Kepala biru muda anak itu bahkan sempat menoleh sedikit.

Untuk sesaat mata Ryouta berubah binarnya dari binar hangat menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, sebelah tangan anak berambut pirang tersebut kembali menggandeng tangan adiknya dan meremasnya lembut. "Tetsuyacchi mau mampir dulu ke Maji Burger-ssu?"

Tepat ketika adiknya itu mengangkat wajahnya, Ryouta buru-buru mengembalikan binar hangat di matanya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Sebuah senyum simpul menggores wajahnya, "Kakak traktir?"

Ryouta menarik tangan adiknya pelan, seakan mengisayaratkan pada adiknya agar ia berjalan lebih cepat menjauh dari sana. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang seiring dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk.

"Ya-ssu."

* * *

_Life has been so perfect for the past four years_. Hidup terasa begitu sempurna selama empat tahun terakhir. Begitulah menurut seorang Akashi Ryouta. Meski anak berambut pirang itu harus kehilangan orangtua dua kali, dan harus menghadiri upacara pemakamannya tiga kali, tapi hidupnya tetap terasa sempurna.

Dengan hadirnya seorang kakak sulung yang begitu pengertian dan segala bisa seperti Akashi Seijuurou, kakak pintar tapi sedikit kaku dan menyenangkan untuk diledek seperti Akashi Shintarou, kakak yang kekanakan dan sedikit polos untuk ukuran umurnya –tapi tetap menyenangkan untuk diajak bersikap kekanakan bersama—seperti Akashi Atsushi, adik bodoh yang menyenangkan untuk dijahili tapi sangat seru untuk dijadikan rival seperti Akashi Daiki, dan, yang terakhir, adik lucu nan imut seperti Akashi Tetsuya, Ryouta merasa ia tak bisa meminta keluarga pengganti yang lebih baik pada Tuhan.

Hanya saja sayangnya, ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu Ryouta setiap bulan Mei datang. Bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar serius menurut anak-anak lainnya. Tapi hal ini selalu berhasil membuat kegelisahan yang terpendam rapat dalam hati anak berambut pirang tersebut bangkit ke permukaan.

Dan Ryouta sangat benci jika ia tak bisa tampil ceria dan _happy-go-lucky_ seperti biasanya di depan orang-orang. Terutama di depan kakak sulungnya.

Setelah kematian ayah mereka dua tahun yang lalu dan setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata kakak sulungnya itu harus menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi antara Shintarou dan Tetsuya –sejujurnya, Ryouta tahu Shintarou tak menyukai Tetsuya sejak Tetsuya diperkenalkan Seijuurou hari itu dan Ryouta juga tahu kalau waktu Shintarou sempat menangis minta maaf pada Seijuurou saat mereka semua menginap di kamar si sulung—, Ryouta jadi berpikir, ia tak boleh menambah beban kakaknya lagi dengan memberitahukan kegelisahannya pada anak berambut merah itu.

Kakaknya pasti akan khawatir berkepanjangan. Si sulung sudah cukup terbebani dengan jadwal kegiatannya yang begitu penuh dan dengan berbagai urusan rumah. Tak perlu lagi Ryouta menambah beban Seijuurou.

Ryouta menumpukan dagunya di atas meja belajar, menunggu panggilan makan malam dari Shintarou. Buku-buku tugas yang berserakan di hadapanya tak ia hiraukan. Pikiran anak itu terus berputar.

Apa di kelas barunya, hal yang sama akan terulang lagi tahun ini? Jika benar-benar terjadi lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bersikap biasa saja dan memendam semuanya dalam-dalam seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan?

Sebelah tangan Ryouta yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergerak menyentil pensilnya hingga pensil tersebut berguling menjauh. Mata coklat keemasannya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan pensil tersebut.

_Sampai kapan aku bisa begini terus?_

Pintu kamarnya –ya, kamarnya, sekarang ia tak lagi berbagi kamar dengan Daiki—diketuk dua kali. Ketukan halus tapi keras dan mantap. Ketukan yang Ryouta tahu hanya milik Shintarou. Ryouta mengangkat kepalanya dan melompat turun dari kursi, bersiap membuka pintu kayu kamarnya.

"Ryouta, sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Baik-ssuuuu," respon Ryouta dengan sedikit malas. Anak itu bahkan tak mau ambil pusing merapikan meja belajarnya yang sudah berantakan dengan berbagai pensil dan buku-buku pelajaran.

Anak itu melompat-lompat ke depan pintu. Tahu benar kalau Shintarou masih setia berdiri kaku seperti tiang bendera menunggunya keluar kamar di sisi lain pintu kayu tersebut. Satu helaan napas keluar dari mulut Ryouta dan ekspresi ceria anak tersebut kembali ia lekatkan di wajah.

Sebelah tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya terbuka. Tanpa basa-basi, Ryouta segera melompat ke arah sang kakak kedua serta melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang kakak yang tahun ini menginjak kelas dua SMP itu.

Shintarou mengerang ketika tubuhnya harus menopang berat tubuh adiknya yang tak lagi kecil itu, tapi ia tahu lebih baik tak protes karena protesnya hanya akan masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan saja. Akhirnya, si anak kedua Akashi menghela napas dan sebelah tangannya bergerak menutup pintu yang tak ditutup Ryouta tadi.

"Gendong aku sampai ke bawah-ssu!" seru Ryouta bersemangat, sekali lagi –entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali—berhasil mengelabui kakaknya.

Sebelah tangan anak itu mengepal menjadi tinju yang ia lepaskan ke udara. Suara langkah kaki di belakang terdengar dan muncullah sosok Daiki bersama dengan kakak mereka yang bersurai ungu, Atsushi.

Rasa iri sempat tersirat di wajah adik sekaligus rival Ryouta, Daiki. Sepertinya anak itu juga ingin minta digendong Atsushi. Tapi di saat yang sama ia segan atau malu-malu memintanya. Ryouta menyeringai meledek ke arah adiknya.

Salah satu hal yang menyenangkan di rumah keluarga baru Ryouta adalah, adik Ryouta yang satu itu sangat mudah dibuat marah dan dipancing-pancing. Menyenangkan melihat anak itu marah-marah sendiri nantinya setelah melihat Ryouta.

Daiki tersentak ketika melihat cengiran meledek sang kakak dan ia menggeram sedikit. Sepasang mata biru tuanya menatap tajam mata coklat keemasan sang kakak. Ryouta justru makin senang dan malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang adik.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan dijatuhkan di kepalanya dengan agak keras. Ryouta mengerang.

"Ryou-chin tidak boleh begitu," kata Atsushi dengan nada malas ditambah dengan Daiki yang kini berbalik menjulurkan lidah ke arah Ryouta. Senyum penuh kemenangan tergambar di wajah berkulit hitam anak itu.

Ia seakan tengah mengatakan 'rasakan kau! Haha!'.

Shintarou menghela napas melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak melakukan kebiasaan barunya; menaikkan gagang kacamata. Ya, anak itu ternyata terserang mata minus sejak masuk SMP tahun lalu, alhasil Seijuurou membelikannya sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam yang cocok dengan wajahnya.

Ruang makan memasuki ruang penglihatan empat anak tersebut setelah mereka menuruni tangga dan meniti koridor. Sosok seorang anak remaja bersurai merah telah duduk manis di ujung kepala meja makan mereka yang panjang tersebut. Kursi di samping kanannya telah diisi oleh si bungsu.

Dengan cepat, Ryouta melompat turun dari bahu sang kakak kedua dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah kursi kosong di samping kiri Seijuurou. Anak itu menarik kursinya dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di atasnya sebelum adiknya Daiki, sempat menarik kursi itu menjauh dan membuat si anak berambut kuning jatuh terduduk.

"Hari ini aku yang duduk dekat Kakak. Tidak mau tahu-ssu!" seru Ryouta, berisik seperti biasa. Daiki di sampingnya merengut, tapi tetap menerima apa yang sudah terjadi dan menjatuhkan dirinya –dengan sedikit lebih kasar dari yang seharusnya—di samping sang anak berambut pirang.

Tak punya pilihan lain selain mengalah setelah kursinya direbut paksa sang adik, Shintarou berjalan memutari meja dan duduk di samping Tetsuya. Atsushi dengan langkah malas mengikuti saja gerak kakaknya. Kursi di samping Shintarou diambil si raksasa –ya, raksasa, tinggi anak itu sudah sepuluh senti lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou—dan dijatuhkannya tubuh besarnya di sana.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, yang sudah duluan ada di meja makan, hanya tersenyum simpul saja melihat tingkah saudara-saudara mereka. Setelah masing-masing berdoa, mereka mulai mengambil alat makan dan prosesi makan malam mereka pun dimulai.

"Ah ya, besok sudah masuk _Golden Week_ ya?" gumam Seijuurou, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelah tangan anak itu mengambil sepotong tahu dari dalam supnya dan memasukkannya dalam mulut.

"Kakak punya rencana saat _Golden Week_?" tanya Shintarou setelah menelan sempurna seluruh nasi dalam mulutnya. Anak berambut hijau itu mendesis ketika Daiki tak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk supnya dan alhasil menumpahkan beberapa tetes sup tahu ke atas meja.

Sebuah serbet melayang ke arah Daiki, tentu saja yang menjadi pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Shintarou. Dengan sebuah 'yosh!' tangan hitam sang adik menangkap serbet itu dengan sempurna dan cepat-cepat melap noda di atas taplak putih meja makan tersebut sebelum nodanya menyerap ke serat kain.

"Hmm," Seijuurou mengunyah tahunya lamat-lamat. Menikmati setiap momen ketika rasa makanan kesukaannya itu meledak di ujung saraf pengecapnya. Jakun Seijuurou naik turun untuk sesaat, "Entahlah, kalian ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganku minggu-minggu ini?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku mau-ssu!" seru Ryouta kesenangan. Sebelah tangannya teracung tinggi-tinggi. Meski sebenarnya tak mengangkat tangannya pun, Seijuurou tetap akan melihat anak tersebut. Anak berambut pirang itu duduk di samping Seijuurou, ingat?

"Hmm, aku ingin, tapi aku tetap harus ke sekolah selama _Golden Week_," Daiki mengunyah _tempura_nya dan menatap ke langit-langit, mengingat-ingat jadwalnya selama _Golden Week_ yang dimulai besok hingga seminggu ke depan. Nada kecewa dalam kalimatnya tak dilewatkan oleh telinga Ryouta dan Seijuurou, "Kelasku akan mengadakan drama katanya untuk perayaan Hari Ibu."

Kelima kepala yang ada di meja makan tersebut menoleh bersamaan ke arah Daiki. Tidak biasanya anak itu patuh-patuh saja saat disuruh latihan untuk pementasan drama sekolah, atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan sekolah dan pelajaran. Ini... sesuatu yang baru.

Seakan mengerti pandangan aneh kelima saudaranya yang seakan mengatakan 'kau kerasukan apa?', Daiki berdeham sedikit. Menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang saraf anak berkulit hitam itu. Entah sejak kapan, sumpit di tangannya terasa jadi sedikit licin, "Uhh, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut latihan. Soalnya aku dipilih jadi pemeran utamanya..."

Daiki menyeruput sup tahunya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sesekali mata biru tuanya melirik kelima saudaranya yang masih setia menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jika tadi mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus heran, kini tatapannya sudah berganti menjadi takjub.

"Sungguh? Daiki hebat! Dramanya nanti tentang apa?" tanya Seijuurou, orang pertama yang berhasil keluar dari kekaguman –atau kekagetannya?— sendiri. Kegiatan makannya –sama seperti yang lain—sudah ditunda sejak Daiki mengatakan kalau ia harus tetap pergi ke sekolah selama _Golden Week_.

Kaki-kaki Daiki mulai bertautan di bawah meja. Anak itu tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup sekaligus malu. Mungkin karena inilah pertama kalinya ia memegang peran besar dalam sebuah drama yang kelasnya mainkan.

"Cerita _Ubasuteyama_*," jawab Daiki lirih.

"_Ubasuteyama_? Cerita anak durhaka yang membuang ibunya ke hutan itu?" tanya Shintarou. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan kebiasaan barunya; menaikkan gagang kacamata. Entahlah, mungkin anak berambut hijau lumut itu mengira gerakan itu sangatlah keren.

Daiki mengangguk kalem. Semburat merah yang sangat samar dapat dilihat di pipinya jika kelima saudaranya menyipitkan mata mereka dan melihat baik-baik. Maklum, kulit anak itu hitam, jadi agak sulit untuk melihat perubahan warna yang terjadi pada kulit anak itu.

Tiba-tiba saja suara tawa menggema keras di ruang makan tersebut. Siapa lagi yang membuatnya jika bukan anggota keluarga mereka yang paling berisik?

Tepat, pelakunya adalah Ryouta. Lagi-lagi, lima buah kepala berbeda warna menoleh ke satu arah. Ke arah anak berambut kuning yang masih tertawa keras-keras tersebut. Di ujung mata anak itu bisa terlihat sebutir air mata sedangkan sebelah tangannya mencengkeram perut yang sepertinya mulai sakit karena tertawa. Telunjuk anak itu teracung ke arah sang adik.

"Haha! Wajahmu pantas dengan wajah anak durhaka! Makanya mereka memilihmu jadi pemeran utama!" seru Ryouta. Volume suaranya sama sekali tidak mengecil sejak tadi.

Daiki sebenarnya mengakui kata-kata Ryouta dalam hati. Memang tadi siang, ketika jam wali kelas, mereka mengadakan rapat dan mereka memutuskan anak dengan tampang tergarang dan paling urakan akan dapat peran utamanya.

Tapi tetap saja anak berkulit hitam itu sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya.

Daiki mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ryouta. Geraman kecil bisa terdengar dari tenggorokan anak itu. Sepertinya sudah siap untuk mendiamkan anak itu dengan tinjunya yang mulai mengepal di bawah meja.

Untung saja sebelum anak itu sempat benar-benar melayangkan tinjunya ke arah sang kakak, Seijuurou sudah cepat-cepat melemparkan sebuah sumpit cadangan di atas meja ke arah sang adik yang masih tertawa.

"Ugh!"

"Tidak baik menertawakan orang seperti itu, Ryouta," tegur Seijuurou dengan nada mengancam. Sukses menyampaikan pesannya yang berisi 'lakukan itu lagi dan Kakak akan benar-benar menghukummu' pada sang adik. "Lagi pula cerita _Ubasuteyama_ juga tidak begitu buruk. Toh ia tak jadi membuang ibunya ke hutan."

Ryouta merengut, tapi memutuskan lebih baik diam dari pada memancing amarah sang kakak lebih jauh. Ia memang belum pernah melihat kakaknya marah. Tapi marahnya si sulung pasti menyeramkan. Banyak orang yang bilang marahnya orang yang jarang marah justru lebih menyeramkan dari marahnya orang yang sering marah bukan?

Sebelah tangan anak keempat keluarga Akashi itu sibuk mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit setelah terkena ciuman sayang sumpit dari kakaknya.

"Hari itu, semua orangtua dan wali akan diundang untuk menonton drama kami. Kakak akan datang, kan?" tanya Daiki pada Seijuurou. Wajahnya ditempeli ekspresi harap-harap cemas. Tanpa anak itu sadari, tubuhnya ia condongkan sedikit ke arah sang kakak sulung.

Seijuurou membentuk mulutnya hingga menjadi satu garis tipis. Matanya terlihat berputar, tengah berpikir dan mengingat-ingat jadwalnya untuk bulan ini sepertinya. Pita suaranya bergetar menghasilkan sebuah gumaman, "bagaiman ya? Akan Kakak usahakan."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ada yang ingin ikut?" tanya Seijuurou lagi. Mencoba mengembalikan arah pembicaraan yang sempat melenceng. Mata merahnya menatap adik-adiknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memulai kembali kegiatan mereka yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda; makan malam.

"Hmm, aku dan Atsushi ada latihan basket di sekolah. Jadi... kami berdua _pass_," kata Shintarou dari sisi meja. Kepala bermahkota ungu milik Atsushi bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan mengangguk si empunya kepala.

Ah, Seijuurou baru teringat kalau kurang dari tiga bulan lagi akan diselenggarakan turnamen basket nasional. SMP Shintarou dan Atsushi –yang merupakan almamater Seijuurou juga—adalah SMP Teikou yang memegang motto 'Selalu Menang'. Wajar jika mereka memulai latihan dari jauh-jauh hari seperti ini.

Seijuurou mengalihkan manik merahnya ke arah Tetsuya. Satu-satunya adiknya yang belum menjawab ajakannya. Tetsuya menyesap supnya dan mengunyah tahunya dengan lambat. Tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu sepertinya.

"Aku... diajak main sama-sama Kagami-_kun_ dan yang lainnya, jadi... mungkin aku juga _pass_?" jawab Tetsuya akhirnya. Nada ragu jelas terdengar di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Mungkin anak itu agak takut kakak sulungnya tidak mengizinkan.

Seijuurou menghela napas dan kembali menatap satu per satu adik-adiknya dengan tatapan yang sedikit sendu. Dalam hati anak berambut merah itu kecewa. _Golden Week_ adalah salah satu dari sedikit libur panjang yang dimiliki Seijuurou. Itu pun belum terhitung libur panjang yang dipakainya untuk _training camp_ klubnya.

Tapi apa boleh buat jika adik-adiknya tak bisa menemaninya selama hari libur. Ia juga tak bisa memaksa adiknya untuk tak bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman mereka bukan? Walau bagaimana pun, sosialisasi itu penting.

Lagi pula mereka masih tetap sayang dan masih menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang dengan Seijuurou meski sudah punya teman-teman di luar rumah. Jadi... tak apa, kan?

Ah, sedikit banyak Seijuurou jadi tahu perasaan para ibu ketika ditinggalkan anak-anaknya yang sudah semakin dewasa.

Cepat-cepat ia kembalikan tatapan sendunya ke semula. Perhatiannya ia alihkan ke arah adik ketiganya yang duduk di samping kirinya. Ada binar main-main di sepasang mata merah si sulung, dan ia berkata, "Jadi sepertinya hanya kita berdua?"

Ryouta mengangguk dengan semangat. Sebelah tangannya mengepal menjadi tinju dengan sumpit terperangkap di dalamnya. Dengan keceriaan berlebihan, ia arahkan tinjunya ke udara, "Yap! Kita akan kencan-ssu!"

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang sangat suka dilakukan Ryouta selama berada di rumah ini adalah menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan kakak sulungnya.

Lagi pula sepertinya Ryouta memang membutuhkan sedikit liburan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak.

* * *

Ryouta berjalan di sisi Seijuurou. Sebelah tangannya sebenarnya ingin sekali meraih dan menggandeng tangan kakaknya yang bebas. Tapi dengan tingginya yang kini akan menyaingi tinggi kakaknya, jika ia menggandeng tangan si sulung, maka mereka akan terlihat seperti pasangan yang... tidak biasa. Terlebih lagi meski mereka saudara, mereka hanya saudara angkat dan sama sekali tak memiliki kemiripan apa pun.

Seperti kata Seijuurou waktu itu, mereka akhirnya pergi berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Hanya berdua saja. Namun karena ada beberapa urusan yang perlu diselesaikan oleh kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka berdua baru bisa pergi ketika bulan Mei sudah memasuki tanggal keempatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di kedai yang baru buka dekat stasiun itu-ssu?" usul Ryouta. Tubuhnya dicondongkan sedikit ke arah kakaknya.

"Boleh. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir aku makan es krim," kata Seijuurou. Remaja kelas dua SMA itu tersenyum senang. Adalah pemandangan langka ketika seorang Akashi Seijuurou berjalan-jalan di tengah kota dengan pakaian kasual tanpa terlihat sedang memikirkan apa pun.

Kedai es krim yang dikatakan Ryouta tadi cukup ramai. Terbukti dari antriannya yang begitu panjang mengular hingga nyaris keluar toko dan tempat duduk di bagian dalam yang kelihatan sudah penuh.

"Ryouta mau menunggu?" tanya Seijuurou. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada adiknya di sampingnya. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tak mengira kalau antriannya akan sepanjang ini. Mungkin es krim kedai ini sangat enak dan lagi _Golden Week_ membuat pengunjungnya semakin banyak.

"Uh, boleh. Aku ingin sekali mencoba es krim ini soalnya. Kakak tidak keberatan, kan-ssu?" tanya Ryouta. Pandangan seakan minta maaf ia lemparkan pada sang kakak. Sebelah telunjuknya teracung menunjuk kedai tersebut.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Sebuah senyum simpul menggores wajah tampannya. Apa yang tidak untuk adiknya?

"Akashi...-_kun_?"

Kedua bersaudara Akashi itu sama-sama menoleh mendengar nama keluarga mereka dipanggil. Dan sosok seorang perempuan berambut merah muda lembut tengah berdiri di belakang mereka. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya dan tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan ke depan. Tidak lupa Ryouta membuat catatan mental tentang kedua alis merah mudanya yang berkerut melihat mereka.

"Ah, ternyata memang benar Akashi-_kun_. Halo!" sapa perempuan itu. Gadis itu dengan riang berjalan mendekati mereka. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu Ryouta bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau ia datang ke sana dengan alasan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Ah, Momoi," gumam Seijuurou dan sesaat kemudian si sulung membalas salam sang gadis. Senyum tipis tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah sang gadis.

"Kalian sedang menunggu antrian toko es krim ini juga?" tanya gadis itu—Momoi, Ryouta sekali lagi membuat catatan mental untuk mengingat namanya. Kepala berambut merah muda panjang remaja perempuan itu melongok melewati bahu kedua bersaudara Akashi dan melirik antrian yang tak berkurang panjangnya.

Seijuurou menggumam mengiyakan selagi mengangguk. "Kau juga? Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini adikkku, Akashi Ryouta."

Seijuurou menepuk punggung Ryouta –yang tengah sibuk memerhatikan kedua orang tersebut—hingga anak itu terdorong ke depan beberapa langkah karena tak siap menerima sikap Seijuurou. Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya kembali, anak berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk gadis di depannya.

"Halo! Aku Akashi Ryouta! Sepuluh tahun, kelas lima SD! Salam kenal-ssu!"

Gadis di hadapannya terkesiap. Telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Ryouta, "dia benar-benar baru kelas lima SD? Tinggi sekali!"

Detik itu juga, Ryouta baru sadar kalau tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi Momoi. Mungkin mereka hanya berbeda sekitar lima sentimeter. Ryouta tersenyum malu-malu ke arah sang gadis yang kelihatannya masih mengagumi tinggi badannya.

Secara tak sengaja, mata merah muda gelap Momoi melirik jam di pergelangan tangan Ryouta dan sekali lagi, gadis itu terkesiap begitu melihat jam yang ditunjukkan kedua jarum jam tangan anak berambut pirang tersebut.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini?" Momoi menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Sepertinya tengah mencari-cari seseorang di tengah ramainya stasiun hari itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, memang ada apa, Momoi?" tanya Seijuurou. Bukannya ia bermaksud untuk ikut campur urusan orang lain. Hanya saja ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa membantu sang _manager_ –ya, lagi-lagi mereka satu sekolah dan satu klub di SMA ini—kalau ia memang sedang kesulitan.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku, Acchan, dan Micchan sudah janjian akan bertemu di sini jam sepuluh. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas tapi mereka belum terlihat juga," jawab Momoi. Pandangan gadis itu tak ia fokuskan pada kedua bersaudara Akashi. Surai merah mudanya bergoyang ketika ia masih sibuk mencari sosok kedua temannya.

Berbagai informasi yang dikatakan Momoi tadi bergerak dan tersambung menjadi satu di kepala pintar milik si sulung Akashi. Sebuah bohlam imajiner terlihat menyala di atas kepala merah sang remaja.

"Ah ya, selamat ulang tahun, Momoi. Kalau tidak salah hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

"Benarkah-ssu? Kakak ini ulang tahun? Selamat ulang tahun Kak Momoi! Semoga makin cantik-ssu!" seru Ryouta dengan nada bercanda dan sebelah mata mengerling jenaka.

Pipi Momoi menghangat. Ia jadi salah tingkah. Ia sudah biasa diberi ucapan oleh teman-temannya yang merupakan kaum Adam. Mendapat ucapan dari Seijuurou juga sudah biasa. Yang membuatnya demam tidak karuan sekarang ini mungkin karena ada seorang anak tampan kelas lima SD yang baru dikenalnya tengah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dengan kata-kata yang tidak biasa.

"Ah, uh, terima kasih."

"Jangan lupa traktir ya-ssu!" seru Ryouta sekali lagi mengerling jenaka. Anak berambut pirang satu ini memang sangat senang menggoda orang. Apalagi jika orang tersebut mengeluarkan reaksi persis seperti yang diharapkannya.

Kepala Momoi kini menunduk sesaat. Mungkin masih malu-malu dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kepribadian Ryouta yang begitu terang dan bersahabat. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu sepertinya kembali teringat kalau ia masih punya janji, jadi ia tersenyum ke arah kedua bersaudara Akashi tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali ya. Sekarang aku pergi mencari mereka dulu. Sampai jumpa, Akashi-_kun_, Ryou-_chan_!"

Dan dengan satu lambaian tangan, gadis itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sepasang kakak beradik itu berdua kembali. Wajah Ryouta sempat menggelap ketika telinganya mendengar nama panggilan baru yang diciptakan Momoi. Tapi anak berambut pirang tersebut tetap melambai ke arah sang gadis.

Seijuurou tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi adiknya yang sepertinya sedikit kesal karena dipanggil dengan akhiran '-_chan'_. Si sulung menoleh dan ternyata antrian sudah jauh lebih pendek dari yang tadi.

"Ayo, masuk, Ryouta."

* * *

_Best day ever_. Itulah yang dipikirkan Ryouta siang itu.

Ia dan Seijuurou pergi ke tempat-tempat yang diinginkan Ryouta. Mulai dari bioskop, karaoke, _arcade_, dan berbagai tempat lainnya. Satu hari itu seakan Seijuurou dedikasikan khusus untuknya. Benar-benar sesuatu yang tengah diinginkan Ryouta sekarang ini untuk membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari kegelisahan yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengetuk-ngetuk pintu hatinya.

Hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan sebelum pulang adalah makan siang bersama. Tentu saja restorannya adalah restoran yang biasa mereka sekeluarga kunjungi; Maji Burger. Untungnya hari itu restoran sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi mudah bagi kedua bersaudara tersebut untuk mendapat meja dan memesan.

_Life seems so perfect_. Kalimat itu seakan sudah menjadi motto seorang Akashi Ryouta yang selalu diulanginya setiap pagi ketika ia bangun tidur dan setiap malam ketika ia akan terlelap. Satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya saat itu adalah kalau dalam beberapa menit lagi hingga beberapa minggu ke depan, kata-kata itu tak akan lagi sesuai untuk mendeskripsikan hidupnya.

* * *

Chap ini cuma sebagai prolog gitu, aku ingin ngegambarin gimana hidup 'perfect' dalam kamus Kise sebelum kuhancurin mulai chapter depan /ehjahatbangetnihorang/, tapi nanti akan ada hal-hal di chap ini yang nyambung ke masalah di tengah cerita dan ya, Momoi bakal dapet peran yang cukup penting, karena menurut aku kalo ada dua orang yang bisa nanganin GoM meski mereka seumuran, maka orang itu ya Akashi dan Momoi. So buat yang gak suka Momoi, please bear with it.

Ada yang kangen ya? Entah gimana ada jerawat 2 biji nongol di jidat aku dan kata orang kalo kita jerawatan berarti ada yang kangen. /ngacobangetiniorang/

wkwkwkwkwk dan 21 review? thank you very much! aku gak ngira kalo aku bakal tetep dapet review sebanyak itu pas aku lagi gak di tempat!

waktunya bales review~:

**yuukihanami5**: hahaha thanks ya karena udah setia mereview! masalah ini gak begitu berhubungan sama masa lalu kok haha liat aja lanjutannya ya ;D ini dia lanjutannya, thanks untuk supportnya ya! XD

**Hana Kijimuta: **Yap! Entah kenapa aku ngerasa di cerita ini yang pantes jadi temen pertamanya Midorin itu ya Takao haha /ahlukanemanghalfshipmereka/ dia kan ganteng jadi wajar kalo populer hahahaha waktu SD dulu sering main surat-suratan gak waktu di kelas? ya kayak gitu lah kira-kira, lempar kertas sambil nunduk-nunduk biar gak ketauan guru hahahaha, thanks ya reviewnya!

**scarletjacket: OMG AKU MAKIN CINTA KAMUH**! Hahaha iyaa, aku sebenernya juga sempet nunggu 3 bulan buat seseorang bikin fic kayak gini, tapi gak ada yang bikin jadi yaa kenapa gak aku buat sendiri aja? Aku juga cinta dia hahaha, ini dia updatenya! Maaf ya lama! X3

**Eqa Skylight: **cup cup /eluselusEqa/ begitukah? gimana sih rasanya jadi kakak? aku anak terakhir soalnya, palingan juga punyanya adek sepupu hahaha, selanjutnya waktunya Kise bersinar! Tapi gak banyak ngungkit masa lalu sih kayak di sini, hehe, thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**BlueBubbleBoom: **astaga, akhirnya bisa ketemu Blue lagi! Aku senyum-senyum sendiri baca kalimat pertama reviewmu hehe. Silahkan, silahkan peluk Sei-nya, tapi hati-hati dikejar adiknya hahaha, thanks ya reviewnya! X3

**may: **jadi nangis karena apa dong? iyaa, makasih untuk ucapannya ya! Aku di sini baik-baik aja kok! Sama-sama! Makasih juga reviewnya ya!

**Lala-chan: **Tetchu kan selalu imuut~ haha aku juga mau punya abang kayak si Aka, ini dia updatenya~ thaks reviewnya ya! XD

**seidocamui: **aww, makasih atas pujiannya! Ini dia lanjutannya dan thanks reviewnya! XD

**hancf:** aku gak bisa gak update lama-lama untuk readerku yang manis-manis termasuk hancf-san :D wkwkwkwk sori ya, pas lebaran gak ketiduran terus kan? Takao kan kayaknya emang gak punya malu /maksudnyaapa/, makasih banget karena udah mau mengerti yaa, ini dia lanjutannya dan thanks karena selalu nyempatin review XD

**yaoiHunhan:** beneran? hehehe Sei cuma flu ringan karena kecapekan kok, itu lo demam plus pusing pas abis kita capek-capekan. Setelah istirahat sehari dia sembuh kok! jadi jangan khawatir :D tergantung sih, kapan sempet atau kapan chap selanjutnya selesai aku ketik hehe, ini udah keep writing kan? thanks ya reviewnya! XD

**X:** hai juga! dirimu hebat, udah kayak lembaga survei aja sekaligus korban iklan wkwkwkwk, ah ya aku selalu lupa naruh itu di akhir kalimat ucapannya hahaha, dan reviewmu itu berarti banget kok buat aku! bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri hahaha thanks ya reviewnya! X3

**Anon:** kita sama berarti /ngakudia/ haha sama-samaa, urutan pertama sama kedua di sini kukasih ke mereka karena menurutku usia mental mereka memang cukup untuk itu. Dari segi karakterisasi dan tata bahasa plus deskripsi akan kuusahakan buat kuperbaiki lagi, jadi thanks masukannya! Bagus banget reviewmu! Dan jujur aja waktu ngetik chap sebelumnya aku emang lagi kurang inspirasi hehe. Ini dia lanjutannya dan thanks untuk reviewnya yang sangat bermanfaat! XD

**KyraAkaKuroLover:** yap! Thanks banget ya untuk pujiannya! Aku jadi tersanjung nih dan ini dia lanjutannya. Thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**Harpgirl:** mereka kangen sama kakak mereka setelah seharian penuh gak ketemu hahaha ini udah lanjut kan? thanks reviewnya ya! X3

**Aka Shagatta:** Gak apa kok! Lagi pula toh akhirnya kamu review juga hahaha ada kok, aku ketemu sama beberapa yang kayak gitu, meski gak sampe separah itu juga sih. Cup cup jangan nangis sini kupeluk! X3 kalo soal masa depan adek-adeknya... itu rahasia wkwkwkwk ini dia lanjutannya! Thanks ya reviewnya!

**Megumi:** /balescipikacipiki/ syukurlah kalo Megumi suka thr-nya XDD yap, tebakanmu tepat sekali! Selamat gak dapet apa-apa! /tampol/ nope, mereka kan beda tiga tahun, sei lulus smp midorin lulus sd. Itu juga cukup menyenangkan hati aku kok, ini lanjutannya dan thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**Alitheia:** halo juga! dan silahkan panggil aku Dee aja hehe itu soalnya ide lagi mengalir lancaaaar hehe tapi kayaknya kalian akan berubah pikiran setelah masalah ini selesai deh soalnya aku mau nunjukin kalau Sei juga cuma remaja nanti. Iya, knb bikin aku panas sendiri, kadang rasanya sampe mau garuk Fujimaku /woi/ ini update-nya! Thanks reviewnya yo! X3

**UchiHarunoKid:** Tapi itu artinya masalah lainnya menanti hehehe, sayangnya gak bisa lebih cepet, soalnya banyak pergi silaturahim sana-sini padahal media ada. Maaf ya :( ini dia lanjutannya! Thanks karena udah setia banget review ya! X3

**biya-chan:** wah, kayaknya aku mengaduk-aduk(?) perasaanmu banget ya? wkwkwkwkwk tapi aku gak nyesel deng. Ini dia lanjutannya! Thanks for your review! XD

**midoaka:** Wkwkwwk dirimu kayaknya mendambakan banget si Akashi jadi uke ya? wkwwkwk maaf ya gak bisa kilat, tapi tetep update kok! Wah, ada sih, tapi KiKuro jatohnya ya kayaknya hehe, thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**SamuraiWannabe:** yeah, karakter mereka cocok banget untuk dijadiin sahabatan di sini! XD Thanks untuk pujian dan reviewnya ya! X3

**special thanks: yuukihanami5, Hana Kijimuta, scarletjacket, Eqa Skylight, BlueBubbleBoom, may, Lala-chan, seidocamui, hancf, yaoiHunhan, X, Anon, KyraAkaKuroLover, Harpgirl, Aka Shagatta, Megumi, Alitheia, UchiHarunoKid, biyachan, midoaka, MinRisa91, devi no kaze, and Smaurai Wannabe.**

**Well, review please?**


	7. Chapter 6: As a Mere Teen, Stressed Out

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Lirik lagu di sini milik Robert Lopez dan istrinya. DDR juga bukan punyaku.

Cerita ini hanya milik saya seorang.

Warning: AU, Real&Nice! Akashi, brotherly love! a lot of them I think, cuteness ahead(?), alur kecepetan, OOC, typo, DLDR!

pengingat mulai dari chapter ini:

**Seijuurou = 16 tahun**

**Shintarou = 13 tahun**

**Atsushi = 12 tahun**

**Ryouta = 10 tahun**

**Daiki = 9 tahun**

**Tetsuya = 5 tahun**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: As a Mere Teen, Stressed Out

Ryouta menjejakkan kakinya sedikit terlalu kuat ke atas lantai permainan _Dance Dance Revolution_ yang menyala terang. Anak berambut pirang itu berusaha untuk tidak merengut kesal selagi dirinya menari mengikuti instruksi di layar, tapi sepertinya usahanya percuma saja. Sepasang alis pirangnya berkerut hingga bertemu di tengah-tengah.

Dalam waktu sekitar dua menit, hari terbaik dalam hidupnya langsung berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi hari terburuk.

Siang tadi, ketika ia dan kakak sulungnya, Seijuurou, tengah makan siang di Maji Burger, tiba-tiba saja ponsel merah Seijuurou bergetar. Waktunya tepat ketika Ryouta baru akan melahap burgernya yang kedua. Awalnya mereka kira itu hanya sebuah pesan, tapi begitu getarannya sudah memasuki getaran ketiga, Seijuurou buru-buru mengangkatnya.

Ryouta tak begitu mengerti apa yang Seijuurou bicarakan dalam telepon tersebut. Tapi yang pasti, Ryouta tahu kalau yang menelepon adalah paman mereka, Teppei, dan telah terjadi sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup gawat di perusahaan serta paman mereka tak bisa menanganinya secara langsung sekarang ini.

Dan kalau Ryouta tidak salah dengar, sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan keuangan perusahaan yang sepertinya tidak ditangani dengan baik oleh bagian akuntansi dan keuangan.

Setelah mematikan teleponnya, Seijuurou bergegas membersihkan sisa makanannya dan nyaris berderap meninggalkannya begitu saja di sana.

"_Ryouta, Kakak ada urusan mendadak di perusahaan. Penting. Ryouta bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Maaf ya. Lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi."_

Begitulah yang dikatakan kakaknya sebelum mengelus kepala pirang Ryouta dengan cepat dan melesat pergi melewati pintu berdaun kembar restoran tempat mereka makan siang bersama. Ryouta memang mengatakan kalau ia bisa pulang sendiri, tapi bukan berarti ia suka ditinggal pergi begitu saja di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Bibir Ryouta merapat membentuk selengkung garis tipis yang lengkungannya lebih mengarah ke bawah. Anak itu justru jadi semakin kesal setelah kata-kata kakaknya sebelum pergi mengiang kembali dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Ryouta mengikuti gerakan terakhir dalam permainan menari tersebut dengan sentakan yang sedikit berlebihan. Layar permainan di hadapannya menampilkan nilai sempurna atas permainan yang baru saja ia lakukan tapi mata keemasan Ryouta sama sekali tak berminat meliriknya dan ia justru melompat turun dari permainan tersebut.

Hari sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul lima sore dan sepertinya sebentar lagi malam akan turun, anak berambut pirang tersebut memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum kakak-kakaknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Meski sebenarnya hatinya masih sangat kesal karena ditinggal sendirian tiba-tiba di acara jalan-jalannya bersama sang kakak.

Tepat ketika Ryouta menjejakkan kakinya turun dari permainan tersebut, seorang anak berambut hitam dan bermata hitam khas orang Jepang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya anak itu menyaksikan penampilan sempurna dari Ryouta mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Anak itu tampaknya seumuran dengan Tetsuya, yang mana artinya ia baru berusia lima tahun.

Apa yang anak lima tahun lakukan sendirian di _arcade_ seperti ini? Ke mana orangtuanya?

Ryouta memutuskan untuk menghampiri si anak. Memiliki dua orang adik di rumah membuatnya tak bisa tinggal diam saat melihat ada anak tanpa orangtua untuk mengawasi. Kaki jenjang Ryouta melangkah mendekati anak tersebut.

"Halo! Namaku Akashi Ryouta! Siapa namamu-ssu?" tanya Ryouta setelah ia sampai di depan anak tersebut dan membungkukkan badannya agar ia bisa menatap anak itu tepat di mata.

Anak itu berjengit ketika wajah Ryouta berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengambil satu langkah pendek ke belakang. Kedua tangan mungilnya bertaut di depan dadanya dan dimain-mainkannya dengan gugup. Kedua pandangannya ia fokuskan ke ujung kaki mungilnya.

"Umm, namaku Tanaka..."

"Hee, Tanaka ya? Kenapa Tanaka sendirian di sini? Tanaka ke sini bersama siapa-ssu?" tanya Ryouta dengan nada yang lembut. Nada yang biasanya ia gunakan ketika tengah bicara dengan adik bungsunya. Tak lupa seulas senyum lembut ia persembahkan pada anak tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Tanaka terlihat semakin gugup dan gelisah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggunya.

"Eh, emm, Tanaka pergi sama Ibu. Tapi Ibu hilang di stasiun sana," kata Tanaka polos dan dengan sengaja membuat kesan seakan ibunya lah yang tersesat dan bukan dirinya. Jemarinya yang gemuk-gemuk menunjuk ke arah stasiun yang tak begitu jauh lokasinya dari _arcade_ tempat mereka berada.

Stasiun tempat Ryouta dan Seijuurou makan es krim berdua tadi pagi.

Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. Jadi anak ini sudah pasti tersesat. Meninggalkannya di sini tentu bukan pilihan bagi Ryouta. Apa sebaiknya ia membantu anak ini mencari ibunya dulu baru ia pulang ke rumah?

Anak kelas lima sekolah dasar itu menimang-nimang sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menegakkan punggungnya kembali. Kepala Tanaka ikut mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Ryouta dan kini jadi mendongak menatap anak berambut pirang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari ibu Tanaka? Ibu Tanaka pasti sedang khawatir sekarang-ssu," tawar Ryouta. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke arah anak tersebut.

Tangan mungil Tanaka terulur. Untuk sesaat ia sempat ragu dan menarik tangannya kembali sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Ryouta yang lebih besar dan menggenggamnya erat. Ryouta tersenyum simpul dan membungkus tangan mungil anak itu dalam balutan tangannya yang lebih besar.

Keduanya mulai berjalan keluar dari arcade tersebut. Langkah kaki Ryouta yang panjang-panjang ia usahakan untuk samakan dengan langkah kaki Tanaka yang jauh lebih kecil di sampingnya. Agar suasana di antara mereka jadi tidak sepi dan berubah canggung, Ryouta berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Tanaka sekarang umurnya berapa-ssu?"

Kepala bersurai hitam Tanaka menoleh cepat ke arah Ryouta yang juga tengah menatapnya. Coklat keemasan bertemu dengan hitam obsidian.

"Lima tahun..." malu-malu Tanaka menjawab.

"Hee, benarkah? Adikku juga ada yang seumuran dengan Tanaka, lho. Oh ya, berarti Tanaka sekarang sudah masuk TK ya?" tanya Ryouta ramah. Berusaha –tanpa benar-benar berusaha—membuat es di antara mereka meleleh setetes demi setetes.

Tanaka mengangguk. Tepat saat itu mereka sudah sampai di depan stasiun.

Jam besar yang berdiri tegak di depan stasiun menunjukkan pukul lima sore tepat dengan kedua tangan kembarnya yang berbeda ukuran. Iris keemasan Ryouta melirik jam besar itu sesaat dan berharap dalam hati kalau ibu Tanaka akan datang dalam waktu tak lebih dari lima menit.

Kedua anak tersebut berdiri di depan stasiun dengan tangan yang saling terhubung dan kepala yang menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sesosok wanita yang jika dilihat dari ciri fisik, mungkin adalah ibu dari Tanaka.

Tanpa terasa, lima belas menit telah terlewati tanpa ada hasil yang berhasil mereka raih. Ryouta mulai khawatir kakak-kakaknya tengah menunggu di rumah. Jika ibu Tanaka tak datang dalam waktu lima belas menit, maka sepertinya Ryouta terpaksa menitipkan anak tersebut pada petugas stasiun saja dan pulang.

Sebelah telinga Ryouta berjengit ketika suara isak tertahan memasuki ruang lingkup pendengaran sang anak berambut pirang. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara dan terlihatlah oleh kedua matanya sosok Tanaka yang tengah menunduk dengan sisi wajah yang memerah dan bahu yang bergetar.

Sangat jelas tengah berusaha menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi mungkin tak akan terbendung.

Ryouta menelan ludah.

Salah satu hal yang paling tidak disukainya adalah menangis dan melihat seseorang menangis. Terutama jika seseorang itu adalah orang yang penting baginya dan anak kecil.

Secara naluri, Ryouta mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang anak dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dalam satu napas, Ryouta keluarkan semuanya.

"Heeeei, ibunya Tanaka! Tanaka sedang mencarimu-ssu!"

Tanaka menghentikan isakannya dan refleks menoleh ke arah sang anak berambut pirang. Mata hitam bulat besar dan basahnya terlihat beberapa kali lebih besar ketika ia membelalak. Sementara itu, Ryouta kembali menarik napas.

"Hei, Ibu Tanaka! Cepatlah kembali! Anakmu khawatir, tahu-ssu!"

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dari dalam mau pun luar stasiun memusatkan perhatian mereka ke pada dua orang dengan warna rambut yang kontras tersebut. Tanaka sendiri terlalu terkejut dengan sikap yang diambil Ryouta hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Ryouta sepertinya sudah sangat terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu.

Tepat ketika Ryouta akan membuka mulutnya dan berteriak untuk yang ketiga kali, seorang wanita dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah mereka. Ia memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengan milik Tanaka. Dan bentuk wajah mereka pun samar-samar terlihat mirip.

Wajah Tanaka yang sejak tadi dirundung kesedihan langsung berubah cerah ketika melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Ibu!"

Seakan lupa dengan Ryouta di sampingnya, Tanaka langsung berlari dan memeluk ibunya yang menerimanya dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar. Dari kejauhan, Ryouta memandang ibu dan anak itu dengan wajah tersenyum. Lega karena sudah melakukan tugasnya juga karena ia akhirnya bisa pulang.

Meski sudah berusaha ia acuhkan, tetap saja ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang seakan tengah menarik-narik sisi hatinya tersebut ketika melihat sepasang ibu dan anak tersebut saling berpelukan dan bertukar kata.

Kaki Ryouta sudah melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan ketika ada suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Kontan anak tersebut langsung berbalik.

"Ryouta-_kun_? Terima kasih sudah menjaga Tanaka saat aku tidak ada. Anak ini memang suka menghilang begitu saja," sebelah tangan ibu Tanaka mengelus kepala hitam putranya lembut, "aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ada anak SMP sepertimu yang begitu baik hati."

Ryouta tersenyum kikuk. Disebut anak SMP bukan pengalaman baru baginya tapi tetap saja di telinganya terdengar aneh.

"Sama-sama-ssu. Tapi saya masih SD. Kelas lima, tepatnya-ssu," sanggah Ryouta dengan senyuman canggung dan sebelah tangan yang mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Kepala berambut kuningnya ia rendahkan beberapa kali ke pada sang ibu.

"Eh? Sungguh? Kalau begitu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya anak seumuranmu sudah di rumah?" tanya ibu Tanaka. Ekspresi khawatir sekaligus curiga menghiasi wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik. Sebelah tangannya terangkat di depan mulutnya.

Oh sial, Ryouta mengutuk dalam hati. Ia bisa kena masalah jika lama-lama di sini. Ryouta mulai gugup dan otaknya mulai berputar mencari-cari alasan untuk dilontarkan pada ibu di depannya.

"Eeeh, iyaa, saya sebentar lagi juga akan pulang-ssu..."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya anak SD sepertimu masih berkeliaran jam segini. Mana orangtuamu?"

Tepat ketika itu Ryouta berjengit dan ia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak masuk dalam pengamatan seorang ibu di hadapannya. Wanita itu terus mengoceh tentang 'orangtua yang tak bertanggung jawab', 'jam pulang', dan 'jam main yang seharusnya diatur di rumah' serta berbagai hal lainnya yang tak begitu masuk dalam telinga Ryouta.

Tubuh tinggi Ryouta kembali berjengit hebat ketika sang ibu di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo, saya antar ke rumahmu. Atau kamu jangan-jangan tersesat juga? Kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya kita ke kantor polisi..."

Ah, bagaimana ini? Jika ia ikut dengan ibu Tanaka, pasti masalah akan jadi panjang dan rumit. Tapi sepertinya ia juga tak bisa lepas begitu saja dari cengkeraman ibu satu ini. Ryouta terus berpikir keras tapi otaknya tak juga menemukan jalan keluar.

Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa otakmu berpikir lurus jika keadaan hatimu tengah kacau balau?

"Ryou-_chan_?"

Mata keemasan Ryouta melebar. Ketiga kepala yang berada di sana secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah di mana suara yang memanggil nama Ryouta berasal. Dan berdirilah sesosok gadis muda berambut merah muda melambai sepanjang punggung yang tengah menatap mereka keheranan.

Melihat Ryouta yang tak bereaksi, ibu Tanaka justru berubah menjadi overprotektif. Ibu satu anak tersebut berpikir jika saja mungkin gadis di hadapannya ini adalah penculik atau orang-orang dengan niat jahat, atau semacamnya.

Insting keibuannya menendang masuk dan ia bertanya, "Dan siapa kau?"

"Ah, Kak Momoi..." Ryouta yang justru menjawab pertanyaan ibu Tanaka dengan gumaman yang berhasil melesak keluar dari sela bibirnya. Melihat Ryouta akhirnya bereaksi terhadap panggilannya, Momoi menjadi lebih berani dan melangkah maju. Sebelah tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Ryouta yang bebas.

"Umm, saya Momoi Satsuki. Kakak sepupunya anak ini. Apa ia tadi merepotkan Anda?" tanya Momoi dengan nada serta ekspresi khawatir.

Melihat kalau Ryouta nyatanya memang mengenali gadis tersebut, ekspresi ibu Tanaka melunak sedikit. Sebelah tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ryouta pun ia lepaskan.

"Duh, Ryou-_chan_, makanya jangan suka pergi-pergi sembarangan! Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi, Dasar!" omel Satsuki pada Ryouta yang menunduk. Menolak memertemukan wajahnya yang kini kacau dengan wajah Momoi.

Momoi mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ryouta dan kembali menatap ibu dan anak di hadapannya dengan pandangan minta maaf, "Maaf, kuharap ia tidak membuat masalah."

Ibu Tanaka terlihat jauh lebih lega dari yang tadi. Mungkin lega karena akhirnya Ryouta berada di tangan yang seharusnya. Sebuah desahan senang keluar dari bibir sang wanita.

"Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak membuat masalah. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih karena ia telah menjaga anakku." Ibu Tanaka kembali mengusap kepala Tanaka yang kini memeluk pinggang ibunya manja. Anak itu menatap Momoi dengan pandagan malu sekaligus takut. "Syukurlah, ia sudah bertemu denganmu. Lain kali jaga ia baik-baik, ya? Saya permisi dulu."

Dan sepasang ibu dan anak itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka berdua. Momoi mengucapkan terima kasih seraya melambai pada sosok punggung mereka yang menjauh hingga benar-benar hilang ketika mereka berbelok di pertigaan tak jauh dari sana.

Momoi menoleh ke arah Ryouta yang sepertinya masih sibuk menata kembali perasaannya yang tadi sempat kacau. Meski gadis itu tahu Ryouta tak akan melihatnya, ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum hangat pada sang anak. Ia menarik tangan Ryouta yang ada dalam bungkusan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Mari kuantar pulang, Ryou-_chan_."

* * *

"Ya ampun, aku sempat gugup tadi. Untung saja Ryou-_chan_ merespon. Kalau tidak, gemetar di kakiku pasti akan terlihat jelas tadi," kata Momoi. Ia bicara persis seperti orang tua yang baru selesai menenggak alkohol dan langsung membicarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Mata merah muda gelap milik Momoi melirik Ryouta di sebelahnya yang tetap memilih untuk bungkam. Keringat mengalir di pelipis putih gadis manis tersebut. Astaga, ia mulai kehabisan topik. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar suasana mereka tak terasa aneh?

"A, ah, Ryou-_chan_, tahu tidak kalau di dekat stasiun tadi ada kedai sup gratin yang enak?" kata Momoi yang mulai kehilangan postur tenangnya tadi dan berusaha sebisa mungkin memecahkan es yang justru sepertinya bersikeras untuk terus membeku.

Ryouta tetap diam seribu bahasa. Kedua bahu Momoi melemas melihatnya. Sebuah helaan napas berat lepas dari kurungan bibir tipis gadis tersebut. Kali ini, Momoi sudah angkat tangan dalam mencoba untuk membuat percakapan tetap bergulir di antara mereka.

"Kak Momoi... Terima kasih. Untuk yang tadi-ssu." Tiba-tiba saja Ryouta buka mulut dan itu berhasil membuat Momoi terkejut. Terlebih karena suaranya terengar tercekat di tenggorokan. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berkibar seiring gerakan menoleh yang dibuat kepalanya.

Kelembutan menggantikan ekspresi terkejut yang tadi sempat mewarnai wajah manisnya. Gadis itu menggumam, "Mmhm, sama-sama."

Keduanya terus berjalan bersisian di trotoar menuju ke rumah keluarga Akashi. Lampu-lampu jalan di samping mereka mulai menyala seiring dengan bertambah pekatnya kegelapan yang menyelimuti bumi Jepang.

"Ah, aku sama sekali tak mengira Kak Momoi akan menolongku tadi. Soalnya kita, kan, baru kenal-ssu..." kata Ryouta lagi. Kedua matanya ia fokuskan ke depan dan wajah ceria yang tadi siang ia tampilkan di depan Momoi seolah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Momoi tersenyum simpul. Binar mata merah muda gelapnya berubah lembut ketika ia sekali lagi menatap Ryouta di sampingnya.

"Aku menolong Ryou-_chan_," kedua tangan Momoi kini terpaut di belakang tubuhnya dan kepalanya ia arahkan ke langit yang mulai memunculkan bulan, "karena kulihat Ryou-_chan_ sedang merasa tidak nyaman di dekat wanita tadi. Ryou-_chan_ tidak mau menatap wanita itu dan badan Ryou-_chan_ bergerak gelisah. Seperti sedang punya masalah."

Ryouta menolehkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan yang mungkin sanggup mematahkan leher seseorang. Kedua matanya melebar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa gadis ini tahu? Apa jangan-jangan gadis ini juga sama sepertinya?

Seorang pengamat?

"Bagaimana Kakak bisa tahu-ssu?"

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya bergerak ke sisi. Senyuman simpul nan manis menghiasi paras cantiknya. Seraya mengerling jenaka, ia berkata, "Intuisi wanita."

Jujur saja, baru sekali ini ia melihat ada pengamat lain selain dirinya. Tak ada satu pun saudaranya di rumah yang benar-benar memerhatikan seseorang seperti dirinya. Dan tidak perlu ditanya apakah ada saudaranya yang menyadari kalau ia memang memiliki masalah.

Yah, itulah sebabnya Ryouta bisa memendam perasaannya selama dua tahun penuh tanpa saudara-saudaranya sadari sama sekali.

Mata keemasan Ryouta berbinar kagum melihat sosok gadis remaja di sampingnya. Bibir anak berambut pirang tersebut terbuka sedikit tanpa anak itu sadari. Untuk sekarang ini, terlupakan sudah ketidaksukaan karena dipanggil 'Ryou-_chan_' oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Tapi Ryou-_chan_, kalau misalnya Ryou-_chan_ memang punya masalah, kenapa tidak cerita pada Akashi-_kun_ saja?" tanya Momoi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Kelihatannya topik ini begitu menarik perhatian sang gadis.

Dan mungkin, tanpa Ryouta sadari, gadis itu tengah berusaha memberikan dorongan lembut agar ia bersedia berbagi cerita mengenai masalahnya secara langsung.

Ryouta mendengus tapi ia tersenyum pilu. Kepalanya ia gelengkan pelan, "Nah, tidak. Aku tak mau menyulitkan Kakak-ssu."

Anak itu sudah kembali seperti semula sedikit demi sedikit. Momoi tersenyum puas ketika ia melihat keberhasilan dirinya dalam membawa diri Ryouta yang sebelumnya kembali tanpa anak itu sendiri sadari. Kedua tangan Ryouta bergerak masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tapi aku yakin Akashi-_kun_ justru tak akan merasa disulitkan. Kurasa ia malah akan merasa senang karena Ryou-_chan_ mau terbuka padanya," kata Momoi dengan sebelah telunjuk menyentuh dagunya. Sepasang mata gadis itu bergerak ke atas dalam aksi membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Seijuurou nanti jika Ryouta menceritakan masalahnya padanya.

Ryouta tersenyum pahit ke arah trotoar di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana trotoar dengan warna ambigu serta ujung-ujung sepatunya jadi terasa lebih menarik dipandang menurut perspektif anak berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kakak sudah banyak masalah... Aku tak seharusnya menambah masalahnya lagi dengan membuatnya khawatir dengan masalahku yang tak seberapa-ssu." Ryouta berkata seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum kedua bahunya melemas kembali. Kedua mata keemasan anak itu justru menyinarkan kesenduan.

Momoi menatap Ryouta dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Di satu sisi gadis itu merasa kasihan dengan sang anak yang sepertinya terperangkap dalam masalahnya sendiri tanpa memiliki tempat untuk bicara, tapi di sisi lain ia sangat terkejut melihat jati diri Ryouta yang ternyata begitu dewasa dan pengertian.

"Aku sampai di sini saja. Kak Momoicchi –boleh aku memanggil Kakak begitu?—sebaiknya pulang. Tidak baik kalau perempuan jalan malam-malam, bukan-ssu?" tawar Ryouta. Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berdua mencapai sebuah perempatan. Dari perempatan tersebut, rumah keluarga Akashi memang sangatlah dekat.

"Eh, tidak apa, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sampai rumah," tolak Momoi halus. Kedua tangannya mengibas di depan dada. Gadis itu keheranan, kenapa tiba-tiba Ryouta berubah pikiran mengenai nama panggilan dirinya. Tapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk tak begitu ambil pusing dalam masalah sepele seperti itu.

Mendengar penolakan Momoi membuat sepasang alis pirang milik Ryouta berkerut. Ia tampak tak setuju dengan ide penolakan Momoi. Hari sudah gelap. Akan berbahaya jika Momoi pulang lebih telat dari ini.

"Tidak. Atau Kak Momoicchi ingin aku antar ke rumah-ssu?" kata Ryouta lagi. Kali ini dengan nada lebih tegas. Anak itu sengaja meniru nada tegas yang dipakai Seijuurou ketika memeringatkan mereka untuk tak main-main dengan makanan atau ketika berlari di koridor rumah.

Momoi menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hei, ia berjalan hingga ke sini untuk mengantar anak itu bukan? Tidak akan ada artinya usahanya barusan jika anak itu justru berbalik dan mengantar gadis itu hingga ke rumah.

Apa yang salah dengan anak ini?

Akhirnya Momoi menghela napas pasrah dan berkata, "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Langsung pulang ke rumah, oke? Jangan ke mana-mana dulu."

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang menjuntai itu memeringatkannya dengan telunjuk teracung. Ryouta tertawa melihat tingkah gadis tersebut.

Dasar perempuan, sering sekali khawatir berlebihan.

Momoi tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Ryouta menatap punggung gadis itu dengan pandangan lembut yang sedikit sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dalam hati anak berambut pirang itu bersyukur dengan yang dilakukan gadis ini di stasiun tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi balik kanan dan kembali menghadap Ryouta. Sebelah tangannya menepuk bahu Ryouta. Mata merah mudanya yang selalu terlihat ramah dan hampir selalu berbinar jenaka, kini memancarkan keseriusan sekaligus empati. Ryouta hingga terkejut ketika melihatnya.

"Ryou-_chan_, jika memang ada masalah, jangan segan bercerita pada orang lain—Jangan segan kalau ingin bercerita padaku. Lihat saja nomor ponselku di ponsel Akashi-_kun_—mengerti?"

Ryouta menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis ini ternyata penuh dengan kejutan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, Ryouta mengubah impresinya akan gadis ini.

Setelah gadis itu berbalik dan pergi, Ryouta kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang menempel dalam saku celananya. Di dalam kepala bersurai kuning anak itu kini tengah diputar kata-kata Momoi tadi dengan pengaturan '_repeat_'.

Sebuah desahan yang biasa dikeluarkan orang yang penuh dengan masalah, Ryouta memejamkan matanya.

_Jangan segan bercerita pada orang lain... ya?_

* * *

Seijuurou membuka sepatunya setelah ia memasuki pintu depan dan berkata 'aku pulang'. Sejujurnya, kepala bersurai merah miliknya berdenyut sakit setelah ia sampai di perusahaan keluarganya tadi siang dan Teppei selesai menjelaskan masalah yang tengah dihadapi perusahaan tersebut.

Ada seorang anak magang bernama Haizaki Shougo. Baru dua bulan magang di perusahaan keluarga Akashi, anak berambut sewarna abu itu telah membuat masalah dengan malas-malasan datang ke kantor dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Meski begitu, Teppei dan Seijuurou harus mengakui kalau pekerjaan hasil karya anak tersebut memang rapi, mudah dipahami serta memenuhi standar Seijuurou. Singkat kata, hasil pekerjaan anak itu bisa dibilang bagus. Karena itulah Teppei masih membiarkan anak itu bekerja.

Tapi masalah yang ditimbulkannya kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Anak itu benar-benar malas hingga meski pun ia ditempatkan di bagian akuntansi keuangan, ia tak menuliskan laporan tentang keuangan perusahaan dengan benar. Ada pemasukan mau pun pengeluaran yang ia tuliskan tapi lebih sering tidak ia tuliskan.

Teppei baru menyadari hal ini ketika ia tengah memeriksa keuangan perusahaan dan menemukan laporan keuangan selama dua bulan terakhir yang bolong-bolong di sana-sini. Sayang sekali, Teppei terperangkap dalam sebuah kecelakaan pagi tadi yang berhasil membuat persendian lututnya bermasalah. Maka terpaksalah Teppei menelepon Seijuurou meski sedang _Golden Week_ dan memanggilnya ke kantor.

Begitu Seijuurou sampai di kantor, Teppei segera meneleponnya, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya serta menjelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan; me-_review_ laporan dari bagian akuntansi sekaligus keuangan bersama dengan Haizaki sendiri beserta dengan orang dari bagian keuangan bernama Nijimura Shuuzou.

Sisa hari itu ia gunakan untuk membahas keuangan perusahaan yang banyak dihiasi angka nol yang mencapai enam bahkan tujuh digit. Bayangkan bagaimana pusingnya kepala si sulung Akashi ketika ia saja tak pernah memelajari akuntansi secara resmi di sekolahnya.

Dan lagi, ia harus bekerja sama dengan Haizaki yang begitu sulit untuk diajak kerja sama serta Nijimura yang begitu emosional hingga benar-benar tak segan memukul Haizaki –yang merupakan juniornya—hingga babak belur; lelaki berambut hitam itu nyaris meninju wajah Haizaki tadi jika saja Seijuurou tak menghentikannya.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou bergerak memijat pelipisnya yang benar-benar terasa pusing sekarang. Setelah melihat lembaran-lembaran keuangan seharian, entah bagaimana ia jadi kehilangan selera makannya. Mungkin ia tak akan ikut makan malam bersama malam ini.

Masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia ingin masalah ini cepat selesai jadi seandainya saja ada sejumlah uang yang hilang atau lebih, mereka bisa menanganinya dengan cepat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, Seijuurou melirik sebelah tangannya yang tengah mencengkeram laporan dari Haizaki serta Nijimura yang akan ia teliti malam ini juga.

Seijuurou berjalan meniti koridor hingga menuju ke dapur. Sepasang mata merah kembarnya mencari-cari sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dan menemukannya tengah memasak sesuatu di sudut lain dapur rumah keluarga Akashi tersebut.

"Masako-_san_," panggil Seijuurou lirih. Pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang mencengkeram rangka pintu tersebut.

Masako menoleh cepat dan penglihatannya mendapati sosok tuan muda yang ia layani tengah bertampang kusut dan sepertinya tengah banyak pikiran. Meski pikirannya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bertampang seperti itu setelah pamit tadi pagi untuk jalan-jalan berdua dengan Ryouta, Masako memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan meletakkan sendok sup di tangannya dan segera menghampiri sang tuan muda.

"Ya?"

Seijuuruou menunduk sedikit dan kembali memijat pelipisnya, "Tolong antarkan makan malamku ke kamar, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuurus malam ini juga. Terima kasih."

Meski sedikit bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Seijuurou memiliki 'pekerjaan yang harus diurus' di tengah _Golden Week_ seperti ini, wanita itu tetap mengangguk patuh sembari berkata, "Baik."

* * *

Ryouta berjalan ke ruang makan dan alisnya langsung berkerut ketika mendapati kursi di kepala meja makan mereka yang panjang ternyata kosong. Sedangkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain justru makan dengan tenang seperti biasa tanpa peduli kalau mereka kekurangan satu badan malam ini.

"Kakak mana-ssu?" tanya Ryouta ketika ia tengah mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Shintarou mengangkat wajahnya dan menghentikan kegiatannya menyendokkan sup _miso_ ke mulutnya. Sebelah tangan anak itu yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menaikkan gagang kacamatanya.

"Kakak sibuk, jadi tidak bisa makan malam dengan kita malam ini," jawab Shintarou sebelum ia kembali menunduk dan menikmati hidangan di depannya. Nada kecewa jelas terlampir pada kalimatnya meski ia sudah susah payah menyembunyikannya.

Ryouta mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar untuk mendapatkan reaksi lainnya dari saudara-saudaranya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing kala itu. Bahkan Daiki yang biasanya berisik di meja makan, kini tengah makan dengan mata yang terpancang ke kertas dialog di hadapannya sedangkan tangannya terus menyuapkan makanan ke mulut.

Paling tidak, anak berkulit hitam itu melakukannya hingga ia ditegur Shintarou karena melakukan aktivitas lain di meja makan selain makan. Daiki buru-buru meletakkan kertas dialog itu di pangkuannya dan memasang cengiran lebar sebagai permintaan maaf. Shintarou hanya mendengus melihatnya.

Melihat kini Daiki tak lagi sibuk –paling tidak, tidak sesibuk tadi—Ryouta segera menyikut pinggang Daiki. Anak berambut biru tua itu menoleh ke arah Ryouta dengan pandangan geram. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya Daiki hampir dibuat tersedak tadi karena sikutan kakaknya satu itu.

"Daikicchi, benar Kakak tidak mau ikut makan dengan kita karena sibuk?" bisik Ryouta yang telah mencondongkan badannya ke arah Daiki. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari dan sebelah tangannya terangkat di samping mulut, seakan tengah mencoba merahasiakan percakapan mereka.

Daiki yang masih kesal dengan sikutan Ryouta tadi meliriknya tajam, sebelum kembali menatap supnya. Hanya saja kali ini dengan pandangan sendu. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Mmhm, Masako-_san_ yang bilang. Dia juga berpesan untuk tidak mengganggu Kakak sementara waktu," kata Daiki sebelum memasukkan sebuah selada ke dalam mulutnya.

Ryouta terdiam. Dari apa yang dilihat Daiki dari sudut matanya, nampaknya kakaknya satu itu tengah berpikir sejenak.

Sayangnya, kapan pun Ryouta berpikir, Daiki selalu punya firasat tidak enak.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ryouta mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan melompat berdiri. Nasi –yang mulai dingin—yang sudah terhidang di depannya sama sekali ia acuhkan. Keempat kepala berbeda warna yang ada di ruangan itu kontan terangkat dan menatap Ryouta yang balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan jenaka serta penuh misteri.

"Aku akan membujuk Kakak untuk turun-ssu!" Ryouta berdeklarasi dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kebalikan dari Ryouta, saudaranya yang lain justru berwajah terkejut dan sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda akan berubah menjadi ekspresi senang.

Mereka semua –bahkan Atsushi yang gila makan—berhenti mengunyah makanan mereka ketika Ryouta berdeklarasi.

Benar bukan firasat Daiki? Firasat Daiki memang sangat kuat hingga tak pernah salah.

"Hei, hei, lebih baik jangan ganggu dia dan makan saja. Masako-_san_ sudah jelas memeringatkan tadi," kata Daiki memeringati sekaligus membujuk kakaknya yang berambut pirang tersebut untuk tak benar-benar mengeksekusi rencana kacaunya tersebut.

Ryouta menolak untuk mengikuti saran dari Daiki. Kali ini, Shintarou yang merupakan anak kedua keluarga tersebut lah yang merasa harus angkat bicara.

"Daiki benar, Ryouta. Kalau Kakak sampai tak mau ikut makan malam, berarti memang ada masalah mendesak dan penting yang harus segera diselesaikan," kata Shintarou dengan mata yang memancarkan kalau ia tak setuju dengan ide gila Ryouta, "Jangan memancing kemarahan Kak Seijuurou."

Namun sayangnya, sekali Ryouta sudah memutuskan, ia benar-benar akan melakukannya. Itulah salah satu sifat yang berhasil diambilnya dari Seijuurou setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tinggal bersama.

Ryouta menggeleng, "Percayalah padaku-ssu! Aku akan membawa Kak Seijuuroucchi ke sini dalam waktu singkat-ssu!"

Anak itu berkata seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya. Begitu percaya dirinya ia hingga sama sekali tak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau ia akan gagal. Sementara itu, Tetsuya si bungsu tak begitu tertarik sepertinya dengan apa pun yang akan dilakukan sang kakak dan melanjutkan sesi makan malamnya.

Shintarou baru saja akan membuka mulutnya dan mencoba membujuk adiknya satu itu sekali lagi ketika Ryouta langsung saja melesat ke luar dari ruang makan dengan begitu semangatnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa pun yang dikatakan mereka tak akan benar-benar masuk ke dalam otak anak tersebut.

Shintarou mendesah sebelum kembali makan.

Sementara itu, setelah menaiki tangga, Ryouta sampai di depan pintu kamar Seijuurou yang tertutup rapat. Ada aura yang memancar dari dalamnya yang seakan mengatakan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya untuk menjauh.

Tapi Ryouta tak akan mundur. Ia sudah memikirkan cara unik untuk bisa mengeluarkan kakaknya dari dalam kurungan kamarnya sendiri. Sebelah tangan Ryouta terangkat ke pintu sementara yang lainnya berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Buku jari anak itu bertemu dengan permukaan pintu dan dengan sengaja Ryouta buat untuk menghasilkan irama tertentu. Setelahnya, tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengetuk ia tautkan dengan tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuh.

Anak itu menghirup napas dalam ketika didengarnya suara kakaknya bertanya 'siapa?' dari dalam kamar.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Ryouta mengatakannya dengan nada. Seakan ia tengah menyanyi atau mungkin ia memang menyanyi. Entah bagaimana ketika ia berpikir akan mengajak kakak sulungnya turun dan makan malam dengan mereka, ia justru terpikirkan untuk mengutip lirik lagu _Do You Want to Build a Snowman_? Dari sebuah film yang mereka sekeluarga tonton musim dingin kemarin.

Terdengar suara dari dalam yang mengatakan dengan nada tertekan serta kesal yang ditahan, "_We can't build a snowman without snow, Ryouta. Don't be silly_."

Ryouta memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. Kalau kakaknya bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia tengah mengajaknya ikut berkumpul bersama di bawah dengan cara mengutip lagu dari film yang mereka tonton musim dingin kemarin, maka kakak sulungnya itu pasti sudah sangat stress.

Dan itu semakin menguatkan alasan kenapa Ryouta tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Seijuurou.

"_Come on let's go and play_."

Ryouta melanjutkan. Masih dengan nada yang sama. Kali ini ia berharap kakaknya benar-benar menangkap sinyal yang tengah berusaha ia pancarkan pada sosok kakaknya di balik pintu. Kedua tangan anak berambut pirang itu kini sudah terpaut di depan tubuhnya, persis seperti karakter utama dalam film yang mereka tonton.

Terdengar desahan panjang dari dalam kamar. Dan Ryouta di sisi lain pintu harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewa yang mulai melayang-layang dalam dadanya setelah mendengar desahan tersebut. Setelah ditinggalkan sendirian tadi siang, sekarang kakaknya juga akan mengacuhkannya?

Padahal ia justru tengah butuh sekali perhatian kakaknya untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya yang muncul sejak ibu Tanaka menyinggung orangtuanya.

"_I'm very sorry, but I can't. Please... go play with the others_, Ryouta," balas kakaknya dari balik pintu masih dengan frustrasi yang tak bisa kabur dari pendengaran tajam Ryouta. Kurva ke atas yang tadi sempat membentuk di wajah Ryouta kini berubah menjadi lengkung ke bawah, "_maybe next time_."

Jelas anak itu kecewa dengan jawaban kakaknya. Meski berusaha untuk memahami apa yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya sekarang, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan kecewa yang sekarang benar-benar sudah melesak keluar dan menginvasi wajahnya hingga wajah tampan anak itu berubah sendu.

"_Okay, bye..._"

Dan dengan itu, Ryouta berjalan lesu menjauh dari pintu kamar kakaknya.

* * *

_Tidak apa, sebentar lagi Kakak akan segera menyelesaikan apa pun itu masalah yang sedang dihadapi perusahaan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Benar begitu, kan?_

Ryouta meluruskan bajunya yang tadi sempat sedikit terlipat. Setelah merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit mencuat akibat efek bangun tidur dan puas mematut diri di depan cermin, kaki jenjang anak tersebut membawanya keluar kamarnya dan meniti tangga menuju ke ruang makan.

Rasa kecewa karena penolakan kakaknya beberapa malam lalu sekaligus karena ditinggal di tengah acara jalan-jalan mereka di hari yang sama masih terus bersikeras mengiang di relung hati kecilnya. Tapi anak berwajah cantik itu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan perasaan itu. Kakaknya pasti tak benar-benar bermaksud melakukannya.

Ryouta memasang cengiran terbaiknya ketika kakinya menapaki lantai kayu ruang makan yang terasa dingin. Kelima saudara-saudaranya telah berkumpul di tempat duduk masing-masing. Tengah sibuk melahap roti bakar selai mereka dan tenggelam dalam apa pun yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

Ryouta melempar pandangannya sekilas ke arah si sulung yang duduk di kursinya di ujung meja makan mereka. Terlihat rambut kakaknya yang lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya; rambut kakaknya memang terkenal sulit diatur, tapi pagi ini sepertinya lebih sulit diatur dari biasanya. Ada kantung hitam tipis di bawah sepasang mata kakaknya.

Dan, ini hanya firasat Ryouta saja atau memang sebelah mata kakaknya berubah warna menjadi sedikit kekuningan?

Anak berambut pirang itu mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya. Walau bagaimana pun, tidak mungkin mata seseorang berubah warna hanya dalam semalam bukan? Hingga kemarin, warna mata kakaknya masih merah kembar. Kakaknya yang memakai kontak lens juga bukan suatu kemungkinan.

Lagi pula tidak mungkin kakaknya memakai kontak lens sebelah saja? Maaf saja tapi kakak sulungnya bukan seorang _chuunibyou_.

Ryouta mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang entah bagaimana berada di sebelah Shintarou hari ini. Sepertinya Daiki tengah ingin duduk dekat dengan Tetsuya yang sembari makan, mencoba membantu kakaknya menghapal dialog dalam naskah.

Ryouta mengambil selembar roti dari tengah meja dan setelah menimang-nimang selai apa yang akan dipakainya, ia memutuskan untuk meraih selai coklat dan mulai mengoleskannya banyak-banyak di atas rotinya dengan pisau roti.

Diambilnya satu gigitan dan ia kunyah dalam diam. Mencoba untuk mehayati ketika rasa manis pahit selai coklat tersebut menempel di lidahnya.

"_Ryou-_chan_, jika memang ada masalah, jangan segan bercerita pada orang lain—Jangan segan kalau ingin bercerita padaku. Lihat saja nomor ponselku di ponsel Akashi-_kun_—mengerti?"_

Entah bagaimana, kata-kata Momoi beberapa hari lalu kembali mengiang di tempurung kepala bersurai kuning milik sang anak. Tanpa sadar ia berhenti mengunyah dan kepalanya dipenuhi dengan gadis itu. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika kakaknya menolaknya pada sang gadis berambut merah muda. Lagi pula dari kelihatannya, Momoi sepertinya orang yang bisa dititipi rahasia.

Sesaat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana mungkin ia menceritakan masalah pribadi seperti itu pada orang yang baru ia kenal? Meski pun orang itu adalah teman –cukup—baik kakaknya sendiri, tetap saja rasanya tidak benar.

Gelengan kepala Ryouta berhasil menarik perhatian Shintarou di sampingnya yang kini menoleh dengan pandangan heran ke arahnya. "Kau kenapa, Ryouta? Ada yang salah?"

Ryouta menolehkan kepalanya dan membalas pandangan mata hijau Shintarou yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Ryouta mengambil gelas susu di samping piring rotinya dan menenggaknya hingga seperempat gelas.

Ryouta menyeka sisi bibirnya yang kini terdapat bekas susu berwarna putih. Kelihatan lucu jika saja mereka tidak tengah bicara serius, "Tidak ada. Tapi... ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran-ssu."

Jika ada seorang yang sangat mengenal Seijuurou dari mereka berlima, maka orang itu adalah Shintarou. Berhubung Shintarou adalah anak angkat pertama keluarga Akashi dan jelas ialah yang paling lama berinteraksi dengan si sulung.

Maka dari itu, jika ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Seijuurou, ada baiknya bertanya pada Shintarou atau pada Masako.

"Apa itu?"

Ryouta menggumam. Kakinya yang berada di bawah kursi ia gerakkan ke depan dan belakang, "Hmmm, Kakak tahu tentang Momoicchi? Mungkin teman satu sekolahnya Kak Seijuuroucchi itu-ssu."

Sepasang alis Shintarou berkerut. Tidak mengerti kenapa ketika tak ada angin mau pun hujan, tiba-tiba saja Ryouta menanyakan tentag gadis itu. Tapi jangan berpikir kalau ia tak bersedia menjawabnya.

"Kak Momoi? Yang aku tahu, ia teman sejak SMP Kak Seijuurou. Dia juga pandai mengumpulkan informasi. Makanya ia selalu jadi manager dari SMP hingga sekarang. Data informasi darinya tak pernah salah. Itu yang kudengar," jawab Shintarou seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum kembali mengambil satu gigitan dari roti isi selai kacang merah; hasil buatan tangan Masako. Shintarou membuka mulutnya sekali lagi setelah selesai menelan rotinya untuk bertaya 'kenapa?'

"Kenapa memangnya? Ryouta tertarik dengan Momoi?" tapi Shintarou justru keduluan oleh si sulung yang entah sejak kapan telah mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Ryouta berjengit kaget dan segera mengarahkan badannya ke arah si sulung. Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat karena heran.

Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang roti ia gunakan untuk mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ryouta memberikan cengiran kikuk, "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran karena waktu itu aku sempat diantar pulang olehnya sampai di perempatan depan sana sambil ngobrol-ngobrol sedikit-ssu."

Binar curiga masih tak terlepas dari mata Seijuurou. Entah kenapa Ryouta punya firasat kalau kakaknya itu tengah berpikir 'sepertinya adikku sudah besar' dalam kepalanya yang dihiasi surai merah itu.

"Oh... begitu," respon Seijuurou datar sebelum kembali menyantap sarapannya. Mungkin kakaknya sedang tidak fokus atau apa, tapi ia baru menegur Daiki yang berlatih skenarionya di meja makan sekarang meski anak itu sudah melakukannya sejak mereka memulai sarapan pagi mereka tadi.

Hal tersebut pun masuk dalam pengamatan tajam Ryouta. Satu hal yang berhasil disimpulkan anak itu pagi ini adalah, kakak sulung mereka memang sedang aneh hari ini.

Ryouta menghirup napas dalam. Diambilnya satu gigitan rotinya dan dalam hati ia berkata, Kakak pasti akan segera kembali seperti semula dan segera membanjirinya dengan perhatian seperti biasa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bibir tipis Ryouta merapalkan motto hidupnya dalam diam. Mulutnya bicara tapi hatinya hampa.

"Hidupku terasa begitu sempurna."

* * *

Momoi melirik sosok Seijuurou yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Beberapa kali gadis bermbut merah muda lembut tersebut membuka mulut. Niat hati ingin memanggil temannya yang berambut merah dan menceritakan apa yang berhasil diungkapnya dari adik sang teman.

Karena sepertinya Ryouta benar-benar tidak mau bercerita pada Seijuurou. Maka dari itu, Momoi berpikir akan baik jika Momoi membantunya diam-diam. Manager tim basket SMA Rakuzan tersebut sudah beberapa kali mencoba membicarakannya dengan Seijuurou. Ia sudah mencoba mengetikkannya lewat e-mail. Tapi akhirnya ia selalu menghapusnya sebelum sempat terkirim.

Dan sekarang, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut ingin mencoba bicara langsung pada Seijuurou. Tapi keberanian dan keyakinan tak kunjung terkumpul dalam hatinya.

Karena, ada satu hal yang menahan Momoi sejak tadi untuk memanggil sosok berambut merah yang tengah sibuk makan siang dengan teman-teman satu klubnya di klub basket SMA Rakuzan tersebut. Hal tersebut adalah fakta kalau Momoi adalah orang luar yang tak seharusnya ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Akashi.

Momoi akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menghela napas dalam. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam lacinya dan mulai memakan bekalnya dalam diam. Matanya masih melirik sekelompok anak remaja berbeda kelas yang masih sibuk bercengkerama dengan pandangan berat.

Mungkin ia harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal itu pada Seijuurou. Karena entah entah ini hanya perasaan Momoi saja entah hari ini sosok pemuda berusia enam belas tahun tersebut memang terus mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

Aura yang sepertinya merupakan campuran stress, kekesalan, ketidakpuasan, serta arogansi. Singkat cerita, sosok Seijuurou yang ini benar-benar berbeda dari sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang biasa dihadapinya selama lima tahun belakangan.

Terlalu kuatnya aura tersebut, hingga membuat Momoi sendiri merasa takut-takut untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Momoi kembali mendesah.

_Maaf, Ryou-_chan_. Tapi mungkin lain kali..._

* * *

Ryouta buru-buru kembali ke kursinya setelah selesai bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya –terutama yang perempuan—ketika pintu geser kelasnya terbuka tiba-tiba dan wali kelasnya tiba-tiba masuk. Dalam hati anak berambut pirang itu bertanya-tanya, kenapa wali kelasnya masuk ketika ini bukan jam wali kelas mau pun jam pelajaran guru tersebut.

Sebelah tangan Ryouta menopang dagunya dan mata coklat keemasannya menatap guru di depan dengan pandangan malas.

"Ayo, semuanya duduk! Ibu punya pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua," seru guru tersebut, terutama pada anak-anak lelaki yang duduk di pojok belakang yang masih sibuk melempar-lempar potongan penghapus ke arah satu sama lain sambil tertawa iseng.

Guru yang mungkin baru berusia tiga puluh tahun tersebut menepuk sisi papan tulis beberapa kali keras-keras untuk menenangkan kelasnya yang masih ribut. Dan berhasil. Sikap yang diambilnya tadi berhasil menangkap perhatian anak-anak nakal di belakang kelas.

"Sekolah kita akan membuka sekolah untuk umum dua minggu dari sekarang. Tepatnya pada hari Jumat. Nah, sekarang, semua kelas diharapkan untuk membuat sesuatu untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut," jelas guru tersebut sembari mengambil kapur putih dan mulai menuliskan besar-besar '_Open School_' di papan tulis dalam huruf katakana.

Guru tersebut berbalik kembali menghadap anak-anak muridnya dan menatap mata mereka satu per satu. Beberapa ada yang balas menatap guru tersebut, ada yang bersemangat, ada yang justru menguap, ada yang gugup, ada yang terlihat tidak peduli, dan ada yang terlihat seakan pikirannya tidak tengah berada di kelas tersebut.

Dan Ryouta merupakan anak yang termasuk dalam kelompok anak yang terlihat tidak peduli.

Seorang anak, yang ternyata ketua kelas di sana, mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya! Hayakawa-_kun_!" kata guru tersebut sembari menunjuk anak tadi dengan semangat.

Anak itu berdiri dan dengan tak kalah bersemangatnya dengan sang wali kelas, bahkan alisnya berkerut di tengah dan senyumnya begitu lebar. Sepertinya ia termasuk golongan anak yang bersemangat mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Ia berkata, "Bu, apa itu a(r)tinya sepe(r)ti saat festiva(l) kebudayaan?"

Ryouta mendengus ketika mendengar anak itu bicara. Anak itu selalu tertukar antara huruf L dengan R dan begitu juga sebaliknya ketika bicara hingga kata-kata anak itu justru terdengar aneh dan sedikit sulit dimengerti. Tapi ia selalu bersemangat jika diberitahu sesuatu hingga anak-anak lelaki di kelas sepakat untuk menunjuknya menjadi ketua kelas mereka.

Anak-anak yang jahat.

Wali kelas mereka menggelengkan kepala sembari menggumam.

"Bukan, Hayakawa-_kun_, kita tak akan membuat _event_ besar-besaran seperti saat festival kebudayaan," guru tersebut menjelaskan dengan sebelah telunjuk terangkat, "kita hanya akan menampilkan sesuatu untuk orangtua dan wali kalian yang akan melihat bagaimana kalian belajar di sekolah."

Anak-anak kelas ber-ooh ria. Tentu saja Ryouta tidak termasuk. Kata-kata guru itu masih belum berhasil menarik anak berambut pirang tersebut untuk tertarik dan ikut berpartisipasi.

"Anak kelas 4-4 akan menampilkan drama tentang _Ubasuteyama_, yang lainnya ada yang membuat prakarya yang akan ditunjukkan dan diberikan pada orangtua masing-masing nantinya," jelas guru tersebut lagi. Kali ini telinga Ryouta berkedut mendengarnya. _Itu kelas Daikicchi_, pikir anak tersebut. "Kalau kalian..."

Wali kelas mereka sepertinya memiliki jiwa yang terlalu muda. Lihat saja sekarang, wanita tersebut sengaja menambahkan efek dramatis dengan menahan kata-katanya. Meski jujur saja, menurut Ryouta, usaha guru itu sama sekali gagal.

"... akan membuat karangan!"

Kali ini anak-anak mengerang sebagai bentuk protes. Bagaimana bisa mereka justru mendapat tugas untuk anak kelas satu dan dua begitu? Tugas itu terlalu mudah hingga setengah dari kelas tersebut mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan mata terpejam.

_Sama sekali tidak ada tantangannya_, pikir Ryouta sembari anak itu mendengus. Bibir Ryouta mengerucut dan ia memandang tak suka ke arah depan kelas di mana wali kelasnya berada. Ia meniup poninya –yang sempat menutupi mata—dengan sebal.

Sayangnya, guru itu justru sepertinya tak menyadari protes tak langsung dari anak-anak asuhnya dan justru menatap mereka satu per satu dengan mata berbinar senang. Seperti seorang anak yang baru saja dibelikan sesuatu yang diidam-idamkannya sejak lama.

"Ibu ingin kalian membuat karangan sebagus mungkin! Dikumpulkan dua hari sebelum hari Jumat nanti. Dan kabar baiknya, kalian akan membacakannya di depan orangtua kalian!"

Anak-anak kembali mengerang tak suka. Memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin anak kelas lima hanya membuat karangan sedangkan anak kelas empat justru menampilkan drama? Wali kelasnya tidak bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih baik dari membuat karangan?

Jika beberapa hari lalu ia justru mengejek Daiki karena mendapat peran utama dalam drama anak durhaka tersebut, maka kini Ryouta justru iri karena hal itu terdengar jauh lebih menarik dari hanya duduk di depan meja belajar sembari menuangkan kata-kata setengah hati ke atas kertas.

Telah mengenal baik tabiat guru mereka selama dua bulan terakhir, anak-anak tersebut akhirnya menyerah untuk mengeluh akan tugas mereka dan salah satu anak perempuan yang duduk dua meja di sebelah kiri Ryouta mengacungkan tangannya.

Bedanya dengan Hayakawa, anak tersebut tak menunggu hingga dirinya diizinkan bicara oleh sang guru dan langsung saja menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Karangannya tentang apa, Bu?"

Wali kelas Ryouta menoleh ke arah anak perempuan tersebut. Binar semangat di matanya masih belum menghilang. Meredup pun tidak.

"Pertanyaan bagus!" Wanita tersebut memutar badannya kembali menghadap seluruh kelas. Ujung-ujung jemarinya ditempelkan satu sama lain di depan dadanya. Senyum lebar menempel di wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik tak dimakan usia.

"Kalian akan membuat karangan tentang Ibu karena acara ini juga dibuat sekaligus untuk merayakan Hari Ibu."

Ryouta mengerang dalam hati. Ia tak punya ibu. Oke, dulu memang punya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Apa yang harus dituliskannya? Apa ia harus menuliskan kalau ibunya cantik dan pandai masak? Ia sudah menuliskan itu ketika ia duduk di kelas satu dan dua.

Apa ia harus menuliskan hal yang persis sama dalam karangan ini?

Menuliskan tentang ibu angkatnya juga bukan suatu pilihan. Ibu Seijuurou sudah meninggal sejak ia melahirkan Seijuurou. Bertemu muka saja tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa ia menuliskan ibu angkatnya itu sekarang?

Seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di bagian pojok belakang dan merupakan salah satu anak-anak nakal yang tadi sulit untuk diatur, mengangkat tangannya. Bibirnya membentuk selengkung senyum jahil.

"Ya, Hara-_kun_?"

Anak itu tampak mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya beberapa kali. Guru di depan kelas itu meringis melihat kelakuan salah satu anak muridnya yang sama sekali tak bisa diperingati tersebut. Ia sudah pernah mencoba memeringati anak tersebut untuk tak memakan permen karet di kelas. Tapi tentu saja hasilnya nihil.

"Kalau misalnya tidak punya ibu seperti Ryouta bagaimana, Bu?" tanya anak itu. Nada bercanda jelas terdengar dalam setiap kata dalam kalimatnya. Beberapa kikik tawa terdengar sebagai pengisi latar belakang.

Ryouta berjengit mendengarnya. Anak itu berusaha untuk menutupi lubang besar yang terasa seperti semacam _black hole_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya dan mengisap semua perasaan baiknya hari itu ketika mendengar pertanyaan anak tersebut.

Wali kelas Ryouta tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan tak sopan anak tersebut, "Hara-_kun_, tidak baik berkata seperti itu. Semua orang pasti punya ibu. Meski sudah meninggal. Begitu pun dengan Akashi-_kun_."

Wali kelas Ryouta menatap Ryouta dengan pandangan khawatir setelah memarahi anak bernama Hara tadi sembari berkacak pinggang. Wanita itu berkata lirih pada Ryouta, "Akashi-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?"

Ryouta memberikan senyum palsu terbaiknya serta anggukan mantap pada wali kelasnya tersebut dan seperti orang-orang lainnya di sekitar Ryouta, guru muda itu tertipu dan tersenyum sekaligus mendesah lega.

"Baiklah, intinya kalian harus mencurahkan segala kemampuan kalian dalam membuat karangan tersebut, mengerti? Ibu permisi dulu," kata wanita tersebut sembari berjalan ke arah mimbar di depan kelas dan mengambil beberapa barangnya di sana. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Ketika ia sampai di bibir pintu, wanita tersebut berhenti, "dan Hara-_kun_, Ibu ingin bicara denganmu sebentar sepulang sekolah nanti."

Begitu sosok wali kelas mereka menghilang ditelan pintu kelas, kelas tersebut kembali ricuh. Anak-anak tak lagi duduk di kursi masing-masing dan mulai menghampiri teman-teman mereka untuk berbincang sembari menunggu guru lain masuk mengisi jadwal.

Tak ubahnya Ryouta. Anak tersebut berjalan ke arah kursi di mana anak bernama Hara tadi berada dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Hara sendiri tengah duduk dikelilingi teman-temannya dan kini mereka tengah membicarakan entah apa.

Ryouta berhenti ketika ia hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi dari meja anak tersebut. Hara yang menyadari kedatangannya, menoleh dan senyum jahil kembali terkembang di wajahnya.

"Yo, Ryouta! Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan hati, oke?" kata anak tersebut dengan sedikit ramah tetapi juga meledek dengan kedua tangan terangkat.

Ryouta menatap anak itu. Sayangnya mata coklat keemasan Ryouta tak bisa menatap anak itu tepat di mata karena mata Hara tertutup poninya yang panjang. Mata coklat keemasan Ryouta menatap anak itu dingin.

Hara terlihat tak begitu peduli atau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, ia tetap mengunyah permen karetnya dan meniupnya hingga meletus. Teman-teman Hara yang justru menyadari mencekamnya aura di sekeliling mereka mulai menelan ludah gugup.

Mereka semua menatap Ryouta takut-takut minus Hara.

Sebelah tangan Ryouta terangkat. Anak-anak lelaki di sekeliling Hara mengira kalau sebentar lagi akan ada suara tinju menyentuh permukaan kulit seseorang dan mereka semua mulai memicingkan mata dan mengalihkan kepala tanpa sadar. Mengantisipasi hal yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi apa yang mereka kira tak pernah terjadi.

Ryouta justru mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Hara dan sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai menjitak kepala Hara dan menggosok-gosokkan tinjunya di puncak kepala anak itu dengan jahil. Senyum Ryouta begitu lebar dan terlihat seakan pandangan dingin Ryouta tadi itu hanya imajinasi mereka belaka.

"Dasar kau ini-ssu! Aku juga punya ibu, tahu-ssu!"

Hara tertawa renyah menerima jitakan lembut dari Ryouta tersebut. Walau bagaimana pun, Hara sudah mengira kalau Ryouta akan melakukan ini padanya dari pada meninjunya karena sudah berkata sembarangan tadi.

Lagi pula memangnya Ryouta bisa meninjunya yang merupakan teman dekat Ryouta sejak kelas dua?

"Bercanda, aku bercanda. Hei, hentikan, Ryouta! Sakit tahu!" seru Hara lagi-lagi dengan nada bercanda.

Ryouta hanya tertawa sebelum pelan-pelan melepaskan tinjunya dari puncak kepala anak tersebut.

Tak diketahui oleh anak-anak lelaki di sekelilingnya, Ryouta tengah bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ryouta sudah berusaha tersenyum lebar, bahkan tertawa dan bersikap seriang mungkin. Tapi kenapa perasaan aneh –yang terasa seperti campuran perasaan sedih, kecewa, dan entahlah Ryouta tak bisa menjelaskannya—dalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang?

* * *

Ketauan deh kan, Ryouta gak nyaman kalo udah ngomongin soal orangtua dan ibunya. Coba tebak kenapa X3

Aku kena WB, sekadar pengen ngasih tau aja, makanya baru update sekarang. Mungkin ini karena efek masuk sekolah juga kali ya? /alasan/

saatnya bales review~

**scarletjacket:** ini cepet? wkwkwwkwk ini aja udah molor empat hari dari jadwal update biasanya. Aku kena WB sih hiks, jadi ada selama 3 hari gitu aku gak nulis sama sekali ._. thanks ya reviewnya! XD

**BlueBubbleBoom:** wkwkwkwwk kebanyakan yang baca fic ini jadi tertular pedo yah /itukansalahlu/ wkwkwwkwk hayoo, kan udah kubilang gak akan ada incest di fic ini wkwkwkwk maaf ya tapi gak bisa update kilat nih TAT, serius? aku mau bikin dia sampe nangis lo wkwkwkwk thaks ya reviewnya!

**yuukihanami.5:** hehehe gak apa kok, ngomong-ngomong apa itu MOPD? Haha setelah baca chap ini apa yuuki yakin dia masih bakal jadi kakak yang sempurna? Arigatou! Thanks reviewnya ya! xD

**Eqa Skylight:** diapain cobaa~? wkwkwkwk mari kita liat aja nanti haha /digaplokrame-rame/ Hue, soal motto itu juga gimana yaa? Eh, masa? kenapa? karena eqa-san gak begitu diperhatiin lagi kah? Ini dia lanjutannya! Thanks ya reviewnya! X3

**Hana Kijimuta:** Wkwkwk thank youuu iya, dia kan emang tampangnya urakan gimana gitu dan pas buat jadi karakter yang pembangkang haha /digaplokAo/ hehe thanks ya karena udah penasaran, ini dia lanjutannya! Thanks juga untuk reviewnya! XD

**Shiraumemachida:** wkwkwk itu mah satu kalimat XD huehehe kalo aku gak tega, aku gak akan bikin fic ini hehehe ini dia lanjutannya! Thanks reviewnya ya! XD

**Letty-Chan19:** Thanks youuuu pantesan pas liat review itu aku juga mikir 'Letty-chan mana ya? Tumben gak review, apa lagi sibuk?' hehe ternyata karena error, thanks banget ya Letty-chan karena udah setia review! Di sini belom ada pairing kok XD

**el Cierto:** gak apa kok! Semuanya disambut baik di sini! aku juga baca fic itu! Yap, itu dia judulnya, tapi menurut aku kurang feel kebersamaannya hehe, makanya aku bikin fic ini. Hehe nope! aku gak akan nambahin gunting karena sejujurnya aku kurang suka sama bagian Akashi yang itu. Entahlah, waktu itu aku lagi rada kena WB jadi bingung apa yang mau ditulis hehe. Nah, soalnya Ki-chan itu ganteng, jadi reaksi wajar seorang cewek pas digoda cowok ganteng itu ya blushing mueheheh. Douitashimashitee and thanks for reviewing! XD

**UchiHarunoKid:** yang penting update wkwkwkwk iya, tapi kayaknya bakal lebih lama nih updatenya soalnya sekolah udah mulai dan aku nambah sibuk :( Ini TBC kok, ini dia lanjutannya. Thanks karena udah setia review! XD

**Fujiwara Kumiko024:** Hai Miiko! Iya, emang jarang sih, aku udah muter-muter(?) nyari tapi gak ketemu. Iya, ngilangin typo itu susah ya, mungkin aku perlu nyari beta kali ya? Silahkan! Dan thanks ya untuk reviewnya! X3

**Tsukkika Fleur:** Arigatouuuu kayaknya kok aku nambah dosa ya karena bikin orang nangis mulu dari kemaren /eh/ Eh Tsukkika-san dunia itu cara kerjanya lucu ya? Masa pas Tsukkika-san bilang semoga aku gak kena wb aku malah kena wb ;w; btw, thanks reviewnya! X3

**Guest:** wkwkwkwk udah banyak yang bilang begitu /itungjari/ makasih juga lo karena udah nyempetin nge-review fic ini! XD

**biyachan:** Aduuh aku tersipu! Thanks banget ya pujiannya! Ini updatenya dan thanks untuk reviewnya! XD

**Anon:** aku juga selalu tergelitik untuk baca review-mu sampe-sampe aku tungguin lo reviewnya! /ketauandeh/ iya, cara ngilangin wb itu gimana ya? Kalo kena wb jadi gitu deh, ide tersendat. haha kalo soal OOC itu, aku rasa masih akan kupake sampe karakterisasi Akashi pas menurut Anon ;) /kedipnajong/ Okee, diterima keritiknya! Thanks ya untuk masukan-masukannya sekaligus reviewnya! XD

**midoaka:** wkwkwkwk kalo aku udah jadi full-fujo baru ya keinginan mido akan terkabulkan. Sayangnya, entah sampe kapan mido bakal menunggu. Gak sadis kok paling cuma kubikin sampe nangis-nangis /itujugasadisitungannya/ aku juga makin cintah sama kamu X* /ditepok/ thanks ya reviewnya! X3

**Aka Shagatta:** diapa-apain /evillaugh/ dia karakternya enak dibully sih jadi ya apa boleh buat lah. Haha kalo soal 'pass' itu, di Jepang kata itu sering banget dipake sebagai slang kayak kita make kata 'kemon', coba perhatiin kalo lagi nonton anime deh, jadi kurasa anak-anak kecil pun udah biasa pake itu hahaha. Iyaa, bagian Tetsuya masih jauh, mungkin pas dia remaja nanti baru ada. Aku juga makin tjintah sama kamu X* /balespelukcium/ iyaa, ini dia chap lanjutannya! Thanks ya! XD

**Harpgirl:** iyaa, tapi sayangnya kebanyakan orang kayaknya gak suka sama Momoi karena dia itu kayak penghalang :( uwah! ada orang yang sepikiran sama aku ternyata! XD kayaknya bakal kendur dikit nih, tapi gak apa kan yaa? /kedipgenit/ thanks ya reviewnya! X3

**Yunjou:** punya saudara juga gak selalu enak kok, apalagi kalo udah berantem beuh :I aku juga sama! tapi coba aja untuk sabar soalnya sepupu aku kan masih kecil, namanya juga anak-anak. Wakakakak silahkan ucapkan itu ke Akashi karena dia yang akan nanganin semuanya! Hehe bisa dipertimbangkan itu, thanks untuk reviewnya sekaligus masukan idenya XD

**yaoiHunhan:** Jangan sedih dulu dong, masalahnya aja belom dimulai hehe wah gimana yaaa? liat aja deh yaa. Aku gak yakin deh soalnya aku mau bikin dia nangis /senyumjahat/ Ini dia lanjutannya! Thanks ya! XD

ini reviewnya berapa ya? Aku lupa chap kemaren jumlah reviewnya berapa, 19 bukan sih semuanya? Yang penting thanks buat kalian semua yang udah review! /ketauanpayahngitungnya/

Special thanks: **scarletjacket, ****BlueBubbleBoom, ****yuukihanami.5, ****Eqa Skylight, ****Hana Kijimuta, ****Shiraumemachida, ****Letty-Chan19, ****el Cierto, ****UchiHarunoKid, ****Fujiwara Kumiko024, ****Tsukkika Fleur, ****Guest, ****biyachan, ****Anon, ****midoaka, ****Aka Shagatta, ****Harpgirl, ****Yunjou, ****yaoiHunhan, KUROUJI, kiiroiyuuri, witchsong, Byun baekzizi.**  


FYI, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bikin fic ini sedekat mungkin latarnya yaitu Jepang dan sedeket mungkin karakter mereka sama di manga, termasuk hal-hal kecil kayak Ryouta yang pinter , Akashi yang suka sup tahu, Midorin yang suka kacang merah, bahkan Hayakawa yang L sama R-nya terbalik-balik. Hehe, jadi mungkin bakal ada yang sedikit kebingungan sama karakter dan setting-nya. Btw, Tanaka itu bukan OC, coba aja cari di wikia, pasti ketemu deh.

Sore ja! Review please?


	8. Chapter 7: As Teen, Oblivious

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Lirik lagu di sini milik Robert Lopez dan istrinya. DDR juga bukan punyaku.

Cerita ini hanya milik saya seorang.

Warning: AU, Real&Nice! Akashi, brotherly love! a lot of them I think, cuteness ahead(?), alur kecepetan, OOC, typo, DLDR!

pengingat mulai dari chapter ini:

**Seijuurou = 16 tahun**

**Shintarou = 13 tahun**

**Atsushi = 12 tahun**

**Ryouta = 10 tahun**

**Daiki = 9 tahun**

**Tetsuya = 5 tahun**

**Enjoy! Important Note below?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: As Teen, Oblivious**

* * *

Darah.

Darah merembes. Darah menggenang. Darah mengering dan menghitam. Darah yang menggumpal.

Darah. Darah. Darah.

Lautan merah darah adalah spektrum warna yang memenuhi penglihatan Ryouta kini. Begitu banyaknya warna tersebut hingga cairan tersebut menggenangi kaki jenjang Ryouta hingga sebatas kaki. Beserta sosok seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan terpaut di belakang tubuh.

Namun meski Ryouta berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari sosok tersebut, mata keemasan Ryouta sama sekali tak bisa melihat jelas rupa dari sosok tersebut. Hanya seulas senyum lembut yang bisa ditangkap samar-samar oleh sepasang mata Ryouta.

Tak peduli seberapa bagus matanya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak Ryouta menyipitkan mata dan mencondongkan kepala, sosok itu tak pernah terlihat jelas.

Sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

Ryouta mulai gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis Ryouta dan jatuh. Bercampur dengan genangan di kakinya. Anak berambut pirang tersebut berusaha keras untuk tak bernapas terlalu cepat dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Ada rasa aneh menggenang dalam perutnya yang Ryouta tak ketahui apa.

Sebelah tangan Ryouta terangkat ke udara. Seakan berusaha untuk menggapai sosok tersebut dan menariknya mendekat agar Ryouta bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Sosok tersebut semakin mengabur. Sebelah kaki Ryouta mengambil langkah pendek mendekat dan sosok itu justru mengambil satu langkah menjauh. Seakan-akan sosok itu adalah bayangan Ryouta dalam cermin.

Mulut Ryouta terbuka. Tanpa sadar mengisap begitu banyak udara untuk dilepaskan sekaligus setelahnya. Namun suara Ryouta tak kunjung keluar. Sementara sosok di hadapannya terus menjauh.

Tepat ketika itu, Mata keemasan Ryouta membelalak terbuka.

Dan hal pertama yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya adalah apa yang dilihatnya barusan hanyalah mimpi belaka dan kini ia tengah berada di kamarnya. Terduduk di atas kursi di hadapan meja belajar dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas kedua tangan yang menjadi bantal darurat serta napas yang tersengal.

Satu buah buku tulis yang masih putih tanpa terisi angka-angka matematika–tapi ada sedikit bercak gelap karena basah oleh cairan yang kalian tahu apa—terbentang di bawah kepala Ryouta.

Kepala bersurai kuning tersebut terangkat perlahan. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ini hingga bagaimana ia bisa berakhir tertidur di atas meja belajarnya. Sebelah tangan Ryouta terangkat dan mengusap wajahnya dalam aksi frustrasi.

Erangan yang terdengar putus asa terdengar lolos dari kurungan mulut bocah kelas lima sekolah dasar tersebut.

_Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa..._

* * *

Daiki melemparkan tasnya di atas tempat tidur _double_-nya dengan gerakan yang terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah sedikit gusar. Dengan sekali lompat, ia telah berada di atas tempat tidurnya yang berderit ketika harus menanggung beban anak tersebut.

Ia memejamkan mata biru tuanya dan menghela napas panjang.

Kenapa menghapal dan memerankan sebuah tokoh saja rasanya sulit sekali?

Mungkin sudah ada lima puluh kali ia harus mengulang hanya agar bisa mengucapkan satu baris dialog dengan sempurna di telinga gurunya yang merangkap sebagai pelatih mereka. Menurut guru Daiki, kata-kata yang diucapkan Daiki jadi terasa tak bermakna karena Daiki tak mengatakannya dalam intonasi yang tepat, atau Daiki tak mencurahkan segala perasaannya ke dalam tokoh yang diperankan dan berbagai kritikan lainnya yang tak begitu masuk ke telinga Daiki.

Namun karena melihat Daiki yang telah frustrasi dan garuk-garuk kepala ketika disuruh mengulang dialog yang sebenarnya hanya berisikan kalimat 'Ibu, aku akan membuangmu ke hutan!', akhirnya guru tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menyuruh Daiki pulang.

Tentu saja Daiki tetap harus berlatih di rumah. Di depan cermin atau di depan saudaranya tentu saja.

Daiki menoleh ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dengan jarak sejangkauan tangan darinya. Bibir tipis anak itu merapat hingga membentuk satu garis datar. Ia sebenarnya malas melakukan ini. Namun apa boleh buat? Ini semua demi terwujudnya apa yang diinginkannya.

Satu-satunya alasan ia menerima peran berat tersebut adalah karena gurunya mengatakan kalau Daiki akan membuat keluarganya bangga jika bisa –dan bersedia—memerankan peran sebagai tokoh utama.

Karena Daiki sangat jarang membuat keluarganya bangga –terutama membuat kakak sulungnya bangga—maka Daiki langsung saja menerima tawaran tersebut meski sebenarnya ia melakukannya setengah hati.

Mungkin memang Daiki tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, tapi ia sebenarnya sangat ingin memberikan suatu kebanggaan pada seluruh kakaknya dan Tetsuya karena telah memiliki seorang saudara seperti dirinya.

Dan Daiki sadar betul kalau dalam empat tahun terakhir ia belum membuahkan hasil apa pun.

Dengan malas dan tanpa bangkit dari tempat tidur, Daiki menarik tasnya mendekat, membuka kait tas tersebut dan merogoh isi dalamnya untuk menemukan sekumpulan kertas berisikan dialog-dialog dalam drama kelasnya.

Setelah tangannya berhasil menggapai dan menarik kertas tersebut, Daiki memindai kertas tersebut dengan mata biru tuanya. Lebih tepatnya, memindai baris-baris kata yang ditandai dengan stabilo kuning terang. Tanda kalau itulah dialog milik Daiki.

Daiki mengangkat punggungnya hingga kini ia duduk di atas ranjangnya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak merapal dialog yang sudah berubah menjadi semacam mantra bagi Daiki. Sesekali matanya berputar untuk mengingat kalimat tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangan Daiki yang tak memegang kertas naskah tersebut terangkat dan Daiki melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Daiki terus memerankan perannya hingga sampailah ia di dialog terkutuk tadi.

"Ibu, aku akan membuangmu ke hutan!" seru Daiki sekeras mungkin sembari menunjuk udara di hadapannya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengerutkan alisnya namun kedua alisnya justru berkedut aneh. Sudut bibirnya yang sebisa mungkin ia lengkungkan ke bawah, justru mulai memberontak dan melengkung ke atas dalam usaha gagal untuk menahan diri dari menertawakan diri sendiri.

Sial.

Ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam dialog itu. Meski bodoh dan buta dalam seni peran, tapi Daiki tahu kalau intonasi yang ia gunakan tadi salah. Seharusnya ada nada tegas yang bergetar dengan kesedihan dan rasa tak tega. Yang ia perankan ini pemeran utama _Ubasuteyama_, anak yang kasar dan bertanggung jawab serta sangat menyayangi ibunya namun terpaksa membuang ibunya karena terikat tradisi.

Tapi Daiki selalu mengatakannya dengan datar; atau mendekati datar.

Daiki menatap kertas dialog di tangannya dengan pandangan kesal. Mulutnya mendesis pelan. Sesaat kemudian ia meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kepala mendongak ke langit-langit karena frustrasi.

"Aaaah! Sulit sekaliiiiii!" teriak Daiki tanpa sadar kalau suaranya bisa terdengar ke kamar sebelah dengan cukup jelas. Jika saja ini bukan demi keluarganya, ia pasti sudah membuang kertas itu ke tanah dan menginjak-injaknya karena geram.

Terkutuklah Ubasuteyama dan ibunya. Terkutuklah drama.

Lagi pula siapa yang pertama kali menciptakan drama? Drama benar-benar merepotkan!

Daiki nyaris melemparkan naskahnya ke udara jika saja suara pintu dibanting terbuka tidak mendahului aksinya. Daiki menoleh ke belakang dan sosok kakaknya yang berambut pirang dan kekanakan memasuki penglihatannya.

_Mood_ Daiki bertambah buruk.

"Daikicchi! Main, yuk-ssu!" seru kakaknya yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak bisa membaca situasi. Terlihat saja dari wajahnya yang kelihatan begitu berseri padahal baru saja membanting pintu kamar orang sesuka hati tanpa peduli si empunya kamar sedang apa.

Untung saja Daiki tidak sedang ganti baju tadi. Kalau tidak?

Daiki kembali mengutuk dalam hati. Ia benar-benar berharap untuk sekali ini saja, kakaknya bisa memahami situasi orang lain dan tak seenak hatinya meminta orang lain melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku sibuk! Tidak bisa lihat?" kata Daiki pedas. Lebih pedas dari biasanya. Ia kembali memunggungi kakaknya yang terdiam di mulut pintu. Sebelah tangan kakaknya bahkan masih belum meninggalkan kenop pintu tersebut. Dan meski Daiki tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan kakaknya, anak berkulit hitam tersebut bisa merasakan tatapan kakaknya pada punggungnya.

"Sedang apa-ssu?" tanya Ryouta –kini dengan volume suara yang lebih pelan—sembari menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Daiki dan tanpa seizin si empunya kasur, langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk tersebut. Daiki hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya sebelum kembali fokus pada dialognya.

"Sedang latihan drama," jawab Daiki ketus. Sebelah tangannya kembali menggaruk sisi kepalanya hingga Ryouta berpikir mungkin Daiki menggaruk kepalanya bukan karena ia pusing dan frustrasi tapi karena kepalanya memang gatal.

Ryouta memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Daiki –bicara keras tidak jelas sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kaki—di tengah kamarnya yang luas. Mata Ryouta menatap Daiki yang bergerak setengah hati dengan binar senang.

Lucu melihat sandiwara Daiki yang benar-benar... terlihat amatir. Jika dilihat dari dekat, semburat merah muda akan terlihat samar-samar tersapu di kedua belah pipi Daiki. Mungkin ia malu karena tiba-tiba mendapat penonton tak diundang.

"Ibu, aku akan membuangmu ke hutan!" Daiki sekali lagi mengulang dialog tersebut dan alis pirang Ryouta berkerut mendengar intonasinya yang terdengar janggal. Intonasi yang berada di tengah garis yang membatasi tegas dan ragu.

Ryouta mendengus menahan tawa ketika Daiki meliriknya ragu-ragu. Berusaha mengintip reaksi Ryouta setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut dibacakan tapi berusaha untuk tak diketahui yang diintip.

Ryouta bangkit dari kasur Daiki dan merebut kertas di tangan adiknya cepat. Masih dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kemarikan kertas itu-ssu! Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana itu dikatakan-ssu!" Senyum lebar yang mirip seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan anak tersebut, "Lihat dan amati-ssu."

Meski kesal, tapi Daiki menuruti kakaknya. Ia mundur teratur dan membiarkan kakaknya mencoba membacakan dialognya keras-keras. Dalam hati anak berambut hitam tersebut sebenarnya pesimis kalau kakaknya akan bisa memerankannya dengan lebih baik mengingat ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya bersandiwara.

Daiki duduk menggantikan posisi Ryouta dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. Mata biru tuanya menatap sosok Ryouta yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya yang tengah menarik napas dan memindai kertas naskah di tangannya saksama.

"Ibu," kata Ryouta tegas pada udara di hadapannya. Tatapannya fokus meski hanya ada udara di sana. Binar matanya berganti antara ragu dan tak tega. Kedua tangan anak tersebut terkepal. Di samping rubuhnya. Ryouta menutup matanya rapat-rapat lantas menelan ludahnya sebelum ia melanjutkan, "aku akan membuangmu ke hutan!"

Intonasi Ryouta berusaha ditegas-tegaskan namun jelas di sana kalau yang bicara tengah merasakan konflik batin. Antara berusaha tegas dengan tak tega mengatakannya. Suaranya yang agak bergetar di akhir, tubuhnya yang bergetar terutama di bagian tangan yang terkepal di bawah dan kedua bahu yang begitu tegang.

Mata biru tua Daiki melebar. Siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata Ryouta bisa melakukan seni peran dengan baik?

Tubuhnya yang seakan berusaha menolak apa yang dikatakannya. Kata-katanya yang seakan mengucapkan dialog terselip yang berbunyi 'maaf Ibu, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengatakannya. Tolong mengertilah' pada sang ibu imajiner.

Singkat kata, inilah yang sejak tadi berusaha Daiki dapatkan namun tak kunjung berhasil.

Tanpa sadar dan entah sejak kapan, mulut Daiki sudah terbuka. Ryouta menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Daiki di tempat tidur. Senyum lebar masih setia bertengger di bibirnya yang tipis. Senyum sedikit sombong lebih tepatnya.

"Begitu cara memerankannya-ssu!"

Daiki tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi setelah ini, pemeranan Ryouta tadi akan ia jadikan acuan untuk ke depannya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan matanya menolak untuk menatap Ryouta tepat di mata. Ia menggumam pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Ryouta tak bisa mendengarnya.

Ryouta mencondongkan badannya ke depan agar bisa mendengar gumaman Daiki lebih jelas. Namun tak berhasil, "Kau bilang apa tadi, Daikicchi?"

Daiki memandang kesal kakaknya dan cepat-cepat mendorong kakaknya menjauh. Anak berkulit hitam itu berputar ke punggung kakaknya dan mendorongnya ke arah pintu.

"Sudah, aku mau latihan! Main sama yang lain saja sana!"

Ryouta menggerutu. Alisnya bertemu dan bibirnya dikerucutkan. Tentu saja anak berambut pirang itu tak akan semudah itu menyerah mencapai apa yang diinginkannya. Ia berbalik dan kini menawarkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu Daikicchi latihan-ssu?"

Sukses. Daiki sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Ryouta menawarkan diri menjadi pelatih pribadinya. Meski harga diri sama sekali tak terima –hei, ia selalu menang dari Ryouta! Sekarang ia justru kalah dan harus rela belajar dari kakaknya tersebut—ia tetap menurut dan memerhatikan setiap gerak Ryouta ketika memberikan contoh.

Anak berambut biru tua tersebut tahu betul kalau ia tak begitu bisa membanggakan kakaknya –terutama si sulung—selama empat tahun ia tinggal di rumah tersebut. Maka dari itu, ketika kini kesempatan itu datang, Daiki sama sekali tak bersedia melewatkan kesempatan tersebut.

Kali ini, pasti, ia akan membuat kakak sulungnya cukup bangga dengannya hingga bisa mengatakan 'inilah adikku, Daiki' dengan senyum puas dan bangga pada orang-orang yang ia kenal, tidak, pada dunia.

Satu yang Daiki tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi, tangan Ryouta yang bergetar bukanlah sebuah sandiwara.

* * *

Ryouta berjalan meniti tangga dengan sebelah tangan yang tersangkut dalam saku celananya. Di depannya tengah berjalan Daiki. Mereka berdua sama-sama tengah menuju ruang makan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu kakak mereka, Atsushi, memanggil mereka untuk turun dan ikut makan malam.

"Daikicchi hebat. Baru beberapa hari latihan tapi sudah meningkat banyak-ssu," puji Ryouta. Mulutnya memuji tapi matanya fokus melihat tangga di bawahnya. Daiki menoleh tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkahnya hingga Ryouta berdiri di sampingnya. Sesaat kemudian kedua pipinya memerah dan matanya bergerak liar ke arah lain selain Ryouta.

Ryouta tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tulus yang tak diperlihatkan anak itu ke sembarang orang. Sebelah tangan anak berambut pirang tersebut terangkat dan mengusap kepala adiknya lembut tapi cepat hingga tanpa sadar Daiki merendahkan kepalanya.

"Hebat, tapi tetap tidak sehebat aku-ssu," kata Ryouta sebelum mengusap kepala adiknya lebih keras lantas melompati dua tangga terakhir di depannya dan berlari menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Daiki yang hanya bisa berseru 'hei!' di belakangnya.

Cepat-cepat Ryouta menarik salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah kiri dan melompat duduk di atasnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Daiki datang dengan langkah pelan namun wajahnya ditekuk tak suka. Tak henti-hentinya anak berkulit hitam itu melirik sebal ke arah kakaknya yang pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa dengan menyesap sup gratinnya dalam diam.

Setelah Daiki duduk di kursi kosong tepat di seberang Ryouta, mata keemasan Ryouta yang tadinya melirik sosok adiknya tersebut berpindah fokus menjadi ke arah kakak sulungnya yang sekilas terlihat seperti biasa. Diam, tenang namun tetap berwibawa.

Tapi bukan Ryouta namanya jika tak peka bukan?

Sejak mereka berdua pergi saat _Golden Week_ yang lalu, kakaknya berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia kelihatan tertekan, stress. Penampilannya yang selalu rapi kini sedikit berantakan, terutama di bagian rambut. Yah, untuk standar orang biasa mungkin penampilan si sulung Akashi tetap dikatakan sangat rapi.

Kemudian, entah kenapa, kian hari mata kiri Seijuurou kian menguning. Kini warnanya tak lagi merah kembar namun justru merupakan campuran tiga per empat merah dan seperempat kuning. Hal yang baru namun aneh jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Ryouta.

Lalu, Seijuurou tak lagi menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama mereka. Tentu Seijuurou masih melakukan tugas-tugasnya di pagi hari semacam membangunkan mereka semua, memastikan barang-barang mereka tak ada yang terlupa, dan menjadi yang terakhir pergi ke sekolah.

Namun Seijuurou tak lagi pernah hadir ketika mereka melakukan ritual sehabis makan malam yang mereka lakukan setiap hari; berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sebuah ritual yang empat tahun lalu mereka mulai atas kata-kata Seijuurou.

Mereka boleh melakukan apa pun; mulai dari bermain, nonton televisi, mengerjakan tugas atau hanya berbicara sekali pun. Asal mereka tetap bersama setiap malam di satu ruangan itu, berbagi cerita tentang hari yang telah terlewati dengan satu sama lain agar mereka lebih mengerti diri saudara mereka sendiri.

Sekarang si pencetus idelah yang justru melanggarnya.

Dan alasannya selalu sama; ada pekerjaan.

Ryouta mendengus kecewa setelah menurunkan mangkuk berisi sup gratin dari bibirnya. Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak menutup hingga kini hanya terbuka setengahnya. Kedua mata coklat keemasannya berbinar sendu.

Padahal jika keadaan mental Seijuurou malam ini terlihat lebih baik, rencananya Ryouta akan memberitahu Seijuurou tentang sekolahnya dan Daiki yang akan membuka sekolah untuk umum dan wali murid diundang untuk melihat siswa-siswa menampilkan karya mereka untuk Hari Ibu.

Ia sungguh berharap Seijuurou bisa datang sebagai walinya dan melihatnya membacakan karangannya nanti di kelas.

Tapi jika dilihat dari aura tertekan, arogan, serta aura yang terasa seperti mengatakan 'jangan macam-macam atau aku akan marah' yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou sejak tadi, mungkin... mungkin... Ryouta akan minta Paman Teppei atau Bibi Riko atau bahkan mungkin Kak Junpei saja yang datang minggu depan.

Ryouta menggigit bibir sebagai ungkapan menahan diri agar ia tak mengatakan apa pun. Sebelah tangannya yang mengapit sumpit ia gerakkan menyuapkan satu gulung telur ke dalam mulut. Dan ia pun melanjutkan makan malamnya.

* * *

Daiki menghela napas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan kedua mata biru tuanya lantas mengembuskannya pelan-pelan melewati mulut. Kini ia tengah berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamar si sulung Akashi. Bulir-bulir air hangat sisa mandinya barusan masih terlihat di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya, bercampur dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang muncul karena gugup.

Mulut anak berkulit hitam tersebut bergerak terbuka namun sesaat kemudian tertutup kembali. Tangan kanan anak tersebut terangkat namun sebelum buku jarinya sempat menyentuh kayu pintu di hadapannya, ia sudah menghentikannya di udara.

Daiki mungkin tidak sepeka Ryouta. Namun anak berambut biru tua tersebut juga tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini kakak sulungnya tengah sangat sibuk dan tak bisa diganggu.

Tapi hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada kakaknya kali ini sudah mengganggunya selama tiga hari penuh. Dan kini ia tak tahan lagi untuk tak mengatakannya pada figur kepala keluarga di rumah mereka.

Alhasil, setelah menyelesaikan perang batin dalam dirinya, Daiki berhasil mempertemukan buku jarinya dengan kayu pintu dan menghasilkan suara ketukan lembut namun tegas. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar helaan napas frustrasi yang nyaris membuat Daiki patah semangat.

"Ryouta, sudah Kakak bilang Kakak sibuk. Kakak janji akan main denganmu lain kali, mengerti?"

Mendengar intonasi Seijuurou membuat Daiki nyaris bisa menggambarkan apa yang tengah dilakukan Seijuurou di dalam. Mungkin ia tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya, dengan tangan yang memijat pelipis dan rahang yang tegang menahan kesal.

Sejujurnya, menurut Daiki, wajar jika Seijuurou kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Kakak Daiki yang berambut pirang, Ryouta, tak berhenti mengetuk pintu Seijuurou setiap malam hanya untuk meminta si sulung ikut berkumpul bersama mereka di bawah. Tanpa peduli kalau pekerjaan apa pun yang tengah dilakukan Seijuurou sebenarnya belum selesai.

Menelan rasa kecewa sekaligus takut bulat-bulat, Daiki membuka mulutnya, "... ini Daiki."

Hening sesaat. Namun tak lama datang respons dari kakaknya, "Masuk."

Daiki memutar kenop pintu dan medorongnya perlahan. Muncullah sosok kakaknya yang persis sama dengan yang dibayangkan Daiki tadi. Kepala merah tertunduk ditopang sebelah tangan yang jari-jarinya kini tengah memijat pelipisnya yang kini mungkin tengah berdenyut hebat.

"Ada apa, Daiki?"

Jika dulu Seijuurou sering berkata dengan nada lembut namun ditegas-tegaskan kepada kelima adiknya, maka kini yang terdengar di telinga Daiki justru kebalikannya. Nada tegas cenderung kesal yang dilembut-lembutkan.

Dan asal tahu saja, nada itu memberikan efek yang jauh berbeda bagi Daiki.

"Ah..." Daiki berjalan ke samping meja belajar kakaknya yang dipenuhi berbagai kertas dengan angka-angka yang berderet enam bahkan tujuh ke belakang. Daiki sempat melirik kertas-kertas tersebut sesaat sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada si sulung seorang.

Baru beberapa detik berada di bawah pandangan mata kakaknya, Daiki sudah merasa tak nyaman. Alhasil Daiki menundukkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kedua tangan yang bertengger di sisi meja Seijuurou.

"Minggu depan," Daiki menjilat bibirnya, menghilangkan kering yang melanda sekaligus meringankan rasa gugup, "sekolah Daiki dan Ryouta akan dibuka untuk umum. Wali murid diundang. Kakak kan tahu kalau Daiki main drama nanti, jadi aku... ingin Kakak datang menonton Daiki nanti."

Seijuurou terdiam. Membuat Daiki justru semakin gugup. Buru-buru anak itu menambahkan, "tapi kalau Kakak sangat sibuk tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa. Daiki... mengerti."

Seijuurou mendengus. Untuk sesaat, Daiki mengira kalau dirinya akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakaknya karena telah mengganggunya hanya untuk mengatakan hal tak penting seperti itu, namun perkiraannya salah karena sedetik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan besar di atas kepalanya yang mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut.

Daiki mendongak dan mempertemukan matanya yang kontras dengan warna mata kakaknya. Senyum simpul terkembang di bibir kakaknya.

"Kalau Kakak sempat, Kakak pasti akan datang menonton," jawab Seijuurou lembut dengan anggukan kecil namun tetap ada. Kali ini nada itu benar-benar tulus keluar dari sela bibir Seijuurou dan bukannya nada tegas yang dilembutkan.

Saat itu juga, Daiki merasa seakan diri kakaknya yang dulu telah kembali setelah menghilang selama lebih dari seminggu belakangan.

Kata-kata singkat dari Seijuurou mampu membawa senyum cerah ke wajah hitam Daiki. Matanya merekah dan memancarkan sinar kegembiraan. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dilihat Seijuurou.

Dada Daiki sesak karena dipenuhi begitu banyak rasa bahagia. Amat sesak hingga ia harus mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa membuka mulutnya.

_Akhirnya... akhirnya kakak akan melihatku yang berusaha membuatnya bangga._

"Janji?" Daiki mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan kelingking yang teracung. Nada suaranya digantungi terdengar begitu senang. Seijuurou terkekeh melihat adiknya yang meski sudah kelas lima ternyata masih juga kekanakan.

"Janji."

Dengan itu, Seijuurou melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Daiki. Mengunci janji mereka hari itu dengan sebuah pautan jari terpendek mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu Kakak malam-malam begini hanya untuk menanyakan itu," kata Daiki ketika pautan jemari mereka telah terlepas. Ia meminta maaf tapi sepertinya tak benar-benar menyesal.

Detik itu juga Seijuurou berpikir dengan mata yang memutar ke atas, sesibuk dan segalak itukah dirinya belakangan ini hingga adiknya merasa perlu minta maaf hanya untuk memintanya datang ke pertunjukannya minggu depan?

"Tidak apa. Asal kalian tak terlalu menggangguku, tak apa," kata Seijuurou lembut.

Dan ketika suara pintu menutup memasuki lingkup pendengaran Seijuurou sekaligus figur Daiki menghilang di balik pintu, Seijuurou duduk bersandar di kursinya dengan jemari yang mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja.

Ia jadi semakin berpikir untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah di perusahaannya ini demi adik-adiknya.

* * *

Seijuurou berjalan cepat membelah ramainya perusahaan keluarganya. Blazernya terlihat kusut dan penampilannya sedikit acak-acakan jika dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak memedulikannya.

Ia berderap menuju ke sebuah lift yang di dalamnya telah terisi beberapa orang. Pintu besi _lift_ tersebut hampir menutup ketika Seijuurou masih beberapa langkah darinya. Langkah kaki Seijuurou pun diperlebar.

Dengan sedikit usaha lebih, pemuda berambut merah tersebut akhirnya berhasil memasuki lift sebelum pintunya menutup. Di dalam lift tersebut, Seijuurou mengembuskan napas lega. Sebelah tangannya yang tak ia pakai untuk membawa tas sekolahnya ia gunakan untuk membetulkan posisi dasinya yang sedikit miring.

Angka-angka di atas pintu lift terus bergerak naik hingga sampailah lift besi tersebut ke lantai yang ingin dikunjungi Seijuurou. Dengan bunyi 'ting' lembut, pintu besi di depan si sulug Akashi terbuka dan sekali lagi, Seijuurou melangkah lebar keluar darinya.

Ia sudah terlambat lima menit untuk bertemu dengan Nijimura dan Haizaki. Lagi-lagi membahas masalah manajemen keuangan perusahaan yang sedikit berantakan. Semua ucapan terima kasih atas kekacauan itu tentu saja bisa diserahkan pada Haizaki.

Sejujurnya, masalah ini bisa saja selesai hanya dalam beberapa hari. Namun sekali lagi, semuanya terima kasih kepada Haizaki, sehingga pekerjaan mendata ulang ini tak kunjung selesai meski sudah hampir dua minggu.

Seijuurou mendorong sebuah pintu kaca di hadapannya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Sepasang iris merahnya yang kini tak lagi benar-benar kembar menjelajahi seluruh ruangan untuk mencari satu kepala berambut hitam yang dipotong rapi ke samping kiri.

Ketika matanya akhirnya berhasil menemukannya, ia bergegas duduk di samping sosok berambut hitam tadi, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Nijimura.

Nijimura masih seperti biasanya, rapi dengan setelan kantornya; kemeja, dasi, dan celana panjang. Agak kontras rasanya jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Seijuurou yang sedikit acak-acakan. Maklum, ia baru selesai latihan basket ketika harus bergegas pergi ke kantor.

Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou merapikan _blazer_ serta kemejanya sebelum mengeluarkan segala hal yang akan diperlukannya nanti ketika mendata ulang bersama dengan Nijimura dan Haizaki. Mata hitam Nijimura mengikuti segala pergerakan Seijuurou yang tengah mengeluarkan segala laporan yang sudah ditelitinya semalam.

Sebelah tangan pemuda yang lebih tua itu melingkar di pinggir _mug_ berisi kopi di mejanya dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Seijuurou. Berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si sulung Akashi dari tumpukan kertas putih di depannya, Nijimura berkata, "Kopi?"

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul sebelum menolak dengan lembut. Setelah mengeluarkan semua yang mungkin akan diperlukannya, Seijuurou mulai membahas apa-apa saja yang sudah ditelitinya dan bagian mana lagi yang harus mereka diskusikan dengan Haizaki.

Dalam diam, Nijimura menyesap kopinya pelan. Mata hitamnya sesekali bergerak dari kertas ke Seijuurou dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Beberapa pikiran melintas di kepala hitam Nijimura, seperti mungkin Seijuurou akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik kelak, namun entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Nijimura merasa ada yang berbeda –dalam artian buruk—dari diri pemuda SMA di hadapannya.

"Nijimura-_san_, kau mendengarkan?" kata Seijuurou lembut namun tegas. Matanya yang mulai berbeda warna melirik Nijimura dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang pena merah yang mungkin baru saja dicoretkan ke atas kertas di tangannya yang lain. Terbukti dari satu lingkaran merah pada satu kotak kosong pada kertas itu.

Sepasang iris hitam Nijimura melebar. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah melamun tadi dan melewatkan penjelasan apa pun itu yang dikemukakan oleh Seijuurou. Sebelah tangan Nijimura yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengangkat _mug_, kini ia ia turunkan dan diletakkannya _mug_ tersebut di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ah, ya, maaf. Mari kuperiksa kertasnya."

Seijuurou memindahkan kertasnya ke tangan Nijimura dan pemuda yang lebih tua itu mulai memindai kertas di hadapannya. Menilai hasil kerja Seijuurou.

"Bagus. Jika begini terus, ini bisa selesai dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari," lirih Nijimura berkata. Seijuurou menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan adik-adiknya, "sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan Haizaki—"

"Jadi kalian menunggu Haizaki?" kata salah seorang karyawan –yang mungkin merupakan teman Nijimura juga— yang kini tengah menatap mereka dari atas kubikel yang membatasi area kerja Nijimura dan area kerjanya. Kedua tangan karyawan itu disilangkan di atas sisi pembatas kubikel Nijimura, "dia sudah pulang. Sejak jam makan siang tadi. Kalian tidak tahu?"

Sebuah urat muncul di pelipis Nijimura sedangkan Seijuurou bisa merasakan rasa panas di dadanya yang menjalar dan membuat pikirannya terasa sedikit berkabut. Dengan kata lain, Seijuurou tengah merasa jengkel. Jengkel yang mulai menumpuk di hatinya sejak seminggu terakhir.

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kali pintu itu diketuk dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Seijuurou memejamkan mata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dalam aksi mengalihkan rasa kesal.

"Kak Seijuuroucchi, ayo main-ssu!" seru suara di balik pintu. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang telah memanggil namanya selama sepuluh menit terakhir. Suara cempreng milik adiknya yang ketiga sekaligus yang paling cerewet.

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras.

Sejujurnya, ia hanya seorang remaja normal yang kini tengah menjalani titik tertinggi dalam masa pubertas. Itu artinya ia hanyalah remaja lelaki normal yang keadaan mentalnya juga kurang stabil selama masa-masa tersebut. Terlebih hari ini tak bisa dikategorikan hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Kenapa adiknya tidak mau mengerti? Bahkan setelah ia pulang ke rumah dengan aura yang lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya?

Emosi Seijuurou jadi semakin labil karena ia lelah setelah beraktivitas seharian ini, terlebih lagi Haizaki benar-benar tidak kembali meski sudah ditelepon berkali-kali dan secara tak langsung meninggalkannya dengan Nijimura untuk membereskan kekacauan yang sebenarnya ialah yang membuatnya.

Lalu sekarang, saat Seijuurou tengah sibuk menyelesaikan kekacauan Haizaki itu, adiknya tak mau mengerti dan terus-terusan mengetuk pintu kamarnya hingga konsentrasinya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kakak sibuk, Ryouta."

Masih jawaban yang sama yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou dengan jawaban yang ia berikan pada adiknya sepuluh menit lalu. Setelah menarik napas dalam lantas mengeluarkannya, Seijuurou berkata dengan suara yang diusahakannya lembut, namun justru terdengar lebih seperti suara orang yang sudah putus asa.

"Lain kali, oke? Kakak akan main denganmu lain kali... Kakak mohon..."

Suara pintu yang kini terdengar begitu menyebalkan sekarang di telinga Seijuurou kembali menggema di seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Bahu Seijuurou melemas sebentar sebelum kembali menegang. Bahkan sedikit bergetar.

Ia benar-benar telah berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

Namun sekarang ini Ryouta sudah keterlaluan. Bukankah Seijuurou sudah berkata kalau ia sibuk selama sepuluh menit terakhir? Kenapa anak itu tetap bersikeras mengajaknya bermain?

Seijuurou menggigit bibir dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dengan langkah tegas ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan, Seijuurou menggenggam kenop pintu tersebut dan menariknya terbuka.

Tampaklah sosok pelaku yang telah menyebabkan ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya –mulai dari tugas perusahaan sampai tugas sekolah—selama beberapa menit, tidak, selama beberapa minggu terakhir yang kini mulutnya terbuka. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau anak itu baru saja bersiap untuk memanggil Seijuurou lagi.

"Ryouta, bukankah Kakak sudah bilang kalau Kakak sibuk? Kalau Kakak tidak sibuk, Kakak pasti akan main denganmu," ucap Seijuurou. Tanpa sadar nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit menggigit. Seijuurou tahu itu. Sangat tahu malah, tapi entah kenapa ia kini tak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk berkata sekasar itu.

Mulutnya bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya.

Ryouta menunduk. Kedua tangannya kini ia simpan di belakang punggung.

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan—"

"Itu bisa menunggu, bukan?"

Ryouta mendongak, tapi sebelum anak berambut pirang tersebut sempat mengutarakan apa pun itu yang ingin ia ucapkan, pintu putih di depannya telah menutup. Meninggalkan Ryouta yang berdiri sendiri di depannya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

* * *

Pintu kayu putih yang menghubungkan lorong dengan kamar Shintarou terbuka perlahan sebelum kepala berambut kuning menyembul dari baliknya. Tanpa sadar, Shintarou menghentikan laju pensilnya yang sejak tadi terus menari di atas kertas dalam usaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah.

Kepalanya ia arahkan kepada sang adik yang seakan menunggu izinnya untuk masuk.

Mungkin Shintarou bukanlah anak yang paling peka di rumah keluarga Akashi. Namun jika dilihat dengan teliti, orang setumpul Shintarou juga bisa tahu kalau sekarang adiknya, Ryouta, tengah berdiri gelisah di pintu kamarnya, seakan ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan sesuatu yang tengah mengganggunya.

"Masuk," kata Shintarou pelan seraya sebelah tangannya menaikkan gagang kacamatanya.

Ryouta pun masuk dan menutup pintu kayu putih tersebut dengan perlahan. Dengan langkah yang jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya, ia berjalan ke arah kakaknya yang berambut hijau lembut tersebut. Selama perjalanannya dari pintu ke meja belajar Shintarou, Ryouta tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

Ada yang salah, batin Shintarou.

"Emm, Kak, aku mau tanya-ssu..." Ryouta menggerak-gerakkan kaki berbalut kaus kakinya di lantai, menggambar pola-pola abstrak dengan jari-jarinya di lantai marmer kamar Shintarou.

"Apa?"

Ryouta mendekat ke maja belajar Shintarou dan kedua tangannya menggenggam ujung meja belajar tersebut. Sepasang mata coklat kekuningannya menatap mata Shintarou yang balas menatapnya. "Kakak pernah disuruh membuat karangan tentang ibu, kan-ssu?"

Sebelah alis Shintarou naik. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan aneh yang tiba-tiba ini?

"Tentu saja pernah," jawab Shintarou. Kepalanya ia palingkan sedikit dari adiknya namun matanya tetap setia memandangi sosok adiknya yang jangkung tersebut. Lagi-lagi sebelah tangannya menaikkan gagang kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang Kakak tuliskan waktu itu-ssu?" tanya Ryouta. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas meja.

Perhatian Shintarou kini tertuju penuh ke arah adiknya. Sepasang mata hijau milik anak berkacamata tersebut menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'kau bercanda, bukan?'

Karena bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

"Tentu saja tentang ibu. Namanya saja karangan tentang 'ibu'. Dasar bodoh." Shintarou memberikan penekanan di bagian 'ibu'.

"Tapi kita kan sudah tidak punya ibu. Lalu bagaimana-ssu?" tanya Ryouta. Kedua alis pirangnya berkerut samar. Mata coklat keemasannya membuat Shintarou merasa kalau ada cerita yang sengaja ditahannya, meski sebenarnya sudah ada di ujung lidah. Hanya perlu sedikit dorongan untuk bisa dikeluarkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" pancing Shintarou.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kepikiran-ssu." Ryouta balik kanan dengan kepala tertunduk dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan melukiskan kalau jiwanya atau mungkin pikirannya tak tengah berada di situ saat ini.

Namun sebelum Ryouta benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, telinga Shintarou berhasil menangkap satu baris kalimat yang terucap sangat lirih dari celah bibir Ryouta hingga ia hampir tak bisa mendengarnya jika tak pasang telinga baik-baik.

"_Sebenarnya 'ibu' itu apa?"_

* * *

"Yo, Ryouta!" sesosok anak lelaki dengan mata tertutup poni melambai ke arah Ryouta dari tangga. Kepala bersurai kuning Ryouta menoleh dan tangan Ryouta yang tadinya tengah menarik sepasang sepatu khusus di luar ruangannya kini terhenti.

Anak lelaki tersebut –Hara Kazuya—berlari kecil ke arah Ryouta yang kini melanjutkan kembali apa yang tengah dilakukannya; memakai sepatu dan pulang ke rumah. Dengan terburu-buru, Hara membuka lokernya, menjatuhkan sepatunya sekaligus memasukkan sepatu khusus di dalam ruangan miliknya dengan sembarangan dan segera mengejar Ryouta yang mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"Yo!" sapa Hara sekali lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu Ryouta.

Ryouta menatap Hara dengan pandangan jengah sesaat. Sepersekian detik sebelum menghilang dan pandangannya kembali menjadi pandangan di antara datar dan bersemangat. Bibirnya melengkung memalsukan sebuah senyuman.

"Yo, Hara-ssu."

"Aku sedang bosan di rumah, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil jalan sedikit memutar?" tawar Hara dengan jempol yang menunjuk ke arah jalan di luar gerbang sekolah mereka.

Ryouta tertegun mendengar tawaran temannya tersebut. Sepasang mata coklat keemasannya memutar dalam rangka berpikir. Ia sedang ada masalah sekarang ini, namun satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah tersebut tengah sibuk bahkan hingga tak mau memandangnya, jadi... mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk?

Lagi pula tak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan sedikit keliling kota sebelum pergi menjemput Tetsuya bukan?

Dengan mantap, Ryouta menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui.

* * *

"Hee, jadi ini sekolah kakakmu, Ryouta?" tanya Hara. Kepalanya mendongak menatap bangunan megah berlabelkan SMA Rakuzan di hadapannya sedangkan tangannya menutupi matanya dari cahaya matahari sore yang cenderung menyilaukan.. Mulut anak berponi panjang itu masih sibuk mengunyah perment karet rasa _mint_ yang tadi dibelinya bersama Ryouta di sebuah _mini market_.

Ryouta berdiri tegak di es loli tergenggam di salah satu tangan Ryouta.

Ah, ingin sekali rasanya Ryouta melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana. Pergi jauh-jauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Astaga, tujuan awalnya menerima penawaran Hara adalah untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, tapi kenapa mereka justru pergi ke tempat yang bisa membuat pikirannya bertambah keruh?

"Argh..." tanpa sadar Ryouta menggumam. Kedua matanya yang cantik menyipit tanda tak suka.

Seakan tak menyadari –atau mungkin pura-pura tak menyadari—perasaan Ryouta saat ini, Hara melangkah memasuki pekarangan SMA Rakuzan tanpa peduli pada pandangan beberapa anak SMA Rakuzan yang keheranan melihat ke arahnya.

"Oi, Hara!" seru Ryouta dengan tangan terangkat. Mencoba untuk menahan Hara untuk tetap di sana, namun tentu saja tangannya tak berhasil menggapai bahu Hara yang sudah terlanjur menjauh.

"Selagi kita di sini, lebih baik kita lihat kakakmu bermain basket, Ryouta!"

Ryouta mengerang keras. Anak kelas lima sekolah dasar itu berusaha begitu keras untuk tak memedulikan pandangan aneh yang lagi-lagi dilontarkan siswa-siswa SMA Rakuzan yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Maklum, sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Ryouta berlari kecil ke arah Hara yang terus saja melangkah maju. Kepala anak itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari di mana kira-kira _gym_ berada. Sesekali mulutnya meniup permen karet yang tengah dikunyahnya menjadi balon-balon kecil.

"Hei, pulang saja yuk! Atau pergi ke tempat lain," ajak Ryouta setelah ia berhasil meyamakan langkah dengan Hara, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak langsung saja menarik lengan temannya, kalau perlu menyeretnya, pergi dari sana. Alarm dalam kepala Ryouta mulai menggonggong keras. Meneriakinya untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum Seijuurou melihat.

Hara sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan. Ryouta lagi-lagi mengerang menahan kesal. Apa ia benar-benar harus menyeret Hara pergi dari sana? Sebisa mungkin Ryouta tak ingin memakai kekuatannya. Tapi jika Hara sudah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat seperti ini, maka sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Ryouta.

Ryouta baru saja akan menarik lengan atas Hara jika saja Hara tak terlanjur berlari menjauhinya menuju ke sebuah gedung beratap melengkung menyerupai setengah lingkaran. Mau tak mau Ryouta segera mengejarnya karena jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia akan benar-benar masuk ke sana.

Sudah bisa terbayang oleh Ryouta bagaimana kalau Seijuurou melihat mereka berada di SMA Rakuzan. Ia pasti akan marah besar dan makin tak mau bicara pada Ryouta. Tentu saja hal itu merupakan hal terakhir yang diinginkan Ryouta saat ini.

Untungnya, Hara tak benar-benar masuk ke dalam dan hanya menempelkan wajahnya di salah satu jendela yang terletak di sisi gym tersebut. Meski tak dapat melihat keseluruhan lapangan di dalamnya, namun tetap cukup untuk membuat kedua anak tersebut bisa melihat aktivitas yang dilakukan di dalam bangunan tersebut.

Ryouta sebenarnya benci mengakui ini, namun tepat ketika ia melihat Hara menempelkan wajahnya di jendela dengan antusias, ia jadi ikut penasaran dan ingin bergabung dengan Hara mengintip apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

Jadi, bergabunglah ia, berdiri di samping Hara dan ikut melongok. Bisa dilihat di dalam sana kalau kakaknya yang paling tua tersebut tengah menjalani latih tanding dan kini tengah memberikan _assist_ pada teman-temannya dengan _pass_ yang begitu ajaib menurut Ryouta. Karena _timing pass_ itu selalu tepat.

Ketika tengah sibuk memerhatikan aksi kakak sulungnya di dalam sana dengan kedua mata berbinar, Ryouta dikejutkan dengan suara helaan napas yang terdengar kecewa yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari teman sekelasnya. Kepala kuning Ryouta menoleh ke asal suara dan tampaklah sosok Hara yang kini telah menjauhkan wajahnya dari jendela dengan kedua tangan di sisi pinggang.

"Karena kau selalu menyombongkan kakakmu di depan kami, kukira ia begitu hebat. Tapi ternyata ia biasa saja," Hara menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Seringai meledek lebih tepatnya. Hara mendengus kecewa dan dengan kedua bahu terangkat ia melanjutkan, "sejak tadi ia hanya memberi _pass_."

Dada Ryouta terasa panas. Ia tidak terima. Tidak masalah jika Hara mau mengejeknya yang tidak bisa merayakan Hari Ibu karena tak lagi punya ibu, tentang ia yang tak bisa mengarang karangan tentang ibu karena ia **tak lagi ingat seperti apa ibunya**, tentang keluarganya yang tak sempurna karena tak tercantum ayah dan ibu di dalamnya, atau tentang dirinya yang mungkin pembawa sial karena orangtuanya yang selalu gugur sejak ia berusia lima tahun, tapi Ryouta tidak bisa terima jika sosok yang begitu disayanginya diejek Hara seperti itu!

Bagi Ryouta, Seijuurou itu adalah orang nomor satu saat ini dalam hidupnya. Empat tahun yang lalu, Seijuurou menerimanya dan Daiki dengan tangan terbuka lebar, bahkan menganggapnya seakan adik sendiri. Seijuurou... rela membuang kehidupan remajanya demi adik-adiknya, demi Ryouta. Seijuurou... selalu menyempatkan diri mendengarkan keluh kesah Ryouta, merawat Ryouta saat sakit bahkan menjelaskan materi-materi pelajaran pada Ryouta dengan begitu sabar.

Bagi Ryouta, Seijuurou sudah bagaikan sosok orangtua yang tak lagi bisa berada di samping Ryouta...

Karena itulah, menurut Ryouta, Seijuurou itu hebat! Sangat hebat hingga tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan Seijuurou hingga detik ini. Amat sangat hebat hingga Seijuurou tak menonjolkan diri dan lebih memilih untuk memberikan dorongan pada orang lain. Terlalu hebat hingga kini Seijuurou lupa akan keluarganya sendiri...

Tapi meski begitu, Seijuurou tetap sosok nomor satu saat ini dan Ryouta tidak terima kakaknya diejek seperti itu.

Tinju Ryouta terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Begitu kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Hanya tinggal menunggu otaknya memberikan sinyal dan kepalan tinju itu akan segera bersarang di wajah Hara.

Ryouta menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba menahan kesal terhadap anak lelaki berponi panjang di hadapannya satu ini. Menahan kesal yang sudah menggunung selama seminggu terakhir. Perasaan kesal yang telah dipendamnya bersama perasaan gelisah yang menhantuinya.

Ryouta memejamkan mata. Tinjunya bergerak menutup dan terbuka, terus seperti itu berkali-kali. Seakan tengah menimang-nimang dalam diri antara untuk meninju salah satu pipi anak lelaki di hadapannya atau tidak.

Pada akhirnya, sisi baik Ryouta lah yang menang dalam perang batin yang berlangsung dalam diri Ryouta. Dengan sedikit tak rela, kepalan tangan Ryouta mengendur perlahan hingga akhirnya benar-benar terbuka sempurna dan terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh anak tersebut. Mata Ryouta yang sejak tadi terkatup rapat, kini terbuka kembali.

Mulut Ryouta bergerak membuka.

"Hara, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang-ssu..."

* * *

Ryouta menendang kerikil-kerikil di hadapannya dengan tak bersemangat. Cahaya keemasan matahari sore yang belum kehilangan kehangatannya membanjiri Ryouta yang tengah berjalan di sisi trotoar. Namun dengan segala pikiran yang berputar dalam kepalanya, Ryouta sama sekali tak menggubris rasa hangat tersebut.

Ia mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang dikatakan Hara padanya tadi. Tapi ternyata sulit sekali.

"_Karena kau selalu menyombongkan kakakmu di depan kami, kukira ia begitu hebat. Tapi ternyata ia biasa saja."_

Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali guna menghilangkan sebaris kalimat Hara yang sempat singgah di pikirannya. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berusaha menghilangkan kalimat itu dari pikirannya namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Dan sudah selama sepuluh menit pula Ryouta meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau kakaknya, Seijuurou, bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Seijuurou itu hebat, dan akan selalu begitu dalam hati mau pun pikiran Ryouta.

"Ryou-_chan_?"

Ryouta menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke asal suara dan sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda panjang tergerai tengah melihat Ryouta dengan pandangan ragu yang jelas terpancar di kedua bola matanya yang besar.

"Ah, Kak Mamoicchi," gumam Ryouta, baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut berjalan perlahan menuju Ryouta sebelum akhirnya berjalan beriringan bersama dengan anak lelaki tersebut. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkait di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sedang apa di sini-ssu?" tanya Ryouta basa-basi dengan kepala menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Pergi menjemput Kagami-_kun_ di TK, anak angkat kenalanku. Kalau Ryou-_chan_?" tanya Momoi ramah pada anak lelaki di sampingnya yang terlihat seakan jiwanya tengah berada di tempat lain sekarang ini.

"Sama, aku pergi menjemput adikku, Tetsuyacchi-ssu."

Sepi mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka dan es mulai terbentuk di sekitar mereka. Sesekali mata merah muda gelap Momoi melirik sosok Ryouta yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya dengan mata yang sendu dan tampak menerawang.

Jelas ada yang tengah mengganggu pikiran anak tersebut.

Momoi membuka mulutnya, bersiap mengatakan sesuatu pada Ryouta. Namun Ryouta terlanjur mengalahkannya.

"Kak, menurut Kakak, ibu itu apa-ssu?"

Sepasang mata Momoi melebar. Jujur saja, ini bukan pertanyaan yang biasanya dilontarkan anak-anak seumuran Ryouta pada gadis seumuran Momoi. Tapi kalau mengingat kondisi keluarga Akashi sekarang ini, maka pertanyaan Ryouta bisa dimaklumi.

Momoi meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dan mulai menggumam. Kedua bola mata _pink_ gelapnya diputarnya ke atas.

"Apa ibu itu cuma terbatas sebagai orang yang sudah melahirkan kita-ssu?" tanya Ryouta lagi. Sepasang mata coklat keemasannya menatap Momoi penuh harap. Momoi tak bisa tak berpikir kalau mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang menjadi pikiran Ryouta tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Momoi akhirnya mendengus, "aku rasa tidak. Misalnya saja, dalam bahasa Inggris, kata '_mother_' dan '_mom_' memiliki arti yang berbeda meski keduanya sama-sama berarti 'ibu'. '_Mother_' berarti orang yang melahirkan kita, sedangkan '_mom_' adalah orang yang bersedia memberikan hidupnya untuk membesarkan kita, seseorang yang bersedia menanggung beban, kewajiban, rasa sakit serta bahagianya membesarkan kita"

"Nah, jadi menurutku, kata 'ibu' memiliki arti yang luas. Tidak hanya terbatas pada 'orang yang melahirkan kita' saja," jelas Momoi panjang lebar dengan sebelah telunjuk teracung. Di bibir gadis itu tersungging sebuah senyum simpul yang lembut.

Sedangkan Ryouta memandang Momoi yang baru saja selesai menjelaskan dengan kedua mata melebar. Mulut Ryouta membuka membentuk celah tipis. Mungkin terpana mendengar penjelasan dari Momoi.

Perjalanan mereka menuju ke TK dilanjutkan dengan percakapan-percakapan kecil. Sejak Momoi selesai menjelaskan arti kata 'ibu', Ryouta tak ada lagi menyinggung persoalan tersebut, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Momoi, ia baru saja mengangkat sedikit rasa gelisah yang telah bersarang cukup lama dalam diri Ryouta.

* * *

Tetsuya yang telah berpakaian piyama lengkap berjinjit di depan pintu kayu putih di hadapannya. Kedua tangan kecilnya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Sembari menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar ia tak jatuh setelah pintu terbuka, Tetsuya perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk. Tak lupa anak tersebut menutup pintu perlahan.

Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang halus, Tetsuya membalikkan badan dan sosok si sulung Akashi yang tengah duduk kaku di depan meja belajarnya dengan berlembar-lembar kertas berserakan di hadapannya memasuki ruang penglihatan Tetsuya.

Anak TK tersebut berjalan perlahan ke arah kakaknya. Beberapa kali bahu kecilnya berguncang menahan batuk yang mengancam keluar dari celah mulut kecilnya. Napasnya yang sedikit memburu juga berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Sesampainya di samping sosok Seijuurou, tanpa meminta izin si sulung, si bungsu mulai memanjat kursi dan duduk di pangkuan kakaknya. Kursi beroda tersebut berderit sedikit ketika beban yang harus ditanggungnya bertambah.

Dengan tenang dan wajah seakan tanpa dosa, Tetsuya duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan kakaknya dan memerhatikan kertas-kertas bertuliskan hal-hal yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh otak anak TK. Seijuurou sendiri terlihat tak merasa terganggu sama sekali dan justru mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Tetsuya.

"Hmmm," gumam Tetsuya, lagi-lagi berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi batuk yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou, masih dengan posisi dagu bertumpu di atas kepala sang bungsu. Kedua tangannya masih menarikan pensil di atas kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Hmm, tidak ada. Tetsuya tidak enak badan, jadi mau tidur dengan Kakak," jawab Tetsuya. Sebenarnya si bungsu tengah memberikan semacam 'kode' pada sang kakak kalau dirinya kini sedang tak enak badan dan ingin bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya.

"Ya sudah, masuklah ke dalam selimut, nanti Kakak menyusul." Seijuurou dengan sukses mematahkan harapan Tetsuya untuk bisa bermanja-manja dengannya. Tetsuya menggerakkan kepalanya dan Seijuurou melihat itu sebagai kode untuk menyingkirkan dagunya dari puncak kepala Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mendongak dan dengan ekspresi datar berkata, "Temani Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou balas menatap tatapan datar si bungsu sesaat sebelum dirinya menghela napas, "Maaf Tetsuya, tidak bisa. Kakak ada pekerjaan. Tetsuya tidur saja duluan. Nanti Kakak akan menyusul. Janji."

Tetsuya menatap kakaknya untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari kakaknya.

_Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kak Ryouta..._

Tetsuya mengalah. Walau bagaimana pun, Tetsuya tidak boleh mengganggu kakaknya dengan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Lagi pula, dulu Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidur sendiri karena Tetsuya merasa sudah besar dan tidak boleh merepotkan kakaknya lagi. Tetsuya harus berpegang teguh dengan prinsipnya sendiri.

Dengan lesu, Tetsuya melompat turun dari kursi dan berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidur yang berada tepat di belakang Seijuurou.

Batuk-batuk kecil kembali mengguncang tubuh kecil Tetsuya. Lantas, dengan sedikit tak rela, Tetsuya melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan membungkus dirinya dalam selimut putih tebal milik kakaknya.

Sebelum Tetsuya benar-benar merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata di atas tempat tidur luas tersebut, mata biru muda Tetsuya sempat melihat punggung Seijuurou yang menghadapnya. Pandangan kecewa ia layangkan pada punggung yang telah mengacuhkannya tersebut.

Dan dengan itu, Tetsuya menjatuhkan punggungnya ke atas kasur dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

Hai hai! Lama gak ketemu ya! Dua bulan lebih dua hari ya? haha maaf yaa, sekolah terlalu sayang sama aku sampe gak ngebolehin aku kencan sama laptop buat nulis ini haha lagian juga ide agak mampet yeye.

Maaf ya gak bisa bales review satu-satu haha aku lagi pusing banget, pancaroba bikin gak enak badan yeye. Tapi intinya, aku minta maaf banget baru bisa apdet sekarang dan gini, sedikit penjelasan yaa, **kayak yang disebut di atas, Ryouta sama sekali gak bisa inget ibunya, makanya dia selalu gelisah kalo masalah tentang ortu (terutama ibu) diangkat, sedangkan dia sekarang disuruh buat karangan tentang ibu, tentu kalian bisa nebak dong perasaan dia sekarang kayak gimana. Dia harus nulis apa coba? Di saat lagi gelisah gitu, dia biasanya dateng ke Seijuurou yang bener-bener dia anggep sebagai sosok yang bisa nenangin perasaannya meski Ryouta gak bilang apa-apa.**

**Tapiii, Seijuurou lagi stress banget sampe kepribadiannya agak berubah. Di sini gak ada emperor eye, niatnya sih begitu haha. Dan satu info lagi buat minna-san, penelitian membuktikan kalo stres, warna mata kita bisa berubah lo! Hebat kan? Jadi ya, mata Seijuurou berubah itu lambang dia stres. Lagian dia itu masih di puncak masa remajanya dan taraaa dia kesusahan ngendaliin emosinya dan hasilnya dia jadi sering marah ke Ryouta.**

**Di sini aku pengen nunjukin kalo Seijuurou mulai belajar untuk gak ngelupain keluarga meski sibuk dan bekerja secara profesional dengan gak nyampurin masalah rumah dan kerjaan, begitulaaaah**. Pasti pada gak ngerti ya? wakakakak

**Satu lagi, MOMOI GAK AKAN DENGAN RYOUTA KOK TENANG AJA. Banyak banget yang nanyain, jadi kujawab aja deh ya.**

Chapter depan rencananya bakal jadi puncaknya, tapi kabar gembira(?)nya aku gak tau kapan bisa apdet lagi. Kelas tiga itu bikin tugas jadi menggunung huhuhu.

**Special thanks to: Yuuki Hanami, UchiHarunoKid, Hana Kijimuta, scarletjacket, biyachan, yaoiHunhan, Harpgirl, midoaka, Shiraume. machida, Aka Shagatta, Tsukkika Fleur, Eqa Skylight, mamitsu27, VandQ, Akashi Sorata, Noir-Alvarez, eva. azizah. 58, giovina. fr, kiaara, setmefreeeeeee, midnightpuncher.**

**Apalah aku ini tanpa kalian semuaaa, makasih banget buat supportnya! Apalagi buat yang udah nungguin cerita yang gak seberapa ini TAT**

Review please?


End file.
